


I Just Wanna Die Anywhere Else

by VixxDer



Series: The Walking Dead: Angela Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Season/Series 03, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 138,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer
Summary: Surviving the Winter with the Atlanta group, now Angela and Kaylee's new family, they are tested meeting a new enemy, The Governor. Will it all be family of blood or family of bonds? [DarylxOC] (WARNING: Contains/mentions rape, suicide, and sexual content!) Follows Season 3! Sequel to O'Death.





	1. Chapter 1

Spring, the time of year for the world to grow and blossom back from the cold dead Winter season. This was not what it meant, it just meant almost a year has past since the start of this apocalyptic life for the Atlanta group. They had all managed to survive the harsh Winter, and the group was closer than ever, now referring to their group as a family. They had learned that blood doesn't make family, but the bond within it.

Only trouble, now that the warm weather had returned, the group struggled with finding a place to stay more than one night. Keeping track of the herd and staying ahead was growing to be a large problem. Especially since Lori was due any day now with her baby.

One house, clear in the woods, was spotted and with their quick and tight first wave, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Carl made way to clear the home. With silencers and melee weapons, they were able to kill two walkers by the front door that Rick had kicked opened.

Carl followed his father, both with silencers on their guns as they searched the kitchen and dining room. Carl ignored his growling stomach to search the pantries, knowing he had to make sure the place was clear first. The pre-teen walked into the bathroom, finding a female walker in a nightgown just standing there. Once it turned to Carl, he shot a bullet into its skull, it's blood splattering onto the shower curtain as it fell to the tile floor.

Rick continued into a hall which he guessed doubled as a walk in pantry, finding a door at the other end. Flashlight shining, he reached over and ripped the door open only to find Daryl pointing his crossbow at him on the other side. The two sighed, lowering their weapons as Daryl had cleared the backroom.

The hunter turned and made his way to the stairs, silently taking each step as light as possible. T-Dog followed after with heavier steps, though still quiet. T-Dog found a girl's bedroom, with no sign of anything living or dead. Daryl got lucky, as when he opened to an ugly master bedroom, an owl was perched on a chair by the window. He peeked in, seeing nothing else, and focused his attention on the new meal before him. Before the owl could even think on what Daryl was doing, a bolt pierced through its chest, killing the innocent creature instantly.

Down on the first floor, as Daryl was plucking its feathers like a chicken to prepare their food, Glenn and Maggie started moving the furniture. Rick stood by the opened double doors, whistling for the others to join. The rest of the members started to pour in with their supplies. Carol and Beth carried their sleeping bags and blankets they had gathered. Lori came in after, glancing at her husband as she carried her own supplies, heavily pregnant with a hand over her stomach. Although she looked to Rick, he didn't meet her eyes once, something that had been a normal occurrence over the past seven months. Angela followed in with her sister behind, the older sister wore a beanie on her head, though her hair was starting to show signs of growing. It was still was growing to be longer than Carol's, but shorter than Daryl's. Angela kept a hat on though until she deemed the hair long enough to hide her scar. She carried in the medical and ammunition supplies while Kaylee had whatever clothing was left over and not covered in walker blood. Last to enter was Hershel, who now wore a white beard and his hair held back in a small ponytail. Despite having the hygiene supplies to shave, as Rick kept up on his own facial hair, Hershel let it grow as he didn't care anymore.

Shelter, yes they had found it, now next to find was food. They had loads of food through the Winter, but once they left Savannah, scavenging became scarce to happen. Because they couldn't stay in one location too long, they didn't have time to find food. This was a large worry for their pregnant member, for how small she was already.

Once everyone was inside and safe, Rick shut the doors as Carl searched the kitchen for anything to consume. Everyone gathered in the living room, looking through the food in their pile as Daryl continued to de-feather the owl. Angela sat beside him, keeping track of some feathers that could be used to make arrows in case Daryl ran out. Though she eyed the owl, she was too hungry to care what she ate at this point. The last thing she had was some old twinkie she had found, lucky not to get food poisoning from the crusty thing. Maggie and Glenn shared on some mustard packets, Glenn making sure Maggie had the rest. Lori, Beth, Kaylee, and Carol sat on the floor as they had a half jar of peanut butter for Lori to have.

Carl had returned, cans in his arms that caught the others' attention. Much to their dismay, it was dog food he found. Kaylee took one of the cans, looking it over to see if it was really safe to eat. Sure, he was hungry, they all were. But, it troubled everyone to see the boy so eager to eat the possibly expired food for canines. Not one person had the heart to stop the kid, but Rick was the one who was furious at the sight. He marched over, bending down to take the can from Carl just as he had opened it and the one in Kaylee's hands. Rick turned back, and threw the cans into the fireplace, causing Daryl to jump as he was too focused on plucking the owl.

Rick felt ashamed, unable to feed his own son who was willing to eat God damn dog food. No one said a word, Carl didn't say anything as he understood his mistake. Daryl had finished plucking the owl but went to work eating it raw. No one joined in, though he urged Angela to eat, who declined. He had tried to get her to eat a raw rabbit once, not having the time to cook it. She got sick the second she took a bite and couldn't stomach to try again.

T-Dog, who watched by the window, spotted walkers coming onto the property. He signaled the others, to which they repacked their stuff and jogged out to their vehicles. Daryl and Angela ran to the motorcycle, climbing right on. Glenn and Maggie shoved things into the back of the Hyundai. Maggie spotted an ax by a pile of wood and made the instinct to take it with them. Herschel placed the final things and slammed the door before climbing into the back seat. Carl, T-Dog, and Kaylee got into the Dodge Ram they had found a few weeks back, which helped to carry their needed supplies. Carol and Lori got into the Chevy Suburban, Rick taking the wheel.

They had driven a good while until they found an open road with for sure signs of no walkers. They all parked their cars and filed out as Glenn and Maggie laid out the map on the hood of the Hyundai. Beth, Kaylee, and Carl took watch for any walkers at certain parts of their parked area. The others gathered around to look over the map, Lori sat inside the Chevy not wanting to be on her feet right now.

"We got no place left to go." T-Dog was the first to speak up.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off," Maggie explained, pointing down at the map. "We'll never make it South."

Daryl leaned on the car beside Angela who looked exhausted from their moving around. "What would ya say? That was 'bout hundred-fifty head?" He asked Glenn across the car.

"That was last week." He dismissed, "It could be twice that by now." Glenn informed, keeping track of a large amount of walker herd they've passed by.

Hershel pointed at the blue line on the map. "This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

T-Dog shook his head, pointing as well. "Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way."

"So, we're blocked." Said Maggie.

Rick finally spoke, leaning in between T-Dog and Maggie. "Only thing to do is to double back at twenty-seven and swing towards Greeneville."

T-Dog grimaced at that, "Yeah, we picked through that already." he sighed. "It's like we spent half the Winter going in circles."

"Yeah, I know. I know." Rick told, "At Newnan, we'll push West. Haven't been through there yet." he looked at everyone. "We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

Daryl nodded in agreement, glancing at Angela who had her back against the car. She looked tired, as did everyone. Rick's eyes were on Lori, who was sitting with the car door open to get some air to her. Maggie rolled the map up on Rick's decision, T-Dog moved the rocks off the car.

"Alright, is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out?" T-dog asked. "Won't take long. We gotta fill up on water. We can boil it later."

Rick nodded, "Knock yourself out." he told.

Angela yawned, realizing the meeting was over. She walked over to Daryl as he was setting his bow. "Want to rest a bit?" He asked her, as he was bent over his crossbow, pulling the tension back. "Ya been yawnin' all day."

Angela shrugged, "We're all tired, I don't want to fall asleep in case anything happens." she dismissed.

Daryl stood, watching as she walked over to Kaylee to check on her. He turned to Rick, "Hey," he called. "While the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

Rick accepted the offer, following the hunter into the woods. T-Dog went with Carol and Maggie toward the creek he had mentioned. Angela and Kaylee watched them leave, as they talked among themselves.

"Think we'll find a place?" Kaylee asked, double-sided hatchet in her hand as she kept watch.

"I don't know, so long as we can find a safe place for Lori to have the baby." Angela quipped, her hand on her gun holster that hung on her hip.

The sisters' clothing had changed over the seasons changing, Angela swore she lost weight over the past few weeks. She wore her beanie but had it off right now, feeling comfortable to expose her scar to the others finally. Her faded green jacket was tied around her waist, though her gun and baton holsters were kept open for easy access. The baton holster was one she had attached to her thigh, while the gun holster was a second belt around her waist. The original brown belt kept her dark blue jeans up, the ends tucked into her charcoal gray boots and a faded blue tank top over a cream shirt.

Kaylee, not wearing as much exposing clothing as she did in the last warm season, now had a faded maroon tank top with an old plaid button-up loosely hanging off her thin body. She now had her own Glock 9, wearing a thigh holster like Carl did now, on her khaki pants with brown half-calf boots Maggie had found for her a few weeks back. Her long brunette hair was cut and currently shoulder length, when it got caught by a walker at one point during their travels, right now in a tight ponytail.

"Boy or girl?" Kaylee asked, smiling at her worried sister.

Angela scoffed in return, "Girl, Carl needs a sister." she told.

"I was thinking the same thing, have a little sister to protect."

Angela knew Kaylee was thinking of Nolan at that. She glanced at Carl who kept watch at the front, he was about twelve or thirteen, close to the age gap between her and Kaylee of ten years. It was a large gap, with both good and bad sides to it. But, seeing how mature Carl was becoming, Angela had an inkling he'd be a good big brother.

"Not to mention, can give me and Beth some space." Kay added, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"He always sticking to you two like glue?" Angela asked, laughing to herself. "He's clearly got a crush on you both."

Kaylee shook her head, "He's totally for Beth. The way they smile at each other." the teen grinned. "It's cute."

Angela agreed, Carl had Beth and Kaylee as the closest to his teen coming age. Who wouldn't have a crush on the sweetheart that was Beth? "Jealous?" She asked her younger sister.

Kaylee looked at her, from glancing at Carl. "Please, I'm eighteen, I should be aiming higher."

"I don't think age is a matter anymore." Angela told, earning a raised brow from Kay.

"That a hint on the age between you and Daryl?"

The dirty blond laughed, "Mom and dad would kill me liking someone twenty years my senior." Kaylee laughed with her.

Yes, Angela had grown a liking to the redneck. Not that it wasn't obvious with how physically close she stuck to him or how they interacted with one another. Unlike Carol, who teased with sex jokes as she grew out of her shell over the past Winter. Angela and Daryl almost could understand one another, like they had their own language. At times, just a simple glance could give an answer to one's question. At first, Kaylee felt uncomfortable with it but grew to use it as a leverage to tease the two like an annoying little sister she had to be. Whether Daryl liked her back or not was hard to tell, as he had softened up to everyone in the group, not just her. Kaylee and Maggie believed so, with how they interacted with one another or enjoyed one another's silence.

"Hey!"

Just as T-Dog, Carol, and Maggie got back from the creek, so did Daryl and Rick. Angela frowned when they so no animal in their mits, hadn't they gone hunting?

"We found it." Rick informed, almost refusing to grin as they jogged back.

"Found what?" T-Dog asked as he put the jugs of water into the Chevy.

A prison, to be correct, it was the West Georgia Correctional Facility. It was almost ironic that the cop of their group found a prison to be their next location of a safe haven. Angela resisted on making the remark as they drove up to the gates. It was a large area, with a front gate, but a field filled with walkers in prison and guard uniforms. Everyone got to work on taking their defensive stance as Rick got the wire cutters from the truck. He started to cut an opening to the fence that had a second one, leading to an opening the surrounded the whole prison yard. Rick's plan had to work, take out the walkers in the field, and shut the second gate leading to the prison blocks.

A walker was heard nearby, Glenn and Maggie made their moves to take it out. Glenn slammed it against the fence using the hoe, as Maggie pounded the end of her hammer into its skull. "Watch the backside!" Rick told as he stood to finish getting the hole wider.

Angela and Kaylee were gently pushed by Daryl to go through as Rick held it open. The three ducked under, Beth following with her dad and Carl. Lori carefully made it through, Maggie and Glenn, then T-Dog last with Rick urging him through. Walkers started to make their way, just as Rick joined them. Daryl and Glenn used wire to start closing the hole up so the walkers wouldn't get through. The group turned, seeing the convict walkers approach the other fence.

Glenn finished just as a female walker slammed against the gate, making him jump back. Daryl and Rick took lead for the group, as they all jogged along the way toward the front gate. The convict walkers followed along, wanting to sink their teeth into a meal they haven't had in months. Daryl opened the smaller gate, leading to the main gate that was blocked by an overturned bus. Rick stepped to the front, looking over the perimeter as he saw the second main gate to the prison blocks themselves.

"It's perfect." He turned to everyone. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from getting in the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it." Glenn offered, Maggie gave a look of worry. "You guys cover me."

Maggie shook her head, "No, it's a suicide run." she told.

"I'm the fastest." He argued.

Rick shook his head, agreeing with Maggie. "No, you, Maggie, Beth, and Kay draw as many as you can over there." He pointed down the way. "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl and Angela, go back to the other tower." Rick turned to Carol, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste." He told gently, she nodded, joining Daryl and Angela as he turned to the eldest man of the group. "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower." He instructed, pointing to the tower before them.

"Alright." Carl nodded, jogging with Hershel to get inside.

"I'll run for the gate." Rick told, giving the yard a once over.

Carol and Angela took some rifles they've practiced using over the Winter and followed Daryl to the tower further back down where they came. Yelling was heard from the members in charge of keeping the walkers at the gate. They used whatever they had to indeed, 'pop 'em' through the chain link fence. Carl and Hershel took their spots on the tower, as did Daryl, Carol, and Angela at their tower.

"Remember not to shoot the one running." Angela teased as she rose up the Remington 700 BDL in her arms.

She earned a grin and the shake of the head from Carol. "Same to you." She replied, making sure her AKMS was aimed for the walkers.

Once everyone was in place, Rick made his run from the gate, emerging from behind the bus. Everyone on the towers kept an eye out, Rick shooting two nearby walkers with the makeshift silencer on the Glock 19 he was using. Halfway through, Daryl spotted a walker at Rick's blind spot, shooting the bolt into the skull. Rick gave a nod toward them and continued. As Daryl started reloading, Angela saw a walker to his right. She aimed through the scope and fired the bullet flying right behind Rick's head and into the walker. Rick reached up at his head, feeling something whiz by but noticed the walker and understood the close shot. Carol next to her, had fired as well but her aim was off. Rick stopped suddenly, the bullet hitting the dirt right at his feet. He glanced over, seeing the grimacing look on Carol's features.

"Sorry!" She called, as she loaded the next bullet. "Don't say a word." Carol muttered to Angela who just shook her head and continued firing at any walkers near Rick.

Rick shot one by to his left and made a beeline for the gate. He clung onto it, kicking a walker back in that reached for him and rolled them shut making it secured. Once that was done, Rick ran to the door of the tower to his right, entering as he killed whatever walkers were inside.

"He's in!" Angela barked over her recent gunfire.

"Light it up!" Daryl ordered, throwing his hand in the air in a circle to alert the others Rick was in the other tower.

With Rick at the top, everyone aimed and fired at all the walkers in the yard. One by one, they fell like flies. The others at the fence took their handguns and started firing as well, aiming for the heads strictly to save ammo. Finally, the yard was clear, and anything moving was now lying dead in the overgrown grass. Rick grinned, they succeeded.

Everyone gathered back at the gate, Carol beaming as she left with Angela and Daryl.

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed as Hershel and Carl left the tower.

"Nice shootin'." Daryl praised, earning a smile from her. Angela offered a high five, Carol returned it enthusiastically.

"Awesome job!" Kaylee praised as well, earning a hug from Angela who gave her compliments on her work on the fence.

Lori kept the main gate opened as they made their way through. "You okay?" Carol asked, who earned a smile from the expecting mother.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks." She replied Carl smiled to his mother as he passed.

Daryl gave a pat on her shoulder, as she returned it too. Angela and Lori locked eyes, but smiled to one another as she and Kaylee passed through. Carol laughed, jogging through the grass and turning to everyone.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" Carl joined in laughing with her.

Glenn jogged over to a walker on the ground that must have missed a bullet, but drove a pipe through its skull, killing it. Rick emerged from the tower looking toward his family as they all piled into the field. Daryl grinned beside the sisters, as he raised his fist in the victory of today. More laughter and cheers were heard behind them from T-Dog and Maggie. Everyone was enthralled by their success, something they needed to enjoy while they could.

That night, the cars had been moved up within the first entrance as the bus had to be moved before they could get them any further onto the property. A fire was built and whatever Daryl had caught was cooked and eaten by the members. Daryl snared it as they were moving the vehicles. Much to Angela's pleasure, it was not an owl this time, but a raccoon.

The said hunter was on watch that night, crossbow in hand and poncho on his shoulders. He paced slowly back and forth, keeping an eye outside the fence and also an eye out on the group. Now and then, he glanced to Angela, who was sitting with the group, was sleeping against her sister. She was tired, dead tired. Angela had taken a lot of night shifts during their run on the road for a place to stay. Daryl had grown concerned for her, hoping this place would ease her mind to relax. He wondered if it had to do with their journey in Savannah, which she should've let go a long while back.

A dish had been placed on top of the bus at the edge, Daryl noticed the hands belong to Carol as she tried to climb up. Slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, Daryl reached down and helped her climb up on top to the Bus' side.

"It's not much," She told, as he picked the dish up with whatever meat was left in there. "But if I don't bring you something, you won't eat at all."

"Guess little Shane over there has quite the appetite." He joked, popping a chunk into his mouth.

Carol tried not to laugh, "Don't be mean." she scolded. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I ever thought he would, I'll give him that." Daryl grunted in agreement, his mouth full with raccoon meat. "Shane could never have done that."

"There's a lot he couldn't do that Rick does." Daryl added, munching on the meat.

Carol knew Daryl still had a distaste for Shane after what he had done back then. If given the chance, she was sure he would've killed Shane himself.

"Angie sleepin'?" He asked, licking his fingers after he bit into another piece.

"Fell asleep right after she ate, she needed it." Carol nodded, watching the group from their distance.

Daryl noticed she started rolling her shoulders, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's that rifle." She told, rubbing her shoulder. "The kickback, I'm just not used to it."

Daryl chewed his food in thought, placing the dish down. "Hold on." He gently turned her back towards him, giving her shoulder a small message to help the ache.

It was silent between the two, Carol smiling to herself then to Daryl as he peeked up at her. His fingers grew slowly to a stop, knowing that grin she held she wanted to make a comment. Hell, her facial features were commenting the notion alone.

"Think Angela won't mind?" She asked, raising a brow.

Daryl swallowed and let her go as she gave a thankful grin. "Better get back." He told.

"It's pretty romantic." She said, nodding her head to toward the one member in the group. "Want me to cover while you two screw around?"

Daryl raised a brow only to scoff at her, Carol laughed.

She had been encouraging the two to start something for about a month. Much like Maggie and Glenn who snuck off at times to have sexcapades, Carol encouraged Daryl and Angela to hook up. The two girls were like sisters, like an older sister Angela always wanted But it bit her in the ass how she teased Angela relentlessly. To be fair, Angela got back at her for making fun of her aim with guns. Carol had learned despite how Merle was, always making crude comments to the females of the quarry encampment, Daryl was the complete opposite. Sure, he made sex jokes at others but wasn't fond of it being of himself.

"I'll go down first." He said, bending over to climb off the bus.

"Ohh!" Carol grinned like a Cheshire cat. "She'll top?"

Daryl turned, giving her a look. "Stop." He told, hiding the blush in his cheeks.

He got down, then helped Carol as he grabbed the empty dish and handed it to Carol. He walked with her back to the group, just to walk in as Beth was singing a song for her dad. Kaylee perked up, as her sister slept in her lap, she liked to sing. When Beth sang very soft and low, feeling shy and embarrassed to sing in front of the group. She had done so for her family, but not her new one. Maggie joined with her sister, helping to get her courage out. Kaylee hummed along, she didn't know the lyrics but liked how the song went. She'd had to remember to ask Beth about the song, the teen loved singing. Rick rejoined them, crouching down next to his son as he offered his father his food. Rick took it, not eating a meal yet as he was busy circling the fence a few times over. But instead, he held it up to his wife who shook her head at his offer. Rick didn't move, nor did he really look to her. She soon took a piece, only to rest it in her lap, not wanting to eat anymore right now.

It was a time to enjoy what they finally had, the prison was their's and this was their time to celebrate. It wasn't one they had at the CDC, cheering and laughing loudly as they drink 'til they were smashed drunk. Just being each other's company was enough to show they were going to make it through. Daryl's eyes fell on Angela, watching her resting features as she finally slept properly. No one dared disturb her, as their voices were low not only for her but not to agitate the walkers anymore than they already were.

"Beautiful." Hershel said, smiling at his daughter who blushed. Glenn placed a hand on Maggie's leg, smiling to her. He hadn't heard her sing, and he couldn't agree more on how beautiful it was.

"Better all turn in." Rick told, looking up at everyone. "I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

Rick glanced to him, tapping a stick against his boot in his hands. "Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary, a commissary-"

"An armory?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away." Rick answered, being a cop clearly he knew the structure of a prison. "Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a goldmine!" He encouraged them.

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'll run out before we make a dent." Expressed Hershel's concern.

"That's why we gotta go in there, hand to hand." Everyone looked concerned at that, walking into a pit of walkers, they thought. "After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it." Rick looked down to his son, craning his neck to look at him under the hat. "Those bastards don't stand a chance."

Carl grinned at his father, nodded in agreement to his statement. Rick tossed a stick into the fire and stood, ready to take his turn on watch for the night. Everyone moved around to get settled for bed, Lori stood following her husband. Carol sat down, getting her sleeping back set up, seeing Kaylee sighed down at her sister.

"Can't move?" She asked.

"I'd be able to if my leg wasn't asleep." She replied with a chuckle.

"Here," Daryl knelt down, tucking his arm under Angela's head and lifting her off Kaylee's legs.

The teen moved as Carol put a makeshift pillow under Angela's head, Daryl rested her head down as she turned and curled toward him. He looked up, seeing that damn grin on Carol's face as Kaylee moved to be on her sister's other side toward the fire. Daryl sniffed, rubbing his nose as he removed his crossbow and laid it down in the grass. He removed his poncho and laid it over not only Angela, but Kaylee as well. The teen glanced up, seeing Daryl moved to lay down next to Angela and nodded for her to take it. She smiled in thanks and tucked herself the best she could under the thick material.

Over time, not only had Daryl and Angela gotten close, but did he and Kaylee in a brotherly-sisterly way. The two fought at times over dumb shit during their run on the road, which in turn made Angela the middle one to stop the bickering. But in other instances, he kept an eye on her while Angela couldn't at times when on watch or dealing with walkers. Kaylee grew to like the redneck's company, as he taught her how to properly use a hunting knife that he had found for her, instead of the switchblade she used to use. Daryl had never had a sister or ever been an older brother, it was something that took time for him to become accustomed to, but grew to it.

As he laid down beside the sleeping dirty blond, he stared up at the sky finding the stars peeking out. At this time, he would be star searching with the said women, but they had done it so much, there were no new constellations to find. He tucked his arm behind his head, glancing to her sleeping form before him. She looked at peace and finally content in her sleep.

Tomorrow, as Rick had claimed, would indeed be a big day for the group.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived fast for the new owners of the prison. Rick established jobs for everyone, listing who he wanted to enter the building with him. It would be Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn, and Angela. The rest that stays behind would be the hecklers at the fence to attract the walkers. Melee weapons would be used for this, so T-Dog stuck with his fire poker, machetes for Rick and Maggie, a pipe for Glenn, the hunting knife for Daryl, and a double-sided hatchet for Angela. Number one rule Rick had for them was to stay in a tight formation, not to break rank.

"Ready?" Rick asked, they nodded.

He pushed the second main gate open, walkers nearby instantly made a beeline for them. T-Dog and Daryl took them down easily, letting the bodies lay to be taken care of later. All that mattered was to clear a path to the entrance. Hershel shut the gate once they were all in the courtyard.

They stabbed and sliced at any walker within their tight formation. Whatever walker fell but still breathed, Rick and Angela made sure they wouldn't get up.

"Get tight! Get tight!" Glenn barked as they ventured further to more crowded walkers.

The others started banged and yelling at the fence to get other walkers attention to help clear further that had walkers further from their tight rank. This would make sure no stranglers caught them by surprise. Reaching to an underpass of a catwalk, T-Dog spotted a riot guard shield.

"Don't break rank!" Rick barked at him.

"We need that!" T-Dog argued, grabbing the shield.

"T! T!"

He used the new defense to shove a nearby walker to the ground, Maggie ran over and stabbed it instantly in the head.

"Maggie!" Rick yelled, having her return to their grouping as they moved further to the back. "We're almost there."

Rick pushed a door open, finding no walker inside. But once he turned the corner, he found a whole lot of them staggering about. He hissed out a curse, pressing himself against the wall, urging the others as well not to get spotted. Angela panted at the progress of their work so far, but her eyes got something moving behind a dumpster.

"Rick." She whispered, pointing her ax to see walkers in riot gear emerging from the trash bin.

Daryl inched closer, his crossbow raised just as two more riot walkers came around and spotted them. He fired his bolt only to be deflected by the headwear, covering its face. Finding his weapon useless, Daryl stepped back as Rick and T-Dog took lead once more to take them out with their own weapons. Angela stepped back, only to hear a snarling behind her. She turned around, finding walker in a gas mask emerge from behind the door Rick had failed to check thoroughly. Maggie slammed her machete against the head, only to still be blocked by the headgear, then shoved it away from the blonde.

Rick and T-Dog found it impossible to each their skulls, the headgear was unable to be reached to lift it off without the risk of getting bit.

"Daryl!" Rick bellowed, knocking the riot walker down and making a break for the back gate that held too many walkers to deal with.

He ran over, just after stabbing a female walker and slammed it shut for Rick to secure it with chains. Maggie and Angela still wrestled with the riot walkers, they knew how to get to the skull, but found the procedure impossible. Angela held it back, managed against its heavyweight barely as Maggie finally reached it's head back. She stabbed her blade through the jaw and to the brain, letting it crumble to the ground before them.

T-Dog and Glenn were amazed as the women beamed at them. "See that?"

Taking the same idea as the girls did, Glenn lifted the head and T-Dog stabbed his poker into its head. Angela smiled and turned, just as the third riot walker reached for her. His head was bent forward as Daryl stabbed it from the back and pushed it away from her. The two shared a look, clearly thanks to one and a welcome from the other. Rick kicked the gas-masked walker in the knee then in the chest to the ground. He ripped the mask off as the flesh went with it. With utter disgust at the sight of it, he stabbed his machete into its head, as it split into to and splatters its blood all over him. Maggie ran back to the back gate, taking out the final riot walker that Rick had tackled earlier.

The only walkers left to deal with for now were whatever was inside and against the back gate who clawed at the fencing for their flesh. They all took a breather, assessing the damage of the amount they had killed for the inner yard. Angela jogged to the front, seeing the building on the right called 'C Block' on the brick wall.

Glenn made a run to let the others in, who were eagerly waiting at the second main gate. "Stop." Rick ordered as they looked around waiting for any more walkers to come out.

"Well, it looks secure." Glenn said.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there." Daryl told, pointing at the hungry walkers. Then down to the female walker he killed earlier. "N' that's a civilian."

Angela frowned, a walker not wearing prison or guard clothing. "Maybe a visitor at the time?" She inquired, wiping the blood and sweat off her face.

Daryl shook his head. "Don't seem right."

"So, the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog concluded, though where was the question.

Glenn didn't like the sound of this once was secure place not as such. "Well, if there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place."

Angela shook her head, trying to stay optimistic of it. "It could just be a fencing or such, maybe an easy fix."

"We can't risk a blind spot," Rick told with a sigh. "We have to push in."

Rick made his way to the entrance of cell block C that Angela saw on the wall before. The others at the gate looked questioningly to where they were going. She held an index finger up to them, giving them the signal to wait. They walked up the steps, Rick and Daryl taking lead as the approached the door. Daryl sheathed his knife and rose his loaded crossbow, Rick gave the nod to open it. But once they did, they were met with bars, as in a cell door. They slowly entered, Rick pushed the door opened as it echoed out a large creak of the hope to be empty area. Glenn shut the outside door behind them, as they took in the sight of Block C.

It was dark with only the sun to give them light shining through the large windows. Garbage and who knows what else was scattered along the ground and under the lunch tables. This must of been where the prisoners ate, Angela stepped down the stairs spotting the possible cells in the back. Her green eyes took in the room spotting a catwalk leading into a guard room where the prisoners were watched from above. In the corners were little-fenced areas, possibly where storage was kept, Angela guessed.

She had never been in a prison before, it's been threatened many times in her rebellious teen years, but never had she entered one. Angela let her feet take her toward the cells, but saw the door was locked when she shook it. She looked to Daryl, who in turn looked to Rick to see if keys could be found. Rick pointed his machete toward the guard room, giving he was going to check there.. Glenn and Maggie checked two other cell doors on both ends of the rooms, finding them locked and secured. They all looked up, as Rick entered the room and froze to find a guardsman leaning back and blood on the glass behind his head. He poked its chest, waiting for a reaction, but proved that he had 'opted' out when no movement was moved. What gained Rick's new attention was a ring of keys hanging from the dead man's belt. He unclipped the ring and rose up his hand to show them to the others, they had full access to the cells.

Rick came down the steps and approached the door, slipping his arm through to unlock it. Once the click was heard, they opened the door and walked in, checking for any walkers left inside there. Angela eyed the upper cells and lower cells, following Daryl up with her hatchet ready in her hand.

Any cells on the first floor that held bodies, they were dead already from a bullet to the head, not turned. Rick checked a cell door that was locked, deciding not to bother with it now. Daryl and Angela were up above and heard a loud thud when Rick joined them. She nodded for them to check down further as she turned to check the other end.

The two men slowly walked, Daryl's crossbow ready for anything to jump out. Though, instead of something jumping out of the opened cells, a walker shot its arms out through a locked cell. They continued, finding a second one locked in as well. The two looked to one another, someone had locked these two in and left them. Not needing to know why, they took their blades and sliced their heads in, letting them lean or fall against the doors.

"Glenn, Maggie," Rick called, who looked up at him from above. "Let the others know it's safe to enter." The two nodded and jogged out. "T-Dog, let's clear these bodies out."

Rick unlocked the cells and Daryl rolled the first body off the ledge and let it fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Angela came around, looking into each cell, feeling apprehensive about this suddenly.

Almost sensing her emotions, Daryl looked over at her. "Ya doin' okay?"

Angela smiled tiredly at him with a nod. "Yeah, I'm just glad we found a bed to sleep in." She shook her head at that. "Us I mean, as a group." She corrected.

Daryl nodded, ignoring her slip of the tongue. "It's no condo, but it'll do." He rolled the second body over as T-Dog started dragging it away to take outside.

Everyone filed in, their belongings and personal items carried in with them.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as they all came in.

"Home sweet home." Glenn grumbled, though his tone being out of tiredness or the choice of their home, it was unclear.

"For the time being." He replied.

Lori looked around, seeing Angela and Daryl up again leaning on the railings. "It's secure?" She asked.

"The cell block is." He told, watching her reaction to it all.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick told, walking over to them.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked with hesitance as she eyed them up.

Rick looked to her, "I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set, too."

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage." Daryl muttered, walking past Angela toward the stairs. "I'll take the perch."

She didn't blame him, she herself felt uncomfortable sleeping in what would be a cage for humans, essentially. Made to keep criminals locked up. Everyone started spanning out to find their cells, Angela looked down at Kaylee as she peeked into them.

"Up here sis, they got bunk beds." She called, earning a childish grin as she made her way up.

"I call top!" She told, earning a sigh from Angela. Kaylee walked over and entered the cell, tossing her things right onto the top bunk.

Angela leaned back against the railing watching her. "Fine, but don't step on me when you climb down it." She chuckled, earning a laugh back as Kaylee climbed up to test the mattress.

Lori and Carol came up, giving smiles as they took the cell next to the sisters. "We promise not to be loud neighbors." Carol joked as she helped Lori unload their things.

A clatter was heard, Angela looked toward the perch seeing Daryl had dragged one of the mattresses out of the cells to use as a bed. He took his poncho out and bunched it up to use as a pillow, plopping down onto the bed. He looked up, seeing her watching him make his bed, like a bird creating a nest. The smile she sent was a soft gentle one, one he found himself admiring at times. Looking away, she felt her cheeks eat up at his baby blues staring and entered her cell. Through their times o the road, Angela had grown fond of being close to everyone. At night, sleeping against Carol, Kaylee, and at times found herself snuggled against the redneck. A small feeling in her stomach wanted her to share a cell with him, but didn't want to leave her sister alone nor crowd Daryl. Maybe he needed the space, now thinking it through.

Angela plopped down on the lower bunk, feeling the mattress wasn't the best, but it beat the cold dirt any day.

"It's no king mattress, but it works." She heard Kaylee said, as her weight shifted above her. "Maybe get some sleep finally, huh?"

"Yeah, finally." Angela mumbled, taking her beanie from out of her bag and sliding it on her head. Getting to her feet, she got out two blankets, tossing one to Kaylee. "Lay it over the mattress, god knows what's crawling in it."

Kay laughed, peering down at her sister who used the second blanket to cover her bed. "Don't mind your face in the dirt, but this bothers you?"

Angela pointed a finger at Kay, "I'll take worms in my hair than maggots any day." she countered. Without another word, they laid in their bed and got comfortable to sleep for the night.

When the night came, Angela found herself wide awake and frustrated. Her body begged for sleep, but her mind refused to let it happen. Judging by the soft silence, everyone else had fallen asleep by this time. With a sigh, she sat up and passed his hands over her face. Her mind was now used to staying up late from the watching shifts she had taken, but something had been bugging her from the back of her mind. Something that kept her awake, and she couldn't figure out why.

Angela looked out her cell, tempted to go out, but she was sure Rick wouldn't allow it. With a sigh, she laid back down to stare at the mattress above her where her sister slept. A few times she rubbed her eyes, laid her arm over them to try and relax but nothing worked.

"C'mon, tomorrow is another big day." She whispered to herself, grinding her palms into her eye sockets.

The next day came, again, too fast for Angela. Everyone well rested, but her and possibly Rick. It was noticed he rubbed at his eyes now and again from taking watch last night- All night. The group had found some weapons and gear taken off the riot walkers the day before. They all gathered around the table to look them over, Angela picked up the weighed smoke grenades, nodding at the feel of them.

"Not bad." Daryl said, checking the flashlights that were much more powerful than their current ones.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers." Rick looked over the items in his hands as they all looked to him. "Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take them."

"And the-" Angela heard the grotesque sound of gooey liquid spilling as Daryl turned over one of the riot helmets that oozed out the melted flesh. "Gear?"

"I ain't wearin' this shit." He told, dropping the helmet and checking if any got on his hand.

T-Dog held a glove that allowed more nasty ooze to drip out. "We could boil 'em."

"Hell, no." Angela told, shaking her head at him.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No." Daryl refused, picking up a beating stick. He took a step back and swung it a few times to get a feel of it.

"I think my steel baton will be better." She told, patting it on her thigh.

"Hershel?" Everyone looked to find Carol calling for him.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked, seeing it was the doctor of the group she was asking for.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." She dismissed, leading Hershel to the cells.

Angela and Daryl looked to Rick, he didn't question it any further and continued checking the clips in the guns. She glanced to Daryl, as she shook the flashbangs by his head, she quickly lowered his arm.

"Careful, who knows how that goes off." She scolded, earning a look from him. Then again, she didn't know about it herself. "How does it work, anyway?"

He showed it to her, pointing at the pin that stuck out of the silver cylinder. "Won't go off unless ya pull that there." He told, hooking his finger around it. "Yank it hard n' toss it."

Angela nodded, picking up another. "Got it."

Rick looked to her, "Angela, I'm gonna have ya stay here." just as he expected she looked distasted at that notion. "Need you to stay by Lori, Hershel is gonna join us."

"The more the better, right?" She tried to convince, glancing to Daryl who had no word in on this decision.

"I already got Maggie and Glenn coming, Daryl too. Having Hershel will replace your spot." He tried to explain, Angela didn't want to be kept back and hasn't been yet. "You and Carol were trained to help Lori if anything happens, I rather both of you here than one or none of you."

Angela nodded, seeming to understand. "Got it, I'll keep track of Lori and the others."

Rick patted her shoulder in thanks as he shoved an extra gun in his back waistband. Angela had a feeling it could be from her recent exhaustion and lack of sleep, were there bags under her eyes? Has she been yawning too much and gave the idea that she needed a break?

Everyone started gearing themselves in the salvageable riot outfits they got. Rick was setting T-Dog up and Maggie setting her father up. Angela held up one to Daryl, who refused to put one on. She sighed and tossed it to the ground giving him a look. Kaylee and Beth giggled, looking to see Carl trying to wear one of the helmets that were excluded of walker skin and ooze. When he looked up, he saw the girls giggling, Carl blushed and smiled in return.

Rick noticed, and took it from his son who looked up in question. "You won't need that. I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding." Carl retorted at the order, placing his hat back on.

"We don't know what's in there." He tried to reason, gently yet sternly to him. "Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

With ease, Carl nodded in understanding. "Sure."

"Great." Rick handed him his set of keys, as Daryl had an extra set hanging from his hip. "Let's go."

Angela patting Daryl's arm, getting his attention as he made the move to leave first. "You're not wearing any protection, you better be safe in there." She told, holding a stern finger at his face.

Daryl scoffed her worry away, but saw how serious she was. He nodded, reaching up to pat her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We'll be back in one piece."

She smiled reaching for his arm giving a gentle squeeze in return. They let each other go, as he and rest made their way to search for the cafeteria. Carl closed the door and locked it, as he, Beth and Carol watch them disappear around the corner. They all were worried, whenever they split up fear of something happening plague their minds.

"I'm surprised Rick said to stay behind." Kaylee mentioned, stepping behind her sister.

Angela turned to her. "You told him to do so." By the questioning look, that wasn't the case. "I thought, because of how tired I was-"

"Daryl told Rick to let you off today." Kaylee shrugged, "I overheard them this morning, he wanted you to get some sleep today." she confirmed.

Angela bit her lip, hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Gonna kill that man." Carol chuckled as she earned a look from Angela. "Shut up."

Earning a teasing group of giggles from them, Angela turned to go back to her cell to try and rest. She saw Lori leaning on the railing, their eyes met. Worry was shown in those brown eyes, Angela walked up to her with a soft smile.

"You doing okay?" She asked, earning a rushed nod from her. Angela tilted her head, leaning her elbows on the railing. "You sure?"

Lori sighed, "Just scared, I haven't felt the baby move in a while." she told.

Angela tried not to frown, it would worsen her fear of the baby's condition. Kids and teens, Angela was good at that. Pregnancies, not so much. "Any pain?"

She shook her head, earning a nod from Angela. "I don't know much on pregnancies, but they said if there is no pain or spotting, that's good. Right?"

Lori almost chuckled at her words, "I'm surprised." Angela frowned at her in question. "Ever thought on having kids, before this all happened?"

This conversation seemed to be calming Lori down from her fear, Angela decided to muse her for her sake. "Yes and no. Yes, that I always wanted my own kids. No, that I didn't want some man holding me down."

"Oh, that's what really kept it happening?" Angela nodded, tapping her thumb on the railing. "Did you have anyone special before?"

"Nah, there was this one fellow teacher that always wanted to try and get with me." Angela chuckled, shaking her head. "He may have looked clean cut, but he was a complete animal."

The two took in the silence, she sighed and turned to enter her cell. Angela followed, leaning against the doorway as Lori sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry for that time." She told, Angela tilted her head. "When I slapped you, back in Savannah. I-"

Angela raised a hand, stopping her. "I let that go, a while ago. Don't worry about it, I would've been the same way." She shrugged, "Hell, I was pretty unstable when you first met me." Angela joked.

Lori chuckled, nodding at her. "Go get some rest. There's nothing we can do but wait for them to get back."

Deciding to leave Lori, she turned to enter her cell right next door. Angela sighed, looking around the disgusting room. Some blood was still stained on the wall mixed with grime and dirt of the cell being uncared for. She kicked her bag out of the way and sat down on the bed, laying back with a soft groan. Shifting and rolling her shoulders, Angela folded her hands onto her stomach and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

Ten minutes went by, then twenty, about a half hour later and still couldn't sleep. Angela let out a frustrated growl and shot up, only to hit her head on to the bunk above her. She laid back down, rubbing her now aching forehead.

"Still can't sleep." Angela determined, slowly sitting up and getting to her feet.

Looking around, she didn't have the energy to clean, nor the feel to want to. Angela left her cell and made her way downstairs to check on the others. She saw Kaylee and Beth in her and Hershel's cell, Carl by the door talking with them. Carol was glued to the cell, not daring to move as she awaited their return. Angela got to the final step just as she heard yelling echoing in the distance.

"What's that?" Kay asked, poking her head out.

"Is it them?" Angela asked, approaching beside Carol as more yelling came closer.

"Open the door!" Hollered Rick, the sound of rushed steps and metal clattering against pavement was heard. "It's Hershel! Carl!"

Carl rushed right over to unlock the door. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw Hershel being wheeled in, his lower right leg missing! Beth screamed in horror, as Kay held her back so they could wheel him in. Them, Carol and Lori rushed after to help stop the bleeding. Angela saw Glenn and Maggie pushing the cart, then T-Dog rushing over slamming the door. But, where was Daryl?

"Stay there, keep it shut." T-Dog told her, and left her in a hurry.

As much as she wanted to listen, Angela opened the door and squeezed through, shutting it behind her. She removed her gun, wondering if walkers could be chasing them, thinking the men needed back up.

She came around, seeing Daryl perched by a table as he aimed his crossbow at the wide open door to where they had just emerged. Angela took silent side steps, hearing voices and footsteps echoing from the darkness. Seeing how the hunter wasn't in any rush to shut the door or keep anything at bay, proved it was not walkers coming toward them.

"Daryl?" Angela hissed softly, only to earn a shush from him. He kept his sights on the doorway but gave no indication of a bother she was there.

A man appeared, dark hair kept back in a messy ponytail and thin mustache above his lip. He wore a wife beater and had the prison uniform with the upper half tied around his waist. Angela slowly side stepped, seeing the confused but possibly threat of a man come in as more men followed after him. Her grip on her gun tightened, she slowly rose it up once she spotted the grip of a gun within his waist.

Two African-Americans emerged, one being thin and small while the other was build and tall. A white man with light blond hair looking something to be out of a biker gang with his facial hair cautiously followed. The last man was a third African-American holding a stick at his side, he was much bigger than the second dark man. Angela hadn't expected to actually find living people here, but seeing their clothing they were all prisoners here. That just made this encounter more dangerous.

"Cell block C." The first man that entered spoke. "Cell 4, that's mine, gringo." Judging by his choice of words, Angela guessed he was of possibly Spanish of some sort. "Let me in." He demanded.

"Today's yer lucky day, fellas." Daryl started, not moving an inch from his spot. "You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. Yer free to go."

"What you got going on in there?" The Spanish man asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Angela told, her tone as thick as Daryl's.

The man's dark eyes waved over her, not in a way that she welcomed. He reached down for his gun, "Don't be telling me what's my concern." he hissed.

She took a stance and aimed her gun up at his head as Daryl stepped off the seat and stood closer.

"Chill, man." The biggest black man said. "Dude's leg is messed up." He tried to reason. "Besides, we're free. Why are we still in here?"

"Man's got a point." Daryl agreed.

"Yeah, and I gotta go check on my old lady." The third one mentioned.

The Spanish man, clearly taking leadership of their little prison group, glared at the Daryl and Angela. "A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in." He shrugged. "Got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go."

"Why don't ya go find out?" Daryl growled at him.

"Maybe we'll just be going." The blond man agreed, clearly not wanting any scuffle of any kind.

"Hey, we ain't leaving." The Hispanic leader barked.

"Never heard of prisoners actually wanting to stay." Angela scoffed earning a dark look from the man.

"Hows about you stay out of this before you get hurt, pretty girl." He offered, waving his gun that made Daryl tense.

Angela stayed in her spot, cocking her gun. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"You ain't coming in." T-Dog came around the corner, pointing his gun at the man to which he pointed right back.

"Hey, this is my house, I go where I damn well please." He barked, voice echoing around them.

"Times have changed, just take your leave while you can." Angela ordered them, nodding to the door that leads outside.

This time he aimed his gun at her, to which she evened the score with her own. "Stay out of this, bitch!"

Those who were tending to Hershel's bleeding leg had heard the yelling. "What was that?" Beth questioned, she hadn't heard those voices before.

"Prisoners, survivors." Rick answered, Lori gasped in fear. "It's alright, everybody stay put."

"Rick, my sister won't hesitate to blow their heads off. You gotta calm her down." Kaylee told, hearing her voice in the arguing that consisted of Daryl and another man.

He hadn't even noticed the said sister wasn't with them. She must have gone out while the door was unoccupied. Rick rushed out, while Kaylee returned to help them stop the bleed for Hershel's freshly amputated leg. The arguing was growing loudly, mostly with Daryl barking back whenever the man opened his mouth and demanded his cell back. Angela kept ordering them to leave, in which the man responded with sexist comments that only boiled her anger more.

"There ain't nothin' for ya here!" Daryl yelled at them, growing just as pissed off as Angela was. "Why don't ya go back to yer own sandbox?"

Rick came around, "Hey! Hey, hey!" He hollered, silencing everyone to hear him. "Everyone relax. There's no need for this."

The man seemed to notice the number of them they first saw and the voiced from earlier, along with Angela being a new face to see. She glanced to Rick, and back at him noticing some staring at her for some reason. "How many of you in there?"

"Too many for you to handle." Was Rick's reply with a hint of a threat in there.

He looked confused all of a sudden, looking between the four of them. "You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

Daryl and Rick shared quick side glances, Angela did the same toward Rick. Hadn't they known was was going on? What had happened almost a year ago? Rick almost compensated, thinking they had no clue on what was going on outside. It was like when he first awoke from his coma to find the world as it is.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

The Hispanic adjusted his grip, half shrugging at him as he eyed the others. Once again, the eyes ogling Angela a bit longer than the men. "Going on like ten months."

"A riot broke out." The big man said, they looked to him. "Never seen anything like it."

"Attica on speed, man." The blond, with a surprisingly thicker accent than Daryl's, spoke up.

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, then coming back to life?" The thinner one said, shrugging at the memory. "Crazy."

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me his piece, said he'd be right back." The Hispanic explained.

"Clearly that was a lie." Angela muttered, giving a short glance to the guard room above where they found said dead guard.

The third black man nodded in near agreement. "That was two hundred and ninety-two days ago."

The blond looked back at him, "Ninety-four according to my calculat-"

"Shut up!" The Hispanic demanded, the blond looked down in obedience. Angela started to question how they lasted longer than a month, alone.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now."

"There is no Army." Rick simply said.

"What do you mean?" The hostile man asked.

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police." Rick shook his head at them, waving his arm. "It's all gone."

The men were stunned, jaws hung and stares locked on them. "For real?" The blond asked.

"Serious." Rick nodded in confirmation.

"What about my moms?"

"My kids? My old lady?"

Angela tried to fight off the feeling of sympathy for the men, they looked heart broken by the fact their families were long dead. It made her think of when she and Kaylee tried to get to their parents, only to find them dead in their home. She locked her jaw and kept her aim, seeing no look of the same sadness in the Hispanic man.

"Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families from." The one black man asked, stepping forward with a look of fear and dread.

Angela shook her head, feeling slightly sorry for some of them. "Look-"

"Ya just don't get it, do ya?" Daryl questioned, cutting her off.

"No phones. No computers." Rick added.

Everyone's weapons started to lowered once the leader's gun was now aimed to the ground. Angela glanced at Daryl noticing he was standing beside her now. He didn't like the looks that leader guy was giving her, finding himself slowly inching to her side. When she looked back, he saw the others staring again, feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

"As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more."

"Anyone out there is either dead or one of those things." Angela explained further.

The men were in shock, all but that damn leader. "Ain't no way." He denied.

Angela was done with this guy, with a sigh she took the keys off the table Daryl tossed earlier and jogged up the steps toward the door. She unlocked the first one, swinging it open, then to the main exit to the outside. Behind her, Daryl jogged up as the men slowly followed with Rick and T-Dog behind to keep an eye on them.

The sun blinded the men for a moment once she slid the door open. They all fired out, shielding their eyes as the blaze of the sun beat on their shoulders. One stretched out, praising about how he missed the sun. Once they saw the scattered amount of prisoners they possibly once knew dead along the courtyard, they paused.

"Good lord. They're all dead." Said the blond.

The leader didn't seem to phased as his eyes peeled the outer property. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences."

Angela, Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog exited with them, to keep an eye as they soaked in the sight before them. With her gun still in hand, she circled around keeping an eye on the Hispanic. He was the only one out of the men she saw with a proper deadly weapon. If he made a wrong move, she was ready to blow his head off.

"How the hell did you get in here in the first place?" The thinner one asked.

Daryl walked beside Angela, pointing over yonder. "Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower."

He almost didn't seem to believe him, giving a skeptical nod. "That easy, huh?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Was Daryl's response.

"It's easy breaking into a prison." Angela said, squinting as the sun blinded her from checking the sky out for a second. "Breaking out, I'd imagine was impossible for you guys."

The thinner male scoffed at them, Angela glanced out labeling him as a watch list with the attitude he gave. The largest male was poking one of the dead convict walkers, not seeming to care much about it as well.

"So what is this, a disease?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we're all infected." Rick answered.

The blond seemed alerted at that, "What do you mean infected?" he asked. His arms were tightly crossed over his chest, a stance Angela read that he was extremely defensive or lack of confidence. Something she saw in teens often. "Like AIDs for something?"

"If I was to kill ya, shoot an arrow in yer chest," Daryl started as a metaphor that hoped to not actually happen. "Ya'd come back as one of these things." He concluded, pointing at the body before him.

Angela glanced to him, patting her gun against her thigh. "Start feeding on human flesh, animal flesh." She shrugged, shaking her head. "Anything living, really."

"Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks." The Hispanic claimed, finding it unbelievable how the group actually got in.

"There's gotta be at least 50 bodies out here." The slim one guessed, giving another once around.

The Hispanic looked to Rick, "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

Rick chewed his cheek in thought to answer, he looked up at him. "Atlanta."

"Where are you headed?" He took a few more steps, making Angela tense on his approach at their leader.

"For now, nowhere." He declared, squaring his shoulders and giving an even stare.

The man eyed Rick up as if looking to see if he could call his bluff. He looked around, nodded then pointed toward his right. "I guess you can take that area down near the water. Should be comfortable.

"Excuse me?" Angela questioned, hand now on her hip.

Rick glanced to her, then pointed toward the way with his blade. "We're using that field for crops."

"We'll help you move your gear out." He urged, clearly wanting them out of the cell blocks to reclaim them.

Angela glanced to Daryl, who gave her a look to stay sharp. She softly nodded and kept to her spot between him and Rick.

"That won't be necessary." Rick calmly denied. "We took out these walkers. The prison is ours."

He scoffed at the claim, "Slow down cowboy." he told.

The thinner one stepped up beside his leader. "You snatched the lock off our doors." He accused.

Once again, Rick replied in an evenly calm manner. "We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it."

The Hispanic grinned, extending his arms out. "This is our prison. We were here first."

"Yeah, sorry, how did that come to be again Mr. Convict?" Angela questioned, giving a challenging grin to him.

He glared toward her, "Doubt you had any work in this, Puta." he countered.

Angela took a step, which caused Rick to stick his arm out to stop her from passing him. "I wasn't the one hiding in a broom closet, buddy."

He eyed her up, once against taking in her features. Rick shook his head at the man, "We took it, set you free. It's ours, we spilled blood." he growled.

"We're moving back into our cell block." He told with persistence, or maybe just stupidity.

"You'll have to get your own."

"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there."

"What like a spoon shank and two cigarettes?" Angela countered.

"I've have enough of your mouth, Scarhead." He spouted, taking his gun out from his waist.

Angela was caught off guard by that comment, completely forgotten she hadn't had her beanie on. Her scar was exposed for these men to see, it made her feel naked within that amount of time. Was that why some stares were kept on her longer than the others? The Hispanic seemed to notice her slight change at the comment, as he tilted his head with a short grin that he got under her skin at that.

Daryl aimed his crossbow at him, moving closer. "Back away, man." He threatened lowly at him.

The only person who really kept calm was Rick as he found no solution to this. The blond man came over, raising his arms up from the folded position. The others fathered around as the grew tight between the two groups.

"Maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins." He suggested, innocently.

"I don't see that happening." The Hispanic man spat.

"Neither do I." Rick agreed.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute." He told firmly.

"There are other cell blocks." The blond told.

"Ya could leave." Daryl suggested, they looked to him. "Try yer luck out on the road."

The hunter would rather just kick them right out. It was like Randall all over again, though this time there was five of them and one with an actual weapon on them. The Hispanic leader looked around, assessing what agreement they could make to they wouldn't be forced to be locked back into that room again.

"If these three pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block." He told, earning a nod from a few of them. Angela narrowed her glare as he purposely excluded her out.

"With what?" The biggest one asked.

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons." He told, as if he was sure it was going to happen. "Won't you, boss?"

Rick thought it over, which concerned Angela a tad to even consider the option. "How stocked is that cafeteria?" He asked, thinking on how long they've been here and not one of them dead from the start of being locked up. "It must have plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?"

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starvin'" Daryl commented, eying up the heavier set convicts.

"There's only a little left." The Hispanic told.

"We'll take half." Rick declared. "I exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block."

The thinner one stepped up, "Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left." he repeated of the leader's words.

"Shit happens." Angela responded.

"Bet you got more food than you got choices." Rick retorted with her, deciding to be the time to give them options. "You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block or you, then you keep to it."

He seemed to consider his options, or planning something else in his head. Though he nodded to the offer. "Alright."

"But let's be clear," Rick started, giving him an even stare to his words. "If we see you out here anywhere near our people," He brought himself closer as a means to threaten him. "If I so much as even catch of whiff of your scent, I will kill you."

The Hispanic kept his eyes locked with Rick's, as if trying to find a linger of a bluff in his words. His jaw clenched as he finally replied. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

With Rick's word on helping the convicts to clear a cell block for them, Angela was given the opportunity to go with them, as they were down by three people. Maggie and Glenn stuck with the others as they were still tending to Hershel. Unable to really check in, Rick made it quick that they find the cafeteria to also find an infirmary for Hershel.

Angela just had hoped that he was going to be alright. She learned from T-Dog that he was bit and they had to cut his leg off to keep the infection from spreading. She didn't know if that would work, feeling dread wave over her at the thought of Maggie and Beth losing their father. To Angela, it would feel like looking Dale all over, and another father figure for her and Kaylee.

They soon learned of the convicts' names. The Hispanic leader was Tomas, the blond man was Axel, the thinner man was Andrew, largest man was Big Tiny, and the man that mentioned having kids was Oscar. Tomas lead them back to the cafeteria where they were held, Angela and Daryl kept their weapons on hand and half raised in case any plans were changed.

"Pantry's back here." Tomas said, heading over through the doorway.

The four gave a look around, the men didn't take in their surroundings from the rush of Hershel before. Garbage bags and other trash was filled in the corner taking almost 1/4 of the room currently.

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog asked, eyeing the windows up that gave them light and a possible exit.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off." Oscar told. "But if you make one peep in here, then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there He-Man couldn't get through."

Axel gave his input, "Bigger than a 5x8." his arms folded and spaced from the others.

"You won't find me complaining." Big Tiny shook his head. "Doing fifteen. My leg can barely fit in one of those bunks."

Oscar nodded, "Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing." he added.

Angela honestly had zero idea what they were talking about at this point. She mostly looked around the room, still amazed they survived down here for almost a year with all these walkers all over the place.

"You done jerking each other off?" Tomas asked. Angela now wondered how they didn't drive each other many by his choice of words, she rolled her eyes at him. "Sick of waiting back here."

Rick himself was started to detest him as well. With a tilt of his head, he followed with the others, placing his hand over the grip of his Colt. They rounded the corner to the back, finding much more than half amount of food Tomas claimed. Bags of breadcrumbs, oats, cans of vegetables and even buckets of lard. Daryl entered, flashing his light to get a good look at the containers, boxes, and bags.

"That's enough to feed an army." Angela commented, peeking in to take a look at the bags of oats on the top racks.

Daryl nodded in agreement, "This what you call a little bit of food?" he questioned as he approached Tomas.

"Goes fast." He countered, Daryl hummed at his words. He maneuvering around him to check with Angela. "You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-"

"We said half," Rick said. "That's the deal."

"Not to mention, we got more mouths to feed than you got bellies to fill." Angela muttered, checking the dates on some cans as Daryl shined a light on them for her to see. She ignored the look Andrew shot at her.

Rick spotted a metal door to his right, thinking more food might be hidden away in there. "What's in there?" He asked, everyone seemed to focus as the convicts flinched when he reached for the handle.

"Don't open that."

Instant regret blasted Rick in the face with a horrible smell that caused him to cough and gag, trying not to puke as the scent he had just inhaled. Angela glanced over, at his reaction. Were there bodies in there, she grew tense as she looked over at Tomas who got a kick out of it.

"He wanted to know." Tomas chuckled, as Rick slammed the door shut trying to convey what had just happened.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in." Axel muttered, answering Angela's questioned that she now wished she hadn't had.

Once half the food was indeed delivered upstairs, they finally got updates on Hershel's condition. He was still unconscious, but they managed to stop the bleeding of his leg. All they knew was he lost a lot of blood and didn't know if the infection was stopped by their quick thinking. Kaylee was helping Beth cut pant legs for her dad, wanting to be supportive the best she could to the teen. Rick was informing Lori of sweeping the other cell block for these prisoners, who felt unsafe having them next door. Angela was in her cell, looking for something in her bags when Carl peeked in.

"Are they really staying?" He asked, overhearing his parents talking.

She turned, pondering why he was asking her. But then thought on how the others were tending to Hershel or getting some weapons for the convicts to help clear the walkers.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, much to my displeasure." she said, turning back to her bag.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, tilting his head to try and see over her shoulder.

"Just a small thing," She replied, taking out her beanie and placing it over her head. Her hands felt around the side, and tugged down a bit more.

Carl looked at her questioningly, "Did they say something?" he concluded.

Angela could sense the protectiveness in Carl's tone when he asked. He had grown to be extremely protective of the group, mostly to Beth and Kaylee. She bit her lip to keep from smiling but decided to give him one of assurance.

"Nothing worth getting a fuss over." Angela told, standing and giving his head a flick his hat.

He adjusted it as she left the cell to head down the steps. Daryl was standing by the door as Rick was placing the weapons down on the table, T-Dog watching them. Angela tilted her head, and spotted a riot chest plate in his hand. She gave him an exasperated look, but he lifted it up as a means to wear it.

"Ya ain't goin' in there without it." He told.

Angela sighed, and took it. She slipped it through her head and found it was adjusted fine to her shape. It must be Maggie's, since they were built the same. Daryl reached around, helping her buckle it on as she adjusted the front somewhat. Her eyes fell on the cell where Hershel was being taken care of. Daryl had noticed Angela was wearing her beanie again, the words were hurting her more than she would admit. He didn't want her to revert back to hiding her pretty face over something she had to bare to everyone without stares being brought to her.

His eyes fell onto her face, seeing her sharp cheekbones shape the curves of her face. Despite the dirt and sweat, her skin looked smooth as marble. Now taking her face in, Daryl noticed how almost every feature of her was as sharp as a knife. Her nose, chin, even her eyes held sharp green eyes as they glanced toward him. Feeling embarrassed for staring, he looked away as his cheeks felt warm.

Once the gear was on, she and Daryl rejoined the others as Carl followed them, locking the cell door after her. Many handheld weapons were strewn on the table; crowbars, hammers, axes, even a bat they had found at a house one time. Angela didn't like the idea of giving them weapons, but trusted Rick's word that if anything went wrong, they'd take care of it.

Tomas didn't seem to like the offers, as he held the crowbar up. "Why do I need this," He then pulled his gun out. "When I got this?"

"Ya don't fire guns." Daryl told. "Not unless yer back's up against a wall. Noise attracts 'em."

"One fire, and you won't even be able to pull the trigger a second time." Angela added, arms folded. "They'll group up on you."

"We'll go in two by two." Rick said, "Daryl will run point with T." He then pointed to Angela. "I'll bring up the rear with Angela."

Tomas scoffed when she was mentioned, earning a look from her. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Tomas?" She questioned, her tone was as if talking to a child.

He shook his head, "Don't understand why we gotta bring a girl in all this. Men can handle it fine, so you don't ruin that pretty face even more."

The comment made Angela attempt to look away, her arms tightly around herself. Daryl's fists tightened around his crossbow strap, knuckle white as he glared at the son of a bitch.

"She stays." Rick told firmly in her defense. "Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone who breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an ax to the head."

"That's where ya aim." Daryl told, holding his tongue to add more venom in his tone to them. "These things only go down with a headshot."

Tomas scoffed again, "You ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man." he told them.

"They ain't men." T-Dog told, trying to reason with them how dangerous these things were. "They're something else."

"Just remember to go for the brain." Rick instructed. Tomas didn't seem to like the lecture they got, as he put his gun away.

Daryl and T-Dog took lead down to get to the cells, while the convicts stayed in the center, Angela and Rick in the back. She kept baton on her, keeping her stance tight for anything to jump them from behind. So far, it was going without a hitch of not a walker in sight. It only made Angela anxious as they could be saddled up all together somewhere down there. The darkness didn't help, they shined their lights to try and get a better look around every corner.

Rick saw the black mass of a beanie on her head, looking forward again. "You're letting him get to you." He whispered, indicating to talk among themselves in the back.

"No, I'm not." Angela told, her eyes sharp as they tried to adjust to the darkness.

Rick shook his head, she was doing fine for a while, feeling alright with her scar exposed as everyone within their group didn't stare or comment. They hadn't expected to find survivors, if more people were out, she might hide it until her hair grows long enough to hide it all. The comment Tomas had given her, and the looks the men gave not only troubled Daryl, but Rick as well. A big brother instinct came into play at times with her and Kaylee, though he didn't show it with how calm Rick has been so far, he was disgusted by the stares looks she was given.

"Man, it's too damn dark in here." Oscar said, in which Daryl turned and corrected him in holding his ax.

Finally, a shadow of a walker around the next corner came into view. Axel felt frightened as he yelped, "It's comin'!" at them. Rick and Angela shushed him, hoping the convicts would handle this better than they expect as it approached with a second in tow.

Daryl help up a finger, waiting for them to get closer to take them out. Without any warning, the prisoners gave out a battle cry and ran at the walkers. Oscar and Andrew knocked one down in the corner and started kicking it relentlessly. Big Tiny held back the second as Tomas beat at it, then Axel pulled out a shank from his sock and stabbed at it. The only problem was, they weren't aiming for the head. The four watched as they just beat the ever crap out of the walkers, refusing to take the brains out. They all looked to one another, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Should we stop them?" T-Dog asked, as Rick just sighed at the sight before him.

Angela sight, stepping forward. Rick reached out to tug her back from getting close, but she rushed over in silence as Tomas was beating more out of the walker in Tiny's arms. She went to the one on the floor and slammed her baton down on the walker's skull, it crushed like a watermelon with blood and brains pouring out. Oscar and Andrew stepped back, she turned and did the same with the second walker. With a second slam, Tiny let go and he fell down to the ground like a sack of flour. Not even out of breath, she looked to the convicts who were shocked that she had just done what they claimed to be able to do.

Angela batted her baton against her boot to get the drippings of blood off the tip. Looking up, she tilted her head with a challenging brow at Tomas. "Shall we?" Daryl bit back a grin, proud of her proving herself of these guys.

They continued on, remaking formation as the found a wide opened doorway. A walker emerged, but Rick stopped them from attacking again as Daryl aimed his crossbow at the snarling creature.

"Not the stomach, not the heart- The brain." He told sternly, pulling the trigger and the bolt ran right through the skull. It fell with a thump as he stepped back with his knife out.

"I hear you." Axel nodded. "The brain."

Oscar jumped forward, his ax slamming into the next one's skull and it fell instantly. "Like that?" He asked.

"Exactly." Angela nodded, another following as the walkers slowly filed in one by one.

Axel stepped forward, shoving the pipe into the eye socket and yanking it out. "Good job." Angela praised him, finding him the most innocent of the group. Though, she questioned the hidden shank he had before.

Rick stabbed his machete through the following, then stepped back. "Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap." He ordered.

Seeming to understand, the convicts slammed and stabbed the heads only as the walkers poured in at a faster pace. They were keeping up with it well, all but Big Tiny. He was in the back, stepping away as he was unable to do what they were expecting him to. Unlike the others what had no problem killing these once were cellmates, Big Tiny was slowly easing back in fear. Just as anyone would expect, a walker in handcuffs snuck up behind him. Tiny shoved him back, and hit his head with the hammer, but not hard enough to stop him. One managed to squeeze through the group, heading towards Tiny.

Angela had noticed Tiny struggling. She rushed over and beat the walker's head in with her baton and looked to him.

The first walker must have freed itself from the handcuffs, as what remained of bone-like claws scratched Tiny in the back. He screamed as the flesh was ripped by it's claws, Rick ran over as a walker was behind Angela and stabbed it through the skull. Angela shoved the walker off him, Rick tugged her back just as a gun was fired behind them. The bullets zoomed past her head and into the walker's three times before it crumbled. The echoing of the gunfire startled the two, staring back at the hard stare Tomas was giving them.

Tiny reached back, feeling for the wound he was given and found blood on his hand. Angela went over, "Turn around, let me see." she said.

Tiny did as told, Rick shined his light for her to see, examining the torn flesh on the big guy. The two stepped back, though it wasn't a bite mark, he was scratched by them instead.

"I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch." He tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, man." Rick muttered, making Tiny panic.

"I can keep fighting!" He argued.

"You cut that old guy's let off to save his life." Andrew said.

"Look where the bit is." Rick retorted.

"Guys, I'm fine! Just-" He took a breath and said again more calmly. "I'm fine. Just-Just look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things."

Angela grimaced, "You're not now. But, it takes time for the change to happen." she explained.

"Look, there has to be something we can do." Oscar tried to reason, showing concern for Tiny. "We could just lock him up."

"Quarantine him." Axel added.

"Rick, we don't know what scratches can do." Angela said, he looked to her then to Daryl.

"Well, we gotta do something." Andrew barked at her, then to Rick. "Why you just standing there?"

"There's nothing we can do." He told him.

Andrew shook his head, bat bloody in his hands. "You son of a bitch."

"We've never seen anyone scratched, it's up in the air if he'll change or not." She told the others, then looked to Tiny. "How bad does it hurt?"

He just shook his head to her. "I'm all ri-"

Tiny suddenly was slammed in the back of the head by the crowbar in Tomas' hand. Everyone stepped back, shocked by his actions. He eyed up his crowbar then stared Rick and Angela down. Tomas slammed, stabbed, and pummeled Tiny's skull into nothing but mush on the ground. Blood spewed and splattered, everyone took a few steps back to avoid the splash zone. Angela's hand covered her mouth as Tomas looked up, covered in Tiny's blood, hair dangling in front of his face.

"Shall we?" He questioned, eyes piercing at Angela directly.

No one could say a word, as he panted and stepped over the body ready to continue. Rick and Angela looked to one another, then to Daryl who had the same thoughts for sure. The man now was unstable, Angela was once again surprised he didn't kill them or vise versa of being locked in together for so long.

Despite the episode that had happened, they moved on with different formations. Angela, her concern now on Daryl's mind, was moved up front with T-Dog. The convicts were kept in the middle with Tomas following in rear. Daryl and Rick kept the back safe, needing to discuss what had just occurred before them, watching Tomas' head swerved left and right for any walkers.

"Ya see the look on his face?" Daryl asked in a low voice. "He makes one move, just give me a signal." He told, wanting an arrow through the guy's skull more than ever.

T-Dog opened the door to what used to be a laundry room, Angela peeked in beside him, her bloody baton up and ready. Angela lead the men in as she did a sweep, checking behind the machines and racks until she found double doors. She went up against it, hearing walkers on the other end but weren't banging against it, unbeknownst to their presence on the other side. Rick saddled up once he saw Tomas approach the door with Angela.

T-Dog shut the door as Daryl unhooked his keys and tossed them to Tomas' feet. Angela looked up, getting a look from Rick as she backed away to stand by him and Daryl. Tomas seemed to question the keys on the floor and looked to them.

"I ain't opening that."

"Yes, you are." Rick countered. "If you want that cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them." He pointed his flashlight at the door. "Because, we need to control this."

Without any more argument, Tomas bent down and picked up the keys. He shared a look with Andrew, Angela glanced between the two, seeing some sort of communication going on. Tomas went through a few keys, trying to find the right one for the lock. Once the click was heard, he grabbed the handles and looked to them. "You bitches ready?"

Their stances proved they were, Tomas yanked at the door, but it didn't budge. He pulled another time, glancing to the others. "I got this."

Without warning, he pulled both doors wide open, everyone jumped back as the walkers poured right in with their large entrance. "I said one door!" Rick barked.

"Shit happens!" Tomas countered.

Daryl didn't have time to load his bow as Angela covered him, slamming her baton into any walkers that came close. Everyone smashed and stabbed as fast as they were coming. Angela ducked down, feeling a pat on her shoulder so Daryl could shoot one that got too close to Rick. One walker got between Rick and Tomas, he swung the crowbar, causing Rick to duck away from the hit that he was sure was intentional. He gave Tomas a look to which the man reached for a walker and shoved right at Rick as he fell with it on top.

"Rick!" Angela shouted as he came around the other end to help him.

"T! Mind the gap!" Daryl shouted as he saw Angela head out over to Rick.

She grabbed the walker by the shoulders and rolled it off of Rick. With him out of the way of her possibly hitting him, she stomped her boots down on the head as it smashed into pieces like a pumpkin. The last walker fell to the ground, with everyone taking a breather as Daryl helped Rick to his feet. Angela rushed right up before Daryl could stop her, as she glared right at Tomas.

"What the ever loving shit was that just now?" She questioned him.

"It was coming at me." He excused, shrugging at her carelessly.

Angela was about to say more, but Rick gently moved her aside with a hand on her back. His stare at Tomas was even as he nodded at the man. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He told, giving Daryl a glance then back to him. "I get it. Shit happens."

The two stared at one another, waiting for a word to be put in by either of them. Andrew suddenly screamed as Rick raised his machete and slammed it down the middle of Tomas' head. The man never saw it coming, as he stared in shock, Rick kicked him to the ground, pulling his blade out. Andrew, in retaliation, raised his bat to him, as Angela ran over and shoved the tiny man to the ground. She kicked the bat away, Daryl raising his crossbow at him in case he made a move to hurt her.

"Easy, now." He growled, daring him to do something.

Andrew saw his chances at zero, so he scrambled to his feet and bolted into the room they had just opened. Rick gave chase, "I got him." he called as he ran after him.

Angela removed her gun and aimed it at Axel while Daryl has his sights on Oscar. They didn't know if the other two would attack or try to get out like Andrew had attempted. They couldn't risk it after the events that had just occurred.

"Man, get down on yer knees." Daryl demanded Oscar.

He looked over, raising his hands to show he was no harm as he did as told. Angela got a innocent questioning look from Axel, as if asking if he should do the same thing. She used her free hand to shove him down as he grunted, head ducked down to star at the ground with a bit of force. He dropped the pipe, Angela kicked it away and just glared down at him.

"We don't have no affiliation to what just happened." He told, nodding to his friend. "Tell 'em, Oscar."

He only shook his head, hands up and ax on the ground. "Stop talking, man." He told with Daryl's bow trained onto him.

Doing as told, Axel looked down trembling at his knees. T-Dog looked up at her, she sighed and just kept her gun trained on him. Soon, Rick had returned, looking fumed as he walked over the pile of walkers and went right to Oscar aiming his Colt at his head. Judging that Andrew did not return, he either was walker meal or Rick killed him himself.

"This whole damn time, it was a set him." Rick accused, Daryl stepped back seeing the angry side of Rick coming out.

"We didn't have nothing to do with that." Oscar calmly told him.

"You didn't know? You knew." Rick growled, tilting his head with doubt at him. " Daryl, Angela, let's end this now." He spun around aiming the gun at Axel as Daryl took his knife and held at Oscar's throat.

"Sir, please! Please, listen to me!" Axel begged, his voice cracking at the fearful sight of the barrel in his face. "It was them that was bad. It wasn't us."

"Oh, that's convenient." Rick dismissed.

"You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend." He shook his head, Axel looking between Rick and Angela who held the guns at his head. "Please, ma'am, we ain't like that. I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, and he ain't very good at it neither."

He sniffled, crying and pleading for his and Oscar's life. "Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!"

Rick looked at Angela, she looked at him and shook her head which made Axel flinch at her notion. Though, what she was saying with her expression was to spare him. She hadn't seen him show any intention that he would be dangerous to the group. Yes, there was that hidden shank and stabbing the walker, but seeing how he crumbled before them now, he wasn't as risky or dangerous like Tomas or Andrew were. He was scared, as Angela had noticed with his stance from the others and his huddled folded arm position, Axel was not dangerous.

But Oscar, Rick turned and aimed his colt at him earning an even stare. It wasn't a threatening one like Tomas had, just calm and collected. Axel gulped, looking up at Angela as she glared him down hoping her reading of him was correct.

"What about you?" Rick asked Oscar.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now." He nodded at Rick. "So, you do what you gotta do."

Rick stared long and hard at him, trying to find a bluff. When none was found Rick stepped back, wiping his upper lip as he paced around for a few seconds. "Let's just get this done."

Angela grabbed Axel by the back collar of his shirt and yanked him up. He scrambled to his feet as Angela shoved him forward, keeping a grip on him in case he tried to run. T-Dog kept watch of Oscar as Daryl and Rick took lead.

They managed to find the cells, doors locked as predicted. Daryl unlocked the cells and opened the door as it banged against the bars on the window. Rick shoved Axel inside from Angela's grip, finding the horrors of the convicts he once knew now dead. They were handcuffed and laid outside their cells, old stains of blood from the holes in their heads. T-Dog followed with Oscar on watch as they all looked around the dead silent cell block D. Angela took a few steps, now looking to see they weren't handcuffed, zip ties were used to keep them restraint. Execution style.

"Oh man…" He muttered, "I knew these guys." he told as Oscar stood beside him. He folded his arms, a habit. "These were good men."

Daryl and Angela looked to one another, seeing how shaken up Axel still was. "Let's go.' Rick told, ready to head back and check on Hershel and the others.

"So, you're just gonna leave us in here?" Oscar asked, Rick looked to him. "Man, this is sick."

"We're locking down this cell block." Rick told. "From now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal."

Angela and Daryl stepped to the side, ready to leave as well. "Ya think this is sick?" Daryl asked, nodding to the bodies. "Ya don't wanna know what's outside."

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones." Rick added, taking his leave to head back to block C.

Daryl looked to them, giving a hesitate step to leave. "Sorry 'bout yer friends, man." He told, Angela standing beside him, sort of surprised by his sincere words.

He looked to Angela, nodding her as the two made their leave side by side. "Word of advice-" T-Dog spoke, last to head out. "Take the bodies outside and burn them." He told, leaning off the bars and four shut the door and walked back to Cell C.

"Think they'll listen?" Angela asked T-Dog, hearing his advice to the two.

"If they want a comfortable place to sleep, they should." He responded, as she rubbed her head and took her beanie off.

Once back at cell block C, they made a beeline for Hershel's cell. Glenn and Carl were outside, turning as they entered.

"Hershel stopped breathing." Carl said, which put the four on edge. "Mom saved him." He added.

"It's true." Glenn nodded.

Rick handed his son the Colt and keys and entered the cell to see for himself. Angela followed, standing behind Carl seeing Hershel's wrist handcuffed to the bed. She swallowed, seeing he was still unconscious, his leg now wrapped. She saw Kaylee inside by Beth and Maggie, her hand holding Beth's in comfort and support. Daryl crept up, peeking over her shoulder.

"Still no fever." Lori informed, standing by the corner keeping watch.

Rick nodded, passing by Beth giving her a pat on the back then Maggie standing by her. The thought of losing someone in their group since the farm was something they managed to avoid for months. Finally, finding safety, it only brought danger to them. Maggie and Beth losing their father like this was a heartbreaking thought, to everyone.

Angela felt like she was going to relive the death of Dale again. Her hands knotted about with the hat in her hands. She couldn't go through that, not another father figure person to be taken from her. She glanced to Daryl who was watching her, her eyes were pleading and helpless. In an attempt to comfort her, knowing what she was thinking, he reached and held her hand, squeezing it tightly. She leaned into his side, giving a sigh as they watched for Hershel to hopefully wake up. Her grip in his hand was just as tight, thankful to have him by her side.

Lori moved, everyone looked over seeing Hershel's eyes open as he looked around. He found his daughters by his side, Beth let out a sob of a laugh as she felt her walls of emotion crumble. Rick quickly unlocked the handcuffs, his arm possibly asleep. Hershel looked over at his teary-eyed daughters, then to Rick as he held his hand up to him. Angela bit back a teary smile, Kaylee covered her mouth as everyone watched Rick grip his hand and knelt down to him. Hershel was thanking him, thanks for saving his life.

Beth and Maggie hugged one another, crying in each other's arms. Carl smiled, Angela wiped her eyes as she looked at Daryl who nodded at her, assuring her everyone was going to be alright. Lori took her leave, passing by Angela and Daryl. Rick stood, letting Beth and Maggie tend to their dad and followed his wife. Kaylee approached her sister, hugging her tightly as Angela returned it letting Daryl's hand go.

Despite the bad that had happened, everyone was now safe and sound. The prisoner was theirs and now their knew home. The convicts were down to two who didn't seem a threat, food was found enough for everyone and Hershel was alive.

Angela turned and headed toward the steps. She wanted to give the Greene family some time, Hershel needed rest and probably to get caught up in recent events. Angela reached her cell, had pressed on the doorway as she took in a deep breath. Everyone was alright, they hadn't lost anyone, all was fine.

So, why did she feel this dread in her heart? Angela rested her head against the stone wall, closing her eyes to try and convince herself all was going to be okay. She tried to find the optimism somewhere, only to keep repeating to herself how everyone was safe.

"Angie?" She turned, hearing her name being called from below. Walking over, Angela leaned over the railing seeing her sister looking up at her. "I'll be making dinner, want me to wake you up when it's ready?"

Oh, Kay must have assumed she left to get some rest. Angela pressed her chin into her palm, propping her elbow on the railing. "I'll be awake, just call me when it's done." Her brows than furrowed, wasn't Carol always cooking? "Where's Carol?"

"She went outside to take care of something. Glenn said she's fine and will be back." Kay assured.

"Alright." Angela nodded, watching her sister leave the cell room and toward where they kept the food organized. Carl was standing by the barred door and followed her, Angela grinned at that.

"Hey," Another voice to her left caught her attention, finding Daryl slowly approach her. His crossbow and quiver were at the perch he claimed as his area. His hand skimmed over the railing, leaning on it as his other hand was shoved in his pocket.

"Hey." She responded, turning to her as she stood straighter with her elbow on the metal.

"Ya a'right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled tiredly, giving him a nod. "You?" He grunted with a nod in response. "Did you tell Rick to let me off on the hook on clearing the halls down there?"

Daryl shrugged, earning a small laugh from her. He'd never admit it, seeing how his focus fell to picking at his fingers told Angela he was growing reserved at the moment. "We're doing good."

He looked up, nodding as he shifting his weight. "Yeah, we are." Daryl agreed, he glanced down at the others as voices were heard talking to Hershel. "Got a lot to do."

"We do, gotta ready for the baby and make this place properly livable." Angela sighed and stepped up to Daryl. "Hershel mentioned the soil was well enough to start planting and growing foods. Maggie and I can give a try, since she was on the farm."

"Shouldn't be too hard." He said, earning an exasperated eye roll from Angela. Daryl raised a brow at her, "Not a gardenin' type?" he asked.

"It's not that I'm not." Angela shook her head, smiling to herself. "I just have the tendency to never keep plants alive. I used to try and keep mint leaves or strawberry plants, but they lasted about maybe a week."

Daryl watched her, he turned away letting out a laugh. She looked to him, giving a childish glare. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, folding his arms. "Can take out walkers without blinkin', but can't keep leaves livin' for a week?"

Angela smacked his arm, he flinched still grinning at her. "It's not my fault I don't have a green thumb."

"Nah, just stick to doin' what ya do best." He told.

She placed her hands on her hips. "And that would be?"

Daryl gave her a look over, thinking of a response. "Kickin' ass."

Angela shook her head, shoving his shoulder. "Same to you." Daryl nudged her back, getting a grin from her.

Angela felt like a magnet pulling her towards Daryl but resisted from taking his personal space from him. At times, Angela wanted to just pat his arm, hold his hand, even give her a hug. The closest she has gotten to him was when she carried him or that peck on the kiss she gave back on the farm the one time. It wasn't that she wanted to cling to him or just stick to his side, she just felt comfortable when in his presence. The need or want to hug him was there, but she bit back the feeling for his sake.

Later that evening, Kaylee with Carl's help cooked up dinner to which the group rejoiced in having a full meal for all. What was made was out of what the two could make, resulting in rice and vegetable soup that could be reused the next day. Everyone ate at the tables Maggie and Carol helping Hershel giving him some soup.

Kaylee looked around as it seemed some people avoided the rice. She noticed Rick had some, then watched his jaw clench as if finding it difficult to chew the grains. Her eyes fell to Carl who sat next to her on the steps sipping his soup. She stood and went to the pot of rice and taking a spoon full and shoving it into her mouth. Chewing it a few times, she felt a few crunches in her teeth and flinched at how hard some pieces were. It also seemed to have a weird taste to it, the teen took the box checking out to make sure it was alright. It was dated perfectly, and she followed the instructions fine. Maybe it was the water they used since it was the supply of it with the food they found.

"What's the plans for tomorrow?" Angela asked, sitting with Daryl and Rick as she turned to him.

He chewed a carrot piece, placing his spook in the bowl. "Clear out the walkers we took out." He nodded toward the dark window. "Would want to try and move that bus so we can get the vehicles through."

"With the amount of walkers, it'll take a lot of burning to get rid of how many we took out." T-Dog commented.

"That include the laundry room and dark halls?" Angela asked, remembering the pile they left behind.

As much as Rick would rather ignore them, he nodded. "Get all the bodies out. Once that's done, and the bus is moved, we can focus on making this more livable."

Angela nodded, "I was thinking, we could start planting if we seeds." she suggested. "We can go for a run next time and give a look. There has to be a place that has gardening supplies."

"Daddy had said the dirt was good to grow things." Beth said, poking at her rice.

Rick knew Hershel would be unable to do so, maybe he could learn a bit of it himself. "For now, let's focus on the bodies and bus. Starting tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The Atlanta group had grown accustomed to the prison, growing to memorize the layout as a week had passed by. Most of the days it was just loading the bodies outside, a large pile made in the yard. Rick told not to burn them, he didn't want the scent in the air by them or to attract anyone. Deciding to get the cars moving and to burn them off the property. No one had seen sights of the two convicts, Axel and Oscar, which they were glad about.

They took that time to clear the garbage and clean the blood off the walls and floors of the C block. The barred door to the Tombs was to be locked at all times, Glenn and T-Dog went through one day to find more walkers deep within. It was decided not to go in without it being a tight group.

Lori was still carrying the big belly of her child, everyone was waiting for her water to break any day. When a day ended, Carol and Angela listened in for Lori to wake up or move at night. Angela had taken advantage of her recent struggle to sleep to keep an ear out for Lori. At times she would peek in or just sit outside the cell. One night, she had fallen asleep before the sun rose, woke up a few hours later to a poncho covering her.

The morning to move the vehicles arrived as did tasks for all. Lori, Beth, Kaylee, and Carl stayed to tend to Hershel, while Angela, Daryl, Carol, Rick, and T-Dog handled moving the vehicles inside.

Angela kept looking at the small space between the main gate and the bus, as Daryl was attached a heavy chain at the bumper of the bus. Her head shook, turning to Rick as he stood by.

"We can't move the bus without the cars, so how we gotta do that?" She asked.

Rick squinted as the high sun shined on them, the heat rising more through the week. "We'll push one of the cars through so it can get through." He turned, pointing to the chains Daryl was working with. "Then we attach the chain to it and pull the rest of the way."

Angela nodded, bringing a hand up to cover the sun in her eyes as she looked over the turned over vehicle. "Shame we can't just flip the damn thing over and pull with the wheels on the terrain." She shrugged, looking to him. "But, without the proper things to get it running, it would just be a lawn ornament either way."

Rick nodded in understanding. "Got it." Daryl said as he wiped his rust covered hands on his pants and rounded the bus. "Which car we pullin' with?"

Rick pointed at the Chevy. "We'll use that, it's old any damage wouldn't be too harmful compared to the truck." Angela and Daryl agreed, T-Dog started the Chevy and threw a thumbs up as he waited for instructions.

Rick gave a wave as he, Carol, Angela, and Daryl backed up for T-Dog to move the bus. Slowly, he pressed the front of the Chevy against the bus and pressed down more on the gas. The engine roared and nothing was budging, making them think to have another plan. Soon, the bus creaked as it dragged against the gravel with the stress of the Chevy pushing it. Rick threw his hand up for T-Dog to stop, finding the space was now wide enough to fit through. T-Dog backed the car up, re-positioned it, and slowly made it's way through and maneuvered around the bus.

Angela hissed to herself, seeing the now dented front of the Chevy, she shook her head. "Dad would blow a casket seeing the sight of that."

Carol chuckled as she watched T-Dog move to the back of the bus where the chains laid. Daryl jogged over, taking the other end of the chain and attaching it to the hitch of the Chevy. Daryl stepped back, giving T-Dog a thumbs up to go. The engine revved and the bus slowly was moving to make a better entrance. Rick stepped around, hands on his hips as he assessed where to drop it. Once it was off the grave into the grass, he signaled Daryl, to which he signaled T-Dog to stop.

Carol jogged to the truck, which held the rest of their supplies and drove it into the property. Angela helped direct her to park it on the other side of the main gate. She smiled and threw two thumbs up for her to put it in park. Daryl detached the chain off the Chevy as T-Dog and Carol left the cars.

"Okay, let's get the other car in." Rick told, pointing toward the Hyundai was parked beside Daryl's motorcycle. He looked over and pointed across the yard. "We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard."

"Good." Daryl tossed the chains and walked over. "Our vehicles camped out there looked like a giant 'vacancy' sign."

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em." He explained.

T-Dog sighed at the number of bodies they had to burn. "Gonna be a long day."

Angela nodded, folding her arms. "I can carry sixty pounds at most, but I can only handle carrying so many bodies. There were some big boys in this prison." She told.

Carol looked around, "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" she asked. "We could use some help."

Angela started to wonder that too, she hadn't seen them this morning for breakfast. Daryl pointed toward the nearest guard tower. "Up in the guard tower."

Rick frowned, shifting his footing. "The guard tower? They were just up there last night."

Angela shook her head, a grin on her face. "I think I know why they missed breakfast."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called, hands on his hips.

Angela snickered seeing Glenn pop up through the window. He rushed to the door, buckling his pants with a sheepish grin. "Uh, hey guys!" Maggie stood, throwing a shirt on.

Everyone chuckled, even Daryl seeing Glenn come out shirtless and guilty. "Ya comin'?"

Angela hadn't expected his words, a knowing smirk on his face. She leaned against his shoulder, chuckling along with everyone at the joke.

"What?" He called, not sure if he heard him.

This caused everyone to laugh to each other more, Daryl repeated louder. "Ya comin'?"

Angela shook his shoulder, he smiled at her as she was finding this too funny. Glenn's clueless look made it worse, she snickered and shoved Daryl's shoulder as he shrugged at her.

Daryl waved them down, "C'mon, we could use a hand." he joked again.

Angela and Carol kept waving at him to stop, Rick shook his head as they turned to move the Hyundai and motorcycle through next.

"Never thought I'd live to hear Daryl Dixon make three sex jokes in one day." Angela mused to Carol.

She shrugged, smile still plastered on as she should stop giggling. "Me neither."

Daryl glanced at the girls, smirking as they couldn't stop their giggle fits. "Hey, Rick." All seemed to have stopped though when they turned to spot Axel and Oscar approaching the gates.

Rick turned, hand on his Colt as he made his way to them. "Come with me."

They all approached the two, meeting them at the opened second main gate. Axel has his usual withdrawn stance, arms cross tightly across his chest. Oscar walked with caution, but more confidence that Axel did. Angela had her hand on the holster of her hip where her own gun rested.

"That's close enough." Rick ordered, stopping them. "We had an agreement."

"Please, mister." Axel pleaded first. "We know that."

Maggie and Glenn came out from behind, leaving the guard tower. They moved to the side with their own cautious air about the two.

He and Oscar glanced back seeing the two behind them, then back to Rick. "We made a deal. But, you gotta understand, we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies- People we knew. Blood, brains, everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why don't ya move the bodies out?" Daryl questioned standing by Carol and Angela.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog told, as he had before leaving them.

"We tried. We did." Axel told.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison." Oscar informed, in a calmer manner than Axel. "Everytime we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside."

"Look," Axel took a few steps forward, arms out in exasperation. "We had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. Nothing."

Glenn moved beside Maggie as they watched Oscar. Angela and T-Dog stepped forward, her grip now on her gun watching him.

"You trying to prove a point. You proved it, bro." Axel continued, clear to them how much he doesn't want to go back to the D block. "We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please. Don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is nonnegotiable." Rick stated, not giving time to think over it. "You either live in your cell block or you leave."

Axel looked to the ground, shaking his head with a sigh. "I told you with was a waste of time." Oscar told him, he looked to Rick. "They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw them out like-" He looked to Axel, taking a breath to calm down.

"These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Tomas and Andrew." Angela looked to Daryl, then to Carol who listened intently. "We've all made mistakes to in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we've paid out due. Enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shit hole."

Rick looked between the two, he turned to Daryl who shook his head. Angela looked at him as Rick rounded the two, nodding for them to move. Confused, Oscar and Axel did as told. The four moved as Rick ordered them to the main gate, the others followed.

"Daryl, chains." He ordered as he got the two on the other side of the gate.

Daryl picked the chains up, and jogged over, as Angela stood by. "Get the gate."

It was then Oscar's words had screwed the two over, as they were taking the second option. Angela slid the gate shut as Daryl wrapped the chain and locked the gate.

"C'mon, dude." Axel sighed.

Daryl picked his crossbow up, sharing a look with Angela. They returned to the others hearing them talking around the side of the bus.

"Are you serious?" Rick questioned T-Dog. "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab out weapons. You-You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped." T-Dog told, he sighed. "Bring them into the fold." Rick looked away, frustrated by his words. "If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

"I don't know." Glenn said. "Axel seems a little unstable."

Angela leaned against the bus, looking to Glenn. "I wouldn't say unstable. The way I see holds himself and kept a distance from the others. He's just as scared of this as anyone of us were when we first saw this horror."

"But after all we've been through?" Carol questioned. "We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long." Maggie said, shaking her head. "They're strangers. I don't- It feels weird all of a sudden having other people around."

"You brought us in." T-Dog countered.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms." Maggie replied. "Didn't give us a choice."

"Rick took me and my sister in." Angela told, looking to Rick. "Even after I pointed a gun at you."

Daryl shook his head, "That was different, things were different back then." He told, referring to the fact of the search of the two girls keeping her in the group.

"They can't even kill walkers." Glenn told, Angela nodded in agreement.

"They're convicts, bottom line." Carol argued.

Angela turned to her, "For a failed breaking and entering, and then some on drugs. Nothing like a murder like that Tomas guy probably did." she told.

T-Dog shrugged, looking around. "Those two might actually have more blood on their hands then we do."

"I get guys like this." Daryl finally spoke up, eyes on him. "Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos." He threw a pointed finger at the prison. "I could've been in there with 'em just as easy as I'm out here with ya guys."

Rick's brows knotted at Daryl, Angela tilted her head looking at him.

"So, are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell, no." He told, earning a quick look from him and Angela. "Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did."

Angela stepped forward, "You know what this reminds me of? Randall, all over again." everyone looked to her before at one another. "We thought he was dangerous, but never found out if he was. We let our fear feed on the chance some kid could actually have thirty men waiting for him to return."

"That ain't the same, Angie." Daryl told, shaking his head.

She gave him a look, "It is, look where doing that got us." that stung Daryl as he gave the same hard look. "It got not only him killed, but others too. What if this repeats and we lose the prison from thinking the same thing? We have keys," She indicated to the ones at Daryl's hip. "Just lock them in a cell and keep them there. They can't get out with the keys."

"I wouldn't doubt they knew how to pick a lock." Glenn mentioned.

"If they did, they wouldn't have been locked down in the cafeteria." She argued.

Rick got between the two, not wanting a big argument to insue. "When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend." Rick nodded, remembering it vividly. "The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trail- Suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, then two weeks later, shot another girl."

Maggie and Glenn looked to one another, taking in the story. Angela looked down, then up to T-Dog and Daryl thinking over his words. Stories were heard a lot about cases like that on the news, hearing it straight from a cop somehow felt different.

"We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick passed everyone, Glenn and Daryl following to inform the convicts of their decision.

Carol looked to Angela, who shrugged helplessly. Angela looked to T-Dog, knowingly against throwing them out. "I agree, give them a chance." She told him.

T-Dog shook his head, "Too late to try though." he told.

"They remind me of the troubled teens I worked with, they just need someone to help them." She shrugged. "They could've been the same type I helped when they were younger, sending them to this place." Angela looked over her shoulder watching the interaction of Rick and the two.

"Rick is defensive and protective, I'll give him that. He doesn't want to get anyone hurt, I respect his decision." She told, earning a nod from T-Dog.

They followed after, as Glenn had the keys to open the gate ready to move the cars. Daryl hoped on his motorcycle, Angela approached him as Axel and Oscar watched. Rick and Maggie got in the Hyundai, T-Dog and Carol in the truck.

Axel eyed up the motorcycle, "Twin cylinder. Is that a Triumph?" he asked.

Angela turned to him, seeing he knew something about motorcycles. She herself couldn't tell the difference between this or a Harley, remembering their trip to the said Harley shop back in Savannah.

Daryl gave a glare to the man, "Don't even look at it." he growled.

He started it up, the engine revving as he nodded for Angela to climb on. "Didn't want to bore it out?" He asked, Angela climbed behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. She gave Axel a soft smile, feeling bad that he was trying to win over with the bike.

"Sounds like it could use a tune-up." Axel told over the engine. "Pretty handy with a wrench." Daryl kept revving the engine to block him out as the bike moved with a bit of a jolt. "Head's are leakin'- I know my bikes!"

Daryl followed behind the two cars, his head shaking. "Tellin' me what my bike needs." He grumbled.

Angela leaned over, her head on his shoulder. "He was just being friendly." Daryl grunted at her words, giving his head another shake. "I remember a time you wouldn't let me near the bike."

"That's different, yer different." He told as they rode up to the prison.

"What makes me so different to get more rides than anyone?" She asked, he glanced back at her as he revved it.

"Got ya to stop yakin'." He teased, earning a slap on the shoulder from her.

"Jerk." She whispered in his ear.

"Nerd." He muttered back.

* * *

In the prison, Carl sat on the steps with Kaylee as he was tending to the hand made silencer on his gun. Beth and Lori had returned with crutches, Kay jumped to her feet.

"Sweet, you found some." She beamed at them, "They look in pretty good condition too." she added.

Lori grinned and walked to Hershel's cell, showing the man in bed their findings. "All right."

Kaylee waved at Carl to come over, who stood by the doorway. He joined her, seeing Hershel sat up, using the top bunk as leverage as he eyed the crutches up.

"Just take your time." Lori assured.

Hershel started pulling himself up, Beth got worried when he sat back down. "Daddy, don't push yourself."

He chuckled at his daughter. "What else am I going to do?" He finally gets up, tucking the crutches under his arms as Lori and Beth stood by his sides. "I can't stand looking up at that bottom of that bunk any longer-"

He rushed to turn around a bit too fast, almost stumbling over. Beth and Lori caught him, Carl and Kaylee stepped forward ready to help. Stabling himself, he adjusted his grip on the crutches, taking a step, and paused.

"Y'know, I think I'm pretty steady." He told himself, as he took a few more steps. Carl and Kaylee stepped back for him to move as he made it to the doorway.

Lori smiled, "That's a good start." she praised. "Want to take a rest?"

"Rest?" He questioned, chuckling at her. "Let's go for a little stroll."

He made his move out of the cell, Lori following beside. Kaylee smiled to Beth, "Your dad is tough." she complimented. Beth smiled, following close beside her dad as they made their way toward the stairs.

* * *

Glenn had recently given the convicts their week of the food supply, as Rick said he, Daryl, and Glenn needed to get wood for the body burning. Daryl pulled back the hole in the fence for Glenn and Rick to fit through.

"Should I take her out?" Glenn asked, raising his gun toward a female walker across the pond.

"No." Rick told as Daryl came through behind him. "If that armory hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo."

"Angie n' I'll start makin' runs." Daryl told, standing by the fence to keep watch. "The sooner the better."

"We'll through as much wood as we can in the dog run." Rick explained as he and Glenn walked along the fence line.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers?" Glenn asked. "Maybe we should bury them."

Rick shook his head, "We're behind the fence. It's worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good." he explained. "I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil."

Carol, Maggie, and T-Dog moved the cars into positions in case they need to make an exit. Angela was helping to instruct them so they didn't ram each other or hit the fence. While they were taking care of that, Hershel with his aids were exiting Block C and making his way down the steps. He almost lost his balance at once point, but Lori and Carl got it back. The cars were put into place, as T-Dog and Angela instructed the Chevy last. Hershel hadn't been outside in a week, last he saw the outside it was littered with bodies like dead flies in the kitchen. Now, it was clear with more room for them to take advantage of.

"You cleared all these bodies out?" He asked, giving the area good look over. "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Hey, you watch your step." Lori told, seeing he wasn't keeping track of his path. "Last thing we need is you falling."

"My dad had knee surgery a few hundred times," Kaylee told looking to them. "we can wrap those pads with towels or something so they don't leave sores."

As Daryl held the fence up again, letting Glenn and Rick back in with arms full of wood and sticks, he spotted Hershel up and about. "Looky here." He told them, nodding to the moving one legged man.

Glenn dumped the woods and beamed at the sight. "He is one tough son of a bitch." he commented. Rick chuckled, tossing his pile and walking up the fence. "Alright, Hershel!" He cheered, earning a quick shush from Daryl.

"Keep yer cheers down." He told, pointed at the walkers across the way growing antsy at the sight of them.

"Can't we just have one good day?" He sighed at them.

"You're doing great daddy." Beth told him, she and Lori giving him space as he was quickening his pace.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked, smirking up at him.

"Give me another day." He grinned back at him. "I'll take you on."

Carl and Kaylee chuckled, she spotted her sister and waved at her. Angela and Carol caught sight of them and grinned, waving back. Everyone took a moment in this, Hershel was up and about looking great and proud again. Angela and Carol smiled, he nodded to her right spotting Daryl looking toward her. She smiled at him, earning a teasing nudge from Carol. Rick watched his wife, who actually met her eyes and found a smile playing on her lips. He nodded, finding a soft smile try to make its way to his features. Everyone saw this as a great sign that this would be their home for sure. The crops they could grow, space they could use.

It was all ruined when Carl heard shuffling behind him. He turned, "Walkers!" he barked getting everyone's attention. "Look out!"

The three men saw how alert they become, and spotted walkers heading toward them. "No!"

Rick and Daryl made a run for the gate. Glenn ran, but stopped and turned back to close the hole. Maggie and Angela ran to protect their family, removing their guns and taking aim. Lori, Carl, and Beth started shooting at the walkers for Hershel to make his way to the safety of the cell block. If he got into the caged stairway, he'd be safe.

"Get out of there! Now!" Rick kept barking as he and Daryl ran as fast as they could around the perimeter. "Lori!"

Maggie and Angela started shooting walkers, trying to get to their sisters. Kay stood by Carl as Beth got her father to the steps. Angela spotted a walker going at Hershel. She ran over just as he turned and swung his crutch at it and knocked it down the steps. Angela shot her gun its head.

"Go! Go!" She urged, turning and firing at a few more. "Kay!" She screamed, trying to get her sister's attention.

Glenn fastened the hole shut and ran after the two. "The lock!" Glenn had the keys, Daryl dropped everyone and turned back as Glenn threw them. Daryl caught them, then threw them to Rick who caught them. He sprinted to the one gate scrambling to find the right key.

"That gates open!" T barked, as he shot down two of them.

"Lori!" Maggie yelled, as she saw the two struggling to get to Angela at the steps. "Over here!"

"Go! Kay, go with them!" Angela ordered as she ran up the steps and shut the gate to keep the walkers from her, Beth, and Hershel.

Kay ran with Lori and Carl reaching Maggie as they ran up the stairs. T-Dog and Carol made their way to close the gate to the back courtyard that somehow got open. Lori shut the heavy metal gate and they all ran inside as walkers slammed against the fencing. Beth, Hershel, and Angela looked on as they disappeared inside, thinking they were safe.

Maggie and Kaylee jogged to the cells, ready to confine themselves to the safety of their rooms. But once they got to the door, more walkers came stalking out. Kay screamed at the sight, to which Maggie lead the three away toward the Tombs. Maggie slammed the barred door, keeping them at bay.

Rick finally got the lock off the gate and ran through, getting to work on the main gate. Oscar and Axel were confused and scared of what was happening up at the prison. "Get out of my way!" He barked going to the keys again to find the right one.

"C'mon." Daryl rushed, looking from the keys up there in fear for Angela and Kaylee. "C'mon, come on!"

Finally, he got the lockdown and the chains fell. They shoved the gate open and the three made man rush up the way to the second main gate. Oscar and Axel looked to one another and followed after them.

Angela got her gun through the holes of the chained link fence and fired at the walkers that were in her sights. T-Dog got to closing the gates as Carol checked the doors to make sure no other walkers were hiding. Angela saw a walker coming at T-Dog, she took the crutch off the gate that kept it shut and ran out.

"Angela, wait!" Beth screamed, scared she would get bit.

"Angela, get back here!" Hershel called, watching her running toward T-Dog.

"T! Behind you!" She screamed, aiming her gun at the walker only to hear it click. "Shit!"

T-Dog turned and managed to shove the walker off just as Angela whipped her baton out. She slammed down on the walker until its head was just a hollow mess. T had managed to shut the gate, keeping more walkers from coming in. Before T could give thanks, he had a look of horror as he shoved Angela to the ground. She scraped her palms on the pavement, hearing a scream be let out. Looking up, she found a horrible sight of T-Dog getting bit in the shoulder by a walker, it must have been creeping up behind her.

"No!" Angela screamed, scrambling to her feet and slamming the walker's head in with her baton. She turned him around to see the mark, tears filling her eyes in anger. "No, T!"

"T-Dog! Angie, come on! Over here!" Carol called, keeping the door open for them.

The two ran for it, but Angela slammed the door after they ran in. She heard Carol's screams for her, as she kept her back against it. Angela dropped the empty clip from her gun and reloaded it with one she kept on her. She fired at more closing walkers, wanting to keep them from getting to the door.

"What the hell happened!?" Came Rick's voice.

Angela ran overseeing he, Glenn, and Daryl had made it there finally. "Angie!" Daryl called as a walker came up to her right. He shot an arrow right into its skull, Glenn ran past to check the gate.

"The gate was open!" Beth answered.

Daryl ran over, stabbing another one in the head then turned to her. "Ya bit, scratched?" He asked, eyes running over her body that had splattered blood on her. He saw the scraps on her palms when he turned them over.

"No, no- Oh, God!" She sobbed, shaking her head. Angela gripped his arms as she felt her legs collapsing beneath. He knelt down with her as she tried to catch her breath of what she had just witnessed.

"Where's Lori, Carl- Everyone else?" Rick asked the Greenes.

"Maggie led Lori, Carl, and Kaylee into C block." Hershel explained.

"Angie, breathe." Daryl told seeing her hyperventilating in his arms.

"T was bit!" Angela finally cried out, Rick turned to her. "He saved me, he got bit and saved me!"

"Anyone else?" Rick asked, rushing over to her.

She shook her head, "I don't know..." Daryl tilted his head as he got her standing again, wiping her face of the tears. Daryl lead her to the steps, helping her up each one as she clung to him.

Hershel opened the door letting her in, but she stopped turning to her redneck as she took his hand. "Daryl-"

"We'll be back, I promise." He told, holding her hand tightly with reassurance. "Don't leave this spot."

She nodded and went in as the gate was closed. Beth and Hershel kept her close as she tried to calm herself down. Rick and Daryl went over to Glenn once the walkers were all taken down.

"Those chains didn't break on their own." Glenn told, after inspecting for any damage. "Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em."

Rick's accusing look instantly went towards the only convicts left, Axel and Oscar. They slowly walked toward the gate, seeing the members missing and walker bodies covering the yard once more.

"You think they did it?" Glenn asked, seeing where his stare was pointed to.

"Who else?"

Suddenly, a blaring alarm started going off. Angela jolted at it, looking around as if to find the trace of the sound. "What's that?" Glenn questioned, hearing it all around them.

"Oh- Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Daryl barked in anger, seeing the sound was attracting the walkers outside now.

"Daryl!" Rick called, tossing the keys to him to close the second main gate in case the outside walkers get through the large fencing. "Kill it!"

Rick aimed his gun at the speakers and fired at them. Sparks flew as Glenn did the same at another speaker. Angela and Beth flinched, arms around one another as more hell was breaking loose on them.

"Back up!" Rick barked at them, a speaker right above the three. They did so, ducking as he fired at the speaker silencing it.

"How the hell can this be happening!?" He demanded the two convicts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Oscar held his hands up, as Rick pointed a gun at him. "It has to be the backup generators."

"Well, how do you turn those on?" He asked, emptying his revolver and reloading it.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. He explained. "The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?" Rick questioned the two.

Oscar shook his head, "I only worked in there a few days. I guess it might be possible." he shrugged.

Rick pulled at his shirt and shoved Axel forward. "Come with us!" They ran toward the C Block, as Hershel, Beth, and Angela watched on.

* * *

Carol and Maggie lead Lori and Kaylee through the Tombs, hoping to find a place to stay safe until all was calm. Once they turned a corner, Lori leaned against the wall with a groan. Maggie and Kay went to her side, concerned.

"Can you keep up?" Maggie asked, knowing this was a lot to ask from her.

"Something's not right?" She groaned.

"Are you bit?" Carl asked, looking over in fear of such.

"No, no, no." Lori turned around to lean her back against the wall, looking down at her belly. "I think the baby's coming."

Maggie looked at her at that notion, Kaylee stepped back a bit in fear of this. "Mom?" Carl turned, seeing walkers heading there way around a corner.

Maggie helped Lori back up, "No, there's no time." She urged, letting her lean against her as Carl and Kay kept their guns up at the impending walkers. "Turn back!"

They rushed around, Carl and Kay in lead to keep eyes out for anything. Though, they didn't get far as walkers were coming the other way too. Carl turned back down a turn, Kay followed with the other two in tow. Seeing a door, Carl opened it as Kay pointed a gun inside, checking for any movement.

"In here!" He called, keeping it open for the two to limp inside.

Kay got in as Carl shut the door best he could, Maggie and Lori stepped down into what they guessed was the boiler room. The four walked around in the dark corner, keeping silent for the walkers to just pass right by. Lori hissed, grunting and panting as softly as she could. Carl looked between his mom and Maggie, then to Kay who looked just as scared and worried of the situation they were in.

* * *

Expecting to find their missing members in the C block, all they found were walkers invading the place. Rick had just shot his fourth one in the cells, as he looked around for his family.

"Lori! Carl!" He called, halfway up the steps to see it empty up there.

The others joined, Daryl rushing in as he took an arrow from a head. "We just took down five of 'em in there."

"There were four in here," Rick jumped down looking to them. "But no sign of Lori or any of them."

Daryl bent down to reload his arrow in a rushed manner, concerned where the teen he considered as a sister went to. "They must have been pushed by back into the prison." Glenn assumed, hoping Maggie would be alright.

Rick looked around, his heart and mind racing that not only his wife and son missing, but Maggie and Kaylee were too. Lights flashed in the cells as he shook his head.

"Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others." He ran out of the cell, barking back at them. "Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!"

* * *

Angela had her fingers hooked on the chain linked fence, her eyes locked onto the door to the C cell block. Beth and Hershel looked to one another in worry, watching the anxious shaken women. Angela had lost her sister once, and she was trapped before at the mall, and now she was in the cell block hopefully safe. She kept swallowing back urges to cry, her mind replaying the scene with T-Dog getting bit. He was a goner, he was dead for sure and all to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

The walkers sounded as if they had passed by, but the alarms still blared out through the prison. It reached the boiler room where Maggie, Lori, Carl, and Kaylee hid out. Lori was currently gripping some chains that hung from a pipe, using it as leverage to lean on.

"What are those alarms?" She asked, feeling more pain flare through her as she tried to catch her breath from running earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Maggie told, leading Lori further into the room. Carl and Kay stared at the door a little longer in case a walker found them.

"What if it attracts them?" Carl asked, looking to them. Kay gently pushed Carl's shoulder to follow the older two women. They rounded toward a desk, Lori leaning against it.

"Lori, let's lay you down." Maggie suggested.

"No- The baby's coming now." She groaned, hanging her head as her dark hair dangled over her face.

Carl started to panic at this, "We have to get back to our cell block and have Hershel help." he told.

Maggie shook her head, "We can't rick getting caught out there." she told him. "You're gonna need to give birth to this baby here."

Kaylee looked around, as if trying to find anything that they need that could help. "Without any hot water or towels?" She questioned.

"We got no choice." Maggie told her, rubbing Lori's back.

Lori started panting, almost like she was having trouble getting air into her lungs. Carl panicked at his mother's struggled. "What is she doing? Can't she breathe?"

"She's fine." Maggie assured, "Kaylee, come here." she called as the teen rushed over. "Let's get your pants off."

Maggie undid her belt as Kaylee helped her get down to the floor. She let her lean against her for Maggie to tug at the pant legs. Her eyes met the startled boy who didn't know weather to stay to support his mom or go to the door to keep an ear out for walkers.

"You're gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister. You up for it?" She questioned him.

Carl was hesitant, looking down to his mom then to Maggie. "Yeah…" He told, earning a nod.

Kaylee looked up at Carl from the ground and patted his arm, he startled a bit looking down to her. She gave a gentle look, one the helped him calm down. He noticed her hand shook on his arm, showing she was scared too.

"I'll do an exam." Maggie told, "Let me see if you're dilated." she informed.

"Okay." Lori sighed, leaning her hand back against Kaylee's lap.

"Do you know how?" Carl asked.

"Dad taught me, but trust me, it's my first time." Maggie told as she spread Lori's legs. Lori managed to catch her breath a bit, closing her eyes while Maggie looked. "I can't tell."

"I gotta push." Lori sat back up with Kaylee and Maggie's help. "I gotta push."

Carl paced around behind them, Maggie standing behind her to check her when Lori started pushing. Lori let out a cry making Maggie take her hand, Kaylee stepped to the side checking her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She panted, ready to push again.

"You're doing great, Lori. Just keep doing it." Maggie praised, keeping behind her for anything to start showing. "Your body knows what to do. Let it do all the work."

Lori pushed again, shorter as he let out painful yelps making her son step back. Kaylee approached him, keeping to his side as a support in case he grew too scared for the event. Maggie kept giving her encouragement as Lori pushed a third time.

"Lori, stop, don't push!" Maggie suddenly told. "Something wrong."

Lori let out a scream, Maggie checked her hand finding blood covering her fingers. Carl and Kaylee's hearts dropped at the sight of it. The sudden silence came before them, the alarms now shut down with nothing but Lori's weak panting echoing out. Lori felt faint as she stumbled, Kaylee and Carl rushed over helping her lay down to the ground. Sweat was now covering her skin from the strain of pushing, which helped nothing at all.

"Mom?" Carl called, her eyes closed and she felt exhausted. He took her hand, "Mom, look at me, look at me. Keep your eyes open." he urged.

"We have to get you back to dad." Maggie determined, ready to carry her if need be.

Lori shook her head, opening her eyes. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Lori, with all this blood- I don't even think you're fully dilated yet." Maggie told, checking her once more as her hands were stained with blood. "No amount of pushing is gonna help."

"She can't have the baby until she is, so what do we do? Wait here until she is?" Kaylee asked, remembering what she was taught in sex ed back in school. Births can last up to hours or days!

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby." Lori told weakly, but sternly to them. Carl and Kaylee looked one another, fearful of what she meant. "You gotta cut me open."

Kaylee gasped. "Lori, no."

Maggie shook her head, denying the idea. "No, I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

Carl jumped to his feet, "I'll go for help." he ran to the stairs.

"No!" Lori yelled, her son stopped looking back. She didn't want her son running out there with god knows how many walkers lurking through the Tombs.

Kaylee made a move to stand, "I'll go with him." she suggested.

"Neither of you are going out there." She told, giving Kay the same stare to her son.

"Carol's the one that practiced that, Angela knows more than I do." Maggie tried to reason, holding her hand. "Dad only taught me the steps, Lori. If I-"

"Please."

"I have no anesthetic, no equipment-"

"Carl has a knife." Lori told, Carl looked between them.

Maggie leaned back, sweat rolling down her face as her voice cracked. "You won't survive."

"My baby has to survive." She argued, looking to her. "Please, my baby- for all of us. Please, Maggie! Please!" Maggie sat there, shaking her head at Lori holding back tears. "Please."

Kaylee looked to Carl, too scared to move from his spot. Her hands shook, realizing this was real and was happening. Carl finally stepped down and sat beside his mother, taking her hand in his. Lori lifted her shirt, a thin dark line of a scar was seen below her belly.

"See my old C-Section scar?"

"I can't." Maggie kept denying.

"You can. You have to. Carl-" She turned to her son, who looked down with glassy eyes. "Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right." Carl swallowed, listening intently to his mother. "Now you- You take care of your daddy for me, alright? And your little brother or sister, you take care-"

"You don't have to do this." Carl suddenly sobbed, Kaylee bit her lip watching this heartbroken scene.

"You're gonna be fine." She assured with a smile. "You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you."

Tears dropped down Carl's face, Kaylee moved to sit beside Carl wraping an arm around his shoulder. "I love you too." He cried, holding her hand as tightly as possible.

"You gotta do what's right, baby." She told him, trying to keep herself from crying as her own son shed tears for her. "You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't-" She swallowed, taking a breath. "So if it feels wrong, don't do it, alright? If it feels easy, don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you."

Kaylee felt her tears shed down her cheeks, Lori looked up and smiled to her. "Kay, you be there for Carl." She nodded, her other hand reaching out and caressing her cheek. "Help him grow into a find young man for you." Kaylee choked out a sob, she nodded.

Lori turned back to her son, wiping the tears from his freckled cheeks. "You're so good." Carl smiled back for his mother, she let out a sob. "You're my sweet boy. You're the best thing I ever did. And I love you."

Carl hugged his mother as she wrapped her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder as she kept repeating her words into his ear. Maggie cried at the sight, seeing a boy have to say goodbye to his mother. Kaylee wiped her eyes, stepping back as she covered her face, thinking saying goodbye to a mother is harder than ever. She never had the chance to do so.

Carl sat up, Kaylee returning to his side as she took even breaths. She looked to Maggie, grunting at the pain that was coming back to her. "Maggie, when this is over, you're gonna have to-" Maggie shushed her, not able for her to finish the sentence. "You have to do it. It can't be Rick!"

Carl reach back, taking his knife out and handing it to Maggie. Kaylee kept Carl close as he held his mother's hand, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Kaylee sniffled, whispering comforting words to him as they prepared. Lori sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Good night, sweet love."

Maggie swallowed, the knife pressed against her skin. "I'm sorry."

She brought it across the skin, cutting Lori opened as she let out a blood curdling scream into the air. Carl screamed in horror, Kaylee held him as he fought in the sight of his mother in pain. "You're killing her!" He screamed at her, but Maggie continued.

Lori shuddered and her body went into shock, her head rolling to the side letting her body shut down. Maggie dug her hands in carefully, focusing on getting to the womb. "Carl, give me your hands." Carl looked over, his jaw hanging as he just witnessed his mother die. "Carl, please."

Kaylee let him go to lean in to help. Kaylee stood and went around to Maggie's side, helping her the same way. "Keep the sight clean, okay?" She told the two, as their hands started to become covered in blood. "If I cut too deep, I'm gonna cut the baby."

Maggie dug through, tossing the knife and trying to see the baby. "I see it, I see the ears." She informed, leaning in to dug and scoop her hand under its head. Carl sniffled, looking to his mother expecting her to scream or wake up any second.

"I'm gonna pull it out, keep it open." She told Kay who nodded, despite her hands shaking at the sight before her. She had seen birthing videos in school, but never thought in her life she's witness in a C-Section resulting the death of the mother.

"I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg." Maggie muttered, Kaylee leaned over pulling back more of Lori's flesh to help Maggie see. "Okay, I'm gonna pull the baby out."

"Okay…" Kay shuddered out.

It was a slow steady movement, as Maggie pulled the blood covered baby out from Lori's womb. The cord attached to the placenta hung across the baby's stomach, Maggie held the still stiff silent baby. Fear rolled through them, the baby wasn't breathing or moving, hadn't even let out a cry. Maggie patted the baby's foot, then the stomach to see no raising of the chest. She gently turned the baby over and patted the back, earning a cry. Carl and Kaylee jolted, pleased to know it was alright. Carl quickly removed his jacket and bundled it up for Maggie to cover the baby, to which she noticed was a baby girl. Maggie used the knife to cut the cord and quickly wrap the bundle up in the shirt.

Getting to her feet, Maggie held the crying baby close. "We have to go." She told the two. Kaylee stood, her legs fell asleep using the wall for support.

"We can't just leave her here." Carl said, getting to his feet. "She'll turn."

Kaylee looked down at Lori's body, then to Carl walking up to him. "I'll do it." She hadn't killed anyone who wasn't a walker or living, the thought scared her. But, she believed Carl shouldn't have to do it.

Carl shook his head at her, "No," he told her.

He took his gun out, Maggie shook her head. "Carl, no."

"She's my mom." He told her, tears staining his freckled cheeks looking to her, then to Kaylee. "I can't make you do it, Kay. She's my mom." Carl bit his lip, sighing. "I can't let her be that, I can't."

Maggie didn't argue, she was still shaken by what she had just done. Turning, she slowly walked up the steps, taking the baby from the room. Carl looked to Kay, who didn't budge.

"You can't do it alone." She told him, walking over to take his hand in hers.

Carl was going to argue, but tightened his hold not wanting her to leave him. They turned to Lori, the mother looked to be at peaceful rest. Carl wasn't alone, he had her with him for this.

* * *

Outside, Angela was pacing like a cat in the cage, staring at the door to C block. The alarms have been silent for too long, and they were gone for too long. The others never emerged from the block, to which made Angela worry to hell.

"Hershel, they've been gone way too long." She told, rushing to the gate. "I gotta go check."

"Angela, wait-"

"Hershel!"

She stopped when Rick, Daryl, Glenn and the convicts came out of the door Angela saw Carol and T-Dog run to. She ran down the steps, looking around not seeing her sister with them.

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked, as Angela ran to Daryl.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Glenn told.

Angela clenched her teeth when Hershel and Beth's head shakes told them no. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder, in a means to calm her down. "What about T? Carol?" She asked.

"They didn't make it." Daryl told, shaking his head.

Angela covered her mouth and stepped away. Carol, she hadn't made it? Two people, possibly more had been missing. "No, but Kaylee what if she- Oh God."

"That doesn't mean the others didn't." Rick told her, as she looked to him. "We're going back."

"I'm going with you." Angela told, her voice cracking.

Rick didn't deny this, the more help the better. "Daryl and Glenn, you come with-"

Suddenly, a baby crying broke through the air. Turning toward the C block, Maggie, Carl, and Kaylee were found, a bundle of a baby in Maggie's shaken arms. Their hands and arms were covered in blood, Kaylee stuck close to Carl's side, her eyes landing on the group across the way. Rick approached, the baby he knew was the one belonging to Lori. But, Lori wasn't with them. The ax fell from his hand as he watched the three come across the way. Maggie couldn't get her words out, scared of Rick's reaction to the truth of his wife. Her lips trembled, the baby mumbling in her chest as she held her close. Rick paced around, as if looking in a different angle or direction would make her appear.

"Where-Where is she? Where is she?"

Rick walked past her, Kaylee and Maggie reached over to stop him. "No- Rick, no!" They didn't want him to see the horrors of down below.

Angela and the others watched, Rick dropped his gun and covered his eyes as the emotions hit him like a truck. She was gone, she was dead and wasn't coming back up to join them. Rick let out sobs, he looked to Carl begging it not to be true. He kept crying into the sky, unable to accept this truth. He loved her, he loved her so much. Rick hadn't been able to tell how he always loved her, how much he cared and tried to fix it all for her.

Glenn approached Maggie, a hand on her cheek making sure she was okay. She cried at his touch, unable to undo what has been done. Angela and Daryl went to Kay, who clung to her sister, crying in her arms. Angela, who was a completely mess a moment ago, was now comforting her sister. She looked to Daryl, who just put his hand on Kay's back to comfort her as well, she continued to let tears fall onto her sister's shirt. Rick fell to the ground, crying his heart out as everyone took in what had just happened.

"Kay, Kay, baby." Angela pulled her back, checking her over seeing the blood.

"What happened?" Daryl asked. Maggie was showing the baby to Glenn who herself was trying to calm down.

Kay swallowed as Angela wiped her face of tears, "Lori-Lori couldn't give birth. Sh-She wasn't dilated. We did a-a C-Section, we had to." She sniffled, letting out a few more sobs. Daryl looked over to Rick seeing he was sitting up, listening to her. "She wasn't going to make it, but she begged Maggie."

"Oh, ohh, Kay." She cooed, holding her sister closed and rocking her in a means to sooth her.

Glenn held Maggie close, careful of the baby in her arms. He kissed her forehead, now understanding why she was so silent. Angela looked over to Rick, seeing his red glassy eyes dazed as if staring out at nothing. Daryl walked over, kneeling down down in front of the newly widowed father. The baby let out a cry startling Maggie and Glenn. Hershel made his way down the steps with Beth when the cry was heard.

"Rick?" Daryl called, waving his hand in his friend's face. "Rick, ya with me? Rick?"

Carl went over to Maggie, offering to take the baby from her. "Let me see the baby." Hershel said, Carl walking over to get a look over.

"If it's crying like that, it might be hungry." Angela told, holding her sister close to her side.

Daryl rushed back over, not getting a reaction out of Rick. "What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. "We got anythin' a baby can eat."

Angela shook her head, watching Carl bring it to Hershel, as it grew calm in it's brother's arms. "A newborn has to have special formula, which we have none of."

Hershel looked her over, moving Carl's jacket to get a good look. "The good news is she looks healthy."

"She?" Angela asked, to which Hershel nodded.

"She needs that formula, and soon or she won't survive." He told, looking to Daryl.

"Nope. No way." He denied, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Not her. We ain't losin' nobody else. I'm goin' for a run."

"I'll go." Maggie volunteered.

"I'll go, too." Glenn added.

"Okay, think where we're going. Beth." He waved her over to step aside for a moment. "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doin' so hot."

Beth nodded, understanding what he was saying. "I'll look out for him."

Daryl pointed at the two convicts, "You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos!"

Rick stood and marched over, picking up the ax surprising them. "Rick!" Maggie called.

"Rick, don't!" Kay called, as they all watched him jog up the steps and into the cell block, heading toward the Tombs.

"C'mon! We're gonna lose the light!" Daryl called, knowing there was no stopping Rick.

Maggie and Glenn jogged after him toward the vehicles as Axel and Oscar ran down to handle the walkers at the fence. The baby cried as Beth took her, they all walked toward the block to the safety of the cells. Angela encouraged Kaylee to go, that she'd go in to join her. She jogged toward the three at the car.

"Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck." Maggie told, when discussing a location for baby supplies.

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked, taking his crossbow off his back.

Glenn turned back, "We saw signs for a shopping center just North of here." he glanced to Angela seeing her walk up to them.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road." Maggie told, standing at the back of the Hyundai. "A car will never get through there."

Daryl through his vest on, looking between the two. "I can take one of ya."

"I'll go." Maggie told, Glenn walked over dismissing it.

Angela approached Daryl as he slipped his poncho on. "What's it usually in." He asked her, glancing up.

"Can, should be in cans." She reached over, fixing the poncho as he checked the barrel in his revolver. He placed it on the holster he had attached to the front of his bike.

Daryl could tell she was shook up, he tilted his head at her, tapping the bottom of her chin to look up at him. "We're gonna get her food, that baby's gonna be okay."

She swallowed thickly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Please, be safe." Angela whispered, sighing into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Daryl nodded, her voice cracking in his ear make him want to fix all this. "I will." Putting his hands on her waist, moving to wrap around her. He hadn't ever hugged her before but she needed it.

She pulled back, pressing a hand to his check and letting him go. Daryl mounted the bike and started it as Maggie climbed behind him. The two rode off, Glenn and Angela watching in worry as they had a lot to recover from right now.

Angela looked to Glenn, "Is Carol really…?" she asked, but found her voice cracking unable to finish.

Glenn looked down, then to her, then he turned to go back not answering her question. She watched him, soon following as the sound of Daryl's bike faded in the distance. When she saw the door open, she watch Glenn walk out with two shovels, he held one out to her. Angela took it with no question, following him down the path to the yard.

Finding a far spot to be out of the way of where Rick wanted to have the garden, Glenn started digging. Angela then realized he was digging graves by how he was outlining the hole. She dug beside him, making enough space between the two so the dirt wouldn't fall into the holes.

Three graves would be made. One for T-Dog, one for Lori, and one for Carol. Glenn dug harder and faster than Angela did. She was still exhausted from what had happened and no sleep from the last week.

"We found her headband." He told, finally answering her. She paused and looked to him as he kept digging. "T-Dog was eaten by the walkers there, we saw her headband covered in blood but no sign of her."

"The walkers got her?" She asked, leaning on the shovel in the ground.

Glenn paused and looked up to her, Angela crouched down and rubbing her aching eyes. T-Dog died from saving her, and she lost Carol who was a big sister to her. Lori was dead, and Kaylee had to witness that event with Carl and Maggie. Carl lost his mother and Rick lost his wife, all to save the baby. A risk only a mother would make. Today was starting out to be good too.

Glenn let her take her rest, adjusting to the news of Carol gone. She needed time to mourn, but he could tell she was holding back. He looked up, seeing Axel and Oscar approach them. They saw Angela crouching, as she just rubbed at her eyes taking even breaths.

"How's the perimeter look?" Glenn asked, climbing out of the hole.

"We got the walkers spread out." Axel told, pointing at the fence line. He looked down, seeing Angela struggle with making a grave unlike Glenn. "Need help?"

Glenn just gave them a look, turning back to finish digging the hole. Axel looked down to Angela, then to Glenn folding his arms. "Your friends, they- they were good folks."

Glenn looked to him, "They were family." he corrected him.

Axel nodded, "I think I had one friend like that my whole life." Oscar told them. "You got a whole group. Sorry you lost 'em" He told, looking at them with sincere sympathy.

Glenn looked at them, then spotted Hershel at the fence looking for them. He got back out, handing a shovel to Axel. "I need to two more." Glenn told, climbing the hill to talk to Hershel.

Angela stood, moving out of the way as she noticed Hershel as well. She put the shovel down, nodding to the men. "Uh, miss?"

She turned, seeing Axel was calling her. "Yeah?" she cleared her throat hearing it strain to respond.

"I wanted to apologize, about the comments Tomas made back then." He told, Angela reached up to feel for her scar in remembrance. "And about the family you lost."

Angela nodded, she sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "The name's Angela." She told, turning back to enter the cell block to await Daryl and Maggie's return.

* * *

Night had arrived, the baby cried non stop, begging for food. It was making everyone anxious that they'd arrive in time to feed her. Carl was holding her, she seemed calm in her arms but as time grew, so did her crying. Rick had been down in the Tombs, Glenn checked on him but almost got an axe to the head as a greeting. He decided to leave him be, he wasn't right and had to handle this alone.

Finally, the barred door opened, Maggie and Daryl rushed in. "Beth." Maggie called as she threw her bag onto the table ready to make the formula. Daryl came right over to Carl, tossing his crossbow and poncho off.

"Did you find some?" Kay asked, her answer was given when she saw Maggie unload the large cans onto the table.

"How she doin'?" he asked softly to Carl and Angela who switched holding her every hour.

Angela wasn't expecting to see Daryl make the move to take her from Carl. He tuck his arms under to pick the baby up, being slow and careful with her. He softly shushed the little baby he held her in his arms, Carl and Angela followed as the baby continued to cry for food. Glenn, Axel, and Oscar followed in, shutting the doors and locking them. Beth just finished the bottle and handed it to Daryl, he tipped it to her lips

"C'mon, c'mon." He soothed, and she started sucking on it instantly.

Angela sighed, smiling down at the little girl in Daryl's arms. No one had expected, of all people, for Daryl Dixon to be feeding a baby. He looked up, smiling at the others in a sheepish manner.

"Good job." She praised with a smile

He felt his cheeks warm at her smile, looking down to Carl. "She got a name yet?"

"Not yet." He told, giving a shrug. "But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol, too." No one stopped, as Carl named off the names of their female members who they lost. "And Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia." He tilted his head, kicking the floor. "Or, Lori. I don't know."

Carl seemed dejected the list of names, as no one said a word. People they lost, they didn't need that reminder. It was kind on Carl's part. Daryl and Angela shared a look, then back down to the baby.

"Yeah, ya like that?" He cooed to her, lifting her head to get a look as her eyes closed enjoying the meal. "Huh? Little Ass-kicker."

Angela giggled, everyone chuckled at the name he had just dubbed her. Daryl looked around, grinning to himself. "Right? That's a good name, right?"

"Why would I not expect that from you?" Angela asked, saddling to his side as he smirked at her.

"If she likes it." He tilted her back again, looking down at her in his arms. "Little Ass-kicker. Ya like that, huh? Ya like that, sweetheart?"

Angela's heart melted, she leaned her hand on his arm watching the baby enjoy her first meal. Angela reached over to gently rub her knuckle against her chubby cheek. Daryl looked down to Angela, feeling the warmth of her against him. He smiled down, not to the baby, but down to the woman.

"Where will she sleep?" Kay asked, to which Beth replied.

"She can take me and daddy's cell. He wants to keep an eye on her, make sure she's doing okay." She shrugged with a smile toward the baby. "I always like babies, so I'll take care of her."

Kay smiled, "I'll help too. I used to do babysitting jobs for my cousins." she told.

"I remember, the first time you changed a diaper." Angela recalled, grinning. "You called and asked how the powder goes on."

Everyone laughed as Kaylee blushed with embarrassment "To be fair, I didn't even know diapers give rashes, okay?"

Daryl took the bottle out from the baby to which Angela held her hands up, "I'll burp her." she offered. Daryl carefully laid her in her arms, as she took a cloth and tossed it over her shoulder and started patting her back.

"What about a bed?" Maggie asked.

"There's a mailing box." Oscar offered, "That should be small enough for her." he told.

Axel stood, jogging into the opened changed rooms, going through the left over garbage and brought it over. "That should do it, with a little padding."

A small burp echoed out , everyone chuckled at the little cute burp. Angela walked over and got some towels and blankets. Kaylee helped her pad it down as she laid the baby in there, looking up at her. Angela leaned down, planting a kiss down on her head seeing her eyes flutter close to sleep. Everyone looked down, Beth came over and gently picked it up with her in it to take to her cell.

Soon, everyone went into their cells to sleep for the night. Angela passed Lori and Carol's, pausing as she eyed up the now vacant cell. Daryl watched her from his perch, seeing her sigh and enter her cell with Kaylee waiting. That night, some slept feeling extremely exhausted, others struggled to find sleep as they were haunted by the events of the day. Kaylee didn't last long in the cell, she got up and left, as Angela watched her go to Carl's cell. Angela heard talking, a little bit of crying, then silence. Angela let her go, knowing with Rick still down in the Tombs, Carl needed someone in his lonely cell.

* * *

Early the next morning as the sun was rising, the graves had a visitor. Angela hadn't slept, maybe an hour or so, but she kept having nightmares of T-Dog and his death. She had another one where she saw Carol getting eaten alive which almost made her scream in her sleep. Angela snuck out when she saw the dark night sky fade away out the window. Daryl wasn't at the perch, she assumed he took watch or went to the Tombs to get Rick.

Walking through the tall grass, Angela walked over to the marked graves, the one in the far right being Carol's. She looked to Lori's then to T-Dog as she knelt before his.

"I wanted to say thank you, for saving my life." She told, rubbing at her nose feeling the chill of the early morning. "You didn't have to, risk your stupid ass for my own. But you did, I'm sorry."

Angela stood, sighing as she sat in front of Lori's grave. "I know I never said it, but you were a mom Kay needed for a while. I'm glad Carl got to say goodbye, Kay too. We-We couldn't say our farewells to our parents. We found them as walkers and my brother took them out." Angela smiled sadly. "Carl's being a good brother, thinking of names for your daughter."

Finally, she moved to Carol's gave, slowly sitting down in the grass. No words came to mind, the person she was distraught of the most was Carol, her sister. Someone had found her out in the grass, making his way over to approach her. She wasn't crying, wasn't talking or anything. Angela sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Ya okay?" He asked softly, kneeling down next to her. Angela shook her head, staring at the cross that stood there in the sun.

Daryl didn't know what to do, she wouldn't let herself cry or mourn for her. Daryl stood and walked toward the cross. He went into his vest pocket and took out a Cherokee Rose. He placed it down on her gave, making sure the grass and sticks were free off her gave. Angela looked up to him as he stood and stepped back beside her.

"It's like," She spoke, getting to her feet. "I want to cry, so God damn badly. I cried for Lori, for T-Dog. It feels like she wouldn't want me to."

Daryl looked down at her, seeing her rub her eyes. "She'd want ya to do what ya think is right." He told, she looked up at him. "That bullshit of not cryin' when someone dies. Even I did when my dad died."

"How?" She asked.

"Walkers got him, we were out huntin' with my Uncle Jesse. First time I ever saw 'em, he was mauled apart, worse than a bear attack." He told, shaking his head at the memory. "I aimed my gun at him, doin' him a favor to take his sufferin' away. Just couldn't do it."

Angela felt closer to Daryl, learning this new thing about his past. "That must have been horrible, seeing your dad like that." She mumbled, looking down at the flower he put for her

It was, but Daryl now felt he shouldn't have shed tears for the bastard. Daryl looked down to Angela, seeing her tired green eyes locked to the grave. Over the past few days, he found himself grow closer to her. Carol always made jokes about the two, he denied it and felt guilt for denying the truth to her. Now she was gone, he wished he hadn't.

Daryl snaked his arm up and around her shoulders, pulling her to him. She accepted this, resting her head against him as she sighed. "She was my second sister." She muttered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I know." He told, rubbing her arm as if to encourage her to let her emotions out.

Tears hit his vest, trailing down as they fell from her eyes. Her shoulder shook against him, finally letting out sobs leaning heavily against him. Daryl tightened his hold on her, letting her cry into his vest as they stood there accepting what had happened to their friends, comrades, and family. Daryl was sad himself, but he handled his emotions differently than others. He was angry; angry nothing could've been done to prevent this. All because of that bastard Andrew who sabotaged it all in attempt to gain the prison back.

Angela managed to compose herself after a few minutes, feeling the heat of the rising sun on her back. "Daryl?"

He grunted as a response, looking down to her.

"I'd be lost without you by my side." She told, rubbing and wiping her eyes and face clean of tears.

Daryl shook his head, "Ya got Kaylee. Ya'd be fine without my ass." he told.

She looked up at him. "You're my rock." Angela reached up, pecking his cheek as he looked down to her in surprise. "Thank you."

Angela moved from his arms and turned to head back inside feeling a bit better with all those emotions released. Though, she was still sad, she couldn't let it hold her down. Angela had a group to keep strong for with Rick gone. Daryl watching her, reaching up to touch his cheek, same spot she kissed that one time on the farm. His body felt calm with her around, wanting to reach for her touch, but resisted out of fear of rejection or just instinct. His stomach did flips at the thoughts of his feelings for her being true as well. Over time, Daryl had grown close to her, and felt it was growing more as days passed by. He just had no idea if she felt the same or these were just kind gestures like Carol's were.

The two walked back to the prison, everyone waking up as they found Axel at the stove. They decided not to question it, also spotting Beth making formula for the baby. She turned, her eyes falling to Angela.

"Hey, Kaylee's awake." She told, Angela and Daryl walked down the steps. "I think she needs to talk to someone."

"She alright?" Angela asked, looking at her in concern.

Beth shrugged, "Heard her crying, I think she had a nightmare." she guessed.

Angela sighed, looking to Daryl. "Get some breakfast, I'll go check on her."

He nodded, approaching Axel to question what he was cooking. Angela entered the cell block and up the stairs to her and Kay's cell. She found her sister leaning against the bed frame, getting her boots on. She saw Angela and smiled, but Angela saw her red puffy eyes. So, Kay had been crying, Angela didn't blame her but didn't want her to feel alone about this.

"Morning, snuck off with Daryl?" She joked, clearly not wanting any attention on her.

"We went to visit their graves." Angela told, shoving her hands into her pockets and leaning against the doorway. "Said goodbye to them, didn't get the chance to before." She shrugged.

"Oh." Kaylee nodded, looking down to focus lacing her boots.

"Want to visit them later?" She offered, Kay shook her head. "How about helping me do some gardening today, get down and dirty with nature?" Kay shook her head once again.

Angela sighed, knowing her sister was trying not to let yesterday effect her. But, it was clearly haunting her. "Rick isn't mad, if that's what your thinking." She told, wondering if she maybe felt guilty or scared of the others' thoughts to yesterday.

"I wasn't." She dismissed.

"Carl's not mad either. No one's mad at you, Kay." She urged.

"I know that." She responded, her tone growing tense.

"Then, how about-"

Kay glared up at Angela, stomping her now tied shoe down on the floor. "How about you stop asking me questions and leave me alone? I'm fine!"

Angela backed up, she hadn't snapped at her in a long time. Kay sighed, she sat down on her sister's bunk and bent down to tie the other boot. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Angela told, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have pushed your buttons like that. I just, wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kay finished her second boot and stood to put her belt through the loops of her pants and attach her knife to her hip. "I wish I got to say goodbye."

"To Lori?" She asked.

Kay shook her head, "To mom." she answered.

Oh, now she understood. Angela didn't blame her for thinking that, they had found their parents bit and turned. Nolan killed them to save Angela and Kay, then ran out without even saying a word. Angela kept forgetting how Kay wasn't an adult, she was by age now of eighteen, but still a young teen. She couldn't imagine what her, Maggie, and Carl went through emotionally and mentally. What they were dealing with right now, actually.

"It doesn't make you selfish that you wished you had like Carl had. If anything, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye to anyone. We didn't get to with T-Dog and Carol." Angela swallowed, looking to the ground.

Kay watched her sister, growing concerned of her. "Are you doing okay?"

Angela glanced up, shrugging. "It's weird."

"Weird?"

"No one as died saving me since Nolan. We were on our own until almost half a year ago when we met Rick's group." Angela explained.

"They saved and protected us many times, and we did the same for them." Kay told, trying to understand what her sister meant.

"No one died in the process though. So used to expecting everyone to turn out alright, but..."

Chewing her lip, Angela tapped the tip of her boot against the cement floor. "How about you go on that run Maggie and Glenn mentioned last night?" She offered, wanting the subject to change. "I'm not pushing you, just in case you wanted some fresh air and space from here."

Kay stood, adjusting her belt. "I'm sure they'd want alone time."

Angela scoffed, "Since when _don't_ they get alone time?" she joked.

"True." She nodded. Kay walked up to her sister, giving her a warm hug. "Thanks, sis. I'm lucky to still have you."

Angela returned the hug, rubbing her back. "Ditto." Kay pulled back, Angela nodded toward the stairs. "Breakfast is being made, I'll let Glenn and Maggie know about you joining them."

"Who's making breakfast?" Kay asked, walking with her to the stairs.

"Axel."

* * *

Oatmeal was made that morning, everyone sat together eating the stuff from their bowls. Sitting around the table, with Beth tending to the baby as she ate, taking turns with Kaylee. Daryl sat on the stairs with Angela as Oscar stood by the railing.. Shockingly, it was Axel who had made the meal, and it was fairly good. Carol was their usual cook and Kay didn't do well cooking last nights dinner.

"He was fine when I saw him." Glenn told, referring to Rick yesterday.

"Fine?" Maggie asked, knowing that was not the right word to use.

"He wasn't hurt or anything." He rephrased.

Maggie sighed, "We need to get him out of there." she told them.

"My dad will be back." Carl muttered, barely touching his food as his words held no strength.

"He's been in there through the night." Hershel told him, taking a spoonful of his meal. "We just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah, ain't nothin' right." Daryl told, getting eyes turned to him. "Rick though, he'll come through." He assured, stirring his meal around as Angela looked down at him, sitting on the step above him.

"We can help him do that." Said Hershel.

"Huh? Ya think so?" He asked.

"Well, maybe not us." Looking down to the baby girl in his youngest daughter's arms. "But she can."

Carl didn't respond, Daryl watched the boy as everyone but him ate. He needed his dad, his mother just died and he needed his father now more than ever. Daryl understood what he was feeling.

"Everybody okay?" Everyone turned to find Rick, clean and in new clothing, walk in.

"Yeah, we are." Maggie told as he approached the table.

"What about you?" Hershel asked him.

He ignored his questioned, turning to his son. "I cleared out the boiler block."

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen." He noticed everyone was almost done their meals, but Carl's bowl was untouched.

"Hey," He knelt down to his son, a hand on his back. "You gotta eat, Carl." His son didn't reply. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Carl shook his head at his father. "I wasn't afraid. I just wanted to help."

Rick nodded at his son, ducking is head as if ashamed. Beth noticed the struggle between the two, deciding to try and help. "She's beautiful." She told, seeing Rick wasn't reacting. "She smiles when she sleeps."

"Best thing I've seen in a long, long time." Hershel added, helping his daughter.

Rick rubbed his forehead, as if trying to think of something to say. Hershel and Beth looked to each other, he nodded at her encouragingly.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Beth offered.

"I have to get back." Rick quickly excused, turning to stand. "Just wanted to check on Carl- Everyone." He said, patting his son's shoulder.

"Wait, Rick." Glenn stood as he made his way back toward the Tombs. He turned to the Korean. "We can handle taking out the bodies, you don't have to do anything."

"No, I do." He retorted.

"We thought about having something, a memorial." Hershel offered.

Rick spun around at him, "No." he denied.

They were surprised by that, "No?" Hershel questioned. Angela frowned in worry, Rick was doing what she had done earlier over Carol. He needed to talk about it or something.

"Hershel, there's nothing left." He walked across the room toward Daryl and Angela. "Everyone got a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah." Daryl answered as Angela nodded. "We're runnin' low an ammo, though."

"Maggie, Kaylee, and me were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn told. "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room." Daryl told. "Axel's there tryin' to fix it. In case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

"I was thinking of going out in the field and get the yard ready for a garden." Angela purposed, nodding to Glenn. "In case they find any seeds, it's good to start now while the weather is nice."

Rick nodded at the updates he was given. "Good. Good." He turned and marched back to the Tombs. Hershel called for him, but only to get a slam of the door and he disappeared.

"He didn't even look at her." Kaylee muttered, looking down at the baby in Beth's arms.

Daryl looked to Angela, "Ever seen this before?" he asked, referring to how Rick was behaving.

"He knows Lori chose the baby's life over her own." She tried to explain, tapping the plastic spoon against her bowl. "He refuses to accept it, it's nothing against her, herself." Angela told, nodding to the baby. "Give him time, but keep him away from her until we know it's okay."

Beth frowned at that. "Okay? For what?"

Angela stood, walking across the room to put the bowl by the stove. She looked back at them, "He doesn't try to hurt her." she told.

Everyone looked to one another, Angela shook her head hoping that wouldn't happen. "Dad won't do that." Carl told, giving Angela a hard look.

Angela walked over to Carl, giving a smile and patting his back. "You're right, sorry. But, he'll come back around." Carl nodded at her, she stood and flicked his hat in a teasing manner. "I'll be out in the fields, you guys be careful on your run."

They nodded as she moved past Daryl up the stairs and walked out of the cell block. The sun beat on her skin, she sighed and stretched her arms out. "Time to get my hands dirty." She declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela was kneeling in the dirt, yanking and pulling at the grass and weeds. Everyone was busy with something today. Daryl, Oscar, and Carl were clearing the lower levels, and she saw Glenn, Maggie, and Kaylee leave for their run.

Her hands were brown with dirt and her fingernails were filled with soil. Angela didn't mind, getting dirty wasn't her main concern ever. As a child, always playing in dirt and getting greasy working on cars with her dad. She remembered how her mom had little gardens pots on her deck with strawberries and even a lemon tree. Used to make fresh lemonade every Summer when Angela visited.

With a sigh, Angela wiped her wrist against her forehead to wipe the sweat away. She leaned back, sitting on her legs as she gave her back a break. "Only about ⅖ more to go." Angela muttered, standing and look at the outline she made of the garden, about 17x30. "...Maybe more than that fraction. Not a mathematician." She told herself, she picked up a shovel to just dig the damn grass and weed out.

Pausing in her digging, she turned toward the prison seeing Hershel making his was down the hill. Concerned, she dropped the shovel and met him halfway. "Everything alright?"

"Nothing bad, just wanted to check in on you." He assured, peeking over her shoulder to see her attempt at starting the garden. "Working out alright out here?"

She turned, giving a chuckle and wiping her brow. "I don't think so, I may have measured wrong and possibly messed up by just digging the damn crap out."

Hershel grinned, "Use a hoe instead, won't ruin the soil and will get what you need out of the way." She nodded at him, turned to pick the shovel up. "Rick's still down there." Angela turned, shovel in hand. "Waiting for a phone call."

Angela frowned, "What?" she approached him. "As in, real phone call?"

He nodded, "A woman, told Rick they had a group and a safe place." he explained.

"Did the phone actually work?"

"No, it was dead. But, he thinks people are calling from it." Hershel tilted his head at her as she wiped more sweat from her face, smearing some dirt on her cheeks. "He said not to tell the others, but I felt you should know. You seem to know how the brain works-"

Angela rose her hand up, stopping him. "I'm not brain scanner or anything, I-I-" She sighed, combing her fingers through her hair, looking off chewing her lip. "I never heard of such a thing. I know losing a loved one is hard, especially a wife or husband."

"I lost my wife, and my second wife." Hershel told, Angela nodded in understanding. "The loss of them both were hard for me to deal with. I've been in a dark place like Rick has, but his mind is in another place."

"Should I check in on him? I won't tell him you told me." She suggested, hand on her hip.

"No, I offered to sit with him but he wanted to be alone."

"He might need to deal with it on his own time, we can't force him to get over it within a day." Her eyes went toward the graves, "After all…"

Hershel glanced over, then back to her. "T-Dog saved your life, that's what he wanted. Carol, we'll never know what happened"

Angela looked to him, "Daryl is handling it his own way, just like I am." she told.

"Is that really why your out here, on your own, pulling weeds?" He asked, ducking his head at her in a knowingly look.

Angela sighed, looking down as she shifted her footing. "I don't know why I'm out here, honestly. Could be in attempt to distract myself, have some time by myself, give the others some time." She shrugged.

"How's Kaylee handling it?" He asked.

"I think she feels guilty, she told me what happened in detail and I-" Angela sighed once more, shaking her head. "She's eighteen years old, she should be fawning over boys and going to the mall. Not, doing C-Sections and watching people die."

"I think the same thing with Beth." He told her, nodding. "I think the baby is helping her, she's enjoying every bit of it."

Angela smiled, looking toward the road. "Should I have let Kaylee out on the run? It was my suggestion."

"Getting out of the prison might do some good." Hershel approved, he sighed as Angela turned back to him. "Could also keep an eye on those two." He joked, meaning his daughter and Glenn.

* * *

Kaylee sat in the back as Glenn drove the Chevy with Maggie up front. Maggie was looking over the map as Kaylee kept her eyes out the window for any stores.

"I see a little discount store down there." She told, leaning forward between the two.

"Worth a shot." Glenn told, as he turned in to park in front of the Southern Discount.

Maggie and Glenn climbed out, as Glenn got the door for Kaylee. She slipped out, careful with her steps, her leg with how it healed over time kept her limp with her.

"Clear outside." Maggie told, coming around the car.

"Looks like this place was untouched." Kaylee told, hands on her hips as she eyed the building up.

"Let's take a look." Glenn told, as Maggie approached him. The two shared a kiss, as Kaylee smiled at them squinting into the sun.

"It's a beautiful day." Maggie mumbled, smiling at Glenn then to Kaylee. The teen smiled back, going to the car to get the bolt cutters.

She handed them to Glenn, he approached the door and cut the chains off, giving them full access to the store. Once he opened the door, the three ducked when birds came flying out, spooking the trio. Kaylee chuckled, watching them fly out, it certainly gave them the assurance no walkers were inside. Glenn held his flashlight up as he peeked inside, taking careful steps to enter first. Maggie and Kaylee stood by the door, she smiled spotting something on the floor.

"Glenn, get that duck." She told, he turned around confused.

"What?"

Kaylee pointed, as Maggie shined her down flashlight on the little thing. "The duck, right there."

Glenn laughed at the girls. "Are you serious?" He questioned, bending down to pick it up.

"Yeah. A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys." She told, smiling at him.

Kaylee walked over, her one leg bending fine as the other stiff and straight made her walk become limping. Maggie watched her, she hadn't never gone on any runs because of her leg, but they felt she would be okay this time around.

"Is it safe to enter?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Just watch your step, Kay." Glenn warned as she entered with him. Maggie kept watch, gun in her other hand as the two searched around.

Kay maneuvered around things, slower pace than Glenn who plucked needed items off the shelf quickly. He got a shopping basket and filled it with baby formula cans. Glenn grinned to Kaylee, handing her an empty basket and pointed across the room.

"Check for food or batteries. Need to keep our flashlights at full power." He explained.

She nodded and made her way across, beaming to see a shelf stocked of just what they needed. She cleared the shelf, having everything fall into the basket and her eye spotted something on the floor. Kaylee's fingers skimmed the dirty box, when she opened the lid a sweet sound of lullaby was heard. She smiled down, her thumb wiping the grime and dust off, and closing the lid. It was a small cheap wooden one, looking at the lid, she thought of carving a name into it for the bouncing baby girl.

"We just hit the powdered jackpot."Glenn and Kaylee emerged, grinning ear to ear with their full baskets.

"Oh, thank God." Maggie smiled, seeing the one basket full of big formula cans.

Glenn put the one basket down and dug through the other as Kaylee held her basket holding the same items. "We also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustards. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner."

Maggie picked up the other basket as Glenn started filling the car. "Maggie, think the baby will like this?" Kaylee opened the lid showing it to her, but the music didn't play. Kaylee frowned, closing and opening it again, but nothing. "It worked earlier."

She smiled, patting her back. "It's cute, we'll get it fixed back at the prison. Have Angela take a look at it."

"I was thinking of carving the baby's name into it, soft music to listen to in case she can't sleep." Kaylee offered, closing the lid. She limped to Glenn, as he took the heavy basket from her to ease her weight.

"I like the quiet, can't wait to hear something than those walkers." Maggie told, walking up to the two. "Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are."

Glenn and Kaylee looked to her, understanding that the sounds of the walkers can ruin a day. The teen understood why they liked the runs, away from it all, the quiet peace they had now was something they wish to take with them.

"And where is it ya'll good people are calling home?" Rasped a Southern accent at them.

The three of them dropped their things an raised their guns at the man approaching them. He held a gun at them, but he was clearly outnumbered, three to one. Kaylee kept the grip of the box in her hand, as her other had her gun up at the man. He had a knife coming out from under the jacket drapped over right his arm. He looked about older than Rick or Daryl, maybe in his fifties. What caught Maggie and Kaylee of guard, was how Glenn responded to the man.

"Merle?"

Kaylee and Maggie looked to him, then back to the man named Merle. He grinned, laughing at that and put his gun down. He raised his arms, revealing the knife was actually attached to a metal prosthetic acting as a bayonet. Merle's grin was glued as he looked overjoyed to see Glenn. Kaylee then remembered the name, Merle, Daryl's older brother. The one left in Atlanta, cut his hand off. She couldn't believe he was alive!

He started making his way as if he would be welcomed, but Maggie stepped beside the teen. "Hey! Back the hell up!"

He stopped, arms still up. "Okay, okay, honey." He gave out a whoop, "Jesus!", still amazed by his sight.

"You made it." Said Glenn.

Kaylee glanced to him, "He was left back in Atlanta, right?" she asked.

"I was, little darlin'." Merle answered for her. "Can you tell me, is my brother alive?" He asked her, to which she tried not to stare at the arm but focus on his bloody possibly broken nose. "Is he with ya'll?"

"Yeah." Glenn answered.

Merle sighed, grin even wider at the relief that his brother was alive and well. Kaylee felt her gun lower a bit, not seeing how he was such a bad guy. Sure, he had their gun at them, but he put it down instantly at the sight of an old member.

"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even and everything that happened up there in Atlanta." He told, nodding at how serious he was over this. "No hard feelings, huh?"

Kaylee looked to Glenn, he didn't answer to Merle's offer. He must has noticed Glenn's eyes were not locked on Merle himself, but the arm peeking out of the jacket.

Merle laughed, "You like that?" he waved his arm making them tense up. "Yeah, the little one here does." He mused, Kaylee looked back cursing herself for staring. "Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself." He laughed and waved it again. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"You just want to see your brother, right?" Kaylee asked, Glenn looked to her when Merle's attention went to her.

"That's right, little darlin'. Just looking to reunite with my baby brother."

"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you." Glenn told.

Kaylee looked to him, Merle frowned getting antsy at that suggestion. "Hold on. Just hold up."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Glenn hollered, wanting him to keep the distance between them.

"Hold up, here. Hold up. Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle." He tried to convince, which seemed to be working with the teen but not the other two. "Little darlin' you-you got a sister, brother?"

Glenn and Maggie looked to her, they shook their heads to not say anything. Kaylee looked to Merle, her gun still trained on him. "Older sister."

Merle nodded, "I'm sure, she would do anything to find you." he told her gently with a hand on his chest. "I just want my brother back. You can trust me."

Kaylee thought back to when she was missing for almost a week, how Angela almost killed herself thinking her sister was dead. She felt bad for Merle, he just wanted to brother. Sure, she heard horrible stories, but maybe bringing a brother back would be good for them. He didn't seem to have anyone else with him, hell he put his own gun down and surrounded to them.

" _You_ trust _us_. You stay here." Glenn told firmly.

"Glenn-"

Before Kaylee could try to reason with him, Merle pulled a gun hidden behind him out and shot at them. Glenn tackled the teen down as Maggie ducked around the car. Merle made a beeline for her as Glenn and Kaylee ran around, seeing he had Maggie in a head lock with a gun to her head.

"Hey, hey, hold up, you two, hold up." He warned, seeing the worry in them both.

"Let go of her." Glenn demanded. "Let go of her!"

"Put those guns in the car right now." Merle ordered. "Put it in the car, son. You too, darlin'."

With no other choice, Glenn and Kaylee placed their guns in the back car, and stepped back with their hands in the air.

"There ya go. Now we're gonna go for a little drive." He told.

Glenn shook his head, "We're not going back to our camp" he told.

Merle grinned, "No, we're going somewhere else. Get in the car, Glenn! You're driving!" he barked at him. "Move!"

"Don't-" Merle pressed the barrel closer to Maggie's skull, showing he wasn't bluffing. Seeing Maggie's reaction made Glenn bow down.

"Okay, Kay- Kaylee, get in the back." He told, pushing her with him as she limped to follow.

She climbed in, as Glenn slammed the door for her and got into the driver's seat. Merle got up, forcing Maggie into the passenger seat as he sat in the back with Kaylee. Glenn turned to argue with it, but knew Merle had the advantage when his aim turned to the teen beside him. She glanced to him, then down to avoid the hardened look on the older Dixon. The engine started, and Glenn drove out of the lot as Merle instructed him to their destination.

The basket full of the needed formula sat in the lot, left behind. Sitting next to it, was the music box, clicking a few times before music played in the dead silence of the small plaza.

* * *

Angela sat on the bleachers of the prison, feeling tired from the work she accomplished. "Yeah, I should let someone else handle it." She told, looking over as she sat the poor excuse of a garden set up. It was askew and too thin and long. Her hands and jeans covered in dirt, as she drink from the water she took with her.

The sound of metal creaking got Angela's attention, she turned to find Rick coming outside with a pick bundle in his arms with Carl, Beth, and Hershel following behind. Angela beamed at the sight, as they walked over to her, Rick chucked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"She looks like you." He told his son, who blushed.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Angela asked, looking up at Rick who finally smiled to his daughter.

"She's perfect." He told her, watching as she gently caressed the baby's cheeks with her knuckle. Something caught Rick's sight across the yard, he turned to his son. "Hey, just- You got her?" He asked, passing her down to Carl.

"Yeah." He assured, tucking her arms as he held his sister.

"Alright." He looked to the dirty blonde, "Angie, with me." he told walking toward the main gate.

Angela followed in question, wondering what caught his eye. They walked down the gravel path toward the fencing, finding something coming along with the walkers against the fence. Rick removed his Colt, watching a dark female stagger slowly to the fence. In her hand was a bright red basket, but what was inside shocked Angela- Baby formula.

Angela gave her a good once over, the dark women had dreadlocks with a leather top and dark pants. Her limp indicated her leg would injured as she couldn't put weight on her left leg. Dry gore covered her torso, and a large bag slung over her shoulder. But, her eyes weren't glazed white nor did she bang on the fence like the other walkers.

She was not a walker, she was alive!

She stared the two down, waiting for one to make the move. She winced, touching her bloody wounded thigh and brought it back up. The walker next to her must have smelled the fresh blood on her hand, for her walker gore on her was now useless. She backed away, catching the other walkers' attention to her. Carl ran down the path, going through his keys as he watched.

"Rick, we-we can't leave her out there." Angela tried to reason.

The black woman took the weapon off her back, which to her surprise was a katana! She stabbed it through the first walker's head and slid it right out, stumbling back.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked, his father.

Angela turned, jogging to the gate as Rick followed, pacing himself. The woman dropped her heavy back, stumbling back to try and keep her balance and her distance from them. She swung at the close one, it's head flying right off. She kept fighting them off, stumbling and staggering about. Carl watched, but removed his gun once he saw her fall to the ground. He fired at two walkers closing in, just as Rick and Angela arrived.

"Carl!" He tossed the keys to his father as she fumbled to find the right one. "Shit." Angela took her gun out, firing at two more walkers that got close to the fallen woman.

Rick unlocked the gate and pushed it open, he and Angela running out toward her. She fired at two more walkers, as Carl made a run for the basket by the fence. Angela picked up the sword, looking it over as it had some weight to it.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked, as he and Beth approached the gates.

Angela knelt down, checking her. She lifted her shirt, skimming over her skin and rolling her a bit to check her arms and legs. She the saw blood on her leg, moving the torn fabric. "I just see a gunshot wound." Angela told them.

Rick heaved her over his shoulder, Carl ran in with the basket and large bag. Rick and Angela returned, she fired at two more walkers before closing the gates. Carl locked them back up and they all rushed her back to the cell block.

"Carl, get a blanket." Rick ordered, his son tossing the items on the table and rushing to find one. "Beth, water and a towel."

Carl pulled a freshly cleaned towel from the laundry basket and laid it down on the floor. "Here?" He asked.

"She's not coming into the cell blocks." He told, kneeling down as gravity harshly took over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He gently laid her down. "Steady now."

Angela knelt down, putting the sword down to move her hair and get a look at her. "She's covered in walker gore." Rick took the water from Beth and carefully poured the water over her to clean her of the gore.

She got startled by the sudden water over her, as Angela leaned over to look at the wound on her leg to see how bad it was. "It's alright. It's alright." Rick assured, as she opened her eyes to find two people over her.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me." Seeing her start to panic, Rick held her hand up to get her to calm down. "Who are you?"

It didn't seem to work, as once she spotted the sword on the ground, she made a jump for it. Everyone grew startled, but Rick kicked it out of her reach, which Angela's help they rolled her back over to get her to look at him.

"We're not gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first, alright?" She had a look of distrust and Angela couldn't blame her. With her up and about, Angela couldn't get a proper look at the wound.

"Rick." Daryl called from the cells, he came out finding Rick and Angela over the new black women in the room. "Who the hell is this?"

They still didn't know, they turned to the woman as she sat up. "You wanna tell us your name?" She only glared up, looking like ready to snarl at him like an animal. "You wanna tell us your name?" He repeated.

Angela leaned over, "Hey, it's okay." her glares went to her now. "You're scared, I get it. But we need to know who you are. We're not going to hurt you."

Thinking of the same words Rick's wife had told her when she first the group, maybe the same could work on this woman. But, nothing was said as she just silently glared at the two.

"Ya'll come on in here." Daryl called, as Angela stood, giving up on trying to talk to her.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked, getting to his feet as he picked up the katana.

"Yer gonna wanna see this." He told, eyes falling to Angela the longest.

Confused, she looked to the others. "Go ahead." Rick told them. "Carl, get the bag."

Carl slung the bag over and picked up the basket, going inside the cell block with Hershel and Beth. Angela looked down at the woman, going over to stop by Daryl.

"We'll keep this safe and sound." He told her. "The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that." He nodded to her wounded leg.

She looked around, like a feral cat locked in a cage. "I didn't ask for your help." She snarled at him.

"Doesn't matter." Rick dismissed, "Can't let you leave." he turned and entered the cells passing Daryl and Angela.

He nodded for her to go in, as he shut the cell and locked it behind him. Daryl lead them all to a cell room, finding someone sitting on the bottom bunk. Angela felt a hitch in her throat, covering her mouth almost wanting to cry. It was Carol, smiling weakly up at her family. She was dirty, exhausted, but alive!

"Thank God. Thank God!" Rick sighed out, as he helped Carol up and engulfed her into a big hug.

He let her go, allowed Angela to hug her next, crying into her shoulder. "Never do that again." She begged her. Her best friend, sister, and survivor member was there alive in her arms. "Oh, thank God." She smiled, as Carol wiped her eyes patting her cheeks lovingly.

She moved for Hershel to limp over, "How?" he asked earning a tight hug from her.

"Solitary." She answered.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell." Daryl answered, arms folded as he leaned against the doorway. "Must have passed out. Dehydrated."

Once Hershel moved, Carol was then greeted by the newest member of the group, baby Grimes. She gasped, at the sight of a beautiful sleeping baby. When she looked to Rick, the tears appeared in his eyes giving her the answer- Lori didn't make it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, he pinched his eyes and ducked his head trying to keep from crying.

He looked up, smiling to his daughter as Carol fawned over her. Angela moved beside Daryl, she wiped her eyes as Carol took the baby into her arms, "It's a baby girl." she told her.

"Oh, she's gorgeous." Carol softly cried, rocking her gently to keep her sleeping peacefully. "Does she have a name?"

"Little Ass-kicker." Daryl responded, smirking at Carol who gave him an amused smile.

"No, it's not." She told, rubbing at the chubby cheeks of the baby.

Angela looked toward the door, seeing the black woman watching them. Once she caught eyes with her, she turned and limped away to sit down. Angela looked to Rick, nodding to the door to remind them of their visitor.

Carol stayed behind with the baby, needing to hear what had happened. Daryl, Angela, and Hershel with his medical back followed Rick to see her as Carl locked the door.

"We can tend to that wound for you." Rick told her, approaching her at the table. "Give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way." He instructed. "But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

It took a moment, but she finally spoke, her glare still on him. "The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with a pretty girl and a younger one with a limp."

"Kay?" Angela jumped, instantly worried about her sister.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Where they attacked?" Hershel asked.

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who?" Rick urged.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She told, not really giving a proper answer.

Angela grew tense, now shifting her footing beside Daryl. "Hey, these are our people." He told, leaning down and grabbing her leg where the wound was. "You tell us what happened now!"

She jumped up, causing Daryl to raise his bow at her as she stepped back, a finger in Rick's face. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Ya'd better start talkin'." Daryl threatened, she gave a glare to which he sent one right back. "Yer gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

"Find 'em yourself." She hissed.

"That's my baby sister out there." Angela told, giving a look to the stone cold woman.

Rick saw threats weren't going to work, as he saw the woman's eyes soften at Angela. "Put it down." He told the redneck, who hesitated but did as told. "You came here for a reason."

The cold woman seemed to find herself in a corner, having no choice to but tell. "There's a town Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Rick questioned.

"As in, a community?" Angela asked, looking fearful. The woman nodded, noticing the panic in her eyes.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor; pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She elaborated.

Angela sat down on the table, Daryl glanced to her as he noticed her panic. "You don't think…?" Rick asked, looking to her.

"Does he have red hair?" She asked her, the woman watched her eyes not meeting hers. "Ginger, is this Governor a ginger?"

"No."

Angela sighed, putting her hands against her forehead as Rick looked back to the woman. "He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall." She explained.

"You know a way in?" Rick asked.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." She told them.

"How'd you know how to get here?" Rick questioned.

"They mentioned a prison." She answered simply. "Said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot."

Rick seemed to believe her story, he nodded to the one legged man. "This is Hershel, father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that."

Angela breathed evenly, scared for her sister and what she could be experiencing right now. Her mind flashed back, as she stood and moved around the room to calm herself down. "Angela, the teen is her little sister, Kaylee. They…" Rick sighed, watching her mumbling words to herself. "They had a bad experience with a community, the Jim Jones type."

She nodded, eyeing the woman who leaned on her knees, taking slow breaths. Rick and Daryl left to have Hershel tend to her, Daryl walked over to Angela placing a hand on her back. He muttered something to her, to which she nodded and walked to the cell block with him. His hand stayed on her back, the woman watched the interaction. This group was different, much different than Woodbury.

Rick gathered everyone around the stairwell to discuss the recent situation. Carl stood by the cell door, keeping watch of their visitor as Hershel tended to stitching her wound.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar questioned after Rick informed them of what she had told them.

"This is Maggie, Glenn, and Kay. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.

"We shouldn't be standing around here without thumbs up our asses" Angela told, pacing around.

"We ain't" Daryl assured, looking to them. "I'll go after 'em."

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone." Rick told him.

"I'll be going too." Angela told, stopping to stand beside Daryl.

"I'll go." Beth added.

Axel stepped forward to them. "Me, too."

They all looked to Oscar, who nodded to them. "I'm in."

* * *

She sat there for hours, her arms still duct taped to the arms of the chair. The teen looked around, she had no idea where Glenn and Maggie were and feared for their safety. When they arrived to where Merle forced them to go, bags were put other their heads and they were separated. Kaylee struggled at her bounds, hoping to slip her thin arms through to get free.

The door clicked, she looked up and watched the door open. Merle, the older Dixon, sauntered in. His nose now hand a bandage over it, as he closed the door behind him. She grew scared, struggling more, Merle didn't move as he rose a hand up.

"Easy does it, princess." He rasped, taking careful steps toward the table. "I just wanna talk."

"Where's Maggie and Glenn. Did you kill them?" She asked, fear in her features as she eyed the man.

"Just spoke with Glenn, he's one tough son of a bitch." He chuckled.

"Let me go, now!"

"Woah, woah, can't do that." He told, tapping his knuckles on the table surface. "I just want to talk, you were understanding my situation back there."

"That was before you shot us and held Maggie at gunpoint." She countered.

"That was just a heat in the moment." He told, moving to sit on the table, his metal stump resting on his knee as if his hand was curled over it. "You got a older sister, yeah? What's her name?" Kaylee didn't speak, she just glared at the older Dixon. She didn't want to be tricked like before, trusting him again.

"I heard a name, Angela?" He grinned when he saw her react to the name. "Ever gotten lost, or separated from your sister? Ever?"

Her eyes fell on the bayonet, wondering if he would torture to get an answer. She nodded, he tilted his head at her answer. "She did all she could to find you, ain't that right?" Kay nodded again, not able to stop herself from answering him.

"I was out in the woods." She swallowed, keeping her eyes off him, down at the wooden table surface. "Lost, alone, thinking they would come find me any day." Merle nodded for her to continue. "I got caught in a bear trap, a walker almost got me. I got out, killed it, and kept going. A whole week, I thought my sister forgot about me. I almost died, from walkers, starvation, dehydration-"

"Well, ya were found eventually, right?" He asked.

Kaylee nodded, nervously looking up to him. "Is it true?" Merle frowned, confused what she meant by 'true'. "Rick handcuffed you to the roof, left you back in Atlanta."

Merle chuckled, nodding as he stood. "T had the key, bastard dropped it down a drain and left me there like everyone. I heard he died."

Kay nodded, "He saved my sister from a walker." she told looking down at her arms, the duct tape tight around her wrists. "I know you want to get back with your brother, Merle. But-"

The door opened, a tall brunette man entered, eyeing Merle then his eyes falling to Kaylee. He was very clean, and an air around him that reminded her of someone. She tucked herself down into the chair best she could, oping he wouldn't noticed her if she tried to hide herself.

"Nothing?" He asked, having a accent to his voice, not like the one Merle had though.

"I'm getting there." Merle told, standing attention to the man. "How 'bout the cowgirl?"

"Just as silent." He shrugged.

"Maggie? Where's Maggie?" Merle turned to her, the man's attention now on her. "Where's Glenn?"

"This the teenager you mentioned?" He asked, pointing to her.

"Yeah, was just getting to know each other better."

The man looked to Merle, than to her. "I'll give her a talk." He offered.

Merle eyed the man up, "I'm almost through, she was just about to tell me where my brother is." he assured. He looked to Kaylee, who held a look she couldn't read.

"You couldn't get through to the Asian boy, really think you can get through her by just talking it out?" The man chuckled, leaning on the doorway and door handle. "Doesn't sound like you, Merle."

He shrugged at the tall man, "If a tough approach won't do, may as well try the soft approach." he tried to reason.

The man nodded, he eyed up the girl giving a once over then looked to Merle. Kaylee looked between the two, finally she spoke up. "I won't tell you!"

They looked to her, Merle giving a look as if he wanted her to stop. "If you want to torture me, go ahead! I won't give my family up to you!"

"Do ya know?" The man smirked, walking into the room and shutting the door. Kaylee leaned back, as he eyed her up, leaning his hands against the table as he watched her. "Merle, maybe talking isn't going to work."

Merle sighed, looking to the girl. She gulped thickly, trying not to show any fear as she trembled at the sight of the man's dark eyes piercing her own. Kaylee swore she saw Roy in the image of this man.

* * *

The group had decided that Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Angela would go with the cold woman leading them to Woodbury. Carol, Hershel, Beth, and Axel would hold down the fort. They were packing up the Hyundai, the car chosen to take the rescue mission on. Daryl lifted the hood and put a bag of their weapons in there.

"I got the flash bangs n' I got the tear gas." He informed, Oscar slid the guns they needed into the back. "Ya never know what yer gonna need."

Angela stood with Carol, checking her guns as Carol held the little baby. "Kaylee's gonna be alright, so are the others." She told her, Angela nodded.

"I feel like I sent her to that trap." She told, Carol frowned at her. "I told her to go on the run, if I hadn't, she'd be fine with us right now. Or, maybe I should've gone to keep it from happening."

"You had no idea what was going to happen. Blaming yourself isn't going to get you anywhere." Carol told her, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Just get them back, and we can go on with our lives." She nudged her shoulder, "We can get back to girl talk." Carol nodded to Daryl who was walking back over with Carl.

Angela sighed, smiling at Carol in thanks. He glanced at the two as he and Oscar continued to pile the car with supplies. Rick called Carl aside just as Hershel emerged outside. Beth was handling the gates as Axel helped her.

Once the car was piled up, everyone got to the car. Daryl approached Carol and Angela. "Stay safe." he told her.

She smiled and nodded to him. "Nine lives, remember?"

Daryl nodded, looking down to the baby then to Angela. "Let's go." He urged, putting an arm around her and heading to the car with her. "We're gonna get 'em back, get Kay back. Ya hear?" He whispered to her.

Angela nodded, her strides wide as she marched to the car. Angela pulled out her beanie and slipped it over her head, scar hidden underneath as she held a cold gaze. "I'm gonna put a bullet into the bastard that took my sister from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee didn't know what to do at this point; she was kept from Maggie and Glenn, then left alone in the room. What had they done to them? Kaylee imagined them both beaten to bloody hell, or what these men would do to Maggie. It made her think back with Roy.

She yanked at her bonds, then leaned her head down and started to chew at them. Duct tape was strong, but it can be cut. The teen ignored the nasty taste of the filthy thing and grinded her teeth along the thick layer. Hearing the sound of a click made her sit back up, spitting at the ground a few times. The door opened, the tall man returned, Kaylee sunk in her chair again.

"I hear your name is Kay." He spoke, closing the door behind him. "I'm the Governor."

Kaylee didn't speak, he moved further into the room and leaned on the table. She looked away, the Governor craned his neck to look at her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?" She didn't answer, her shoulders were tense as she stared down at the floor. "A bit young, aren't you? Your parents know your here?"

He was patronizing her, she knew it. Her parents were dead and he was mocking her with it. "Let me go." She hissed, still refusing to look at him.

Perking up, he made his way around the table to stand in front of her and leaned his back against the table. "Talking to me, aren't you?" The Governor saw her nod, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You look at me when talking, little lady."

Kaylee's arms started to struggle as she tried to pull from his grip on her. "If you don't tell us where your little group is, I'll just bring their heads in here."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She questioned, calling his bluff.

He let her go roughly, as she moved her jaw from his tight grip on her. "Merle deserves to be with his brother, yet you all won't let that happen."

"I want him to be with his brother, but-" She gulped, watching as he stood and paced around her. She kept turning her head to see where he was. "I-I can't risk my family. We offered to Merle we'd bring Daryl to him, then he shot at us."

He chuckled, "Yes, but do you blame him? You're depriving him of his precious brother, the only family he has left." he tried to reason with her. "He told me you got an older sister, you know what it's like."

The Governor leaned forward in front of her, hands on her arms bound to the chair. The weight he put on her arms caused her to cringe at the feeling. "Why not help a brother out, find his long lost family?"

Kaylee felt the only defensive tactic to keep him at bay, was to spit in his face. She gathered as much saliva as her mouth produced and spat it at his face. He backed up, wiping the nasty spit his cheek, and slapped her across the cheek making her cry out in pain.

"I tried to be nice, I did. You just crossed the line."

Kaylee looked up as her check stung red, seeing him marching toward the door. "Don't hurt them!" She screamed at him, as the door shut and she was locked alone once again.

* * *

The group drove a few miles out, everyone silent until Michonne, the cold woman's name they learned, had spoken up. "Here is far enough." She told.

Rick glanced at her from the rear view mirror, she gave a look in return. He glanced to Daryl, then back to the road pulling over to the side. Everyone got out of the car, Michonne was fastening her sword sheath onto her back. Daryl went to the trunk to get the needed weapons.

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot." She explained.

Rick looked to the sky, "How far?" he asked. "Night's coming."

"It's a mile, maybe two.

Daryl threw on his backpack that held arrows and rifle on it, Angela checked her gun's clip and her extra. She slung her own rifle over her back as Daryl checked his crossbow, Oscar taking a bag as well. Rick slung a shotgun onto her back, taking the last bag and slammed the trunk shut.

"Is it safe to leave the car out on the road like this?" Angela asked, adjusting her rifle.

"They call this area the red zone, they never go out here." Michonne explained to her. She watched the worried sister check her ammo, reaching into her back pocket, Michonne fished out a small wooden box.

"What's that?" Angela asked, seeing her holding it out to her.

"Your sister, the one with the limp. She had this." Angela stepped forward, gently taking it into her hands and opening it up. Soft music played, making her close it within a few seconds.

"She dropped it when taken." Michonne turned, leading them into the woods.

Angela followed with Daryl, he glanced to her. "We'll give it back to her once we get 'em back." He told. She nodded, Daryl gently took it from her turning her around and putting it into her bag.

They ignored the single walker up the road, not finding it a problem for now. Michonne took lead, Oscar behind, then Angela, Rick and Daryl in the back. He gave a glance to the hunter, feeling something to be said.

"I know, what you did for me." Rick spoke. "For my baby, while I was…" He tried to find the right words for it. "Working things out- Thank you."

Daryl looked to him, then back around their surroundings. "It's what we do." He dismissed, not finding it a big deal on his deed.

Angela smiled to herself, glad Rick was back and about with them. But it soon faded, thinking the danger that her sister, Maggie, and Glenn were in right now. Leaves rustled and crunched beneath their feet. Sounds of birds and other creatures of nature were heard above and around them, only lightly.

Daryl's head turned to the left, spotting something past the trees "Rick." He warned, raising a hand up.

"Down." Rick hissed, having them all crouch and lower to the dirt. "Formation, no gunfire." He ordered, standing to slice his machete into the walker's head and kick it down.

Daryl walked ahead and shot an arrow into an oncoming walker. Angela and Oscar moved to Rick's left, he used the crowbar to rip the leg off and slam it into its head. Angela ducked down and swept her legs under the walker, making it crumble to the floor. She spun and stabbed her hunting knife into the walker's forehead.

"There's too many of 'em." Daryl told, holding his knife up.

They backed up, Rick stabbing one behind Daryl to find more coming from behind them. "This way." Rick ordered, taking lead to get them through the walkers.

Angela swung her knife at a walker, only chopping the nose off as she followed with the others. They went off the path and into the woods, hearing them all stalking after them. Rick had spotted a log home in a clearing, as they all bolted for it.

"Come on!" Despite the boards on the door and windows, Rick easily opened the door, barging in. "Get the door."

They rushed in, Michonne and Angela leaning on the door to keep it shut.

"Keep it down. Keep it down." Rick told, as their thumping and thudding of boots make noise.

"The smell, it's loud." Said Daryl covering his mouth.

Rick shined his light around, hearing the buzzing of flies and noticed the stench of rotting flesh as well. Thinking a walker was in, Rick tried to find the source, searching around with Oscar and Daryl. Michonne and Angela found switch to use as a lock, walking across the room to search with the men.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar questioned, seeing Rick's light shin on the tattered corpse of an animal.

"Gotta be a fox, or what's left of one." Daryl crouched down to get a better look. A collar and the snout of a dog answered his . "I guess Lassie went home."

A pound was heard, wood creaking under weight. They all spun around to see the shadows of walkers had met up with them at the door. She clawed and slammed against the door, they didn't know how much weight the old wood could take of them.

Rick's eyes caught something; a bed with a figure under the blankets. It was moving, rising and falling of someone sleeping or a possible walker under it. Rick gave a small whistle, getting the hunter's attention to approach with him. The others had their weapons ready, in case it would be a walker ready to jump out at them.

Rick slowly reached over, his fingers gripped the surprisingly fairly clean covers. He yanked it off, finding a live person sleeping, but now awake and alert at their presence. He jumped to his feet, causing everyone else to back up in defense.

"Who the hell are you!?" He questioned, raising a double barrel shotgun at Rick.

"We don't mean any harm." Rick told, hands up to show he wasn't the threat there.

"Get outta my house!" The man demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay." Rick motioning his hands up and down to get the man to lower his voice. "We will, but we can't right now."

The man rose the gun up higher to his head. "Now!"

"Shut him up." Michonne hissed at him.

"Get out right now!"

"There are walkers outside." Rick told, pointing at the door where the undead were pounding to come in.

The confused man looked around, eyeing everyone of them. He saw how Angela and Daryl held knives up at him, he looked terrified, as if not knowing what Rick meant by 'walkers'.

"I'll call the cops!" The man declared.

The cops? Did this man even know what was right outside his door? Angela pondered how drunk the man was to not know the dangers outside for a year.

"I _am_ a cop." Rick countered, it wasn't a lie. "Now I need you to lower the gun." Rick crouched down, showing he wasn't going to hurt him as he placed his flashlight and machete down on the floor. "Don't do anything rash."

Rick stood by up, hands still out to show he had nothing to hurt him with. "Everything's fine, lets- Let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" The man's eyes were on the other two, seeing them with their weapons still up. "Look at me. Hey, hey."

He looked back, nearly jumping as he forgot about Oscar holding the blood covered crowbar. The gun was cocked and he aimed the gun higher between Rick's eyes. "Show me your badge." He demanded.

"Alright, it's in my pocket. It's in my pocket." Rick told, pointing down to indicate he had to take out the 'badge' he had in his pocket. "Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow."

Once the man was distracted, he slapped the gun away. The gun fired nonetheless, Angela shoved herself and Daryl out of the way as he blew a huge hole in the back door. Rick wrestled with the man, putting him in a headlock as he demanded to be released.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up! Shut-Ah!" A distinct crunch was heard, the man bitten Rick's hand when he tried to cover his mouth. He made a run for the door full of walkers, screaming in fear.

"Help! They found me!" The man cried.

"Don't open that door!" Rick demanded, going after him.

Michonne took her sword out and plunged it right through his chest. She ripped it out, the man fell to the floor, instant death stabbing through the heart. Michonne gave a look, as Rick had failed to shut the man up. Oscar was a bit taken back by the action of killing him so easily. Angela and Daryl peeked through the door, they were managing to rip the boards off the door.

"More are coming." She told, seeing some in the distance and checking out the commotion.

Daryl looked to her then to the others. "Remember the Alamo?" He questioned.

He gave them all a look, Angela sighed and rounded them as Michonne took her place at the door. "Daryl, help me get the door." Rick told, the redneck came around and they both started lifting the dead man.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar shook his head, seeing what they were planning.

"He's dead." Rick countered. "Check the back."

Oscar and Angela went to the back door, he opened it a crack as she peeked outside. Not a walker in sight, she turned back to them. "Coast is clear."

Rick and Daryl held the man up, they looked to Michonne as she held the door knob. "One, two, three- Now!"

She opened the door and within a second, the two men shoved the body at the walkers. Michonne slammed the door, hearing the undead feast upon the man's corpse. Daryl locked the door so it didn't give way. They all grabbed their weapons and bags they dropped and rushed out the back door. Rounding to the front, they passed the distracted walkers to find their path to Woodbury.

* * *

Glenn was wondering the room, pieces of the chair he was bound to splintered across the room after his bout with the walker. He only tasted blood and saw red, ready for them to come back as he would fight his way out. The door opened, he raised the wooden arm ready to take Merle down after what he had just done to him.

"Uh-uh." The redneck entered with another man, holding a gun up at him.

Glenn lowered the chair arm, waiting for another torture method to try and break him. It was then the Governor came in, a shirtless Maggie being dragged in by his grip He grew angry, what had this bastard done to her?! Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest to keep her decency and pride together as much as possible.

He raised the weapon back up, Merle and the other man jumped, Merle raised hand up to stop him as the other held a gun at Maggie. She looked distraught, but refused to show weakness with tears. With no choice, he dropped the wood, letting it clatter onto the cement floor.

"We're through playing games." The Governor stated. "Now, one of you is gonna give up your camp."

He took his own gun out and held it against her temple. But he noticed how he didn't flinch seeing the weapon pointed at her. He let her go, and stomped over to point it at Glenn's head instead.

"If you don't tell me, maybe _Kay_ can inform me." He threatened.

Just as he thought, the girl cracked. "The prison." She told, voice trembling. Her arms tucked around to keep herself from exposing to everyone.

Merle held his arm up, stopping her from getting any closer. "The one near Nunez?" He asked.

"That place is overrun." The Governor told.

Maggie shuddered out another answer. "We took it."

"How many are you?"

"Twelve." Glenn swallowed, he wasn't mad at Maggie for revealing all of this. If she wasn't going to crack, someone was going to. "We have twelve now."

"Twelve people cleared that whole prison of biters?" The Governor questioned, eyes glued to the Asian, not believing a word she was saying. "Huh?" He glanced back at Maggie, who trembled as she nodded at him.

He held the gun closer to Glenn's head, he only flinched his head closer to the , not scared of taking a bullet. Finally, the Governor lowered his gun and passed his two men to the two. Before leaving, he turned to Maggie and holstered his gun.

"Hey, hey." He cooed her, caressing her cheek which as he predicted, caused Glenn to react to his touching. "Shh, shh, it's alright."

The Governor cupped her cheeks and held her close, in attempt to comfort her. Kissing her head, he kept whispering comforting words which only made her recoiled, with her eyes staying on Glenn. Giving a look to the pissed off and injured Korean, he turned Maggie and shoved her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her close, she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him for life. The Governor and other man left the room, Merle backed out, watching the interaction. It was hard to tell by the expression he held on what he was thinking. Merle left the room, leaving the cowgirl to sob into the arms of her Asian lover.

The redneck walked toward the room Kaylee, the teenager, was kept. It was further down from where the other two were, making it difficult for her to hear the torture Merle put him through. When he approached the door, he heard sobbing from the other side. His hand froze over the handle, a smack was echoed from the room.

"Please!" The teen sobbed, a cough was heard. "Please, I-!" Another smack, followed by a cry of pain. What the fuck was he doing to her in there?

"How many people do you have!?" The Governor's voice bellowed.

Merle could care less when it came to torturing whatever men they found out there, be it military or just some lost bastard in the woods. This was some kid, one Merle didn't want to hurt. He questioned, tried to soften up and use the innocence of the teen to get answers. He was close too, reaching out to her as she had a sibling and understood. The Governor got his answer, humiliating and possibly scaring the shit out of the cowgirl. What would he gain beating this kid up?

"We-We lost some people, we have t-twelve I think." This time a kick was hurt, judging by the thud and coughing after, he had knocked her to the ground. "I-I swear, twelve people!"

Merle had opened the door at that, seeing the Governor's hand risen up. He paused in his action to hit her again, Merle saw the girl curled up on the floor, free of her chair. Spotting the teen with bruises and marks all over her face, tears streaming down her puffy red cheeks he slapped who knows how many times.

With a sigh, his boss turned seeing the one armed man at the doorway. "There a problem?" He questioned, clearly not please with Merle interrupting this session.

Merle cleared his throat, shifting his footing as he met eyes with the man he feared- Only man he feared. The sight before him reminded him, brought back memories of when he was a child, curled up while beaten by his father.

"So, it's true then?" He asked, regarding the reveal of Daryl and his group's location.

The Governor turned, ignoring the trembling girl on the floor as he approached Merle. "Seems so." He passed by as Merle avoided his eyes at that point.

Knowing he wanted him to follow, Merle looked down to the teen, she coughed sitting up to check her bruises. Merle glanced out of the room, then walked over to approach her. Kay looked up, once Merle knelt down, he expected her to back away or coil from him. Instead, she glared at the man and threw a punch across his face. He shook his head, what a right hook she had! Merle spat at the floor, looking to the teen with no anger. He thought she would cry more or beg him not to go near, but she had some fight in her. Merle saw the fury in her hazel eyes glaring at him, once full of innocence beforehand.

"I tried to fight him back." She told, coughing and spitting blood onto the floor. "He started beating me."

Merle raised his hand up, leaving his arm with the blade at his side to show no threat to her. She nodded, understanding that he had proved not to be as dangerous as him. Merle near scoffed at her foolish trust, wait til she sees what he did to Glenn.

"Stupid of you to do." He told, resting his arm on his knee. "Should've just told him what he wanted."

"He hit first, just starting slapping, punching, and kicking-" Kay coughed, feeling pain in her gut. "Then he asked if there were really twelve of us and where we were. How did he know?" She swore she didn't tell him, how'd he find out?

"Your friends ratted you out." Merle answered, expecting her to be angry but only looked concerned.

"Are they safe? What did he do to them!?" She demanded, her fist daring move to grip the collar of his shirt, but he barely flinched. It wasn't what the Governor did, more like what Merle had done.

"They're alive." Was all he said.

Kay sighed and let him go, "Why are you with that bastard?" she asked. "You could've trusted us, we would've brought your brother to you. Angela would've helped out."

"our sister, right?" Kaylee nodded, Merle scoffed out loud. "Doubt it. Blood is all that matters."

"Angela cares about Daryl, she knows what it's like to have family missing." She winced, touching her jaw to find a bruise swelling there. "Daryl helped her when I was lost, almost died trying to find me. She'd want to do the same. You have to help us out and I'll take you to him."

Merle narrowed his eyes at her, "A bit foolish to be trusting me, princess. I could double cross you, just like back at that lot." he warned.

"You were desperate, I get it." She tried to convince, grunting to get to her feet. She leaned on the table as Merle stood with her. "My sister said I'm a fool for trusting people. But, trusting Rick got us further than we would've gotten. Got us a new family, new friends, and a place to call home."

"So, ya think trusting me is gonna bring sunshine and rainbows? That ya'll be free and back with your 'family'?" He questioned, with an amused smile on.

"Yes!" She answered with a hard stare, but soon softened. "You can too."

Merle watched her, was this teen stupid? Well, they do say ignorance is bliss. She didn't know the blood he had on his hands, the amount people he's killed and the things he did under the Governor's command. Yet she just kept giving him chances to turn the tables. Getting out of here and returning to his brother is what Merle wants, could she be his key out of here?

With a sigh through his nose, Merle reached for her chin and tilted her head to check the damage. "See?" He frowned at her in question, she smiled as a speck of blood was found on her busted lip. "You're just as good as Daryl."

Ready for a counter to her claim, Merle heard his name being called. He let her go and turned to exit the room. He gave one last look before shutting the door. Merle shook his head, something inside made him want to not see the kid get hurt. It just made him think of the old days, days with his son of a bitch father. He followed the tan skinned man, known as Martinez, to the Governor's office where he was explaining to Milton what the cowgirl had confessed.

"Twelve people? That's deep in the red zone." Milton told, shocked that there were survivors out that far. "There's no way only twelve-"

"So, she's lying?" The Governor countered, turning to him from pacing about. "I even questioned the kid, story checks out."

More like beat it out of her, Merle thought. He stood by, watching his leader grow concerned over the possible threat they had.

"That means a pretty sizable force has moved into our backyard." He narrowed his sights on Merle. "This group with your brother at its core has done something you told me couldn't be done." He told, looking to the others as he referred to taking the prison.

The Governor looked back to Merle, with that look that made Merle not dare to counter. "Your brother might be out there right now, searching for them. Blood is blood, right?" He questioned, knowing it was a statement Merle had said many times before. "Makes me wonder where your loyalties lie."

Merle tried to avoid eye contact, but found he couldn't. This man, this was the one thing on earth that could put fear into Merle. Only reason he hasn't left this place is that he had a cushy bed to sleep in, beer to suck down, and advantage to live through this hell. Leaving would cost him being hunted down, as he has done to many deserters and escapees, like Michonne. He was being questioned on something Merle would never have to think about; choosing his brother over something. If anyone else had questioned him, he'd chose his brother and call the bastard a dumb prick for even questioning him. But, Merle had to let him think he'd choose his loyalty to him for now. If his actions before don't bite him in the ass, he'll get the fuck out of here.

"Here." He answered, earning a pat on the arm.

"You two get a small group and scout this prison." He ordered to him and Martinez. "I wanna know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Yeah. You got it."

He and Milton made their leave, Merle lingered as the Governor glanced to him, taking a seat at his chair. Merle sighed and followed Martinez, he had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Rick and the others had found Woodbury. Passing by train cars, they hid behind a beat up car and some bushes. Peeking over, they found a wall, a true wall, of metal and tires. Even a large gate! Spotlights were shining around with men on the wall for lookout. Angela had to be colored impressed, it beat what her first community had for sure, and it was as secure as the prison was. She noticed actual buildings of possibly stores or maybe even homes. Judging by how the road was paved, this is only a chunk of an actual town, and took what perimeters they could.

Rick and Daryl has never seen anything like that, high defense and strong walls for protection. They never thought they'd find anyone with a place like this. Daryl counted the guards, eyed their weapons, being spotted would be a death wish for sure. Angela looked up at the wall and guards in fear, this was not Point Campus, this was bigger. If the Governor was as bad as Michonne claimed he was, who knows what they would do to Maggie, Glenn, and Kaylee.

* * *

Said couple were sitting in the room Glenn was tortured in. Maggie now wore Glenn's shirt, but was still shaken up by her event with the Governor. Glenn noticed, and feared the answer she would have for his question. Touching, caressing, groping- Anything to the one he loved scared him.

"Maggie, did he-"

"No." She answered quickly, looking to him. "No, he barely touched me."

The two stared at one another, Glenn tried to see if she was lying or not. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but felt it would be something she would keep from him. With how she came in, how he touched her, how she was still trembling beside her- He had to of.

Maggie looked down at her huddled knees. "All this time, running from walkers-" She sighed. "You forget what people do, have always done." She looked back, swallowing back a need to cry. "Look at what they did to you."

"Doesn't matter. Was Kaylee with you." He asked, brushing off his injuries.

Maggie shook her head, ducking her head into her knees. "No, no she wasn't." Glenn looked up, fearful of the teen's well being. "Poor thing must be terrified, God knows where."

Glenn sighed, he had Maggie safe with him, Kaylee could be within that bastard's clutches. "What if he's-" Maggie's eyes went wide, shaking her head not wanting to believe him.

Maggie's tears returned, covering her mouth feeling useless to protect the girl. She was the same age as her sister, hell, was like another little sister to her. Something just as bad as what he did to her was something Kaylee did not deserve. Glenn must have thought the same, as he eyed up the walker he had killed hours ago.

"Hey." He groaned, feeling the pain in his beaten body as he got to his feet. He had an idea, and it was going to take ripping some flesh and bone to do so.

* * *

Angela felt like she had been watching the guards switch shift for too long. She was going antsy, and Daryl knew just how she kept clenching and unclenching her knife. Without warning, Michonne from behind backed up and disappeared behind the train car.

"Hey! Hey!" Rick turned, calling her back in a hushed manner. "Damnit." The four backed up, grouping to figure out a strategy since the one who can enter the damn place just ditched them.

"Should I-"

"No, don't give chase. Need you here." Rick dismissed, looking to the others. "Alright, we need to downsize.

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all 'em buildings," Daryl whispered as they all slung their guns on and dropped their bags. "Not with all 'em guards there."

"Shame we can't just pick them off the damn thing." Angela said, adjusting the sling of her rifle. "Then again, with how many shifts were changed, who knows who many standing behind the wall alone."

A sudden twig snapping caused all four to spin around, aiming their weapons at their intruder. It was Michonne who returned, mouthing and pointing for them to follow. Seems she wasn't ditching them, just managed to find a way in. They all followed her in line, ducking under branches and trees to keep up.

* * *

Merle was looking over the map with the Governor, explaining the location before he'd head out.

"The prison's the perfect place to hole up." He said, buckling his gun holster belt. "What once kept prisoners in now keeps biters out. And that's smart."

"You thinking of taking it over, moving Woodbury there?" Merle asked.

"People love it here because it feels like what it was." The Governor gave him a look as if it was beyond being a stupid question. "Move them to damp cells surrounded by barbed wire? No." He looked back down on the map. "We gotta take out the group that's living there. Let the biters move back in. No one'll be the wiser."

That got to Merle, knowing it meant the safety of his brother at stake. He shook his head, "The problem is my brother's with 'em."

He looked to his right hand man, "Well, you'll talk to him." he assured. He smirked at him. "Make him our inside man. He'll get us in there." The Governor chuckled, hands on his hips. "I see you almost got that kid won over."

Just as must as he saw her getting beaten, Merle thought.

"We'll wave the white flag like we did with the national guard."

A snide smirk played in his lips, knowing damn well what happened with that. Not one person survived that trip. "Nothing happens to Daryl." He told, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Of course not." He assured, though Merle knew a lie when he saw one.

"What about Glenn and the girls?" He asked, curious to what their fate would be.

He took a breath, thinking over what to do. "Well, the longer they're here, the more chance Andrea will find out. Especially with that loud mouth one." He said, meaning Kaylee. "Take them to the Screamer Pits."

Merle watched him turn away, given another dirty task to do yet again. As the two went to the door, the Governor opened it just to find Martinez there with Kaylee in a headlock. She had a sack over her head and her arms were bound behind her. The teen struggled and fought against her capture, the Governor grinned at this, arms opened in welcome.

"My guest has arrived." He grinned, nodding toward the chair. "Give her a seat, I got a place for her to stay."

Merle's brows furrowed, he watched her being shoved inside as she fell to the floor. Martinez walked over, yanking her back up, Merle could hear her whimper under the sack. "She's a goddamn fighter, tried to jump me when I got in the room."

"Antsy one, ain't she." The Governor chuckled, he turned to Merle seeing his confused look.

"Taking her to the pit yourself?" Merle asked.

He watched how the teen was shoved to the floor once against, then yanked up and thrown onto the chair. She recoiled and curled herself up like rabbit caught from its burrow. The Governor watched his reaction to the sight of the teen in his hold, he chuckled.

"She's the white flag."

* * *

Michonne lead the four to what looked to be a food storage room. The place was dark and empty, but they kept their weapons up just in case someone was guarding it.

"Is this where you were held?" Rick asked her.

"This is where I was questioned." She told.

"Any idea where they could be?" He asked.

Daryl rushed across the room towards the windows. He tugged the curtains ever so slightly, seeing the light of flames dancing on the curtains. Angela came over and looked though, seeing people, actual citizens walking by. They wore normal bright clothing and looked happy, almost in complete bliss. It was like they were in a different worlds completely.

"Good amount of people wandering about." Angela noted, as Rick walked over to look out the other window himself.

This got to Daryl, as a claim had been made by Michonne. He looked to her. "I thought ya said there was a curfew."

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She told.

Rick sighed, "If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks." his eyes kept peeling about seeing people just walking about. "We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment." Michonne suggested.

The three turned, Angela had a look of fear at that suggestion. "Yeah? What if they ain't?" He questioned, walking toward her.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." She countered at him not appreciating his attitude.

Rick followed as Angela kept watch. "You said you would help us."

Michonne glared at him, "I'm doing what I can." She hissed at him.

"Then where in the hell are they?" Oscar questioned.

Rick noticed the worried look on Angela's features as they questioned her. "Hey." He softly called to the men and walked to the back to talk with them. "If this goes South, we're cutting her loose." He told them, unable to trust her words.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asked.

"Right now? It's the blind leading the blind." Daryl told, watching Angela come across the room. "Let's split up."

"The last thing we need is to lose each other." She whispered to them. A sudden knock on the door jolted them, they spun around at the door. "I didn't see anyone approaching the building." She thought out loud.

"Back, get back!" Rick hissed at them, moving themselves to hide behind the walls and pantry shelves.

The sounds of keys jingling and the lock clicking was heard, the door opened and a man with a red cap came inside. He shut the door and gave the room a look around.

"I know you're in here." He called out, "I saw you moving outside." he said. The red capped man moved closer, his footsteps echoing closer to them. "Alright, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it." Seemed the man thought one of the Woodburians were hiding out in here, so that was an advantage they had.

He walked toward the back room, Oscar and Angela aiming their guns ready for him to round the corner. Before he could react to the sight of them, Rick jumped out from behind a curtain and slammed him up against the wall, gun in his face.

"Shut up. Get on your knees." Rick threw him down as Daryl held his arms behind him. "Zip tie him." He told, then focused back to the man. "Where are our people?"

"I don't know." He answered, which Rick didn't like and tightened his grip on the gun.

Angela had her gun at the back of his head, she glared him. "Like you don't."

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Rick demanded.

"I don't know." He repeated, shaking his head.

Rick seemed to notice the man genuinely didn't know, he glanced to Angela signalling her to lower her gun. She did so, as he picked up a cloth he knocked off the shelving. "Open your mouth." Rick shoved it into the man's mouth, gagging him as he muffled against it.

Angela stood as Daryl knocked him out with the butt of his crossbow. He fell to the floor with a thud, Rick stood and dragged him by his feet to lock him in a closet they found. "Now what?" Angela asked, seeing that got them nowhere.

Before Rick could answer, the sound of gunfire was heard in the distance. They all ran to the front, people shouting. Some sort of chaos was brewing and it shockingly wasn't them, Angela held her rifle up as Daryl had the shotgun ready. Rick nodded to them, opening the door and they made their way across the square to follow the gunshots.

They moved down an alleyway and turned a corner, finding a door surprisingly unlocked. Rick rook lead, his rifle up, with Daryl, Angela, Michonne and Oscar in line behind him. Rick stopped at the corner, seeing a man passing by. Once clear, they came around hearing voices of men talking. Because of the walls, it was just muffled to tell if it was Glenn or The Governor's men. A window was found, filthy but Daryl peeked through to see if he could tell their people were in there.

"On your feet, move." A man demanded, despite the filth Daryl got a glimpse of two people forced out of the room with sacks over their heads. "Let's go."

"Shit." They had to get them out, fast!

Rick and Daryl got out the flash bangs, holding one up to Angela. She looked down, taking it, Daryl nodded at her. She nodded back, hooking her finger around the pin just like he taught her. As they heard them come closer, the three tossed their canisters and a loud explosion was heard along with a flash of white at the men. The men shouted, smoke escaping the cans as they were blinded by the flash bang. Going to the corner, Daryl and Angela held their guns up, Angela spotted a figure in the room but the smoke made it unclear who it was and gunfire was too risky right now. Who rick did spot was Glenn, coughing on the floor as the bag fell from his head. Angela spotted the only female with a sack on, it had to be Maggie judging by the height. She ripped it off her head and lead her back toward the others. She paused, looking around trying to find her sister, but gunshots caused Daryl to pull her back by the arm to avoid getting shot. With no choice, she was force to retreat with the others.

Rick and Maggie supported the beaten up Glenn through the town, and found refuge inside the building across the one they were just hiding in. Glenn fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion, Maggie knelt beside him with Angela to check his wounds. Blood was down his mouth and neck, she saw the black eye and checked around for any broken bones or fractures.

"Ain't no way out back here!" Daryl called, checking for a back door when he found none.

"Rick, how'd you find us?" Maggie asked.

"How bad are you hurt?" Rick asked, not answering her question.

"I'll be alright." Glenn dismissed.

"Nothing broken, but he was beaten to complete shit by some asshole." Angela concluded, looking to Maggie. "Where's Kaylee? She wasn't with you?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, they separated us, we haven't seen her since we got taken." she told. "Where's that woman?" She asked, remembering there was another female with them.

Rick and Angela looked around, "She was right behind us." he said. Rick checked out the window, seeing people scattered about in panic.

"Maybe she was spotted." Said Oscar.

"Want me to go look for her?" Daryl asked, "Kaylee's still out there." he added.

Rick looked conflicted, he looked to Angela who gave him an even stare. "You guys go, I'll get Kay." She stated.

"No, we stick together. She's on her own, but we need to find out where Kaylee is held up." He told her, as she was antsy by the door now.

"Daryl," Glenn called, trying to catch his breath. "This was Merle." Eyes shot to him, in shock by the name he just said. "It was. He did this."

"You saw him?" Rick asked, looking over to him.

Glenn nodded, "Face to face." Maggie helped him slide a shirt on that she found. "He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

Angela looked to Daryl, seeing he was just as shocked. "Your brother is behind all this?" She near shrieked, earning a shush from Rick.

Daryl blinked, astounded that not only was his brother alive, but that he was the cause of all this. "S-So my brother's this Governor?"

Glenn looked up, shaking his head. "No," Maggie answered. "He's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked.

"He does now." Glenn told, looking to Rick as he crouched down to him. "Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was." Rick looked over, his eyes shifting to Angela. "They were gonna hurt Kay if we didn't tell."

Angela wasn't mad, she was thankful they considered her safety overall. It just made her mad her sister was still out there somewhere. Her knuckles were white as her grip became tight, they dared threaten to hurt Kaylee.

"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick told them sternly, assuring with a pat on the knee and rushing back to the window.

"Daryl, I have to go back out there and find my sister." Angela told, eager to bolt out the door to go search.

Daryl agreed, following Rick to convince him. "They're gonna look for us." Maggie told.

"We have to get you back. Can you walk?" He asked Glenn. "We got a car a few miles out."

Glenn fought back the pain, wanting to get the hell out of here. "I'm good."

"Alright."

"You guys go ahead, get them to the car. I gotta find Kaylee." Angela told them, standing by the door.

"I gotta find Merle too, we'll stay behind." Daryl agreed, only to have Angela have a counter word on it.

"If your brother really did all this, I won't hesitate to shoot him." She hissed at him.

"Angela's right, look for Kay and get out." Rick ordered.

Daryl couldn't believe them, he kept looking between the two. "He's my brother. I aint-"

"Look at what he did!" Rick hissed at him.

Angela agreed. "What if he did the same to my sister, Daryl? We are not taking him with us."

Daryl looked desperate, he needed to get back to his brother, he was blood! Buy, the fact he actually did this to Glenn, even after he knew Daryl was with them. He knew Angela wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through his head.

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work somethin' out." He tried to convince the two, not wanting to lose the chance of reuniting with his brother. Angela could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I know he's your brother, Daryl. But he is a danger, the only way I'll find him if he knows where Kaylee is being kept." She told him with steely eyes.

"Then we'll find him, get him to take us to Kaylee n' we all get out." Daryl told, Angela sighed shaking her head. She rather throw a walker at Merle just like he had to Glenn.

Daryl looked to Rick, "Ya get Glenn n' Maggie to safety. We're goin'." he told.

Before Rick could try to stop them, the two ran out of the building, firing their guns as they ran up the road in search of their respective siblings.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaylee would be able to see where she was if the sack wasn't blinding her sight. A gag was in her mouth to keep her quiet, and her hands were bound behind her. She heard the sound of water bubbling, but no matter how she turned her head, Kay could only determine it was coming from her right. Sitting in the corner, she stretched her legs out, touching something diagonal of her right, something square or cube-shaped. But the sounds of the muttering or something living by her made her scared to try and explore where she was.

What had he had meant by 'white flag'? Was she their hostage? This Governor was keen to find out how many were there, to see if they were telling the truth. With no idea where Maggie and Glenn were, or if they were okay, the teen just prayed they'd be out of here soon. She didn't know if the group knew by now that they hadn't returned, didn't even know such a place like this existed.

Kay jumped when the sound a door creaking came to her ears, it was slow and almost brought a chill to her spine. She felt like she was in one of those haunted houses with how low the creak of the door was, then thudding of shoes meeting wood. No words were heard, was it the Governor, Merle?

"H-Hello?" She called, the thudding of footsteps was heard and rushed toward her. A hand touched her shoulder, making her flinch at the contact, the hand retreated instantly.

"Don't worry," Came a woman's voice, one she hadn't heard before. "You're okay."

The sack finally came off her head, Kaylee blinked, seeing a black woman with dreadlocks and a sword on her back crouching before her. She looked the teen up and down, seeing the marks and bruises from the beating the Governor had given her. The woman was shocked to see the teen in such a state, she turned her around and saw her wrists bound by zip ties.

"This is gonna hurt." She warned.

The samurai woman yanked her arms apart breaking the ties, Kay let out a yelp as her wrists became free. She turned out, removing the gag from her mouth. "Thank you, so much."

"Are you Kaylee?" She asked, Kay rubbed at her wrists with a nod. "Your group is here to rescue you, they got the other two."

Kay leaned her head back, smiling much to the woman's surprise. "Thank the damn God, they're alright."

"You need to get out while you can, it's hell out there." She explained, getting to her feet as did Kay. "Did the asshole who kidnapped you do this?" She asked, looking over how she was wincing to stand straight, her arm around her stomach.

"You mean Merle? No," Kay shook her head. "That Governor guy beat me up." The woman's face scrunched in anger, another reason to take care of him. Kaylee looked around the room, spotting the tanks filled with the bubbling water she had heard. What shocked her was the heads, walker heads inside the tanks.

The woman saw her reaction, not wanting her to see any more of the horrors this place held. "Go, if you stay any longer they'll-"

A sudden thudding was heard, eyes shot to a small metal grate in the wall. Kaylee had been hearing a few noises now and then. "There's something in there."

The samurai held a hand back, removing her sword which brought awe to the teen. "Stay back." She warned, reaching to undo the latch, the door swinging open.

Waiting for a moment for something to jump out, the two were appalled to what they found. A little girl, a sack over her head, arms bound across her torso, and a chain connected to a collar around her neck. A little red dress, pink blouse, cute shoes- Yes, it was indeed a little girl locked in there.

"Oh, my God." The samurai muttered, instantly placing her sword down and holding her arms out to the girl that shuffled toward them. Kay bent on her knees, knowing if she crouched down she wouldn't be standing for a good while.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." She softly whispered to the girl.

"Jesus Christ…" Kay muttered, as the woman reached back and unlatched the chain holding the girl back. This might be worse than how she remembered Roy was, Kaylee feared for what else the man had done beyond what she was seeing.

The samurai reached up, removing the bag from her head, only to jump back. This wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a walker! Her little teeth snapped at her, Kaylee stood behind the chair at the sight of it. The samurai reached for her sword, as Kaylee grabbed the girl's shoulders, she raised the sword ready to end her.

"NO!"

They turned, finding the Governor pointing a gun at the two. He wasn't the terrifying towering man Kaylee saw him, but now he looked scared of the sight before him. The usual steady grip on his gun was shaking, seeing them holding the girl ready to execute her. Kaylee looked at the girl then to him, was… was she someone important to him?

"Don't hurt her."

The low demanding voice was now quaking at his words. He saw the samurai woman was not about to let this go, she looked to Kay then to him. His hands left the trigger, slipping it back into his holster, then taking the belt off and dropping it to the floor carelessly. Hands rose again, as he took a very careful step toward them. The samurai took the girl by the shoulder, holding her in front as if a hostage. She nodded Kay to stay behind her, the teen felt conflicted. Clearly, this girl might have been family, maybe a daughter at one point. She had turned, and he couldn't let her go. The cursed teen, felt bad for him, in a way.

"It's me you want. There's no need for her to suffer." He tried to reason, making it to the door frame.

"She doesn't have needs." The woman told.

He denied it, shaking his head as his pleading eyes reached her. "Don't hurt my little girl."

Kaylee saw this as a possible arrangement. Spare his 'daughter' and escape without a problem. No blood to be shed, no one had to be hurt. Kaylee raised her hand, catching the man's attention.

"Please don't." He begged the two.

Before Kaylee can offer something to an agreement, the cold woman plunged her sword through the girl's head and out of her snarling opened mouth. The man cried out, tackling the woman to the ground. Kaylee scrambled out of the way, not knowing what to do. She had never been in a conflict like this, the teen fought off walkers for so long, fighting another human was foreign to her. She wanted to help this woman, the one who saved her from whatever sick plans this man might've had.

The woman managed to knock him off her before he could try to choke her out. She climbed on top, using the sheath of her sword to put him in a chokehold, her eyes met Kay at the door.

"Go!" She demanded.

Kaylee stammered, "W-What about you?"

"Your sister is looking for you! Go! Now!"

Unable to argue, Kaylee turned and ran out to find an escape from the place making sure to keep in the shadows.

Rick and the others had managed to escape, returning to the rendezvous outside the wall. In the process, they had lost Oscar dying of a gunshot wound. Daryl and Angela were still inside, Rick decided it was best to wait for their return. He alone led Maggie and Glenn behind the car, everyone on the wall pointed the searchlights all over to find them.

"Come on, guys." He hissed to himself, knowing that the damn search for his brother was wasting time for Daryl and Angela to find Kay.

The sounds of a rustle of bushes caused everyone to turn around, Michonne snaked her way from under the train car. Rick and Maggie stood, pointing their guns at her as she scrambled to her feet. Blood was over her face, clearly, she had been in a fight.

"Where the hell were you?" He questioned.

More rustling was heard, Maggie pointed her gun at her, but the aim fell when someone she knew crawled out from under the train car. Kaylee looked up, spotting Rick and Maggie with their guns, Glenn sitting by the car a few feet away.

"Kay…" Maggie whispered. The teen jumped to her feet and slammed right into Maggie who hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay. Shhh." She cooed, trying to calm the distraught and beaten teen.

Seeing the teen's conditions match with Michonne's, Rick was put on edge. "Put your hands up!" Rick ordered, Michonne did as told. "Turn around. Turn around." She turned and Rick removed her sword then she leaned against the car.

"R-Rick…" Kay choked out, as Maggie petted her hair and wiped the oncoming tears from her cheeks.

"Get what you came for?" He asked.

"Rick, stop it. She saved me." Kay told, wanting to defend the woman.

Rick eyed the teen up, then Michonne as she stepped away from her. "Where's the rest of your people?" She asked, spotting three members missing.

"They got Oscar." Glenn snarled, his own gun raised at her as he didn't trust her one bit.

"Daryl and Angela are missing." Maggie told her, earning a shocked gasped from Kay. "You didn't see him?"

"Angie is in there? Daryl too?" She asked.

"They were staying behind to look for you," Rick explained, he glared the woman. "If anything happens to them-"

"I brought you here to save them." She countered, cutting Rick off with his damned threats.

Rick looked to Kay, seeing she was proof enough that this woman wasn't ambushing or tricking them. She wasn't to be trusted, but her intent was good. "Thanks for the help, and saving Kay."

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl and Angela." She told him. "Either way, you need me."

"Rick-" Kay coughed, bending at the soreness she still had from being kicked about. He looked to her, seeing her give her usual limp like walk toward him. "He had me bound and tied up, if she hadn't saved me, I might be dead or worse." She looked to Michonne then to Rick, with pleading eyes. "We need her."

Rick seemed to be thinking this over, he looked over to everyone, eyes lingering at the teen seeing her bruises. Just like Glenn, she was beaten too. Someone he considered family, a little sister he would proudly protect was now in this state. He sighed, looking toward the Woodbury wall then back to the others.

"Glenn, Kay, you go back to the car." He ordered, then looked to Michonne. "Lead them back to the car, watch them." She nodded, as he handed her sword back and she slid it back into its sheath. "Maggie, you and I are getting them back."

"Rick, I can fight." Glenn argued.

Rick shook his head, "No, we need you and Kay back to to the car. Keep watch in case you need to make a getaway back to the prison." he told.

Glenn sighed, not having the energy to argue in his current state. Kaylee wanted to, she wanted to so badly say how she would rather fight to get her sister back than sit around and wait. The only problem was, she was too scared to say it. Deep down, she wanted to just go back and hide in her cell and never leave the safety of the prison ever again. The longer she stood out here, the more she wanted to get away.

Rick looked to Kay, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them back, I promise."

Betrayal, it was a large word. He was only seeing now in the eye of someone he trusted. Someone he considered his right-hand man, he gave many jobs to do and succeeded. Or so he thought. The sight of Michonne made Philip realize that Merle was a traitor, if he had actually killed her like he was ordered to, he wouldn't have lost his precious little girl. He wouldn't be wearing a bandage to cover his blind eye right now. None of the chaos that has happened, wouldn't be in effect to his town and people.

He stood in the mirror, with his one good eye, he kept looking at the would of his left eye. The glass shard stabbed right into the eyeball, leaving it permanently blind. The one-eyed glanced down as he buttoned up a freshly cleaned dark shirt, preparing for an announcement and an event he had planned. The door knocked, recovering his eye, he turned slightly over his shoulder.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened, Martinez was at the door. Cursing of a female voice was heard, along with shuffling and thudding of her knocking into things.

"You fucking dirtbag!" She yelled, as she was dragged into the room by the man and forced down into a chair. "Get your damn hands off me before I cut them off!"

"That's enough out of you." He told, watching the beanie headed woman in his mirror. Eyes shot to him, she got to her feet only to be shoved back down by Martinez. "Your name is Angela."

Angela turned to him, eying up the man. He was tall, with wrappings over his left eye. He recently got hurt, judging but how he was moving to take a drink from his liquor. The bandage was also fresh with no sign of blood.

"Where's my sister you bastard!?" She demanded, wishing they hadn't gotten her weapons when capturing her and Daryl during their search.

While running and gunning, they were ambushed and tackled by the men. Daryl was taken one way, and her another. She remembered seeing Daryl fighting like a feral animal being caught. He kept barking out curses like she had never heard before, eyes locked with Angela as she was dragged across the way from him.

"Your sister is gone." He told calmly, downing a glass of what she guessed was scotch. "Michonne took her."

Angela sighed, but was still tense knowing how she and Daryl were there. "Let us go, you've seen the damage we've done. The last thing you want is-"

He turned and threw his glass at the floor by her feet. Angela flinched but kept her hard glare at the man, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. Her eyes were met with a dark glare by the man, who looked he hadn't even snapped yet.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." He growled at her, she just kept pushing it.

"I've seen worse men threaten to slit my throat." She told, seeing this man was trying to scare. The thought this man was like Roy itched at the back of her mind. Angela kept it a bay, she needed to get her and Daryl out of there.

"Your people attacked my community, a home my people call." He slowly sauntered toward her, towering over her in the chair. "You have a gull to take my threats a little as possible?"

Angela stood, still shorter than the tall man but squared her shoulders and glared into his one eye. "You started it by kidnapping my people and beating the shit out of them. This will not end well for you." She dared to warn.

The man was quick, he shoved her back into the chair holding her down by the throat. She reached up to claw at his grip, but a large knife was taken from his sheath on his hip and brought up to show her. That seemed to trigger something he noticed, she froze, eyeing the weapon up glinting in the light.

"That's all it takes." He figured.

In a haste of panic, Angela kicked the man in the gut, launching the chair back as she tumbled to the floor. The Governor was still sore from his fight with Michonne, not reacting or recovering as fast. Martinez reached for her, only for her to react at his tackle and take his arm, ramming him against the wall. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head against it before shoving him to the floor. Angela made a run for the door, but Philip had gotten to her, pressing his body against her in turn pressing her against the door. He breathed heavily in her ear, trying to get her arms as she clawed for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled at her, making her shudder at how much he was pressing up against her.

Angela was soon forced by the recovering Martinez to turn around and had her arms held behind her back. He kicked the back of her knees as she fell down, using one hand to hold her wrists back, he grabbed a handful of the now exposed hair. Her beanie must have flown off when she tumbled out of the chair.

The Governor grinned, pressed the knife against her cheek to turn her head slightly. "What a beauty." He told, looking over the scar he now found on her head. "I see why you reacted the way you did."

Angela's eyes glared darkly at him. Once he removed the blade from her skin, she spat right at his face. He didn't even react to the spit landing on his face, he simply wiped it off his shoulder and put his hand around her throat. He moved her head to the side, putting the blade right where the scar ended at her temple.

"Time to finish who started this." He hissed.

Angela screamed, her legs trembling at the sensation of her flesh-slicing from the large knife. It was slowly dragged down, but then he swiftly swung the knife across her face. Blood poured, her whole face hurt, she couldn't tell how far the knife had cut, everything hurt! The men let her go, she fell to the ground, curling into a ball as she covered her bloody face screaming her lungs out at the burning sensation.

"Eye for an Eye."

Every one of Woodbury had gathered where the usual fights would happen for pure entertainment. The flames danced about, enlightening the area as the residents spoke among themselves over the confusion and fear of being attacked. Among them, Merle stood with his crew waiting for what the Governor had to say, in regards to the people who attacked and he himself being attacked. Along with a certain blonde woman thought to be dead by the Atlanta group, Andrea.

Chatter stopped once the sight of their leader came sauntering in, eye wrapped and he looked broken. He looked around at his people and shrugged. "What can I say?"

His eye cast down to the dirt, forming the words in his head as to the speech he would give them. "Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it-" He swallowed, looking around at his people. "Past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe."

A weak smirk played on his lips, "Hell, look at me." he wiped his lips as he circled about the center. "You know I-I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure but I-I won't." He stopped, looking over the people.

"Because I can't. Because I'm afraid." Philip nodded, seeing some of them murmur among themselves. "That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us!" He barked out, circling once more to keep himself going. "And worse," He added. "Because one of those terrorists is one of our own."

That caught people's panic, chattered about wondering who it was. Their eyes searched the arena as if they'd figure out who it was. He pointed his finger, glaring right at the one-handed man. "Merle."

People gasped, weapons were pointed at him by his once so-called troupe. "The man I counted on, the man I trusted."

They started removing his weapons, including his gun and the blade on his prosthetic. He held his arms up, feeling the gun against his back. "He led 'em here! And he let 'em in!" He pointed at the man who was giving an even stare back. "It was you. You lied, betrayed us all."

Men started dragged two people toward the ring, arms bound and sacks on their heads. One of them, the smaller one, kept falling over, only to be roughly yanked back to their feet. Merle was pushed forward, being in the center with the Governor.

"These are two of the terrorists." The Governor reached for the struggling man's arm and yanked the sack off revealing to be Daryl. "Merle's own brother!"

Merle was shocked, as was Daryl. They both eyed each other, not seeing one another since the quarry almost a year ago. Daryl spotted Andrea, thinking she had died back at the farm. Two people back from the dead, on the wrong side, of course.

Philip extended his arm out to the other one, who was forced to their knees. The sack was removed, a smear of blood across her face revealed to be an injured Angela. She hung her head, blood dripping from the tip of her nose to fall to the dirt below her, shirt stained red. Daryl moved to her, but was shoved by Philip to stay away. A gun was put to her head, in case the two tried to make any means of attack. Angela's one eye was closed, with the blood smearing over her face, it was found he had sliced his knife across her eye. She didn't know if she was blind like he was now, she just knew her face hurt like hell, and blood mixed with tears in her eyes hadn't helped. Her eye was closed, not wanting to find out if she wouldn't be able to see anything out of it. Her one eye spotted Daryl, as more tears threatened to come out, having him see her in such a state. It felt just like she was back at Point Campus, a new scar for her face to wear like a medal. For her, it was something of shame to show the world, a new cross she must bear.

"So what should we do with them, huh?" The Governor asked his people.

"Kill them!"

"What!?" He questioned, wanting them to scream louder.

Echoes of the three to die were barked among the crowd. They all cheered to have them be killed, Angela shivered in her spot, it was the same as when Roy approached the crowd about Kaylee's punishment. These once were friendly people Merle knew were now against him, wanting him, his brother, and this scarred woman dead. Daryl eyed his brother up, who just looked to Daryl then to the Governor.

"You wanted your brother." He said to Merle, "Now you got him." Philip turned back and watched as chaos would soon ensue.

Daryl was breathing in a near labored manner, his attention wasn't focusing well. He kept watching this Governor circle them like a cat, guns aimed at the two as they were the center of attention. His eyes fell on Angela, who was struggling keep herself up from what she had just endured. The son of a bitch, she was bleeding to death right in front of her. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't prevent any of this, even his own brother involved in it all. For once in his life for so long, Daryl was terrified.

Andrea jumped from the crowd but was held back before she could reach the Governor. "Let them go! Philip!" She demanded him, though he didn't even take a glance to her.

"Stay out of this." She was told.

"They're my friends." She countered, seeing the bleeding Angela as her wound wasn't done letting the red sticky liquid drip down her face.

"It's not up to me anymore." Philip told her, finally turning to her. "The people have spoken."

"What?"

He looked back to Merle, pointing a finger at him. "I asked you where your loyalties lie." Daryl's wrists were finally free, as he fixed his vest, shirt near completely unbuttoned from the scuffle of being captured.

"You said here. Well, prove it." He told him. "Prove to us all. Brother against brother." He glanced to Daryl, nodding to him. "Winner goes free."

If that meant to Angela as well, Daryl didn't know. The seemed to notice the younger brother looking toward the kneeling woman. Philip glanced to her, then back up with a short grin. He didn't answer the question, hearing his people cheer at his decision on this.

"Fight to the death!"

"Philip, please!" Andrea begged, watching as he crossed over and stood on the sidelines, awaiting the match. "Don't do this!"

Within that moment, people started cheering for Merle once again. These people were crazy! Merle lifted his arm up, after giving a look to his 'precious' brother. "Ya'll know me. I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do, to prove-"

He suddenly swung a fist into Daryl's gut, catching him off guard. Angela started shifting about, watching Daryl fall to the ground coughing at the impact.

"That my loyalty is to this town!" Merle gave a swift kick to the chest, making Daryl rolling over, unable to get a chance to recover or stand.

"Daryl!" Angela screamed, fearful of Merle killing him.

The men held her back, as she tried to stand. He continued to throw punches at his brother, not giving him a chance. Angela looked around in horror, wishing she had the strength to just tackle Merle and help Daryl. "Daryl!"

The sound of snarling caught her attention, she shifted thinking a walker was coming at her when she saw them bring walkers into the ring. They had them held back by poles, just as Daryl swung a punch right into Merle's cheek. He stumbled back, almost walking into the newly introduced walkers.

Finally, on his feet, Daryl attempted to tackle his brother only to get thrown back to the ground. He held his brother down, to what Angela looked to be choking him. "Stop it!" She screamed out, seeing Daryl with his own hands around Merle's throat.

"Ya really think this asshole's gonna let ya go?" Daryl managed to question, in case he didn't have the chance with another punch Merle might throw.

"Just follow my lead, little brother." Merle grunted at him. "We're getting out of this, right now!"

Merle pulled Daryl to his feet, the brothers now back to back, surrounded by the walkers. Angela tried to see what was happened, as the walkers and men holding them were blinding her sights on the fight. They forced the walkers closer to them, causing the brothers to punch them and kick them away. Philip looked over to where Angela was, he nodded at one of the walker holders. Turning, he faced the walker towards Angela, the creature reached out to her. Angela screamed, trying to scramble back from the walker closing in. Daryl spotted the scene, fear flickered through him watching the walker get closer.

"NO!"

A bullet flew through its skull. It collapsed to the ground, another bullet lodging into the brain of the walker handler. Angela scooted back from them, sudden screaming cried through the arena as bullets were flying about.

Angela was shoved to the ground as her captures tried to dodge the bullets. She groaned, looking around as smoke started filling the air. The lights were shot, sparks flying about. Daryl and Merle got down, not wanting the bullets to hit them.

"Come on, little brother!" Merle called, knocking a loose walker down and beating its skull in with his prosthetic. "Stay close!"

"Angela!" Daryl called out, not able to see her with the smoke clouding his vision.

Said woman was laying in the dirt, her arms struggling to break free. Soon, with enough yanking, the zip ties broke and she scrambled to her feet. "Daryl!" She screamed out, getting pushed and shoved by escaping residents. She shoved back, not caring about their well being and focused on finding her hunter.

"Daryl!"

"Angela!"

Finally, the two found each other, he wrapped an arm around her as she almost fell to the ground feeling dizzy. "Daryl, come on!" Merle called, taking lead.

The two followed, Merle punched Shumpert in the face, letting Daryl get his crossbow back. A flashlight was scene, signaling them it was Rick! The brothers with the bloody-faced woman followed, finding Maggie and Rick had launched the attack. Maggie moved to support Angela helping her keep up being momentarily half blinded and tripping over herself.

Escaping the arena, Rick lead them toward a road where buses were found at a wall. Screaming and gunfire echoed in the distance.

"Are we being followed?" Angela asked, gasping for air feeling dizzy.

"They're all at the arena." Merle answered, moving toward the buses. "This way."

"You're not going anywhere with us!" Rick barked at him.

Merle glared back, "You really want to do this now?" he questioned.

He squeezed himself between the vehicles yanking at the metal plates on the wall. Maggie let Angela lean against the bus as Rick kept an eye out. With some bashing and grunting, Merle managed to peel the metal back enough to them to get through. Daryl went through first as Maggie helped Angela along. She tripped and fell into Daryl, as he moved his crossbow to hold her steady. Rick passed through last, Maggie took Angela back as she kept ducking her head away from the hunter. They saw Merle beating the head of a walker in, then turned to them. Another was coming his way.

"A little help would be nice!" He barked at them.

Daryl rose his crossbow and fired a bolt through the approaching walker. Rick and Maggie fired at two more walkers closing in. Merle jumped to his feet, "We ain't got time for this!" he yelled and ran off.

"Let's go!" Daryl urged following his brother.

Rick and Maggie looked to one another, unsure what to do. With the injured woman on Maggie's arm, they had no choice but to stick together, even with Merle along with them.

Michonne, Glenn, and Kaylee waited all night by the car for them. The teen was in no condition to move, unlike Glenn who sat by resting, she was passing up and down the road. Michonne watched the anxious teen, leaning against the car feeling exhausted. They all were, Glenn and Kaylee wanted them back so they could go home and forget about this hell.

"Glenn!" A call was heard, they all perked up. "Kaylee!"

It was Rick, the three rounded the car seeing the group return. "Rick, oh, thank God." Glenn sighed.

"Angie!" Kaylee cried, trying her best to run to her sister in her limping. She gasped, stopping short at the sight of the blood on her face.

Rick saw Glenn with the gun and rushed up first to approach him. He saw Kaylee didn't have a problem with the new man with them, he knew the other two would. "Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up." He warned.

Glenn instantly saw Merle, raising his gun up at the man. "What the hell is he doing here!?" He questioned, Michonne took her sword out running over.

Daryl and Rick stopped them as Kaylee helped Maggie sit Angela down to the ground. She moved quickly to side with Glenn as she pointed her gun she got back from Rick at Merle as well. Merle saw the threat before him, moving behind his brother as he pressed his back against the tree. Everyone was yelling about, Kaylee looked up seeing the fury in Michonne and Glenn at the sight of Merle. She wasn't furious by his return, only shocked.

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl told over Glenn's yelling.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick added, referring to the fight.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle told.

"Jackass." Daryl spat at him.

"I should've put that bullet in you when I had the chance." Angela growled at him, spitting blood at the ground.

"Hey, shut up." He retorted at her.

"Enough!" Rick yelled at him.

Michonne made a move, but Rick stopped her as Glenn's gun kept getting aimed at Daryl who moved in front of his brother. Kaylee stood in front of Merle, showing she was against hurting him like the others.

"Angie, put the gun down." Kaylee told.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl barked, waving his hand at Glenn.

Merle chuckled, getting a good look at his brother. "Man, looks like you've gone native, brother." Last he saw his brother his hair was short, he noticed how it was growing. "It's just as long as the hot head over there." He motioned a hand toward Angela who just glared at him.

Daryl spun at him, "No more than ya hangin' out with that psycho back there." he countered.

"Oh, yeah, man." Merle nodded, being extremely nonchalant about this. Rick had moved Kaylee away from him, not trusting him near the teen. "He is a charmer, I got to tell you that." He looked right to Michonne. "Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby." He let out a mocking of a moan as he licked his lips causing Angela to grow sick to her stomach.

"Andrea?" Kaylee asked, remembering the blonde that apparently died on the farm.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn questioned.

Angela stood, leaning against the tree by Merle. "I saw her, she was right beside the son of a bitch. Tried to stop the fight."

Those words struck a cord to Michonne, attempting to reach Merle again. Daryl and Rick stepped up, as did Kaylee who was tugged back by her sister.

"I told you to drop that!" Rick yelled, glaring at her. "You know Andrea?" She only glared at Merle, Rick blocked her sight. "Hey, do you know Andrea?"

"Yep, she does." Merle confirmed, still grinning against the tree. "Her and blondie spent all Winter cuddling up in the forest." He hummed in amusement. "My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains." Merle chuckled. "Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"God I wish I had my knife to cut your tongue out." Angela snarled at him.

Merle looked at her face, his eyes sending a message as if she had no room to talk. "That why you got it taken away? They say don't run with knives."

"Merle!" Kaylee scolded.

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl yelled at him.

Merle didn't seem to care, he continued. "Hey, man, we snagged 'em out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying"

"Is that way she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs." Merle turned his attention toward Rick. "So, what ya gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick barked.

"Merle, seriously. Shut up." Kaylee begged, he chuckled down at her then grinned back at him.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic." He looked around at the small group. "All these guns and no bullets in 'em."

Daryl turned back to his brother again. "Merle, shut up!" He just kept digging his grave, deeper and deeper.

"Merle, just stop." Kaylee begged again.

"Someone give him a bullet to chew one before I kick his nuts up his throat." Angela pushed off the tree, as if ready to be true to her word.

"You shut up!" He barked at her, glaring at everyone. "Bunch of pussies you roll-"

The thud of Rick's gun slamming against Merle's head was music to the ears. Merle fell to the ground, knocked out thanks to Rick. Angela scoffed, preferring he had shot him instead.

"Asshole." Rick muttered.

Deciding the man would be fine, they all moved to the car. Angela took a step, only to fall to the ground feeling her world blur for a split second. "Angie!"

Daryl and Rick stopped, seeing Angela struggle to get to her feet. Daryl walked over, kneeling down. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and moved her arm over his shoulder. He got her back to her feet, as she leaned against him. He tried to see her face, to see the damage that bastard had done to her. But, every time he tried, she ducked her head or turned away. She didn't want him to see this, to see the extension of a scar that would soon come in.

Daryl assumed she was mad, mad he didn't save her back then. Being turn away from each other, he failed to keep her safe and protect her. It was his fault, his fault she was in this state now.

He and Maggie helped her sit against the car. Daryl used his red rag to clean her face, but she kept pushing his hand away, turning her head away from him. He couldn't get to her face him, she just wouldn't let him. Daryl sighed, handing the rag to Kay as she took charge to clean her. Rick brought a bottle of water from the car handing it to Kay. She wet the cloth and gently started cleaning her face to find the jagged wound down her left eye. The sister sooth her comfortingly, but no words escaped Angela as she tried to get her to talk. Daryl stood by, soon pulled aside with Rick, Glenn, and Maggie to discuss what to do with Merle and Michonne.

"Angie, please say something?" Kay craned her head, trying to get her to look up. "I'm sorry, I should've tried-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself, damnit." Kay looked up, seeing Angela glaring down at the asphalt. "We know whose fault this is."

Kay frowned, but an answer was given when Angela glared around the side of the car toward the unconscious older Dixon. The teen gulped, looking to her sister. "Yeah, he kidnapped us, but he wanted to see Daryl so badly."

"He beat the fuck out of Glenn, got Maggie molested by his boss- Look what he did to you." She told, waving her hand at her sister.

"Merle didn't do this to me, if anything, he stopped it from getting worse." Kaylee tried to convince.

Her eye shifted up to her sister, her lip curled up in disgust. "Are you defending him?" Kay stammered to answer, Angela snagged the cloth from her sister and moved to get to her feet.

"Wait, don't move-"

"I can't believe you actually trust him." She snarled at her sister. "Why don't you understand to not trust everyone you meet, Kay?"

"I trusted Rick and look how far that got us." She tried to convince. "He made mistakes too, and it was forgotten."

"He didn't beat the shit out of me, Kay. Shane did and he's dead and lucky I didn't get to him first." She threw a thumb toward Merle. "He will pay for what he did."

"But that's Daryl's brother, they were separated for so long."

Angela shook her head, looking over to see the others talking. Angela sighed, covering her face as she slowly approached the others. Kay followed, but stopped halfway feeling the need to give her space.

"It won't work." Rick told, as Angela joined in their conversation. Daryl gave a glance as she only kept her eyed downward, again.

"It's gotta." Daryl told, wanting his brother to stay with them.

"It'll stir things up." Rick replied.

"Like it hasn't already." Angela commented.

"Look, the Governor is probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks n' we could use the muscle." Daryl explained.

"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie denied.

"He had a gun to our heads." Glenn told. "Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth, or Angela and Kay?"

He looked to him, "He ain't a rapist." he defended.

"Well, his buddy is." Glenn added.

Angela looked up, glancing to Maggie. Had he…? Judging by the look Maggie sent him, something was off on his claim.

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Said Daryl.

"You mean when he beat the shit out of you?" Angela questioned.

Rick shook his head. "There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats."

Daryl didn't like the direction this was going, him being the only one to defend Merle. "So yer gonna cut Merle loose n' bring the last samurai home with us?" He countered, nodding to Michonne standing by the car.

"She's not coming back." Rick told firmly, glancing over to see Kay walking over to join them.

"She's not in a state to be on her own." Maggie told, seeing more trust in her than Merle.

"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn told, willing to defend her.

"And then ditched us." Rick added.

"If she hadn't, she never would've found Kay." Angela told, Kay glared at her sister.

"At least let my dad stitch her up?" Maggie asked.

Rick just couldn't risk it. "She's too unpredictable." He said, he and Daryl eyeing the woman.

"That's right." Daryl agreed. "We don't know who she is." He looked to them. "But Merle, Merle's blood."

Angela looked at him in disgusted, "I wouldn't dare call him family." she denied earning a look from Daryl.

"She's right. Merle is your blood." Glenn agreed. "My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family." Rick told, trying to convince him. "But he's not. He's not."

"And he never will be." Angela added, adjusting the cloth to her face as she glared into the trees. A groan was heard as Merle was finally coming to.

Daryl looked to everyone, he was offended. Finally back with his brother, and they were keeping them away again. Angela's words stung him, if Merle wasn't family, then he wasn't family either. This time, Merle was right. The words that kept ringing in his ear, how kin was all that mattered. Bonds were family, blood was. Merle was there for him when no one wasn't, Merle was the one last family he had in his life.

"Man, ya'll don't know." He told them.

"I do know, Daryl." Angela countered, finally looked up at him. "I know he kidnapped my sister, caused her to be beaten about, almost killed Glenn, then did this to me!" She barked, removing the cloth for him to finally see the wound on her face crossing her eye.

"He didn't do that to ya, he didn't slice yer face like a pizza." He retorted, his anger revealing to her. "Kay even said so herself, he stopped her from getting worse damage."

"If he was a true blue good guy, like my delusional sister thinks he is," Kay gasped at that. "He would've never taken them away!"

"Ya'll didn't give him a choice!" He yelled in her face.

"Well, you got a choice, Daryl Dixon. It's us or him." She challenged him.

Daryl eyed her, trying to find a bluff in her words. When all he could do was stare at the wound, he turned away. "Fine." He said, turning his shoulder to them. "We'll fend for ourselves."

That shocked everyone, Daryl… Was Daryl leaving? Kay looked to her sister who nodded in agreement to his statement. "Fine."

Glenn stepped forward, "Daryl wait, she didn't mean it." he said.

"No him, no me." He told bluntly.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie said, looking to Angela. "Angela, tell him you didn't mean it."

She didn't answer, she just glared down too angry to say anything. "It was always Merle n' I before this."

"Don't." Maggie pleaded.

"You're just gonna leave like that?" Glenn questioned.

"Ya would do the same thin'."

"Don't put words in our mouths." Angela snarled at him.

"Angela, calm down." Rick raised a hand, only for her to attempt to swat it away.

"No, let him go." She told as Daryl walked past to get his stuff from the car. "Let him go back to that to the horse's ass. Living in trees and wiping his ass with poison oak!"

"Angela, stop it!" Glenn pulled her back.

"Calm down." Maggie stepped in front of her as Rick followed Daryl to stop him.

"Why would you say that?" Kaylee asked her sister, who just glared at the angel wings on Daryl's back. "You care for him, and he cares for you. Don't push him away, not like this."

"She's right, Ange." Maggie agreed. "We hoped you'd be the one to convince him to stay."

Angela spat at the ground, covering her face with the cloth again. "He won't stay unless that bastard of a brother of his stays, I won't allow it."

"Can't we give him a second chance? He got us out of Woodbury and-"

"Not gonna happen." Glenn shook his head, folding his arms.

The teen sighed, she looked over toward Rick and Daryl at the car. She glanced toward the woods, seeing Merle moving to get to his feet. Why can't things be peaceful?

Rick and Daryl at the car discussed trying to get him to change his mind. Daryl was getting his bag out of the trunk. "No him, no me. That's all I could say." Daryl told him.

"What about Angela?" Rick questioned, knowing that was Daryl's soft spot.

"She said her peace, or didn't ya hear her?"

"You know she's angry, scared, traumatized." Rick told, glancing over to see Angela still glaring in their direction. "She's not thinking straight."

"Yeah, 'cause of me." Daryl told, continuing before Rick could argue. "Take care of yerself. Take care of Lil Ass-Kicker, Carl, he's one tough kid." He tossed the bag on, then turned to leave. "Take care of Angie, ya'll do a better job at it."

Rick watched as he walked toward Merle, who was grinning at the choice his brother made. "Daryl!" He called, but only turned one last time. Merle patted his back, urging to leave. Daryl gave one last look to Angela, his face wasn't one of anger like hers, but of longing. He'd miss her the most.

Watching him disappear into the trees, Angela huffed as she moved to the car. She looked to Rick as she opened the door, pausing. He just gave her a look, she alone pushed Daryl to do this. "I don't regret my words."

Rick shook his head, tossing his gun in the trunk. "I hope you do."

Angela climbed into the car slamming the door at the passenger seat. Kaylee sighed, shaking her head as she took her seat behind her sister in the back. She, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne squeezed into the back, Rick taking the driver's spot. He turned the car around and drove toward home down the road. Angela glanced out the window, secretly hoping to see Daryl in the tree lines. Not finding him, she leaned her head against the glass, ignoring the guilt in her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

At the Prison, Carol and Carl were at the gates awaiting for their group to return. The new people consisting of Tyreese, Sasha, Ben and Allen were in C Block. They had just lost a fellow member, Allen's wife Donna. Beth and Axel loaned them some shovels for them to bury her, everyone was unsure if Rick would allow them to stay. Some had hoped, Sasha and Tyreese were nice people.

"It's so quiet." Carl commented, pacing with keys hanging from his fingers.

The walkers were taken care of against the fence, it was so silent it seemed off to the two at the gate. Carol was relaxed by it, but Carl was anxious. Between his dad and the others gone and the sudden silence of the day, his nerves were wracking.

"It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be." Carol commented, leaning off the tower wall and walking to the boy. "I used to complain about it all the time." She chuckled. "Traffic, construction, car alarms, noise pollution."

Carol shrugged, giving a look around as Carl listened to her. "What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet." She told, looking up at the sky wishing to see one zoom past.

Carl smiled, "It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it." he commented.

The two shared a smile, Carl's eyes scanned the road again. Carol watched him, he was growing up o fast she hadn't noticed. His hair growing longer, his height growing taller, even his voice was growing deeper. It was a crime Lori wouldn't see her son grow up into a fine man, but he had his father still. Carol was robbed of watching her daughter grow up, but was happy to see Carl be able to.

"Your mom was proud of you." Carol said to him.

Carl looked down, shaking his head. "For what? Being mean to her?" He sighed, "Kay said, she never got to say goodbye to her mom. She was probably much nicer to her mom, but didn't get to give a last word." Carol watched him, as he avoided looking toward her. "I was and I get to. Doesn't seem fair."

"No, you can't think about it like that." Carol said softly.

"It's all I think about." He told her. "I feel bad for Kaylee. She was crying the other night, after sitting with me."

Carol smiled, "She's a sweetheart." she said. "She cares about you, just like you do for her."

Carl nodded, not only worried for his dad, but aswell Kaylee. When he heard she was taken, he was completely worried. Carl didn't show it, but he was scared for the teen's safety. He had grown close to her and wanted her back home safe. The sound of a car approaching caught their attention.

"Please be them." Carl muttered.

In the distance, the sight of the pale green Hyundai was found. Carl rushed over to the gate, unlocking it as Carol pulled it opened. The car came to a stop, Carol shut the gate as Carl opened the second one. Rick came out of the car, Maggie was switching to the driver's side.

"Drive 'em up." I'll meet you there." Rick went right over to Carl, kneeling down to engulf him into a hug. "Thank God." He muttered, kissing his son's cheek as he hugged back just as tight.

The car door opened, Kaylee came out, telling Maggie to get her sister to Hershel. Carol looked through the window, trying to find Daryl as she saw Maggie, Glenn, Angela and Michonne inside. No Daryl was in sight making her worry.

"Where's Hershel?" Rick asked his son.

"He's in the cell block." Carl answered as the car moved to drive up to the prison. The boy spotted Kaylee and ran over, hugging her around the waist. She was caught off guard, but hugged him back. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking up at her seeing the bruises on her face and arms.

Kaylee nodded, pulling him closer to hug him again. "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked, breaking the two and getting Rick's attention.

Seeing her worry, Rick went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's alright, he's alive." She didn't understand, looking back to see if he was maybe coming in another way. "We ran into his brother."

"He left with him." Kaylee told her, thinking back at the words her sister said.

Carol looked to her, then to Rick. "Is-Is Angela okay?" She asked, concerned the girl was heart broken.

Rick looked to Kaylee, who was trying not to scowl at the ground. He looked back to Carol, bringing a hand to her shoulder and urge her to head inside. Up outside the cell block, Maggie was reunited with her sister and father. Angela was sitting on the bleacher as Hershel took a look at her wound. Rick approached them, just as Beth spotted him. She came over, giving him a hug he hadn't expect. With a kind kiss on the cheek, she had a look that she was extremely thankful of Rick getting her sister back. Kaylee walked over to her sister, Hershel looked over.

"How's her eye?" She asked.

"Been trying to get her to open it." He told her.

"Does it hurt to?" She asked, Angela just kept silent sitting there.

"It might, she hasn't spoken since she got out of the car." He said, gently lifting her chin up to look over the wound again. "Just try to open it?"

Angela's sight was just out in the distance, not even looking or acknowledging him. With a sigh, he looked to the teen. "Clean the wound, I'll wrap it up so it can heal better."

Kaylee nodded taking her sister gently by the arm and leading her behind Maggie and Beth. Rick nodded for Carol and Carl to go inside, needing to speak to Hershel. Once inside, Hershel offered a hand to Rick, to which he took.

"You came through, like always." He praised, thankful of him to saving his daughter. "Sounds like we have a new problem on our hands."

"Yeah."

"You get a good look at him?" He asked, meaning this Governor.

Rick shook his head, remembering the sight he saw at the arena. "He had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death." He brought a hand up and dragged his index finger across his eye. "Caused the injury on Angela, she said something about eye for an eye."

"There's no blood from the eye itself, she might just be shaken up." Hershel determined.

Rick shook his head, the conditions and fate his members ended up with, the people he saw and how they lived. "What kind of sick mind does that?"

Hershel shook his head. "The kind this world creates."

Rick noticed the solemn look in the old man's features. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked.

"No, the baby, she's healthy. Eats like a horse, sleeps like a rock."

Rick chuckled, glad she was doing alright. "So what is it?"

* * *

Angela sat with Kay in Hershel's cell, she had a wet cloth to clean the crusty dry blood off. Angela winced now and again, but still stayed silent. The barred door opened and closed, with the click of a lock indicating Rick and Hershel entered the cell block. Step, click, step, click. Hershel appeared in the doorway, taking a seat in front of Angela.

"Kay, mind getting me my medical supplies? They're in the other cell." He asked her.

"Sure thing." She said, standing from the bed and leaving the room.

Hershel moved his crutches to his side, leaning on his knees as he watched the spaced out woman. He saw something balled in her bloody hands, seeing something red. "Might want to get it washed." He told, reaching for her hand.

She allowed him to opened her palms, assuming it was a once was white rag turned red, he saw the shades of the darker blood red on the usual lighter tinted red of the rag. He knew this was Daryl's, always keeping it in his back pocket, Angela was loaned it many times by him. Her eye was casted down to it, seeing she was staring at it.

Kaylee returned, giving him the medical bag of stuff. "Thank you, go on and clean up. I'll take a look at your injuries next."

The teen shook her head, "Just a few bruises. Angela and Glenn need it more." he assured. Kaylee gave a concerned look to her sister, then left feeling staying wasn't going to help.

"Good sister you have there." Hershel told, bending down to get his bag and finding the gauze. He inched the chair closer and lifted her head to wrap her wound. "We'll keep this on to keep any dirt out and infection from happening. Does it hurt?"

Angela didn't answer, but winced when he made the wrappings a bit tight. He loosened it, and reached for a bandage to cover her eye and continued wrapping around her head. "We should keep it covered for a few days."

"...ever."

Hershel perked up, hearing words croak from her. "Sorry?"

"Forever. Keep them on forever." She mumbled, he paused at her words.

"They'll need some air. Keeping them covered won't-"

"I can't let people see me like this." She told, eye shifting up at him. "A reminder to them, that's what this is."

Hershel sighed, finishing the wrapping and letting her gaze return to her lap. He leaned back, folding his arms at her. "Don't think of it like that."

"How else should I think of it?" She told, making Hershel frown. "Daryl saw it that way too. Everyone will."

Hershel leaned forward again, placing his hand over her balled up ones. "He would never think that, that why you chased him away?"

Her head lifted at that, "I chased him away because he wanted Merle here. He chose Merle over us." she hissed.

He knew she wasn't taking her anger out on him, but he felt she was hiding how she was really feeling. He saw those two grow close and care for each other so much over the course of eight months. Hershel even remembered how protective he was of her back on the farm, refusing to leave without her. The sight of her alive at the highway, rushing right to her. In Savannah, she wandered off and he was the first to go after her. He can only imagine his reaction to her injury when he first saw it, or possibly watched her receive it.

Angela sighed, ducking her head at his silence. "Sorry, Hershel."

"It's alright." He assured her, patting her hands. "Just a lover's spat, never mean what you say to someone you love."

He moved to get his crutches, standing. Angela frowned, looking up at his words. The old man smirked, taking his bag and moving to check on Glenn next. Angela stood, careful of her footing as her eyes was covered, making her sight half for a while with a blind spot for her left side. She looked around, leaning on the doorway and looking down to the rag in her hands. Angela was not denying that she thought of Daryl, where he was out there how he was doing. She moved to the stairs, slowly walking up stopping at the perch. Some of Daryl's stuff was shoved into the corner, probably by Rick. She spotted the poncho he wore proudly through the winter and many times covered her with it in her sleep. Angela picked it up, taking it to her cell and tossing it onto her bed. She took a bottle of water she kept by her bed and went to the sink, cleaning Daryl's rag of her blood.

Once deemed cleaned enough, she wrung it out and hung it over the edge of the sink to dry and sat on her bed. Angela picked up the poncho, rubbing her fingers against the thick warm material. Bringing it to her lips, she smelled the scent of smoke and dirt, which she was sure was just the scent of the hunter she was growing to miss.

By now, the guilt was setting in for Angela. She rubbed the poncho against her cheek, laying back against the bed as she curled into her right side to ease the other side of her head with the wrappings.

* * *

"Hey, little D! We got us a good dinner!" Merle laughed, starting the fire for the two sitting in the woods. Daryl was skinning the squirrels they found, not much but it was the best he could get.

"Would've gotten somethin' bigger if ya'd keep yer mouth shut." He told, cooking the squirrels.

"Ah, we'll find something bigger in the morning. I saw some tracks for a coon along the way."

Those were the squirrels he found, Daryl thought to himself. Sitting on a log across from his brother, he noticed Daryl looked distracted. "Just us brothers again, no one else."

"Hm-hmm." Daryl nodded, tossing more sticks into the low fire.

"Ain't thinking about 'em, are you?"

Daryl stood, "Gotta take a piss." he excused, walking into the trees from his brother.

Yes, he had his brother back, it was exactly like before. But, something hung heavy in his heart. Daryl went through his vest pocket taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting them, taking a drag for the nicotine to enter his system. With a sigh as the smoke floated into the air, Daryl had wishes he had his poncho feeling a chill in the air. Merle was back, it was the Dixon Brothers once again. But everytime he thought of how everything was back to how it was, Daryl couldn't help but feel that heavy sinking in his chest.

Daryl cleared his throat, shrugging off as just hunger since he was used to cooked food by the time the sun had set. Now dark, they would eat the small squirrels he had found. He looked up, finding stars in the dark skies above him. He stepped forward from the tree, turning a bit to try and spot the constellations.

"Where's the damn scorpion?" He asked himself.

 _"Right there, you can always find it from the Big Dipper and Little Dipper."_ Her voice in his head, it felt the same when he heard Merle a few times before.

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back up, finding the Big Dipper, and in turn Scorpio. There, he had found Sagittarius, the archer in the skies.

_"You remind me of Sagittarius."_

"Why?" He asked the voice he heard.

_"He's an archer, like you."_

That's right, Angela called him a Sagittarius. He tried to remember what other ones she named off, he knew the Scorpion was beside the centaur. What was that weird named one? Scutom or something? He continued with his cigarette, his mind wandering about as he tried to ease his nerves.

Feeling tired from what had happened the past- two or was it three days? Ugh, he didn't know anymore. He blamed it on that and his nerves. He made sure no fire was caused from the cancer stick and turned to go back to the fire. He found his brother eating his squire while Daryl's sat there waiting.

"That was a long piss." Merle commented, earning a look from his brother. He only snickered as he chucked the inedible parts of his meal into the fire. "Want to take first watch?"

Daryl glanced up, taking a bite from his food. "Sure."

* * *

That same night back at the prison, everyone was patched up and it was time to discuss the recent events. Axel was just told of Oscar's fate, to which he was fairly upset about. He was his only friend left from the prison, Carol and Kay consoled him.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know?" Rick and Hershel approached the quivering man. "He was my friend."

"He was your brother." Kaylee corrected him, to which he nodded at her kind words.

"He went out fighting." Rick told him.

Beth passed by Angela who sat at the stairs in silence, not moving to give a word in the growing conversation. "So, what now?" She asked, holding the baby now named Judith. "You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes." Maggie answered from her cell.

"Let him try." Glenn dared, a cell away from his girlfriend.

Carol folded her arms, "Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned." she commented.

"We could use some reinforcements." Hershel commented, nodding toward where the four new visitors were being kept.

Rick considered his words, with Daryl leaving them and Oscar dead, having four more people would help even a little. He turned toward the barred door, unlocking it as everyone followed him out to meet them. Angela followed last, keeping her distance from the others as she stood by the door. It was just like back on the farm, keeping herself out of their problems and conversations. Angela was growing back to her old self from before.

Rick approached the dark man standing before the three. He held a hand out to Rick in means of greeting. "I'm Tyreese."

Ignoring it, Rick just looked away clearing showing no friendly greeting was welcomed here. Hershel introduced them, as the black girl Sasha, the older pale man Allen, and the younger boy Ben.

"How'd you get in?" Was Rick's first question.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down." Tyreese informed.

"That side's completely overrun with walkers." Rick told, trying to find a lie in his words. "How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't." He told the scrutinizing man. "We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the Tombs." Carl told.

"You brought them here?" Rick questioned his son, whipping around to look at him.

"He had no choice." Said Hershel.

Rick nodded, turning back to the four. "I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

Tyreese didn't keep that subject going, it was a tough one for both, he figured. "Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no stranger to hard work." Rick looked up, hearing his words.

"We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair." he offered. "You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute." Kay and Carol perked at that, rarely people just offered to help. Even knowing the dangers it could cause.

Rick thought about it, but it wasn't long as he looked down shaking his head. "No."

"Rick..." Kay spoke out..

"Please." Sasha begged. "It's like '10 Little Indians' out there. It's just us now."

"No." Rick repeated.

"Let's talk about this." Hershel tried to reason. "We can't just keep-"

Rick turned to him, "We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew- Look what happened."

Kay took a step forward. "They could've taken the prison while we were gone, but never did."

Carol placed her hands on her shoulders. "Axel and Oscar weren't like them."

"And where's Oscar now?" He snapped silencing everyone.

Angela just watched, arms folded tightly around her chest. If Rick said no, then he meant no. If he says yes, then he meant yes. She clearly knew the reason why he denied them was he didn't want anymore to die at his hands. Angela would agree with her sisters and argue with Rick on it. At this current point for Angela, she just didn't care anymore.

"I can't be responsible." Rick told them.

"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreese argued.

"Rick." Hershel called, he walked over and the two whispered to one another.

Something Hershel said affected him, he looked around at his people. They had done everything, they followed every word he claimed to them. He wanted to claim the prison, and they claimed it. The one time his group, people- family, the first time his family want something and it's to trust people. The eyes of his group were begging him to see reason. They showed no sign of harm or that they were dangerous. If it was to happen, then they'd be dealt with like Tomas and Andrew were.

Rick glanced over to Kaylee as she stood by Carol and Axel, the one who trusted more people than she should. She gave her word and was right by them. Then to the most distant group member, Angela. To his surprise, she simply shrugged and looked away. She defended Axel and Oscar, and despite what she was going through right now, Rick knew she was agree to trusting them.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and flashed Hershel a smile. "Yeah." He understood, patting the man.

Angela looked over the group, learning only a bit from Hershel and Carl when they explained a few things. Tyreese and Sasha looked to be the supposed leader of their little band, seeing how Ben and Allen took back seat of their conversation. Unlike her group were everyone had a word to say, the two were silent watching over them.

"Why are you here?" Angela glanced up, seeing Rick walk past Hershel and looking up at the catwalk. "What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl questioned, worried about what his father was doing.

Angela glanced up, assuming something was up there but not a thing was spotted. "Why are you- No" He looked terrified, he was trembling and his voice quivered. "I can't help you. Get out!"

He turned around, walking away but spun back around. Carol pulled Kaylee back by Axel, Glenn stepped away as Rick barked out. "Get-Get out!"

Tyreese stepped back, concerned for the man's sudden barking and pacing. "Hey, come on. It's all good."

Sasha was concerned, holding her hands up. "What are you doing?"

Angela frowned, stepped to the side to try and see what Rick was seeing. But, once again, she saw nothing up on the catwalk. He was growing into a panic.

"Hey, easy Rick." Maggie told him gently. "There's no need to-"

"You don't belong here!" He bellowed, making Maggie jump and pull Carl back. "Get out! Please!"

Once he ripped his Colt from his holster, everyone grew tense! Maggie pulled Carl back more, Axel moved Carol and Kaylee aside as Rick rose his gun about. Angela backed to the wall, still looking between Rick and the catwalk as he kept demanding them to get out.

"We'll leave. We're going." Tyreese assured him as the three started gathering their things in a haste. "Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here."

"What are you doing here?!" He bellowed, circling about now.

Something wasn't right, he was something some kind of mental break down. Angela reached for her gun and stepped up, pointing it at Rick.

"Stop, Rick! Stop it!" She barked.

The sudden demand at him caused him to raise his gun at her as well. A standoff was made, everyone grew scared on what was to happen. While Angela's grip was tight and steady, Rick's trembled.

"Just go! Go!" Glenn rushed to Tyreese urging him to the door. "Go!" The four rushed outside, with Glenn followed them to lead them out to the gate.

Now silent after Tyreese's group had left, Rick just eyed the gun Angela had pointed at him. She hadn't done such a deed since they first met. He, himself, had never aimed his gun at her before. Seeing the dead stare in her eyes proved she was doing this to protect the others, who huddled from him in fear. He had been waving the loaded weapon about, not realizing the danger he put the others in just now. What had just happened? Had they not seen her like he did? He looked at the gun in his hand, slipping it into his holster. Angela did the same, glancing to the catwalk making him hope she saw her too. But, she just gave one last glance to him and turned to enter the cell blocks.

Carol, concerned, followed after her as she saw her slowly making her way up the steps. "Ange." she called, causing her to stop in her climbing. "You okay?"

Without responding she turned back, her face said it all; she was not okay. Angela was exhausted, an emotional wreck and physically in pain. Of course she wasn't okay, Carol walked over to the stairs, walking up two steps.

"What happened?" She asked, thinking maybe Angela needed to vent out. Those green eyes looked like they were holding heavy emotions she refused to release. "We can talk or-"

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, turning to walk up the stairs.

Carol followed as the current one eyed women sat down at her bed, taking her boots off to prepare for bed. "You need to talk to someone, you're holding these emotions in and it's not good. Especially after what you just went through at Woodbury."

"I've gone through this process before." Angela told, tossing her boots at the end of her bed and turning to adjust the pillow. With her head and eye wrapped, she'd have to sleep on her back only. "Came out okay."

"This is different, you didn't have Daryl this time." Carol tried to reason, walking into the cell.

"No, I don't. Merle has him." She spat, laying down and adjusting the pillow so she could sit her head up. "He's out God knows where with that bastard."

Carol sat at the edge of the bed, giving those caring eyes to her. "I know what you're really thinking." She raised her brow, only to feel it rub against her bandaged, as it was the left brow that stood. "You miss him, and you think you don't deserve him."

Angela sat up a bit, leaning back on her hand. "How do you know what I'm thinking? I'm clearly pissed off."

"You're feeling a lot of emotions right now, and don't know what to do." Carol sighed, looking down at her lap, not wanting to talk about what she thought this reminded her of. "Before we left the quarry, I had a husband. His name was Ed."

Angela tilting her head, "Walkers?" she asked.

Carol nodded. "But, he deserved it." This caught Angela off guard. She noticed the expressed and chuckled. "Yup, Ed was a bastard. Took me so long to finally accept and say those words. He would.." She looked down, wringing her wrists, fearful of the others listening outside the cell.

"Did things a man shouldn't do to his wife." Angela indicated. "I've heard kids talk about abuse their mom or dad got from their spouse." Carol remembered Angela was a teacher to those kinds of kids, she probably would've been a great guidance to Sophia through it.

"There were many times I blamed myself for things I did that got him mad. At the quarry, Shane saw his abuse towards me and beat the ever loving shit out of him." Carol looked him, shaking her head thinking back. "I cried and apologized over ten times to Ed, blaming myself for it all."

Angela scoffed, the one good thing Shane probably did. Carol sighed, rubbing her hands on her pant legs to forget the memory. "My point is, don't blame yourself. Merle isn't a good influence on him, and Daryl will learn that soon enough."

Angela looked down, fingering a small tattering hole in her jeans she just now noticed. "You sure?" She asked.

Carol smiled, "Sure I'm sure. He'll come running back, wanting you in his arms like those cheap lifetime films."

Angela shook her head at her. "You're expecting too much." She told her bluntly.

Carol shrugged, "If you won't dream it, I will for you." she stood and patted her leg. "Get some sleep. You need it badly."

* * *

The next morning arrived, Kaylee was up in the guard tower on watch duty. She saw Michonne had chosen to sleep in the bus by Hershel's suggestion. It was more likely for her safety with how Rick reacted the night before. She watched her climb out, getting her sword, Kaylee guessed she seemed content not being near the others and having her own space. She looked up, spotting the teen at the tower. Kaylee waved, as Michonne sent her a reluctant one.

Angela was Kay's biggest worry right now. With how reserved she grew yesterday and how quiet she became got her attention. When Kay woke up that early morning to take the watch, she saw her sister sleeping in bed. What caught her attention was what she was using as a blanket, Daryl's poncho. It was obvious she was missing him but couldn't admit it. The teen gently took the poncho from her sister and replaced it with her blanket. Kay took the now dry red rag off the sink as well, walked down the steps and outside carrying the items with her to the far main gate guard tower. She was burrowing keys from Carl to access the gates and towers. Once up top, she remained there watching the yard and trees outside the prison.

Kay had been up there since sunrise, the poncho sitting beside her as she scooped out the property. Something had caught her eye, someone making a run toward the front main gate. Worried someone was attacking, Kaylee rounded the tower and searched for the intruder. But, she found none. Confused, she looked down seeing Rick rush out of the prison as if looking for someone. He walked over to the small bridge across the pond, careful of his steps as if he was fearful of spooking something. Kay frowned, his hand reaching into the air like something was standing before him. She looked down to Michonne who looked equally confused.

Angela was distant to everyone, Daryl was gone, now Rick was losing his mind. Kaylee feared that this family she had and longed to stay with was falling to pieces.

* * *

The next morning, hunting for the Dixon Brothers wasn't faring wall compared to last night. The two were on break from their searching, Merle was taking a leak while Daryl kept watch.

"There ain't nothin' out here but mosquitoes n' ants." Daryl complained, leaning on a tree as he waited.

"Patience, little brother." Said Merle. "Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path."

"Even so, that ain't much food." he told, remembering the small ones they managed to eat last night.

"Better than nothing." Merle countered.

"I'd have better luck goin' through one of 'em houses we passed back on the turnoff." Daryl commented.

"Is that what your new friends taught you?" Merle finished his business, zipping up and turning to his brother. "How to loot for booty?"

Daryl shook his head, wishing he'd stop mentioning them in such a disdain manner. "We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try out luck with some fish?"

Merle eyed his brother, "I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man." He knelt down, checking a trap he set up the night before. "Get me over to that prison."

Daryl shrugged, lazily crossing one leg over the other. "They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea."

"For you, maybe." Merle told, looking up at him. "Got yourself a warm bed to snuggle with your girl." He teased, earning an annoyed sigh from the archer. "Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

Merle yanked at the trap and pulled the rope, wrapping it around his stump of an arm. "Everyone will get used to each other." Daryl tried to convince, raising his crossbow in case something came by to eat.

Merle shook his head, "They're all dead." he told him. "Makes no difference."

Daryl lowered the bow, the thought of them dead seemed impossible for him. "How can ya be so sure?" He questioned, a nerve wracking thought to grow on him.

Merle accepted it, heaving a careless sigh. "Right about now he's probably hosting' a housewarming party where he gonna bury what's left of yer pals. Tha'ts including your hot headed bitch?" Merle spat at the ground, Daryl turned at his brother.

"She ain't a bitch, ya kidnapped her sister. Do ya blame her wantin' to at least slug ya?" Daryl questioned.

Merle chuckled, gathering the thin rope. "Yeah, she's got a good fight in her. Seeing her screaming our name and crying for you." He shook his head and walked past his brother, heavily slapping his shoulder. "Let's hook some fish, come on."

Daryl felt his thoughts grow heavy with his chest. The Governor would attack, as Merle kept repeating over and over. The thought of Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Kaylee, all of them killed would be something Daryl just refuse to happen. Angela, her dying was something he never wanted to imagine. It grated him, Merle knew Angela was his soft spot and kept referring to her as 'his girl' in some condescending way, as if it wouldn't be true.

* * *

Kaylee had thrown the poncho onto her shoulders, then slipped on one of her sister's extra beanies and tucked her hair up into it. With the reg rag she found dry over the edge of the sink, she tied it around her face covering her mouth and nose. The teen had managed to take advantage of the distracted Rick Grimes to exit the tower and close the gate as she locked it from outside. Kaylee ran off into the woods, hoping to search for Daryl and Merle.

While the teen was up to this, her older sister was in her cell looking all over the place. She had woken up to the poncho gone, then when going into the cell found the red rag was missing as well. These were Daryl's, and Angela was trying to take care of these items for him and now they were missing. She woke up in a bit of a panic when the cry of Judith had woken her up. Angela looked under the beds, the mattresses, through their bags and even peeked in each cell. Maggie was resting in hers, peeking over to see the distraught looking woman. Angela turned her head, only able to look with her one eye and moved on before Maggie could question. Exiting the cell block, she had found commotion going on with the group. Glenn was wearing some blood covered riot gear standing in argument with Hershel who was packing bags.

"For the last time, running is not an option." Glenn stated at them.

"Glenn," Carol spoke. "If the Tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here."

"Or until some fence gives way." Beth added.

"What if one of them herds is passing through?" Axel asked, now worried after hearing about them. "Or settled?"

"Can't handle that with just the few of us." Carol considered.

Glenn considered the options, hearing everyone out. "Okay, we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on."

At this point, Angela crossed the room towards the door wanting to get outside and away from it all. She kept her arms crossed and felt eyes on her as she passed them.

"You're going out there?" Hershel asked.

"Take a car and make it quick." Glenn confirmed.

Axel pocketed his gun, "I'll drive." he offered.

Glenn shook his head. "No, you stay here help with the fortifications." He looked to Angela, seeing her climbing the steps. "Angela." He called, making her paused but didn't turn to him. "Help me scouting the prison?"

Everyone watched, knowing how Angela had been avoiding them all night and day. She tried to keep out of things by hiding in her cell, she hadn't even spoken to her sister. Carol had been wanting to talk to her regarding Daryl, knowing that's why she was acting so distant.

"Glenn, she's not in the right condition to…" Carol tried to explain, earning a dark look from Angela. So, she was considered useless.

Angela simply turned away and opened the door. Carol walked over toward the steps, "Angela, I didn't mean-"

She shut the door before another word was heard. Angela trudged down the steps into the courtyard, expecting to find Rick outside. Though, he was nowhere in sight. Angela walked down to the open yard, she spotted Michonne looking outside the prison gates. Angela would usually question this and go over to see what's up. She then saw something moving in the grass, she realized it was Rick wandering around the bridge and pond. After seeing how he acted the night before, Angela sought it best he was alone for a while.

* * *

With only minimum tracking taught to her, Kaylee hoped she wasn't lost, limping around the forest. She was lucky to get away without Rick or Michonne spotting her, with the gear she had on, Kay hoped Daryl and Merle wouldn't attack her or mistake her for an enemy. She wore the poncho for Daryl to see it was someone he knew since it was his, the beanie to keep her hair from getting caught by anything, and the rag over her face to return to him. She was heading towards a creek, the smell of water hitting her nose when she tugged down the rag to her chin.

The teen had heard voices as she saw a bridge in the distance. Fearful it was wither the Governor's men with it sounded like more than one person, the sound of a baby crying made her doubt it. She also knew it wasn't the Dixons, a scream answered that it was someone who needed help! Kaylee pulled the rag back over her mouth and nose, removing her gun and running towards the sounds. She ran past a sign, 'Yellow Jacket River'.

* * *

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek." Merle determined, after the two trailed in the woods for a while longer.

"We didn't go West enough." Daryl argued. "There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket."

Merle frowned at his brother's claim. "You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never come close to Yellow Jacket."

Daryl didn't back down on his words. "We didn't go West. Just a little bit South. That's what I think."

Finding his brother amused by his opinion, he paused giving him a scoff. "Know what I think?" Daryl looked to him, wanting to tell him he didn't care. "I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction."

"Yeah, we'll see." Daryl nodded, stepping over a branch. Merle might have lost his sense of direction, not Daryl.

Taking this a challenge, Merle perked up. "What do ya wanna bet?"

"I don't want to bet nothin'. It's just a body of water." He rounded a branch, giving Merle a look. "Why's everythin' gotta be a competition with ya?"

Merle rose a head taking lead through the trees and fallen branches. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother." He mused. "Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties in all a bundle."

"Ya hear that?" The echoing cry of something reached their ears, or Daryl's as he was the only one who acknowledged it.

Merle lifted his head, wiping his sweaty lips hearing the noise. "Yeah, wild animals getting wild."

"No, it's a baby." Daryl had learned after having Lil Ass-Kicker around the difference between a baby's cry and an animal mating sound. It was fairly obvious how different the two were.

Merle scowled at him, "Oh, come on. Why don't you piss in my ear and tell me it's raining too." he denied. "That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love sweet love. Y'know what I mean?"

Merle rolled his hips suggestively and laughed. Daryl ignored him and moved past to investigate. The two followed the sounds, soon growing to walkers and people yelling in Spanish. Gun fire was soon followed at the found a bridge over a lake. Some people were stuck fighting off walkers, what caught Daryl's attention was they had a baby in the mix.

Merle let out a whistle, "Hey! Jump!" he called laughing once again at his cruel jokes. He saw his brother rushing around toward the bridge. "What? Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece." He called after as Daryl ran toward the people. "That's my policy! You'd be wise to adopt it, brother!"

At the bridge, a father and son were on top of a truck bed trying to fight off the walkers. Inside their car at the center of the bridge held the mother and crying baby. She was crying herself, trying to shield her precious baby in case the walkers managed to get to her. One had grabbed the man's leg about to bite it, but a bolt came right through knocking it dead to the ground.

Daryl tossed his bag down and reloaded his bow, shooting another coming at him. No time to load another, he ripped the bolt out and stabbed another from behind him. Merle sauntered his way, taking his time to watch this play out.

"Come on, man!" Daryl hollowered to the men. "I'm tryin' to help ya out! Cover me!"

The father jumped down, seeing someone had come to rescue. He fired at two more walkers, letting Daryl find a path to the car. He loaded his bow and shot the one walker on the hood. He loaded the next one, ready to aim for the one at the driver's door but a gun fire went off, making the walker fall to the ground. At first, Daryl thought it was Merle, but a figure emerged around one of the cars shooting at two more walkers surrounding the car. He swore he saw that poncho somewhere, as the figure locked eyes with Daryl as if they knew him. The beanie and red rag hiding most of their features made him wonder who it was.

Thinking the same thing, they ran to the back of the car finding a walker's claws almost reaching the mother. They pulled the walker back and slammed the trunk over his head, blood splattering and oozing everywhere. The two looked to one another again, distracted by a walker coming at Daryl's left.

"Daryl! I got ya!" Merle called, lifting his gun and shooting at the walker. About time he did something.

The two came around, the father was barking Spanish at him to which Daryl responded. "Speak English!"

The stranger, know known as a woman by her voice, responded back in Spanish to him. The man nodded and shot at another walker. Daryl eyed the woman up, he had to have known her. Her voice, the poncho, the way she looked at him. They continued killing walkers until the father was up against the bridge. He screamed for help, as Daryl as caught up with his own walkers. The woman took out a hunting knife and ran over, stabbing the walker in the head. Daryl soon got free and rushed over, kicking the walker over the bridge. They leaned over seeing its body smash into the water.

Taking a breather, they all looked to one another, Daryl's eyes lingering longer on the stranger. He knew only other person that had not only that kind of poncho, but he was sure that was the rag he had given to Angela for her injury. It was now clean, and with her face barely seeable He had to ask.

"Angie?"

The woman sighed, Daryl felt hopeful it was her. The rag was pulled down and the beanie was removed. No injury on the face and the hair was released to be revealed brunette. Daryl was still shocked.

"Kaylee?"

Before she could say anything, the crying baby caught their attention. They looked over seeing Merle opening the back door of the car. He leaned in, ignoring the distraught mother trying to ease her terrified baby. The son jumped off the flatbed at this, the father ran over ranting something in Spanish. Merle, in response, held his gun up at the man.

"Slow down, Beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you."

The father spoke something that caught Kaylee's attention. The son responded, Kaylee stepped over speaking to them in the same language. Merle raised a brow, seeing the stranger helping Daryl was Kaylee.

"Ya understand 'em?" Daryl asked, eyeing his brother pointing a gun at the father.

Kay looked to him, "Two years of Spanish in high school." then to Merle. "They said they don't have anything, the tank is empty."

"Let 'em go." Daryl ordered his brother.

Merle eyed the two, he scoffed and lowered the gun. "The least they can do it give us an enchilada or something, huh? Hey, Princess, mind translating that to their gibberish." He chuckled, turning to lean into the car earning a scowl from Kaylee.

"Merle, don't." Said Kaylee, stepping over to check on the mother through the blood covered window.

"Easy does it, Senorita." Merle mockingly cooed as he went through their supplies. "Everything's gonna be fine."

The son ran over, growing defensive of his family, but the father stopped him in fear he would hurt his wife and child in the car. Daryl looked to Kay, who looked concerned for the mother inside. He glanced to the father, seeing him tense or flinch at the sound of cans falling from the car. Having enough of this, Daryl raised his loaded bow and nudged his brother in the back.

"Get out of the car." He growled.

Merle paused, feeling the weapon at his back. "I know you're not talking to me, brother."

Daryl looked to the father and son. "Get in yer car n' get the hell out of here!"

Kaylee translated his words to the father, who nodded and told his son to round to the other side. Hearing Daryl's demand, Merle turned finding his brother was indeed aiming the damned crossbow at him. He kept it up, as the two glared one another. The car rolled out, driving away from the three. Merle lifted his hand to move the crossbow, as Daryl stepped away feeling the heavy glares at the back of his head. Kaylee followed after Daryl, he tossed his bag on and ripped a bolt out of a walker on the ground. It was tense and silent as the three left the bridge, heading back into the woods.

"The shit ya doing pointing that thing at me?" Merle questioned him as they marched through the woods.

"They were scared, man." Daryl told.

"They were rude is what they were." Merle countered. "Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"They didn't owe us nothin'." Daryl argued, refusing to turn back and look at his scowling face.

Kaylee followed the two, almost lagging behind Daryl to keep up as he stomped through the forest. Merle jogged a few times to keep up, angry boiling more and more as Daryl spoke back.

"Ya helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though ya might die doing it? Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught ya?" He spat at him.

"Merle, stop it!" Kaylee turned at him.

"Stay out of this, Princess." he waved her away in a shooing motion.

Daryl spun at him, "There was a baby!" then pointed to the teen. "Kay was there too, if we didn't help-"

Merle stepped back, brows raised at the two. "Oh, otherwise, ya would've left 'em to the biters, then?" He pointed his finger at her. "What she even doing out here?"

"Hell am I supposed to know?" Daryl looked to her, now bringing her as the main topic. "Shouldn't ya be at the prison?"

"I bet Officer Friendly sent her out to get ya back." Merle determined, tucking his thumb into his belt

Kay sighed, rolling her eyes at the shouting brothers. "I had to come get you." She gave a look to Merle. "You too."

"Both of us?" Daryl questioned, had Rick changed his mind on letting Merle stay?

"I snuck out." Apparently not. "The prison is a mess, Daryl. Rick had an episode last night, scared off some people Carl saved in the Tombs. He was screaming about, waving his gun. My sister and him had their guns locked, we thought a shoot out would happen."

"What?" Daryl couldn't believe this, had shit fallen apart just because he had left?

"Disappointed she didn't fire. She's the eye candy right? Well-" He chuckled tapping his finger at his eye indicating her recent wound.

"Shut up!" The two barked at him, he shook his head ignoring them.

The hunter turned back to the teen. "How's Angie?" He asked, ignoring the suggestive brow raise his brother sent him.

Kaylee shook her head, his heart dropped at that. "She's- She's a mess, Daryl. She won't talk to anyone, hides in her cell all night and day. Angie's going back to how she was before. I don't like it, she might have me and her leave the group with how this keeps up."

Daryl hadn't expect her to act like this. She wanted him gone, yet she was turning back to how she was? That meant she was avoiding people, giving no say to conversations, isolating herself alone. Judging by Kaylee's worry, she wasn't talking to her either. If she left that group, it'd be his fault driving her to do so.

Merle scoffed. "She'll get over it, grow some thick skin. Hey," Kay looked to him. "If she does leave, have her send a postcard to Little D here." He chortled a laugh, earning dark looks from Kaylee. "Get back to that prison before they come looking for ya."

"I'm not leaving until you guys come back to the prison. We need you." She insisted.

"Listen, kid." Merle sniffed, wiping his nose from an itch. "My brother made his decision, and Miss Hot Head made it pretty clear that she's content with him gone."

Daryl looked at his brother, shifting his stance. Merle noticed the way he was looking, even eyed and ready for an argument. "What, you gonna abandoned me again like back at the roof?"

The younger brother frowned, "Man, I went back for ya. Ya weren't there." Daryl retorted. "I didn't cut off yer hand neither. _You_ did that." He pointed his bolt right at his stump. "Way before they locked ya up on that roof. Ya asked for it."

Merle was seething now, hearing his brother actually agree with Officer Prick. He stepped about, looking to Kay and chuckled. "You know- You what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick, are like this now." He indicated, twisting his index and middle finger together. "Or was it your girl that whipped you into what you are now? Huh, right?" Daryl knew Merle was just trying to rile him up, and it was working.

"Leave her out of this." Daryl warned.

"Talked about your feelings, huh? All that pussy shit?" Merle glanced to Kay, continuing. "I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told her that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

"What? Kay gasped, she looked up at Daryl. "Is that true?"

"It didn't happen." Daryl told her. "Things changed." He looked pointedly at his brother to shut up.

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help ya." Merle hissed.

"What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?" Daryl questioned, which struck a nerve to Merle.

"What?! Huh!? Is that why I lost my hand!?" He barked, raising his prosthetic.

Kay stepped back at this point, not wanting to get involved with their childhood. She kept looking around to make sure no walkers heard them.

"Ya lost yer hand 'cause yer a simple minded piece of shit!" Daryl turned, waving his arm. "C'mon, Kay!"

Losing his temper at those words, Merle grabbed his brother by the shirt. Kay grabbed Merle's arm in means to get him off when he knocked Daryl to the ground. "Merle, let him go!"

"Oh, yeah!? You don't know…"

The two froze when the sound of fabric ripped, Daryl's back shirt fall as it exposed is back. Ugly long angry scars across his bare back, for them both to see. Merle was shocked, to which cause Kay by surprise. Where did these scars come from? Certainly not from Merle by his reaction. They were clearly whip or beat scars, hold ones too. Not like Angela's only being months old, these were years old. Daryl panicked that not only Merle saw, but Kaylee saw them as well, judging by the dead silence of the two. He reached back to try and pull the shirt over, but his fingers lost the fabric in his hasty movement. Daryl focused to just shoving the items that fell from the bag back in it, trying to ignore the burning eyes on him.

Merle was stunned, almost ashamed to see these marks on his precious brother. "I-I didn't know he was-"

"Yeah, he did." Daryl's voice was cracking, trying to keep him composure for his and Kaylee's sake. He threw the bag back over, slipping both his arms through the straps in a means for the bag to cover his back. "He did the same to ya. That's why ya left first."

"I had to man." Merle sighed. "I would've killed him otherwise."

Picking up his crossbow, Daryl paused, glancing to Kaylee. Her eyes were not on his back, but right at him, his face. She understood not to stare, having a sister with scars . Something the two had in common, remembering how Angela tried so hard to hide her own back at the farm.

The wound she got on her face that bastard gave her, it would scar. What if she was blind in that eye? If she went off on her own she wouldn't make it with half her sight gone. A whole left side becoming a blind spot. Daryl was worried, scared for her to leave and die alone out in this world. He couldn't let that happen, he made a mistake. Daryl had to go back.

He got to his feet, letting them lead him. "C'mon, Kay."

Merle saw her follow, "Where you going?" he questioned.

Daryl paused, as Kay stopped behind him. "Back where I belong." Kay smiled at his words, but looked to Merle with the same hope.

"I can't go with you." Merle shook his head. "I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

Kay frowned, had he mean Glenn? "He's Korean." Daryl corrected him.

Merle shrugged, "Whatever! Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with you." he repeated.

Kay stepped around the tree. "Merle, running around alone is gonna get you killed. The Governor is after you and he'll kill you out here. I'll keep you hidden somewhere in the prison."

Merle frowned at her, he wasn't some puppy to hide from her parents. "What are ya so hooked up for me being there? I kidnapped you, your sister ain't gonna roll out the welcome mat. Just a bullet between the eyes."

"Merle, please. This isn't about my sister or me." She looked to Daryl, she didn't want to be the cause of these two brothers separating again. "If you love your brother more than you care about yourself, then go with him."

Her words were true, but Daryl wasn't surprised to see him stay in his spot. Not taking a step to follow or a word to agreement. He just sighed, shaking his head at her.

"Y'know," Daryl spoke, waving his bolt. "I may be the one walkin' away, yer the one that's leavin'- Again. Let's go home, Kay." He called, turning and heading through the thick branches.

The teen hesitated, looking to Merle, he put his hands on his hips and just turned away. "I guess I was wrong." She said, he looked down shaking his head as she spoke. "I thought you were different."

Kay turned and ran after to catch up with Daryl. Merle looked around, letting their words sink it. It was like a jab in the chest, his brother had always thought of him like that? After all he'd done for him? It wasn't true, Merle had abandoned his brother to their abusive father, leading to gain those scars. Seeing them was like a ton of realization bricks hitting him in the face. Merle hadn't done anything, but ran away for his own sake. And he was doing it again, right now.

"Damnit." He grumbled, trailing after thee two feeling nowhere else to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela started panicking that morning, she felt like she was losing her mind. The poncho and red rag were nowhere in the prison, and it was more than coincidence that Kaylee wasn't anywhere to be found either. Angela was walking around the yard, seeing Glenn and Hershel talking as the Korean was making his way toward the truck. He was a man on a mission, mentioning to taking care of the opening in the back of the prison. Carl opened the gate for him as he sped down, Axel opening the first gate. Angela frowned as Carl was closing the gate, the boy seemed to notice.

"You okay, Angela?" He asked, squinting up as the sun shined in his eyes.

No, she would've answered. Angela shook her head, looking around expecting to find her sister. Carl looked around, seeing Beth and Carol come out as Axel was walking up the pathway.

Hershel approached them, nodding at him to open the gate for him. He made the opening big enough for him to get past as the old man limped through the tall grass and weeds to the fence line, calling Rick. Axel came through, going to Carol, the two started having a good friendship. Possibly some flirting was found, but with how Carol was, hard to tell.

When no answer was given, he looked across the way, pointing to the far tower at the first front gate. "Kaylee's at the tower, if you're looking for her." Seeing how he hasn't seen her all day, he remember her mentioning to be on watch today. Carl didn't know if Angela was informed of that or not. "She took watch."

Angela sighed, her sister was somewhere. She turned away so that her view was on the tower. Carl decided to leave her be, she still seemed effected between Daryl's leave and her recovery. Beth came over, approaching Carl. "Is Kaylee still up there?" she asked.

"She hasn't come down since this morning." Carl answered with a shrug.

"Hope she's got food, maybe I should run some up to her." Beth offered.

"I can," Carl offered without hesitation. "I was thinking of taking her shift, give her a break."

Beth smiled at the boy, he had been watching Kaylee over since she returned. Usually Angela would be following her around, but she was dealing with her own turmoil. Beth understood, a lot was going through her mind on what she went through. Maggie was acting the same with Glenn and avoiding him as well. The two gave a glance to Angela, before turning to get some food for Kay. Left alone, Angela eyed the tower up, not noticing Axel and Carol approach her blind spot.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She turned her head, then turned her body to see them with her good eye. He nodded to her, "About yer man leavin'." he added.

Her man? Angela looked confused, then looked to Carol for answers. "I told him what happened between you and Daryl." She confessed, earning a dark look. "You didn't mean what you said, right?"

Angela bit her lip, almost as if Carol could read her facial expressions, she nodded. "Daryl won't come back." Angela shook her head, turning her face away.

"He won't?" Axel was confused.

Carol looked to him, "She must think it has something to do with her injury." she concluded.

"Why? He didn't do it." He pondered, folding his arms.

Carol sighed, seemed Angela wasn't protesting to them talking about her like this. Though the looks she was receiving said different. "These two have the tendency to blame themselves for things." She explained.

"So, he blames himself for her condition?"

That term, set off a nerve in Angela. She stood, shoving Axel's shoulder. "I am not a 'condition'. I will see just fine and be useful again." She snarled at him.

"That's not what he meant." Carol tried to reason as Axel stepped back, not wanting to suffer this woman's wrath.

"I never meant it in such a way, ma'am." He nodded. "If yer man really cared, he'll be runnin' back soon." Axel assured.

"After what I said, he'll never come back." Angela pointed to the bandage on her eye. "He'll never want to see me, see this again."

Carol put a hand on her shoulder, "If he didn't care about your scar before, why would this change anything?" she told.

Axel nodded again, smiling in assurance. "I bet he's on his way right now-"

But his sentence didn't finish, a sudden bullet plowed through his skull. The woman gasped, as his body weight fell toward them. Carol and Angela fell down, Carl and Beth crouched and ran toward the bleachers for cover. Carol turned his body over, as she wrapped an arm around Angel holding her close. It was sick to do, but Carol was given no choice but to use Axel's body as a wall to block the barrage of bullets shooting at them. Carl looked up, seeing someone had gotten to one of the towers and was firing at them. He took out his gun, trying to fire at the man, but at his angle, it was hard to get a proper aim.

More gunfire was heard outside the prison and in the yard. Rick was down, trying to fire at their attackers, as was Michonne who spotted the Governor and his men as their attackers. Hershel was down in the tall grass, unable to move or retaliate the attack.

Carl and Beth ran toward the wall for better cover, in means to get Angela and Carol to safety. Angela just kept her eye closed, waiting for a bullet to hit her as Axel's body wouldn't be able to shield them both for long. Carl turned the corner, trying to fire at the man again, but ducked back when he fired more at the women. Carl reached for her gun, looking down at Angela as he blinked her eye open. Where was this attack coming from? She couldn't turn her head to see as her only left side was out of action, she'd have to roll her entire body to see.

"Beth!" The two turned, seeing Maggie run out with rifles toward them. She must have heard the gunfire from inside.

She handed one to Beth as the kids fired to cover Maggie, she ran to a file cabinet for cover.

"Where's the gunner?" Angela asked, squinting her eyes to see the blood of Axel splattered onto Carol. She was sure blood was on herself as well.

"In the tower, we can't get an aim on him." She answered.

"Carol! Ange! Go!" Beth called, seeing the gunner was distracted.

Carol helped Angela up and the two ran for cover with Beth and Carl. Beth handed Carol the rifle as Angela leaned against the wall with her hand gun now out. After massive amount of gun fire, it suddenly grew silent. Carl peeked over, not seeing the gunner. He was unsure if they had gotten him or not. Something else had gotten their attention, a distant engine growing closer. A vehicle was driving their way here.

A red and white truck came up the road and plowed through the front gates and stopped short in the middle of the prison yard. Rick, who was down outside the prison, rushed to the fence while the gunfire had ceased. Hershel peeked above the grass, seeing the truck not too far from him. They had broken through their defense, the sound of the engine was all that they heard. Was an army inside the truck? Waiting to kill and take their home?

The back ramp fell to the ground, opening the truck of whatever was inside to come out. Well, it was an army, but not one of men with guns. It was a horde of walkers stumbling out of the truck. They spotted Hershel, making their way toward him. Rick looked on in horror, his group, family, and home were in danger of the walkers invading the prison. He had to get inside!

The gunfire had returned, as a person came out of the truck firing at Michonne. Rick tried to fire, only to hear the click of his empty rifle. He was gunned down again, causing him to duck back down into the dirt. The gunfire returned at the tower too, Carol and Carl ducked back behind the wall. The tower had to be retaken, they were stuck there if they didn't do something.

"Maggie!" Angela called out. "Fire as much as possible, stay down!"

Carol looked to her, seeing her get to her feet. "Angela, what are you- Angela!"

Without warning, Angela ran out toward the tower as Maggie fired as much as possible. It seemed to have worked, as the gunner was focused on getting Maggie. Angela bolted toward the door, and ran right up, ripping the bandage from her eye. With a grunt, she opened her eye and got to the top, blurry in her left eye, she blinked getting her focus as she was able to see the man right in front of her with both eyes. With his back to her, she aimed the gun right at his head and pulled the trigger. The man fell down, dead. She got up to the top, and waved her arm letting them know it was safe. She took the rifle the an had and fired at the walkers as they were heading towards Hershel. Carl, Carol, Beth, and Maggie ran to the gate as they spotted Glen had returned with the silver truck.

Outside the fence, Rick turned and fired his Colt at a near walker. All this noise was attracted the outside walkers, and Rick was stuck outside with them. He shot at two more, only to hear the click of his empty rounds. He turned and decided to make a run toward the gate.

Angela at the tower, looked around with the scope of the rifle for Rick anywhere outside the fence. She had found him running along the fence, then further toward the woods spotting a yellow truck. There, she had spotted the son of a fuck, the Governor. She snarled, aiming her gun only to see the one eyed bastard looking right at her. He raised his gun and fired at her, she screamed and ducked down as the glass behind her shattered into pieces. Angela covered her head, feeling the tiny shards bounce about her, once the gunfire stopped, she got back to her feet. She looked through the scope, seeing the truck driving off, she fired at the car only to hit the flatbed.

"Damnit!" She cursed

Looking over to see Glenn driving the truck to get to Hershel who was hopping over with Michonne's help. He was safe, but Rick was alone out there. Angela leaned on the railing, aiming the rifle and peeked through the scope, she shot at a walker following behind him. Rick turned, only to spin back around and use his Colt as a blunt weapon. Angela fired the best she could to cover Rick, but they were closing in so close, she didn't want to hit him.

Rick was pounding a walker's skull in, when another gunshot was heard behind him. Thinking he was being ambushed, he instead found Kaylee standing around the corner, poncho over her shoulders and hand gun out in his hands. He had been so distracted, he didn't notice a walker coming at him, it pushed him against the fence.

"Rick!" She called, firing her gun, only to hear the click. She had used so many of her bullets before at the bridge.

"Kaylee, look out!" He barked, she turned and was tackled by a walker.

She grunted, keeping the gun against the walker's throat as its teeth gnawed for her flesh. A second walker stumbled toward Rick, as he threw it against the fence. Rick and Kaylee let out screams thinking this was the end for them. Angela watched in horror, unable to get a good aim without stray bullets hitting them.

"KAYLEE!"

The shouting stopped when an arrow shot right through the walker on top of Kaylee. She pushed the walker down and took Rick's walker against the fence. Another arrow shot through the walker Rick was face to face with, then a yelling was hard behind Kaylee. Turning, the two found the Dixon Brothers had returned!

Merle ran toward, ramming a rebar through Kaylee's walker, and letting her free of her attacker. Merle took Kaylee by the shoulder and pushed her behind him as another walker moved toward them. Daryl reloaded his crossbow and shot at another walker on Rick's right as he bludgeoned another one. Once they were clear, they stopped looking to one another taking a breather. Rick looked to Daryl, who nodded in thanks. Daryl nodded back, walking over to Kaylee to check on her. She nodded, wiping the sweat and walker blood off her face. They both turned to Merle, who just chuckled tiredly, Kay smiled and nodded in thanks toward the older Dixon.

Everyone stood at the fences, watching their home be invaded with walkers. A home they worked hard on clearing, cleaning, and claiming for their own. The front gates were destroyed, allowing more walkers in and possibly enemies as well. Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Kaylee looked around seeing the walkers wander as if they had just owned the place once more. At the prison courtyard, the others looked with the same feeling. They had been attacked, lost a member, and now were trapped.

Daryl hooked his fingers at the fence, looking for someone at the yard, but was hard to with the distance and amount of walkers in the field. "We need to get inside."

Merle scoffed, "Can't with them pouring in like that." he told, nodding to the broken gate.

"This way!" Rick called, running along the fence with the three following after.

Angela spotted her sister with Rick and the Dixons heading toward the hole in the fence they made. She lowered the rifle and looked toward the others. "Rick and the others are gonna try and get in! We gotta cover them!"

Understanding, Maggie and Glenn ran to the other tower as Carol ran up to Angela's tower. Once the four were up, Beth, Hershel, and Carl killed near by walkers at the gate. Rick must have noticed the group would cover as they ran through the yard to get to the gate. They shot and slammed the skulls of walkers as the four at their towers covered them best they could. Angela looked through her scope, eyeing the older Dixon running behind with his hand on Kay's back, urging her to go faster. She felt her finger on the trigger tighten, when she squeezed a click was heard.

"Shit." She cursed, pulling back and checking to see the rifle was out of bullets.

The four managed to get to the gate, Carl pulled the gate open letting them in, the slamming it shut and locked it. Carol looked down beside Angela, patting her back with a sigh. When she looked to her, she then spotted the bandage off her face, both eyes wide and glaring. Following, she couldn't tell if she was glaring at Daryl or Merle since the two stood side by side.

Carol sighed, patting Angela's shoulder, pulling her from the railing. "Let's get inside." She suggested.

Angela turned away, but stopped short and spun back around. She kicked the gunner's body to release her anger, his body rolled off and fell to the ground with a distinct thud. Carol didn't comment, as she took the rifle from her and the two walked down the tower.

They met with the others, her eyes shooting right to Kaylee now spotting her in the poncho that was missing before. Angela had a high feeling her sister had something to do with the missing item. She approached her sister, taking her by the wrist and pulling her from the others as they greeted and welcomed Daryl back.

"Where the hell were you?" She questioned.

Kay was about to answer, but saw her eye was exposed and open. "Wait, can you..." She waved her hand in her sister's face. "You can see, right?"

Angela groaned and put her hand down. "You weren't at the tower. I saw you with Daryl and _him_ at the fence with Rick. Why?"

Kay raised her hands up, ready to take the anger of her sister. "I couldn't help it, I had to go bring them back."

"You went out on your own into those woods, knowing that lunatic wants our heads!?" Angela screeched, gaining the others' attention.

Kay shushed to lower her sister's voice, not wanting attention from both the group and the walkers. "I had no choice."

"Choices? Stay here and stay safe. That's a choice!"

"Angela, wait." Rick walked over, "If she hadn't gone out to get them, I would've gotten killed." he tried to reason.

Carol stood beside her, "He's right. I thought you'd be glad Daryl was back." she assumed.

Angela noticed Daryl keeping his distance, he hadn't walked up to greet her, he stood by Merle. Was she to take the first step, and apologize? Why should she? He was the one that- He just- Then he sided with-

Angela glared not just at Merle, but both the brothers. Turning away, she let her healing wound be seen by all. Some noticed she was seeing out of the injured eye, Daryl was highly relieved by this. Deep down, he wanted to approach and engulf her into his arms. But, his eyes casted down to the gravel, Merle looked between the two but kept his comments down for once. He also expected his little brother to go to the hot head, but only saw his pussy of a baby brother stand there looking stupid.

Angela looked to her sister, then toward Merle matching sights with him. She stepped forward, pushing her sister behind her. "You are to be nowhere near my sister, hear me, Dixon?"

Merle chuckled, "Can't tell if you're talking to me or Little D here." he mused.

Angela raised a pointed finger. "I'm serious, I better not see you be anywhere near my sister." She threatened.

Rick came over, hand on her shoulder. "Angela, don't worry. He won't be near us."

* * *

When Rick meant, 'near us', Angela hoped he would be put into another cell block entirely. Not only one barred door away from them in C Block. They all sat about in the cell blocks with Merle handing by the door to the other room. It felt more like they were locked in than Merle locked away from them. Angela wanted him locked in the cages on each of the room, but Daryl and Rick were against it.

Hershel was admit of leaving, while they still could. Rick was against it, not wanting to admit defeat to the Woodbury leader. He was checking his rifle as everyone stood and sat around. Carol and Daryl were up above, Angela and Kaylee stood at the perch, as Angela was in her cell cleaning her cut. Daryl stood by, just to check on her in case she needed help, being subtle to get close to her.

"We're not leaving." Rick declared to Hershel, as the argument continued.

"We can't stay." He replied.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie questioned. "A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

"We can't even go outside." Beth spoke up, standing with Carol and Daryl to watch over little Judith.

"Not in the daylight." Carol suggested.

Glenn looked up at them, "Rick says we're not running, we're not running." he told them.

Angela walked out of her cell, wiping her face clean with the cloth covering half her face. She was back to hiding her face again, Angela saw Daryl peeking at her. She walked past and headed for the stairs, gripping the rail as she walked down.

"No, better to live like rats." Came Merle's input.

Angela gave a scowl toward the redneck, Rick looked to him. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day." Merle suggested. "But we lost that window, didn't we?"

"I just love to now where this 'we' stuff is coming from." Angela snarled as she gently passed by Hershel.

Merle chuckled at her, he leaned on the door with his arm hanging through the bar. "I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl told his brother, walking down along the railing.

"Ya'll should be." He warned. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers."

Angela just wanted to block him out by now, she leaned against the wall and removed the cloth to see the bleeding had stopped from washing her face. "And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie suggested.

"I second that." Angela agreed, folding the cloth and tucking it into her pocket.

"No." Daryl disagreed. "He's got a point."

"This is all you!" Maggie barked at him. "This is your fault!"

Merle just shook his head, sick of being blamed for everything that's happened so far. Kaylee stepped over toward Daryl, her hands tight on the railing. "Even if it was, he would've found us eventually."

Beth rushed to the top of the stairs. "What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?"

"I said we should leave." Hershel spoke, as his younger daughter walked down the steps. "Now axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick ignored Hershel's words, he turned going to the door ready to take his leave. Losing his patience with Rick, Hershel stood with his crutches. "Get back here!" His order echoed out, Rick stopped but didn't turn back.

"You're slipping, Rick." He accused, approaching their leader. "We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy." Rick turned to him, hearing his words, but didn't know if they were sinking in. "Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands, as does Angela."

Said woman looked down, then up at Kaylee to see her grow tense with Hershel's words. "So get your head clear and do something."

Unable to respond to Hershel, Rick nodded and turned toward the door. Merle stepped back as he opened the door and left without even shutting it. Carl followed after his father as everyone stood in silence. Angela walked over and shut the door, glaring at Merle. Kay and Daryl watched, Merle simply scoffed and turned away to sit at his makeshift bed in the caged area. With a sigh, Angela turned away and leaned against the door as the others saw her rushed actions. Maggie and Glenn entered their cells as Hershel just sighed and entered his own. Angela glanced up, seeing Daryl and Kaylee watch her, the teen shook her head.

Angela folded her arms and looked away, feeling herself wince whenever she blinked her eyes. Daryl looked to Kay as she entered her cell and sat down on her sister's bed. He followed, leaning against the door.

"She'll get used to your brother, like how I got used to you." She told.

"I didn't kidnap ya n' hand ya to some psycho." He told, chewing his inner cheek.

Kaylee raised a brow at him, leaning back on the bed. "No, you dropped me into a pit of walkers and called me a brat for four hours locked in a gun store." She joked with a shit eating grin.

Daryl scoffed, biting his smirk away. "I don't blame her, my brother can be an ignorant ape at times." He looked to her, "Don't understand why yer defendin' him as much as I am."

Kay chuckled, "You still don't get it?" she asked, earning a look from him. "I see a kind Merle, a goodness in Merle. He was kind to me back in Woodbury, checked my injuries and stopped from more happening."

"Even after at the bridge, when he tried to take that family's stuff?" Daryl questioned.

"He stopped didn't? And he helped save Rick and me when we got attacked by walkers. He even kept me behind him. He's nice, he just doesn't know it yet." Kaylee explained.

Daryl shook his head, did she think Merle of all people grew a soft spot for the teen? Sure, Daryl over the course of the Winter considered the teen a little sister of sorts. But Merle? He was different, Daryl turned and walked out of the cell hearing voices again, Rick's voice. Kaylee followed, spotting Rick giving out orders to the others below.

He handed keys to Maggie telling her she had watch, Daryl and Kay walked over and down the steps to find Michonne, Angela, and Michonne at the bottom. He joined them as Kay walked down the other side of the steps, walking out to check on Merle.

"The field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, But we'll keep Maggie on watch." Rick explained as he approached the others.

Angela stood by Michonne and Hershel, glancing to Daryl but kept her eyes on Rick. "I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half 'em walkers, give the guys a chance to fix the fence." Daryl offered.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne suggested.

Angela cross her arms. "It was one thing moving it out of the way, but putting it back in might attract outside walkers."

Rick sighed, pressed his hand down his face and rubbing his chin. "We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel informed.

Glenn walked up, Daryl chewed his thumb in thought, stealing glances to Angela when she wasn't looking. "So, we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo."

Daryl put his hands on his hips, looking to Glenn. "Been here before. We'll be alright."

"That's when it was just us." Glenn snapped, earning a look from the hunter. "Before there was a snake in the nest."

Daryl turned, his whole attention now on Glenn. "Man, we gonna go through this again?"

Angela sighed, "Do you blame him?" she spoke under her breath.

Daryl shot toward her. "Look, Merle's stayin' here. He's with us now." He looked back to Glenn. "Get used to it."

Rick stepped up, "Hey." he didn't want Daryl riled up again like before.

"All ya'll." His eyes lingered on Angela before turning and heading up the stairs. Angela shook her head, she followed after him as he walked along the railing.

"You're really something, aren't you." She accused, as he stopped and leaned on the railing. "I don't know what my sister said to bring you back here, but-"

"Ya don't know nothin'." Daryl hissed at her, his temper flaring up again.

Angela looked down, seeing the others glancing up as their voices echoed for all to hear. With a roll of her eyes, she shoved Daryl's shoulder off the railing and pushed him into her cell. "I do know something, and that something is a danger currently sitting in our home. I agree with Glenn, if Merle hadn't gotten involved, we'd be living peacefully here."

"Ya weren't there when Kay found us. She convinced me to come back because…" He scoffed and turned away, shaking his head. "Merle said he couldn't come back for what he did, but somethin' Kay said made him come with us."

"What, that'd we'd welcome him with open arms and shit?" She questioned, crossing her arms at him.

Daryl shook his head at her, "Like talkin' to a brick all, with ya." he told.

"Ditto."

The two stood there, scowling at the floor or walls of the cell in silence. Daryl looked to her, seeing the wound on her face, he saw the redness around the wound. Wasn't she taking care of it? He felt the anger boil in his gut, not towards her but that Governor. Daryl was so glad to see she she had both visions, he hadn't rendered her half blind like him. But, he knew there would be a scar to extend off her current one. She usually wore her beanie to cover, he thought she would do what Kay said was and hide away. Feeling eyes on her, she found the courage to stare back at him.

"Why did you come back?" She questioned.

Daryl had the answer, but could he say it? He came back for her, when Kay told him how Angela was doing, he got worried. He found himself stupid for abandoning her when she needed support, when she needed him. Her words were empty angry words, Kay said she would get used to Merle. He hoped it would be true.

When no answer was given, Angela nodded with a frown. "That's what I thought." She sat down on the bed and hung her head, hands against her forehead. "Go away."

Daryl walked toward the doorway, but stopped and turned back to her. "Angie-"

"Go. Away." She hissed, laying back on the bed and turning away from him.

Seeing she wasn't going to listen, Daryl walked out and headed toward his own cell. Despite being on the perch before, a cell was taken as he needed a bed. He kicked his bag out of the way and slumped down onto his bed. His poncho and other assorted clothing was sat up top of the higher bunk, having his own cell and not sharing with anyone. The jacket hung off the bunk as decided to busy himself with his bolts for now.

He should've said something, anything! Instead, he stood there like a stooge and left her alone. She was hurt, he wanted to comfort her, be there for her. But, how could he when Daryl couldn't answer her question? Wrong, he could've, but he was scared to.

* * *

The sound of duct tape caught Kaylee's attention as she innocently skipped over to Merle's cell, seeing him attempt to use a blade and attach it to his prosthetic. Her arms were tucked behind her back as she watched in amusement to the struggle Merle was having.

"I would ask what you're doing, but I'm afraid of the answer I'll get." She teased, earning a look from the older Dixon. "Sorry, Merle. It's pretty amusing to see you wrapping duct tape around your arm."

Merle chuckled, "Shouldn't ya be with your sister, she warned ya being near me." he told.

"Correction, she warned _you_ being near _me_. But, it's the other way around." Kay leaned on the metal and shrugged. "She's talking with Daryl, hopefully sorting things out."

"If I know my baby brother, that won't be sorted out for a long time." Merle shook his head as he continued to wrap the duct tape to ensure the blade wouldn't fall off. "He ain't a good woman talker, surprised he even got one."

"My sister is different," Kaylee told, kicking the cement floor. "When we first met Rick's group, my sister hated everyone. She hated Shane, Rick, Daryl; everyone. She didn't trust them."

Merle chuckled once again, "Smart. What changed?" he asked.

"I wasn't there, but if I had to guess, she learned to trust them over time." Kay shrugged, glancing toward the cells and moved to sit down with him. Merle glanced as well, not wanting her sister to nag or make an excuse to bite his head off. "I was gone, trying to survive on my own, but Daryl was there for Angela. When I came around, I was mad to see her friendly with everyone."

Merle paused, furrowing his brows. "Oh, yeah?"

Kaylee nodded. "I was jealous, I guess? I didn't know anyone in the group and she was so friendly with them. Daryl I hated the most, next to Rick. I blamed them for me being alone in those woods." She rolled her pant leg to show the scars on her leg. "I can't walk right anymore, so I rarely go on runs."

"Except for that time." He countered, Kay nodded.

"Some things happened, we lost T-Dog, Lori, and thought Carol was dead. Angela suggested I go out."

Merle nodded, looking over the scars. "What caused your leg?"

"Bear trap. I tried to get out twice, the second time made it worse. Once I got back to the highway where I last saw them, I hid out in a car." Kay extended her arms out, letting her pant leg fall back down her leg. "The window shield had large words," Her arms rested in her lap. "it said to stay there and they would come back everyday."

"They didn't, did they?" He concluded, to which Kaylee shook her head. "Thought so, they forgot about ya."

"No, they got caught up with Shane being a lunatic." Kay sighed, leaning back against the metal. She saw what he was trying to go. "My point is, Merle, that if I grew to understand Daryl, than Angela will for you. Maybe we should lock you guys in a room for four hours." She joked, laughing to herself to the confused Merle.

"Not gonna happen." He told, looking back down to his work.

Kay smirked with a shrug. "That's what happened to Daryl and me, pretty much. We got trapped in a gun store for hours, and he got us both out safely. I trusted him after that happened."

Merle glanced up, he was amused by her optimism but questioned it, as well. "How can you be so sure about this?"

"Because, if my sister can tolerate one Dixon, she can tolerate both of them." Kay stood, and gave one last smile before leaving Merle before she got caught.

Merle thought on her words, shaking his head as he continued with his duct tape

* * *

Carol was walking along the cells, seeing Daryl sitting there with nothing to do. He hoped she hadn't heard the commotion with him and Angela. But then he remembered her cell being right next to Angela and Kay's. Of course she heard them.

"Haven't had the chance to say I'm glad you came back." She told, smiling at him.

"Huh, at least someone is." He mumbled, looking down at the bolt he twisted in his fingers.

"She's glad too, just needs time." Carol assured, nodding up to the cell right above his. "This is our home, your's too." She stepped in and sat down at a stool by his bed.

"This is a tomb." He replied.

"That's what T-Dog called it." She remembered, before he died. "Thought he was right, till you found me."

Daryl looked down, thinking back how he thought she was dead. How both he and Angela were handling it differently. Carol looked up at the ceiling, then back to Daryl. "He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down."

Daryl glanced up at her, finding her encouraging smile. "After all, look how far you've come." He looked around, as if trying to find how well he had come. Almost reading his mind, the two let out a soft laugh at the joke he was making.

"Angela was really upset, when you left." Carol told him, resting her elbows on her knees. "We were worried."

"How bad?" He asked, remembering what Kay had told him back in the woods.

Carol sighed, "She was avoiding everyone, wouldn't talk to anyone. Axel and I tried to talk to her, she said you wouldn't look at her the same way." she confessed, knowing Angela wouldn't want him to know.

Daryl sat up, placing his bolt down. "What ya mean?"

"Daryl," She turned to him. "I know you blame yourself for her injury, and she blames herself for chasing you away. That's how you two are, always taking each other's blames. You both need to talk it out."

Daryl sighed, shrugging at the suggestion. It was like getting a kid to talk to a friend after having a spat. In this case, it was a lover's spat for sure. "Do it for her?" She asked, getting to her feet. "She needs to talk to someone." Carol left Daryl alone to think on her words.

* * *

Angela was still laying in the bed of her cell when she heard footsteps approach her. "Can we talk?"

It was Daryl, when would he learn she wanted to be alone? Angela rubbed her index finger at the cement wall she stared at for over an hour now. Her eyes were red as she wiped at one, but felt a sting touching the other.

She heard him sigh, "Please, Angie?" he pleaded. "Just a calm talk."

Angela shrugged, it wasn't a no. Daryl stepped in and sat down at the edge of the bed, he leaned back to get a look from her, but she turned more from him. Daryl leaned onto his knees, picking at his fingers.

"Kaylee told me what was goin' on, how ya were actin'. She was scared ya were gonna leave the group, like ya almost did back at the farm." He told glancing over at her for a reaction, she was silent. "Gotta be honest, I was worried. I didn't know what condition ya were in, 'n ya goin' out there on yer own-"

"Thought I would die out there half blind?" She snapped at him.

"Yeah." He answered, he felt the bed shift as she turned to him. "I couldn't keep ya safe in Woodbury, I blamed myself for yer injury. Ya must have been horrified."

Angela sat up, moving her legs over the bed to sit next to him. "...I thought it was Roy all over again. He saw my scar and as he put it, 'finished the job'. He claimed it was an eye for an eye." She looked to him, sighing. "I don't blame you for my injury. It could've been you this happened to."

"It didn't, instead it was you and I'm sorry it was." He told, hanging his head and wiping his hand down his face.

"I'm sorry for the mean things I said to chase you away." She said, knotting her fingers in her lap. "I was being-"

"A hot head?" He inquired, she shoved his shoulder shaking her head. "It was the same when I got mad at ya, didn't mean it. I know."

The two hadn't exactly looked at one another properly, Daryl turned to her, tucking his knuckles under her chin to turn her face towards her. But she turned way, Daryl knelt down to the floor and tried again, Angela looked to him but held a look of fear.

"It's a reminder to you, like my other scar is to Kaylee." She said, her voice shuddering. She had been holding these emotions in since Daryl left, and they needed to be released. "You don't deserve to look at someone like this everyday." She closed her eyes, letting tears escape and fall down her cheeks.

"Angie..."

Her hands reached up, resting on his arm. "I'll keep it covered best I can, so you don't have to see it."

"Ya think I care?" Her eyes shot open, seeing the soft look in his baby blues. "Ya could have scales n' I wouldn't give a shit. Angie, I-" He gulped, feeling his hand reach up to her cheek as her hands left his arm. "I-I…"

Angela felt her heart beat hard against her chest. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

With a deep breath, he looked right into her green eyes, finding confidence in himself for this moment. "I came back because I care about ya, damnit." Angela couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yer strong, brave, carin', willin' to go beyond to protect who ya love."

Angela felt her cheeks grow warm, she reached up placing her hand over his. Their hands curled into one another, lacing their fingers together. His were warm, while her's cold from playing with the cement wall. Daryl looked down at them then back up to her.

"I want to do the same, protect who I care about." Her heart had skipped, he was really saying this. "Protect you."

"Daryl…" She sighed, biting her lip at his words. She smiled up at him, her hand tightened in his hold as a response.

Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I want to protect you, too."

Daryl held her close and tight, not wanting to let her go from him. Fearing she would leave if he let go, the two stood and kept tight within each others' arms. He rested his chin on her head, as the two enjoyed each other's hold. He felt her nuzzle into his chest, sighing against his skin. Glancing down, he saw her smile largely, one he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

The two hesitated, but pulled back to look into one anothers eyes once more. Daryl tilted his head, resting his hand on her cheek to see her injury. "I won't let anyone touch ya again."

Angela closed her eyes, leaning into his tough as she sighed once more, as if the stress was leaving her body every sigh she let out. "I missed you so much."

"Ditto." He replied, earning a chuckle from her. "Kay said ya slept with my poncho." Angela's eyes shot open, her cheeks now red with embarrassment. Daryl chuckled, "Thanks for takin' care of it." he teased.

Angela giggled and the two pressed their heads together. "We're good?" She asked, wanting to affirm the no speaking thing they had.

"Better." He replied softly, his voice graveled, she missed that gravely voice too. "Have ya eatin'" He asked, only to get the answer when her stomach growled in response.

Angela chuckled sheepishly, "Does that answer your question?" she stepped back, their hands still locked in with one another.

"While it's calm, let's get a meal in ya." He offered, leading her out of the cell.

The two let their hands go as they walked down the stairs. Daryl stopped at the bottom, seeing Carol in Merle's cell talking with him. Angela noticed and grew tense, but knew Carol could handle herself. Still, she was a sister to her, and couldn't help but get defensive if Merle tried anything. Something she had said made Merle glance to the two, Daryl crossed his arms watching his brother. Carol stood, telling him to enjoy his meal and walked back over to the stove. Daryl and Angela lingered, the woman spotted her sister at the table eating a bowl of whatever Carol had made.

The two walked in, Daryl walking over to Carol telling her Angela needed some food. She sat down, noticing Michonne doing some exercising on the floor in the middle of the room. Letting the woman be, her focus was on Kay who instantly raised her spoon up.

"I'm keeping my distance." She said, ready to handle any guff her sister would send her.

"Well, I'm sure the others would keep Merle from you." She said. "Knowing you snuck out after them, I hope I don't have to keep watch over you."

Kay raised a brow, she spotted Daryl getting a bowl for Angela and grinned. "Patched things up?"

Angela leaned in on her palm, "Yeah. We're good now." she patted her sister's arm. "Thanks for looking out for me, sis."

Kay perked up, "So, we're good with Merle the too, right?" she beamed.

The older sis frowned, sitting up. "Don't get your hopes up."

Kay groaned as Daryl walked around Michonne and placed the bowl in front of Angela. He sat down, finding the two talking. "What will it take for you to forgive Merle?"

"More than he could ever imagine." She muttered, looking to Daryl who didn't seem as affected by her words. "If he can help us with the Governor, fine. But, it's going to take a lot for him to gain my trust." She explained to him.

"I ain't gonna beg, if that's what your expecting." Angela's shoulder slumped, turning to see Merle emerge from his cell with a tray in his hand. He placed it on the table and sat at the edge, his eyes falling onto the black woman exercising.

Angela rolled her eyes, Daryl nudged her arm. She looked to him, "Ignore him, ya eat." he muttered to her. She took the spoon and started stirring the food in the bowl, taking a mouthful. Angela hadn't eaten in over a day or so, not growing hungry until now.

"Smart to stay fit." He commented at Michonne who changed positions to do sit ups. "Don't leave out the cardio." Angela swallowed hard at the second comment, was Merle really related to Daryl?

Merle looked between Angela and Michonne, two women who had a beat against him. "Ya know, if we're gonna live under the same roof, we should clear the air." He offered, with a shrug. "This whole hunting ya down thing, that was just business. Carrying out orders." He told Michonne.

Kay nudged her sister, grinning at her as if proving Angela wrong about Merle. Sure, he was clearing the air. Only because Michonne could kill him in his sleep.

Michonne paused, eyes glancing toward him. "Hmm, like the Gestapo."

"Yeah. Exactly." She continued her workout, breathing evenly. "I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. Before and after." His eyes shifted to the three sitting at the other table. Kay smiled, nodding at him with encouragement. Angela simply scoffed, continuing with her meal not believing a single word.

"Anyway, hope we can get past it." He smiled, standing walking across the room. "Let bygones be bygones." He walked up the steps, looking over. "Right, Angie?"

She paused in her meal, dropping her spoon in the bowl. Raising her elbows onto the table, she gave him an even look. "What did you call me?"

His brows rose with a shrug. "Ain't that what the others call ya?"

"Only Daryl and Kay call me Angie. My family calls me Angela, you don't get that right." She told, picking her spoon back up.

Merle chuckled, almost in disbelief. "At least I'm trying to make amends here."

"Come on, sis." Kay urged. "At least let him have a shot."

"Yeah, throw me a bone, why don't ya?" He chuckled.

The door to the Tombs suddenly flew open, Carl came running. "Dad!"

Rick and Glenn came out from the cells, everyone else stood seeing the frantic boy. "Carl? What's wrong? What happened?" Rick asked, jogging to his son.

"The gate, Andrea! She's approaching with a walker." He told, panting to catch his breath.

"What's she doing here?" Kay asked, looking toward the others.

"It could be an ambush." Merle shrugged.

Rick turned to everyone, "Get your weapons, we can't be risky in case a sniper is out there." he walked over to the pair of siblings. "You four with me and Michonne, Glenn get Beth and tell Hershel to stay in those cells with Judith. You and Carol take the catwalk." He turned to his son, hand on his shoulder. "Get to Maggie and keep watch there."

"Got it." Carl turned back and ran back to meet with Maggie.

Everyone scrambled to get guns and weapons, much to Angela's disgust, Rick allowed a gun in Merle's possession. They all ran to their spots, the four grouped following Rick outside. They ran out and took cover at the truck, pausing to look for any snipers.

"Go."

Merle ran around, kneeling down by the Hyundai. He gave the area a look around, and barked back at the others. "Clear!"

The sisters heard Merle was in the army, judging by his stance and how he scanned the area, his voice in a booming command showed through it. Rick and Daryl made a run for the gate, Beth and Kaylee stayed by the truck to keep an eye out. Angela followed after with Michonne, Merle running behind.

"Are you alone?" Rick barked out to Andrea who was indeed, approaching the gate with a walker as a cover up.

"Open the gate!" She called back.

"Are you alone!?" He repeated, back against the fence.

"Rick!" Walkers were catching onto her, as they snarled and moved towards her.

Michonne lowered her gun, seeing it was her as well. Angela glanced over, keeping her gun trained on Andrea. If what she heard was true, how she was laying with the Governor, her trust in this old member was forever gone.

Seeing it was clear, Rick tossed the keys to Daryl making the haste of unlocking the gate. Merle slide the gates open, as Andrea left the walker she had behind and ran through. Merle shut the gates, the two aimed their guns at her once more.

"Hands up! Turn around!" He demanded.

"What?" Andrea stumbled back, not expecting this kind of welcome.

"Turn around now!"

She dropped the axe as he shoved her against the fence checking her for any other weapons on her. Daryl trained his crossbow on her, Merle kept his eyes along the property for any gunners outside. Angela came over, looking over the field for anything as well. A walker came at the fence at Andrea, causing her to scream.

"Get down on the floor." Rick pulled her off the fence and shoved her down to her knees. Everyone kept watch as Rick searched her. "I asked if you were alone."

"I am." She replied, still stunned by Rick's actions and demands.

Rick roughly removed the bag off of her and tossed across the courtyard. "Welcome back." He tugged at her arm. "Get up."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

They all piled back into the cell block, Andrea took in the sights of the survivors, her old group and friends. Glenn was along the catwalk as Hershel hobbled out of the cells on his crutches. Rick stood by, seeing Carol come over and the two women hugged one another. Everyone followed in after ignoring the sweet reunion the two were having.

"After you saved us, we thought you were dead." Carol mumbled, remembering she saw a walker tackle her down back at the fall of the farm.

Kay lingered on the steps, careful of getting down. Andrea turned to the teen who smiled shyly at her. She eyed up her leg, then took the teen in. She had thought Kaylee was dead this whole time, her mouth covered by her hand in shock.

"You made it." She whispered.

Kay got down to the bottom step and limped over to the table sitting down, Andrea couldn't help but stare at her leg. "Just barely."

Andrea turned to Angela who was giving a steely stare by the steps as Merle closed and locked the barred doors behind her. She wanted to apologize, those words she said before and making her think her sister was dead. Angela walked down and passed her without a word, sitting down between Daryl and Kaylee. Andrea then spotted Hershel, who also changed, now only one leg and crutches to help him move.

"Hershel, my God…" She muttered, looking around at how much everyone had changed. "I can't believe this." Though, someone was missing, in fact, a few people were missing.

"Where's Shane?" She asked.

Angela's teeth clenched, of course she would ask that. "Dead." She spat at her. "And good riddance." Rick looked away, Daryl glanced to her knowing she still held hate toward the man who tried to kill her.

"And Lori?"

Kay and Maggie looked away, Angela put a hand on her back in a comforting notion. "She had a girl." Hershel answered, as Rick looked down unable to answer. "Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie added.

Andrea was shocked, three members gone. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes fell on Rick's son, the sweet shy boy. "Carl." But, he wasn't the sweet boy anymore. He gave the same untrusting stare that Angela held. What had happened to him?

"Rick, I-" Rick stepped back, avoiding eye contact from her. Common defensive motion, Angela thought. Andrea looked to her, walking over to Angela who tightened the grip on her gun, Daryl's hand on her shoulder.

"Angela, I'm so sorry." She only glared her, feeling Daryl squeeze her shoulder in assurance to keep her calm.

Stepping back, Andrea looked to everyone. "You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block." Glenn answered.

Andrea noticed the open door in the back, pointing toward it. "There?" Glenn nodded. "Well, can I go in?"

Daryl and Angela grew tense when she walked over, but Rick stopped her. "I can't allow that."

"I'm not the enemy, Rick." She told him.

"May as well be." Angela hissed, adjusting her legs to lean on her knees.

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Rick explained.

"He said you fired first." Andrea was confused.

"Well, he's lying." Rick replied.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel told, Andrea folded her arms at that news.

"We liked him." Daryl told, Angela nodded. "He was one of us."

"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea shook her head. "As soon as I found out, I came." She spun around, seeing Maggie and Glenn. "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out."

"That was days ago." Glenn told her.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." She looked to Angela, staring at her newly becoming scar. "Angela-"

She turned away, hiding her face as Daryl rubbed her back. She pressed her face against his knee not wanting her eyes to stare at her. "He kept my sister, beat her and was going to use her as bait."

"What?" Andrea spun over to Michonne. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." She replied calmly.

The ugly glares and attitude she was receiving seemed unfair to the blonde. "I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne, almost blinded Angela, and he would have killed us." Glenn told.

Andrea pointed an accusing finger at Merle up at the steps. "With his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?"

Kaylee stood, "He may have done that, but he helped us escape and stopped the Governor from beating me." Andrea spun around in shock, thinking Merle had done that. Merle couldn't help but grin at the teen who defended him constantly.

Andrea sighed, "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together." she looked around at them. "We have to work this out."

Rick shook his head. "There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

Andrea denied this claim. "We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

"I won't go back there." Kay said, sitting back with her sister, folding her arms. Andrea turned to her, seeing she was scared of what she witnessed there.

Angela wrapped an arm around her sister, leaning from Daryl. "We lived through someone like him once, and I won't let Kay go through that again."

"I agree." Merle chuckled at the blonde's stupid claim. "Besides, you'd know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked. "Did he say that?"

Andrea looked to him. "No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick questioned, finding this whole conversation a waste of time.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers." She explained.

"They see us as killers?" Angela stood, Kay sat up watching her sister. "They were cheering on for Merle and Daryl fight to the death. Those people are lunatics."

Andrea shook her head, "They were scared and Philip made them think it was right. They're training to attack." she tried to reason.

"I'll tell ya what." Daryl spoke, Angela sighed returning to his side as Kay sat close to her sister. "Next time ya see Philip," His hand rested on Angela's shoulder defensively. "Ya tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." He growled.

"We've taken too much shit for too long." Glenn agreed. "He wants a war? He's got one."

No one argued against Glenn's word, Andrea turned to Rick for a final try. "Rick, if you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen." She approached him, but Rick only looked past her. "He has a whole town."

She scoffed and turned back to everyone. "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

Rick stepped forward, speaking up. "You want to make this right, get us inside."

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about." He shoved past her, to return to the cells.

"There are innocent people!" She called after him.

Angela was fueled by those words, she stepped up to Andrea. "You think they're innocent? Didn't you see how they acted. They are fucked up, over there."

"Angela, you don't understand."

"You think I don't!?" Her bark echoed out, Kay stood, looking to Daryl in worry. "I know you're not looking at me, but staring at what's on my face. While you were busy fucking about that son of a bitch, my sister, Maggie, and Glenn were being tortured by his men and him. But you still defend him and those psychos!?"

"I'm trying to make peace between the two-"

"Peace is over, Andrea. This isn't the world where we can make deals and everyone can live happily ever after." Angela felt her sister reach for her hand, but only marched toward the cells. "You seem to love fucking lunatics, go crawling back to his bed!"

Everyone was dead silent at Angela's words. Merle held back the risk of letting out a good laugh, couldn't have said it better himself. She may have hated him, but Merle had to admit, the Hot Head -as he dubbed her- had a way with words.

Michonne nodded for Andrea to take a walk outside, they left the cell block, with Merle unlocking it for them as they exited. A baby cry was heard from the cells, Angela's barking must have woken Judith up. Carol and Hershel returned to check on her. Maggie and Glenn left with Carl to keep watch. Kay and Daryl looked to one another, something then came to mind.

"Daryl, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"I think it's best we let Angie cool off." He told, Kay shook her head. "Somethin' else?"

Merle walked down the steps as Kay got up and rushed to the cells best she could. Daryl rested his crossbow on the table as Merle did the same with the rifle he held. "Gotta hand it to ya, Darylina, she's got bigger balls than you do."

Daryl gave his brother a look, "The hell's that suppose to mean?' he questioned.

Merle patted his back hard, sitting down. "Ya really picked a special one, Little D." He leaned in, as Daryl sat down in a chair. "If she's that fiery, she should be just as much in the sack."

Daryl shoved his brother away, putting a distance between them. "Could ya not, especially now?"

"Okay, later." He chuckled, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Kaylee returned, sitting herself between the Dixons. In her hands was a small box, she placed it on the table. "Maggie said it needed to be fixed, but Angela is well…" Her eyes looked up to Daryl pleading like.

"Want me to fix it?" He asked, she nodded.

"I got it for Judith, I plan to carve her name in so she knows it's hers when she gets older."

Merle picked it up, opening it to hear nothing come out. It was a simple cheap music box, half the size of a water bottle in Merle's hands. "Seems like a simple fix, Little D."

Daryl took it, giving the mechanics a good look. He looked over to the shelving, getting to his feet, Daryl looked for what he could use for makeshift tools. Kaylee and Merle watched as Daryl found little things to use to fix the small mechanics inside. Kay was fascinated by the work Daryl was putting toward it, Merle was barely paying attention. Daryl tightened parts and repositioned others, he opened and closed to test the box a few times. The baby's crying continued, making Kaylee grow anxious. Soon, Merle moved to his cell laying in his bed to relax.

Daryl did a final test, and the soft melody played making Kay beam. "Awesome! I owe you, brother!"

She smiled as Daryl ruffled her hair in response. "Don't mention it." He got to his feet, nodding for her to follow. "Let's play this for Little Ass-Kicker." The two stood and walked over to Beth's cell.

"Here, I'll take her, Beth." Kay offered, holding her arms out. Beth stood from her bed and gently laid the baby in her arms. "I think Angela spooked her awake."

Kaylee turned to Daryl outside the cell as he opened the music box. It played, the gentle melody echoing out through the cells. It took a moment, but Judith seemed to have noticed the music, and slowly calmed down to hear it. She soon went silent, sucking her fingers at the smooth melody. Kay smiled, looking up to Daryl who grinned down at the baby.

"Ya like that, right?" He whispered to her, as Kay gently bounced her in her arms. Kay hummed with the tune of the music box, rocking Judith back to sleep.

Hiding once again, a habit Angela had to break some point. The sound of soft music caught her attention, echoing out through the cell block. It stopped, but started again. Curious, she got up from her bed and peeked outside the block and over the railing to see Judith with Daryl and Kaylee. Angela cringed to herself, she must have woken the baby up from her shouting. She walked down the steps trying to be quiet, as they soothed the baby in Kaylee's arms.

"Sorry about waking her up." She apologized, seeing Beth by the cell door. "It's working, I see."

"Daryl fixed it." Kaylee told. "Remember the tune, sis?"

Angela stood by Daryl, as she listened to the tune. "It's Rockabye Baby."

Soon, the music box stopped again, gaining the four's attention. Daryl inspected it, trying to see the problem with it now. "Damn, I must have missed something." He muttered, shaking it.

Carol came in, just as Judith started crying once more. Seeing the struggle, she came over, gladly taking her out of Kaylee's arms. "Think she needs more than to go back to sleep." She suggested, taking her up to her changing table.

* * *

The time for Andrea to return to Woodbury arrived. Glenn and Angela set a car from the prison up for her to take, much to Angela disagreeing with this. She was all for Andrea walking all the way back, but Rick dismissed it. Glenn drove it up as everyone kept watch, Kay and Merle lured the walkers away for them to open the gate.

"Can you spare it?" She asked, unsure if they'd need it more than she did.

"Nope." Angela said, earning a look from Rick.

"It's fine." Rick assured.

Andrea looked around, seeing the changes her once were members. Hershel lost a leg, Carl was cold and distant, Lori and T-Dog died, and Kaylee had survived. She expected a better welcoming, but saw the damage they had taken and pain they were suffering from. Her eyes fell on Angela standing by Daryl, seeing the two had grown closer since she last saw them. The growing to be scar on her face, Philip had done that. She can't deny that, or that he beat up her sister.

"Well, take care." Andrea gave, climbing into the car and shutting the door.

"Andrea." Rick walked over, handing her the knife and gun he confiscated. "Be careful."

She looked up, nodding to him as she took them. "You too."

Starting the car up, Andrea drove up to the gate as everyone stood by watching their old member leave. Merle ran over to unlock the gates as Kay kept the walkers busy along the fence. Andrea looked back through the mirror, seeing everyone stand in defense watching her leave.

"Go!" Merle barked, pulling the gate open.

Andrea drove past the walkers and off the prison property. Merle and Kay shut the gate, she helped him relock it as he had trouble doing it one handed. He kicked at the gate see the walkers line up against it then followed Daryl and Angela back to the cells. Kay jogged after, as they all returned to Cell Block C.

* * *

That night, it was silent among the group. Beth, Glenn, Carol, and Kay sat by the lantern barely illuminating the block. Michonne sat away from the others and Maggie at the steps. Hershel and Daryl leaned by the cells, Angela sitting by Daryl's legs, her eye covered for the night so she wouldn't hurt herself when she slept. In case she rubbed or scratched at it. Everyone thought about the day, and their new situation. Angela looked up at the windows, what she wouldn't give to sit outside and look at the stars again. She leaned her head against Daryl's knee, he glanced down checking on her, seeing she was okay.

Beth and Kaylee looked around, seeing the gloomy and stressed expressions around them. Beth thought, maybe something to lift the spirits would help.

"They hung a sign up in our town." She sung softly, looking over at Carol and Glenn. "If you live it up, you won't live it down. So she left Monte Rio, son. Just like a bullet leaves a gun."

Rick stepped down the stair, Judith in his arms wrapped in a blanket. Kaylee clapped her hands to help Beth with the beat, who smiled towards her.

"With Charcoal eyes and Monroe hips. She went and took the California trip." Rick came over, the teens looked up, giving a kind smile to the father. Glenn got up, and sat beside Maggie at the steps.

"Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind. Said don't look back now just come on, Jim." The singing must have caught Merle's attention, as he came through and leaned on the barred door to listen. Kaylee smiled toward the Dixon, but Angela scowled and closed her eye to try and relax against her hunter.

"Hold on. You got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You got to hold on."

Rick sauntered over to Hershel and Daryl, heaving a soft sigh. They looked over, seeing Judith was sleeping in her daddy's arms.

Beth nudged Kay for her to sing with her. She blushed, and joined in, knowing some of the song. "Well, he gave her a dime-store watch."

"And a ring made from a spoon." Kay sang, looking to Carol who smiled at the teens.

"Everyone's looking for someone to blame."

"If you share my bed, then you share my name."

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl asked the two as the girls sung.

Rick shook his head. "She's in a jam." he concluded, about Andrea.

"We all are." Said Hershel. "Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction."

"So, what do ya want to do?" Daryl asked, Angela opened her eye and looked up at the men.

"We match it." Rick replied, looking to him. "I'm going on a run."

"I'll head out tomorrow." Daryl offered, Angela stood.

"I'll go too."

"No, you two stay here." Rick's eyes fell on Merle. "Keep an eye on your brother." Daryl and Angela glanced over. "I'm glad you're back, really. But if he causes a problem, it's on you." Rick warned.

Daryl nodded, "I got him." he confirmed.

Rick bounced Judith gently, hearing her mumble and waking up. "I'll take Michonne."

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"It'd be best if she and Merle aren't in the same room." Angela muttered, earning a look from Rick as if she had no room to talk.

"I'll find out." He assured. "And Carl. He's ready." Rick looked up to Hershel and Daryl. "You hold it down here."

They nodded, "You got it." Daryl confirmed.

Rick looked to Angela, taking a few steps toward her. "I know you want to go, but you're still recovering."

"He's right." Hershel nodded. "Could still get infection, keep it covered for now." He told, as Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Understood." Angela nodded, looking down for a moment at her boots.

"Hey," She looked up at Rick, he looked right into her eyes. "We'll need you for this fight, in your best condition."

Angela looked to the other two, nodding at his words in agreement. Rick stepped back, rocking Judith back to sleep as the singing continued. She looked to Daryl, sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close, spotting Merle grinning at him. Ignoring his brother, he leaned his head against hers just enjoying the peace they had for now.

* * *

The next morning, Rick was piling the Hyundai up as the others took watch. Kay and Beth were bidding Carl a good luck while Angela and Daryl talked with Rick.

"Where do you plan to look for weapons?" Angela asked, her eye covered as it was still early morning and the sun barely in the sky.

Rick shoved a bag into the trunk and slammed the door. "King County."

"Isn't that your hometown?" She asked.

"It's not far from here, my old police station had loads of guns I left behind." He explained.

"Ya think their still there?" Daryl asked, arms folded.

"Gotta be, I had the weapons locked up. Town was abandoned when I left."

Kay and Beth gave Carl hugs, "You be careful. Don't end up like me." Kay teased.

"We'll be back with weapons, like dad said." Carl assured.

They all bid them good luck, as Merle and Kay opened the gates as the car drove down and out of the prison. They shut the gate, as Merle handed the keys back to his brother. They all entered the block, Carol at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Just in time." She smiled as Daryl placed his crossbow against the bench of the table. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm gonna head back to bed, sorry." Angela told, waving at her.

Carol looked up with concern. "Didn't sleep?"

Kaylee sat down, picking up the music box Daryl had fixed again yesterday. "She scratched her cut open and we had to clean her face and get the bleeding to stop."

Carol frowned, "Maybe Hershel should put in stitches." she suggested.

"Hershel said it's risky how it went across my eye. I just have to be more careful." Angela dismissed.

"Try handcuffing yourself before you sleep." Merle suggested, bobbing his eyebrows suggestively.

She gave a disgusted look, "I could say the same to you, sleeping with that knife attached to your arm. Hope your nose itches in your sleep." Angela turned and left toward her cell.

"Lay off her, man." Daryl told, getting a bowl of oatmeal and sitting on the table. "She's worse when she's tired." He warned.

Merle shrugged, walking over and lifting his foot onto the bench and leaned on his knee. "She's pretty fun to mess with. Reminds me of when you were younger, baby brother."

Kay took out her knife and started to try and carve into the lid of the music box. Because the box was so small and the hunting knife was so big, she had trouble keeping balance between the two. She almost sliced her finger when she dropped the box.

"Watchya doing, Princess?" Merle questioned, watching her struggle.

Kay picked up the box with a sigh, "Trying to carve Judith's name into the box." she explained.

Merle chuckled, placing his foot down and sitting on the table's edge. "Only thing your gonna carve is your fingers, if ya keep that up."

Kay sighed, putting her knife down. "I don't have my switchblade, I would use that if I could."

Merle reached behind up, holding out his own switchblade to her. She reached for it, he flicked it up making her flinch. He chuckled and handed it to her. "Ya can borrow it, this one time."

Kaylee giggled and put her knife away. "Thanks, Merle." Merle chuckled and stood, seeing a look he was given by his brother. Giving a snort, he turned back to his cell to try and relax before the others woke up.

Kay turned to Carol, "Carl spelled it, J-U-D-I-T-H, right?" she asked.

Carol nodded, stirring the oatmeal to keep it fresh for the others. "What other way could you spell it?" Daryl asked with his mouthful.

"You'd be surprised." Kay turned to start carving the J into the box. "Whenever my school had my name down for attendance, they spelled, K-A-Y-L-I."

"Wouldn't that pronounce, Kay-Lie?" Carol asked, sitting down at the bench by Daryl.

"Yup, I stopped caring by 10th grade." She nodded. "They pronounced it like my name, but couldn't spell it right."

Daryl scoffed, "At least they pronounced your name right." he said.

A chuckle made him regret his words, as Merle joined the conversation. "That's right, Darlyina." He cackled as he came back around, Daryl rolled his eyes. "No one understand how to say your name."

Kaylee looked to Merle, than back to Daryl. "I've been saying it wrong?"

"Don't matter." Daryl shrugged, now not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Aww, don't back down, baby brother." He walked back to Kay and sat at the table. "You say his name without the right, guff."

"Guff?" She raised a brow.

"Ya'll say, Dae-Rhil." He said, Kay now noticing the difference to how Merle says his name. "It's really said, Der-ral."

Daryl shook his head, he honestly didn't care anymore. Better pronouncing his name wrong than what his brother chose to call him. "Who cares, Merle. It's just a name." He stood, putting the bowl in the sink and walking over to pick up his crossbow.

"Where ya going?" He asked his baby brother.

"Gonna check on Angie." He replied over his shoulder, walking toward the cells.

"Got that leash tight on ya, don't she?" He teased, Daryl stopped and turned around. "Does your tail wag when she gives ya attention?"

"Merle, leave him be." Kay scolded.

"What?" She shrugged at the teen. "Little D get's a woman and I finally get to tease him about it. Never got the chance before." He laughed.

"Shut up." Daryl grunted at him, turning to go to Angela.

Kay shook her head, "Why you gotta tease him?" She asked.

Merle shrugged again, sitting down next to her. "You get teased by your sister, dontcha?"

"No, she was just bossy. We fought more than made jokes at each other."

"Really? Threw some fists?" He asked, "Or just some girl fighting."

"If girl fighting, you mean pulling out hair, biting arms, scratching faces, and trying to draw blood." Kay nodded, "Yeah, girl fights." she chuckled at Merle.

Merle shook his head, watching her carve the J. Despite a better knife, she still had trouble with it. "Ya never carved wood before, Princess?"

"Honestly? No." Kay admitted sheepishly. "I've cut wood in woodshop back in high school once, and we were making shapes with a saw."

Merle shook it head, "The things they teach these days." he grumbled.

Carol watched as she cleaned the bowls, Merle took the knife and looked around the room. No wood was found nearby, so he looked down at the table and stood, placing his foot on the bench and leaning over the table. Scraping was heard, Carol turned away to wipe the bowls and turned back seeing he was carving into the table.

"Are you craving my name?" Kaylee asked, watching him.

"Yup." He grunted, finishing the E making it askew. Merle whistled at his work and grinned to her. "See how jagged and shit that looks?" She nodded. "With wood, ya gotta figure out how deep to make the words. Metal, ya just scratch the damn thing and the marks are there."

Merle walked over to the shelving, knocking cans over causing Carol and look over. Kay giggled behind her hand, shockingly, he found a marker. He bit the cap off and spat it across the room, sliding the marker over his wrist. Seeing the ink seep out, he walked back over and handed her the marker.

"What's this for?"

"Your stencil." He told, taping his finger on the top of the box. "Write the name, and carve out the name using the marker as a stencil." He explained.

Merle stood and watched as Kaylee was careful writing Judith's name. With the box small, she wrote the name thinly, and neatly. Merle leaned over, telling her to make it thicker. She did so, worried about the ink bleeding and making the words too big. He then instructed her through on carving the name. Merle lead her through, Carol was surprised by how patient he was- or almost was. He did get on her about how hard she stabbed the wood or how she was being too careful. It fascinated Carol, Merle was rude to everyone else, but was the nicest to Kaylee. She wondered what had the teen said to find the soft heart in the redneck?

When she got done the J, Kaylee dropped the knife and rubbed her wrist. "Damn, carving is harder than I thought."

Merle laughed, patting her back. "It'd be easier with the proper tools. But, not bad for a first try." he praised.

"Thanks for helping me, Merle." She smiled up at him.

Merle shrugged her off, walking toward his cell. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Give your hand a rest before it falls off so you don't end up like me."

Kay stood, holding the box. Merle dusted some scraps of wood off the top before she jogged to the cells to show her sister. He chuckled, shaking his head and leaned on the table.

"Hm, impressive" Merle glanced to Carol who couldn't stop smiling. He remembered the discussion they had beforehand, how she threatened to slit his throat.

"What?" He spat, finding her grin annoying.

"You really made her day, she needed that." Carol praised, turning back reheat the oatmeal as she heard Glenn and the others' voices. Kaylee's excitement must have woken the others up.

Merle scoffed her off, "Whatever." he mumbled.

Seeing Glenn came in, eyeing the redneck, persuaded Merle to return to his cell laying back on his bed. From his view, he could see Kay showing Daryl and Angela the carving she did at the stairs. The two were praising her well, Merle saw how much his brother had changed. He grew soft, the brother he knew would keep his distance from the others and never follow some woman around like a lap dog.

Merle snarled from his spot, watching Angela reach up to touch her face. Daryl noticed, asking her something, she nodded. Kay jogged up the stairs as Daryl and Angela walked into his cell. Kay soon returned with a nearly empty bottle of water and a cloth. Merle guessed it was cleaning time for the Hot Head.

* * *

Hours had gone by since Rick, Carl, and Michonne's leave. With small food in their bellies, Daryl got to work assigning jobs to the others until Rick's return. Hershel was checking on Glenn and Angela's injuries, seeing Glenn healing perfectly fine. Angela was kept back, despite annoyed, she still understood by Rick's words last night. Daryl assigned Glenn and Maggie on watch duty, saying he and Merle would cover later in the day. Beth and Carol tended to Judith who was more restless than usual today. Carol guessed with Rick gone, Judith was having a fit with her dad and brother gone for the day.

By mid morning, Kay was back to carving the box, working on the letters U and D. Angela watched, her wound clean and unwrapped to get some air. Hershel determined the scabbing should start in another day, then heal within two weeks at most. He noticed when she made certain facial expressions, it stretched the cut and bled again. Nothing too serious, just a slow drip now and then.

"Did Rick say when he'd come back?" Beth asked, feeding Judith in her arms of a freshly made bottle.

"Said he'd be back before dark." Carol told, sitting with her as she helped

"Getting anxious?" Kay asked, glancing over to the other table where they sat.

"A bit." She confessed.

Angela looked up, she was cleaning her gun best she could. The pieces were disassembled on the table sitting beside Kay. "Still on the U?" She asked.

"Almost done." Kay answered, tilting the knife a bit. When she cut the last bit of wood, she let out a yelp, dropping the knife and box onto the table. Everyone looked over, seeing her hold her finger tightly.

"Did you cut yourself?" Angela asked, leaning toward her sister in worry.

"No," She hissed out, showing a big splinter had lodged into her index finger where the joints met. "Stupid splinter."

Daryl glanced over, "Damn that's a huge one." he commented.

"Do we have tweezers?" Angela asked, getting to her feet.

"Ask Hershel." Carol suggested, standing to go with her as they entered the cells to find him.

"She okay?" Beth asked, pausing in her feed to turn toward them.

"It hurts like a bitch." She grumbled, curling her hand.

"Don't make it worse." Daryl scolded, pointed at her hand. "Keep yer hand out."

"It really hurts though." She told, shaking her head.

"Ya serious, Princess?" Merle came out, shaking his head at her painful endeavour. "Almost lost your leg to a bear trap and your crying over a chunk of wood?"

"Piss off, it's really huge." Kay held her hand out showing the 'chunk' in her finger.

Merle snorted, "Bite the damn thing out. Doubt they're gonna find tweezers." he told.

"Bite it out?" Kay questioned. "What is a tinier piece stayed in or I cause horrible bleeding by biting my skin off?"

Growing annoyed by her whining, Merle grabbed her wrist and held it down against his prosthetic. Hand now free, he pitched the splinter and yanked it right out of her finger. He flicked it away, and let her arm free.

"There, stop your whining, already." Merle watched her look over her hand, waiting for the bleed to start, but nothing red had been spotted.

"Thanks Merle!" She beamed up at him.

"Ah, whatever it took to shut your gobbing." He joked, leaning on the table.

"Hey! Hey!" Angela came running in, shoving Merle off the table, then shoving again for extra space. "What did I warn you about being near my sister?"

"Wait, Angie." Kay stood, waving her hands to stop her sister's sudden rage.

She glared her green eyes toward Kay, "I told you too, not go near him." she scolded.

"He was just getting the splinter out, see?" She showed her hand, now splinter free.

"I don't care, no matter what, you do not go near him." She turned, pointing a finger at Merle. "If I see you near her again-"

"Or what?" He challenged, folding his arms.

"Did you forget Rick isn't here?" She growled at him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just locked you up in your cell til he got back."

Daryl and Carol came over, standing between the two. Daryl keeping his brother away and Carol trying to pull Angela away. "Calm down, Merle did nothing wrong." The hunter told.

"Not yet." Angela spat. "He's just biting his time, waiting to fuck up. Like he has before."

"The hell does that mean?" Merle stepped up, Daryl placed a hand on his chest to keep him at bay. "If ya got something to say, say it!"

Beth walked back into the cells, the shouting was spooking Judith that she started crying. Ignoring the echoing cry, Angela scoffed. "How about Daryl? All those years, abandoning him. If he's such a 'precious baby brother' why weren't you there or him? Huh?"

"That ain't any of your business!" Merle barked, Daryl using his full strength to keep his from possibly tackling Angela.

"It became my business!" She retorted, now Carol and Kaylee keeping her from tackling him as well.

Merle laughed, stepping side to side to try and get around Daryl who kept blocking him. "Merle, stop it." He told his older brother. "Just leave it be."

"Nah, nah." He shook his head. "Think because your in bed with my baby brother, you gotta know everything about us Dixons?"

Angela froze at that claim, was-was he calling her what she thought she was calling her.

"Yeah, that's how ya work, huh? All smarts up here, but the real action is down South, ain't it?" Merle cackled at her seething reaction.

"You'll never be one of us!" Angela yelled loudly, making Kay jump from her high pitch claim.

Angela turned, shoving past the women to go back to her cell. "Yeah, go back and hide!" Merle called after her.

Daryl shoved Merle's shoulder. "The hell man? What do ya think yer doin'?"

"What?" Merle shrugged, leaning back again the metal of his cell. "She'll get over it."

Carol jogged after to check on Angela, maybe she was wrong about Merle's soft side after all. He was just someone willing to hurt people for his own entertainment. "We can't keep this going, Merle." Kay said, looking disappointed in him.

"Hey, she started it." Merle accused, throwing his knife arm toward the cells. "She should be thankful I got your splinter out."

"Dumbass." Daryl grumbled, picking up his crossbow and peeked into the cells wanting to check on her.

Merle shook his head, "Bunch of pussies." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Thankfully, before dark had arrived, Rick, Michonne, and Carl had returned safe and sound. The amount of weapons they found was much more than they had expected. The crew unloaded them into the block in a hastey way to keep any risk of a spy or sniper watching them to see.

Rick was glad to see everyone back at the prison was alright. He was holding Judith as Daryl was informing what had happened.

"They almost fought?" He asked the hunter, feeding Judith her dinner on the perch.

"More like Angela almost kicked Merle's teeth in." Daryl shook his head, arms folded as he leaned back on the railing. "I kept Merle back, don't think he'd hurt Angela though."

"Not while you're around." Rick told. "If it was just them, who knows what would've happened."

"I should've-"

"No, don't blame yourself." Rick scolded, pointing a finger at him as he held the bottle. "You say Angela started it, maybe I should've brought her with me."

Daryl sighed, "I can't keep track of both Merle ad Angela at the same time, unless their in the room. When they are," he tossed his hands in the air in exasperation. "Angela finds any reason to fight with him."

Rick nodded, looking down at his daughter. "I know Merle riled her up, but if she started it, it'd be best to keep her from him for a while."

"Can't just lock her up."

"I don't plan to." Rick sighed, feeling a new level of stress add onto what he had already.

Within two days, Rick and Daryl worked to keep the two apart, which only worked well if Kaylee was with Angela. It got to Kaylee stuck in her cell carving the music box. She wanted to ask Merle if it was going well, but couldn't with Angela watching her like a hawk.

A chance came a day later, when Andrea came by again. She informed the group that the Governor was actually willing to meet. A meeting place and time was set up for the following day. It was then, everyone wondered if this would end peacefully, war would be upon them, or the chance to kill him right there would happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Wind blowing through her hair was something near foreign for Angela, as she rode on the back of Daryl's bike. It had been so long since she was on his bike, she almost forgot how loud the motor was and how the wind hitting her face felt like. Merle teased earlier about Daryl's hair being longer than Angela's, and it was true. Still not long enough to hide her first scar, but was longer than Carol's that she felt the strands whip about from the wind hitting her. Her arms were tight around Daryl's waist, anxious about this meeting. Rick had decided to bring her, Daryl, and Hershel to the meeting. Angela knew he was going to keep space between her and Merle, she was hoping Maggie and Glenn would be good to keeping Kay from him best they could while she was gone.

The cold wind stung her cut, though Hershel recommended she wrap it, she insisted that _he_ should see what he had done to her. Angela pressed the left side of her face into Daryl's back, he glanced over his shoulder seeing she was just using him to block the cold wind. Angela wore her faded green jacket, Daryl in his leather jacket with the winged vest over top, and Rick in his tan/khaki jacket. Cold was rushing back to them sooner than they thought.

The meeting location was chosen to be an abandoned feed store, Daryl slowed the bike down, circling in front of two large silos. The Hyundai consisting Rick and Hershel pulled up beside them. Rick got out as Daryl and Angela got off the bike, removing the crossbow from the back end.

Looking to one another, the three went out to fan the area, as Hershel stayed in the car to keep watch. Daryl lead with Rick and Angela behind, weapons up in case this turned out to be an ambush. Rick and Angela eyed up the building and silos, looking for any snipers that could be hiding. No sign of their cars, like during the attack on the prison, were spotted.

Daryl stopped the two, pointing toward the barn where the meeting would be held. Being cautious, they slid between the silos to get to the barn, not wanting to be in the open for too long. Along the way, Daryl spotted a walker laying in the grass, or a decaying body. It was hard to tell with how long people were found dead if they had actually turned or not. Angela bent down, checking to make sure it was dead for sure. Seeing no movement or reaction to her nudging it, she confirmed it dead to the men. Rick nodded for Daryl to head to one end of the barn as she and Rick approached the opened doors to the other.

"Stay sharp." He told her, earning a nod as she gripped her gun tightly.

Rick entered first, allowing Angela to stay by the doors keeping watch before entering behind him. Rick stopped, hearing the clacking of something against wood, footsteps. He cocked his Colt Python, as Angela slowly raised her gun up with her finger on the trigger. She also was being careful that it wasn't Daryl coming in from the other end.

Walking further in, Rick held a hand up for her to pause, as she approached up a ramp to where a chair and table were found neatly placed in the center. Angela felt the hairs on her neck stand, he was here, somewhere. A metal clattered, the two turned to see the man himself emerge from the darkness the Governor. Instead of a bandage covering his eye, he now wore a black eye patch to hind the wound. For once, Angela felt a bit proud for not hiding her wound, while he looked more evil than before hiding his own.

As he approached, Angela felt herself grow stiff with fear. His eyes bore into hers before shifting over to Rick. Rick eyed the man up, taking in his stature and features. This was the Governor.

When walking around to the opposite side of the table, he spotted guns in Rick and Angela's grips. He raised his hands, showing them bare without a weapon and broke into a smile. Angela seethed through her nose, trying to hide the fact she was near trembling at the sight of his grin.

Seeing Rick found no amusement in this, he shrugged and dropped his hands.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"You attacked us." Rick said, shifting his footing. "Makes things pretty clear."

"I was trying to make things clear. I could've killed you all. I didn't." He replied calmly, shaking his head as if he was doing them a favor.

"And here we are."

The Governor looked past Rick, toward Angela who was gulping dryly at the sight of him. "See you made it. Got 20/20 vision?" He waved his hand, as if checking if she could see him.

"Yeah, miss it?" Angela questioned, hiding the shaking in her voice. Be it anger or fear, Angela claimed it to be both. "Nice eye patch."

He chuckled, "Nice scar." he replied.

Daryl outside, watched through the window to make sure no horse hockey was going to occur, especially with Angela standing right there in front of him. The Governor's hands moved toward his belt, to which caused Rick and Angela to raise their guns in defense. He placed his hands back up, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna remove my weapon." He told. "Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same, and maybe have some privacy." He hinted, glancing to Angela. "May I?"

Rick tilting his gun, giving him permission to do so. He wanted the weapons off him before sending Angela out with Daryl. He wanted to send her out the second the son of a bitch came into view, but couldn't risk what he could pull out on them. Removing his gun belt, he hung it on a nail in a beam behind him. He turned back, smile coming back again.

"See? No trouble." He extended his hand out at him. "Now you."

Rick glanced back, nodding at Angela. She was hesitant, but walked back out of the barn, gun still trained on the bastard. Lowering her gun she took a few steps away from the barn before feeling her legs grow weak, leaning on the silo. Daryl jogged over, concerned by her sudden state.

"Ya a'right?" He whispered.

She nodded, reaching for his arm and leaning into him to stand back up. "I'm okay." She took even breathes, nodding vigorously at him. "I'm alright, I'm okay."

Daryl and her walked back around the front once she got her feet moving again. Hershel turned the car around coming up toward the two. "He's a'ready in there." Daryl informed him. "Sat down with Rick."

"He seemed alone, took his weapons off and-" She paused, gaining Hershel's concern. "I'm okay." She repeated, more to herself than to them.

"I don't see any cars." Hershel told.

"It don't feel right." Daryl looked around, feeling tense with this whole thing.

"Nothing we can do, can't back out now." Angela looked to the dirt below her feet then back around.

"Keep it runnin'." Daryl said, referring to the car in case they need a quick get away. The sound of a car quickly approaching caught their attention. "Heads up!"

Daryl and Angela took a stance, aiming their weapons up at the car coming toward them. Hershel climbed out, hand on his rifle and on the door to lean on. Three people climbed out, two of which Angela knew was Andrea and the man who brought her to the Governor was Martinez. The third guy, glasses and clean outfit she never saw before.

"The hell? What's yer boy a'ready in there?" Daryl questioned.

"He's here?" Andrea asked, they must not have known he went on ahead- or Andrea just didn't know.

"Yup."

Martinez and her shared a look, she sighed marching toward the door. Nope, she had no clue. Andrea pulled the door open and walked in. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing." The governor replied. He had sat down at the table but Rick kept his distance by the beams. "Your friend isn't much for small talk."

Rick shrugged. "You want to talk- Talk."

"I wanted you to talk," She told, approaching the two. "Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this. Save the bullets for the real threat."

Andrea walked over, leaning onto the table looking between the two who paid her no mind. "Let's solve this. That's why I asked you to come here."

Rick stared right at the man. "I know what you've done. I heard about the raids, the heads, Maggie-"

"Merle did that." The Governor excused.

"But you did that to Angela." He told, pointing a finger at him. "Tried to get her back for what happened to you."

"She attacked my people." He excused again.

"No. You know what I'm talking about." Rick argued.

"You know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that." He dismissed, as if it was a thing of the past. "We're here to move forward."

* * *

Outside, Daryl was pacing around the car, watching the one man in glasses jot something down in a small notebook. Angela's eyes were locked with the door Andrea just walked through, expecting to hear gunfire at any moment. He paused by Hershel and Angela as he leaned on the car.

"Maybe I should go inside." Hershel suggested.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The clean man in glasses informed, as if he had a right to speak up.

Angela looked over, Daryl gave him a look. "Who the hell are ya?"

"Milton Mamet."

Daryl glanced to Angela, who shook her head thinking the same. Some assistant or such, judging by his clean clothes and the gun that awkwardly hung from his waist.

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl commented.

Martinez chuckled, finding his comment offensive toward Milton. "I'm his advisor. He corrected."

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked.

"Not good ones, apparently." Angela added.

Milton sighed, glancing up. "Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

Angela perked up at that. "Pardon?"

"Ya better watch yer mouth, sunshine." If Daryl wasn't going to show this nerd a thing or two, Angela sure would.

"Look, if we're gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day," Spoke up Martinez. "Do me a favor, shut your mouth. I'll put you in your place, too, Scarface."

Daryl stepped up toward him, snarling at the name he called her. "If I remember right, I kicked your ass. I can do it again." Angela dared from her spot by the car.

"We don't need this." Hershel spoke up, not needing to launch gunfire over petty words. "If all goes South in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

The two stared each other down. Enjoying how he riled the hunter up, he just smirked as Daryl turned away. He looked up to Angela, who softly shook her head, not wanting the comment to bother him, let alone her. Daryl moved to the truck, squinting up at her then back down as he stood by.

* * *

Back the prison, everyone was checking the ammo in what weapons they had. Glenn was in charge giving everyone a job to do. Kaylee stood with Carl, loading their handguns and holstering them. Merle watched from his cell, not liking how this was all being handled.

"Carl, come here." Glenn called. The boy rounded the table and was handed boxes of bullets. "You stash these at the loading dock. All right?" Carl nodded, Glenn handed two more boxes to the blonde teen. "Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo." He picked up gloves and a blowtorch. "I'll go work on the cage outside, Kay give me a hand?"

The teen nodded, walking over taking the rifle off the table ready to follow him.

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor." Merle suggesting, pausing the two from leaving. "We know where he is right now."

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?' Glenn questioned, finding that idea stupid.

"Yeah, I am."

Michonne glanced over toward him. "We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put."

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart. Being on the sideline with my brother other there," Merle shook his head. "Ain't sitting right with me. Don't ya agree, Princess?"

Kay looked up, seeing Merle was talking to her. Glenn didn't favor that he was trying to have her side with him. "The four of them are right in the middle of it." He told. "No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong."

"And they will." Merle called out as Glenn and Kay stepped to leave.

Carl came up, glaring at the redneck. "My dad can take care of himself." He turned back, going up the stairs.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle nodded toward Kay. "Your sister with him."

The teen looked to him not expecting him to say that. She just turned away, jogging up the stairs to follow Carl outside. Maggie shook her head, not approving of those words to the younger ones.

"Don't say that to them." She warned, giving Merle a look. He only shrugged, finding it the solid truth and that they should accept that.

Glenn sighed, shaking his head. "It's not the right move." He told him. "Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision. It's final."

* * *

"I've known you both at different times, but only after the world went to shit." Andrea told the men, seeing as Rick was still keeping his distance. "And you both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk. There's no reason-"

"Get to it." The Governor told Rick, growing tired of Andrea's speech.

Rick stepped over, tossing the map onto the table to him. "Woodbury takes West of the river. The prison takes East. No one crosses. No one trades." He explained.

The Governor unfolded the map, spotting the circled locations of the prison and Woodbury. "He's right." Andrea agreed, he frowned looking over the old worn out map. "We should hammer out boundaries, then leave each other-"

"Sorry, what is this?" He questioned Rick, cutting Andrea off a second time.

"It's a solution." She answered for him.

Philip laughed, tossing the map onto the paper. "Absolutely not."

"What the hell am I doing here?" Rick questioned Andrea, seeing he wasn't for making peace. "You told me-"

"Told him what?"

"You told me he was willing to talk!"

"I am, but the truth is, Rick, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway." He informed the furious leader. He folded his hands onto the table, grinning up at Rick. "I'm here for one thing only- Your surrender."

"Oh, you want surrender?" Rick questioned, leaning onto the table. "Come get it. You think we hit Woodbury heavy last time?"

Andrea tried to calm him down, the Governor was just enjoying the growing anger in Rick. "Just take it easy, alright?" She scolded. "We're here to settle this."

Philip nodded, "You're right." he glanced to Andrea. "Would you step outside?" He asked, thumbing toward the door.

Andrea looked to him, offended by his favor. "What?" Rick gave a short glance than back to staring down Philip.

"Rick and I, we got a lot to talk about."

Andrea scoffed, "I'm not leaving."

"I came to talk to him." Rick told, Andrea's words weren't working and it was indeed this man he came to talk to. Not to Andrea.

Seeming ticked off by getting kicked out, Andrea marched out of the barn seeing the others looking toward her. She moved to sit down at a nearby bench. The Governor extended his hand toward the empty chair, Rick took careful steps and slowly eased into the chair. Martinez sauntered over and closed the barn, silencing any words the two leaders inside would say.

* * *

"So, you're the Governor." Rick started.

He shrugged, as if bashful of such a name. "That's-That's their term, not mine."

"Oh." Rick nodded, calling bullshit on that claim. "But still, you're beholden to your people."

Philip nodded. "Well, of course."

"You have a responsibility to them."

"Hm-hmm."

Rick rubbed his fingers together, legs crossed and his arm resting on his knee as he looked to him sideways. "Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?"

"He was helpful, yeah."

"But you knew he was erratic." Philip nodded. "You blame him for scooping up Glenn, Maggie, and Kaylee in the first place?"

"Exactly. I was trying to sort it out when you attacked." He told, playing the victim card.

"So, it was his fault?" Rick questioned, trying to get to the bottom of the blame.

"He's a wild card, but he's effective." Philip smirked. "He gets the dirty jobs done."

Rick found a flaw in his words there. "I thought you'd take responsibility."

He chuckled, looking away for turned back, holding a finger up. "I thought you were a cop, not a lawyer." Philip countered.

Rick tilted his head, "Either way, I don't pretend to be a governor." he retorted.

Philip sighed, "I told you, I'm their leader." he tried to compromise.

Rick turned, leaning onto the table suddenly at those words. "You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more." He hissed at him.

Philip found his claim amusing. "Didn't you ever misjudged someone?" Rick leaned back slowly at his words, Philip saw he found a nerve to poke at. "Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's. But you're caring for her and I admire that."

Being a father once before, Philip could understand Rick at this level. And seeing how silent Rick got, he knew he had gotten to him. "Restitution for you own lack of insight. For failing to see the devil beside you."

Rick wasn't too lost as he instantly responded, staring evenly with him. "Oh, I see him, alright."

Philip laughed, finding that a good answer to him. It was silent for a few seconds, until he slammed his hands onto the table, it didn't jolt Rick one bit. "I brought whiskey." He told, as if he had just made this meeting into a party.

Philip laughed as he smiled, standing to go get it. What kind of man was this? Rick understood why Angela was trembling at the sight of him. Something was unhinged on the man, but Rick couldn't lose his nerve on this.

* * *

Despite Angela feeling tense, rubbing her hands to calm down, it was Daryl who was showing signs of anxiousness. He kept pacing about and exhaling, crossbow hung off his shoulder. Hershel and Angela shared a look, she wanted to ease his mind but felt it difficult with the two men watching them. Daryl looked to Angela, who tapped her finger on the car hood as if asking him to come over. Getting the signal, he nonchalantly walked over, leaning against the car as she sat on the hood. Milton finally noticed the anxiety with the other two members of the prison, stepping from the vehicle.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." He offered, walking over to them.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." Martinez ordered, sitting on the bumper of the van.

"Don't ya mean the Governor?" Daryl retorted, earning a look from the man.

"It's a good thing. They're sitting down, especially after what happened." Milton told, fingering the notebook in his hands.

"You mean this?" Angela questioned, pointing to her face.

Milton opened his mouth, but looked away not able to respond to her. Daryl watched him, as he gulped and spoke again. "They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle." Daryl told.

"I would call it a battle and I did." He held his tan little notebook up. "I recorded it."

Angela looked at the notebook, finding herself curious to his words. "For what?" Daryl asked.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history." He explained.

Angela scoffed, a historian like her found that claim offensive. "You think this is history?" Milton looked to her again, she shifted her sitting, leaning her arms onto her knees, locking her fingers together. "I'm a historian, and this is something that should be forgotten, shouldn't even be happening. I bet you're writing in there how much of a big hero your Governor is, aren't you?"

"As-As a matter of fact-"

"I don't want to hear it." She slid off the hood, dusting the dirt off her pants. "I would say stick to your day job, but you can't even be a good advisor, can you?"

Milton wanted to say some retorted back, but judging how her stance was held and how he heard her attack Martinez and the Governor, he decided not to engage. Hershel looked to the Angela, seeing her getting more antsy than he had expected.

"That makes sense." Hershel told, perking Milton back up. It was as if he had just praised a child of their horrible science project.

He flipped through his notebook, walking up to approach the once was farmer. "I've got dozens of interviews-"

The sound of a walker snarling and metal clanging caught their attention quick. Almost forgetting about the dangers of walkers, when there was danger sitting right in front of them. Milton and Hershel stayed put, clearly one of them too scared to investigate, as the other four rushed over to check on the noise.

Daryl and Angela ran off, Martinez took a bat from the car and followed with Andrea behind. Between some silos, three walkers were staggering over, they must have knocked into something to cause the noise. Daryl, finding this an opportunity, lowered his crossbow and gestured toward the walkers.

"After you." He offered to Martinez.

He grinned and pointed his bat at the two. "No way. You first."

Andrea and Angela shared a look, she shrugged, not knowing what Daryl was doing. The blonde sighed and walked over, slamming a walker into the silo and stabbing it in the head with her switchblade.

The men looked to one another, "Pussy." Martinez spat at Daryl.

He spun his bat, approaching the second walker, as if showing off. Angela shook her head, whipping out her baton and slamming it into the third walker approaching them. Martinez slammed the bat against the walker's head, squashing it against the silo. He looked back, grinning at Daryl as if he had just showed him who the real man was. Daryl shrugged, showing he wasn't too impressed. Angela and Andrea turned over, seeing more walkers coming through as the men moved toward them. Andrea sighed and turned to leave, but Angela was curious to what Daryl was trying to prove here as he started it.

Daryl stepped forward, shooting a bolt into a walker, letting it slump into the dirt. He looked to Martinez, indicating it was his turn. He twirled the bat some more, and swung at the next walker as a chunk of its head and brain flew out. Angela walked up to Daryl as he was loading the crossbow.

"You watching this, Scarface?" Martinez called, walking over some pipes to attack the next walker.

Angela heard Daryl growl at that name, quickly lifting the crossbow and firing. The bolt had flew not only through the one walker's skull, but lodged into the neck of the one behind it as well. Martinez chuckled, ready to swing his bat. Daryl wasn't done yet, taking his hunting knife out, he threw it, nailing the walker in the skull. Martinez jumped back, looking up at Daryl, impressed.

Angela, watching it all, was in awe by that. She hadn't seen Daryl try to show off before, something new she learned about the hunter. Sure, seeing him attack walkers and use the crossbow was nothing exciting to see. But, something the way he just was quick to beat Martinez to that walker, how he threw that knife-

Whoa, where were these thoughts going!? Angela shook her head, following Daryl as he walked up to get his knife back. Angela made the move to yank it out and use the walker's jacket to clean the blood off. Daryl knelt beside her, spotting something in the walker's shirt pocket. Digging into it, he had found some cigarettes, showing them to the two.

"Look what he's got."

The two stood, Daryl placed the cigarette between his lips and offered one to Angela. She hesitated, but shook her head. She hadn't smoked since high school, and quit halfway through college. Angela never minded being around Daryl when he smoked, the smell never bothered her and she didn't want to keep him from doing what could help his stress. She did have the itch now and then, but resisted well to keep him from noticing.

Daryl held the box out to Martinez, who shook his head. "Nah, I prefer Menthols."

Shrugging, he pocketed them and in turn took his lighter out. "Douchebag." He mumbled, lighting the cigarettes. Angela chuckled, reaching over to slide the knife back into his sheath for him. He turned his head, blowing the smoke away from her. Martinez watcher their interaction, Angela stepped back and slid her baton back and sighed looking around.

Curious, Daryl glanced to him. "Ya army or somethin'?"

"Nah, I just- just hate these things." He confessed, looking down at his blood covered bat. "After what they did to my wife, kids."

Angela and Daryl glanced to one another, seeing this man had a life before all this. A family, maybe a decent job. "Sucks." Daryl commented, sucking in the nicotine and blowing away from Angela's direction again.

"Thanks." He muttered, looking down and around again. He looked to the two, glancing between them. "You two a thing?"

Daryl looked up, Angela looked to the ground feeling her cheeks grow warm. Be it the sun beating down or the notion itself. Though Daryl didn't answer, he just rolled the cigarette between his fingers. Didn't seem to be any of this guy's business, the hunter thought.

Martinez guessed they indeed were, how the two interacted, sent signals to one another, almost had their own language. How he was defensive of her, stuck close to one another, reminded Martinez of when his wife was alive. Times were different, he sighed shaking his head.

"This is a joke, right?" They looked to him, Angela folded her arms. "They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, the next day." Martinez eyed the two up, nodding. "They'll give the word."

"We know." Daryl understood what he meant.

Martinez sighed again, glancing up at the scar faced woman. It was worth a shot, even if the two leaders wouldn't put things past them. "Angela, right?" She glanced up, squinting with the sun in her eyes. "Didn't mean to…" He cleared his throat, pointing at his face to indicate her scar. "Just following orders."

Angela scrutinized him, looking for a bluff at his words. She nodded, looking away. Angela wasn't forgiving him or letting her grudge go. Orders were orders though, and being ordered by that psychopath, probably meant follow them or punishment.

She glanced back at him, seeing Daryl give him the cigarette he declined before. It was a peaceful ceasefire, and Angela was curious seeing how this was all viewed by the other end. Angela crouched down to the grass, watching the smoke from the two wafted into the air. The sun warmed her face, feeling like being stuck in that cold prison made her paler. She remembered being slightly tanned through the first few months of the apocalypse, it had faded over the winter and it was returning until the attack of the prison. Angela didn't care if she was pale white or bronze tanned, looking up at her hunter, she for now enjoyed the peace. It was true what Martinez said though, no peaceful agreement would happen of what occurred since the kidnapping.

Daryl kept an eye on Angela, watching her look relaxed as possible as she crouching in the dead grass. He inhaled the nicotine stick and exhaled through his nostrils, the smoke flying up and disappearing into the air.

* * *

The bottle of whiskey sat between the two men. The Governor had sat now at the corner of the table with Rick, pouring each of them a shot. He shrugged, taking the glass and being relaxed as if he was at a bar with an old friend.

"I care about my people and I don't take their deaths lightly ,and I know you don't either." He told, trying to get onto the same level as Rick once more. "In a way, this fight," he picked up the map and tossed it toward Rick. "It's a failure of leadership."

"Then leave us alone." Rick prompted, pausing Philip from taking his drink.

He shrugged, bringing the glass to his lips. "Well, now, that would be an even bigger failure." He took a sip and nodded. "You've moved into our backyard. You shot up Main Street." Philip looked to Rick. "If I let that threat persist, I look weak and, well, the whole thing crumbles."

"Well, that's your problem. Your choice." Rick told him, pointing out that it was his fault.

Philip pointed a finger at him. "Now, isn't that why we're here? Choice. If we choose to destroy, everything we've fought for over the past year." He eyed Rick, he kept that even low stare, still trying to find that nerve he had before. "We're gonna kill everyone we know. At your prison. Back in Woodbury. People we love, Rick."

Rick finally looked away, thinking on the members he's lost already, not able to handle losing more. Hershel losing his daughter, Angela losing her sister. The Governor noticed his contemplation, leaning back and putting his glass down.

"I was at work one day," Philip spoke. "Taking shit from a boss half my age and an IQ even lower. And the phone rang. My wife had been in an accident. 'Sorry, Mr. Blake, we did everything we could'." He told, remembering those words through the phone line. "I sat there holding that phone, knowing that I would never see her again."

He snapped his finger, Rick kept still not affected at all. "Gone." Philip said. "It was just an accident. No one's fault."

Rick was looking down, unable to keep eye contact. He thought back to his wife, Rick was thinking bitterly how lucky the Governor was. His wife died of something that could happen to anyone in a modern day. Lori died over the choice of her life or Judith, and she chose the baby. If this was the normal world, she would've been saved in a hospital and alive right now. Rick was calling him lucky, as he didn't have to go search for her body to be eaten by a walker like he did.

"She had left a voicemail asking me to call her, but I hadn't had a chance yet. I sat there clutching that phone thinking, 'What did she want?'." Rick glanced up, Philip shook his head looking down at the table. "Just to check in? Ask me to pick up something for dinner?"

He leaned forward, stirring the contents in is glass as she gave an unsettling smile now and again. Rick looked away, unable to handle seeing them as he told this story. "What did she want?"

Rick shot his eyebrows up, shaking his head knowing he didn't have the answer. Feeling rattled by the tale, he reached for his glass and takes a sip. The Governor watches, downing his own drink as the two now sat in silence of their lost wives.

* * *

Glenn and Kaylee were working on the rusted metal fencing that covered the entrance to the cell block. She was helping with his work, on how to keep the defense up on the prison. He had the idea to cut an opening for the gun nozzles to fit through. She had used the same marker Merle gave her to outline for her box, as she outlined to where to make a opening. Glenn had just finished, putting the blow torch down.

"Now just, bend it halfway." He told her.

Wearing the protective gloves, she pressed her fingers and pushed down to make the opening, making sure not to bent it completely so it didn't fall off. Despite the rusted old metal, Kay grunted at the amount of force to bend it. Glenn took the rifle and held the gun up, making sure the nozzle fit through.

"Is it, maybe, too big?" She asked, as Glenn collected the items.

"It's the best we got, so we can move and aim." He explained, turning to the door. Before opening it, he paused and looked to Kay. "I think, your sister is right." She looked up at him quizzically. "About you staying away from Merle. It's best to keep your distance."

Kay sighed, shaking her head, "You're just saying that because my sister told you to keep me away from him."

"No, I'm telling you because I've seen what he is." Glenn explained, bending down to look her in the eye. "What he's done, what risks he takes-" He paused, turning away to keep calm, not wanting to yell at the teen. "Just, keep away from him. It's best for your safety."

Kay huffed, folding her arms. "He was desperate to see his brother, Angela was the same when I went missing. You saw how she acted, it's the same thing."

He spun back at her. "No, no it's not. It's nothing close to that."

The two stared at one another, Glenn opened the door nodding for her to walk in first. She rolled her eyes at the Korean and entered, Glenn following in closing the door behind him. He paused at the barred door, seeing Kay watch Merle with a bag. He was packing the guns into it just as Maggie came in spotting his actions.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn told him.

"I don't need permission." Merle tried shoving a rifle in the bag, struggling with one hand.

"I can't let you." Glenn informed.

"You can't stop me." He retorted.

Maggie shook her head at him. "If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms." Merle ignored her, heaving the bag up and turning toward the steps. "If Michonne can do it, why can't you?"

Kay turned to see Glenn quickly putting the items down and readying his rifle as if he'd have to gun Merle down to stop him. Angry at their demands and questioning, Merle spun back at her just as Michonne entered. "'Cause that's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with ya'll?"

Merle stepped up, standing over Glenn as the Korean stood his ground. Kay nervously stood beside them, not knowing what to do. "I'm not gonna let you put them in danger." Glenn glowered at him.

"Nut up already, boy." Merle snarled at him. "This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this?" He turned to Kay, making her tense up at his piercing blue gaze. "You're sister is out there, Kaylee. Don't you want her safe, you understand. Having family be out there with the enemy."

The teen stammered, looking down to her shoes not wanting to answer. "Merle, I…I just…"

"Leave her out of this." Glenn told, bringing his arm up to put some barrier between her and Merle.

His glare returned to Glenn, Merle nodded his head to the side. "Get out of my way."

"No."

Merle contemplated, nodding at Glenn's defiance. He suddenly shoved him over to get to the door, "Get out of my way!" he shouted.

Glenn instead, wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to push him away from the door. The pushing and pull of their weight caused them to tumble down the steps, Kay stood out of the way as Maggie and Michonne jogged over. Merle got on top of Glenn, holding his down as he held his knife at his face.

"Get up!" Maggie cried, grabbing Merle and trying to yank him off her boyfriend.

"Merle, no!" Kay cried, running down and wrapping around his arm to pull the knife from Glenn.

Merle was strong! Michonne helped Kay keep his arm up, as Maggie got him into a headlock. A sudden shot of a gun startled them, seeing Beth shooting her revolver into the air, glaring at them.

"Let me go!" Merle barked, making Kay let go instantly. "Let me go!" Maggie and Michonne let go, Glenn shoving Merle's hand off his face.

Merle got to his feet, panting at the struggling fight he just had. Maggie helped Glenn up, Merle wiped his chin looking to Kay. She felt split, his look was one of betrayal, as if she was expected to defend him. So far, she had been defending him when Daryl didn't or wasn't around. She was conflicted on actually going to attack the Governor or stay put as Rick and Daryl said to.

"Better pray your sister is alive, Princess." He spat, shoving past her to enter his cell.

"Hey!" Glenn barked, only to have the redneck ignore as he collapsed onto the bed of his cell.

Maggie went over to Kay, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The teen shoved her off, marching to her own cell wanting to be alone. Her sister was fine, Angela was fine, Daryl was fine, they were all fine. Kay jogged up the steps and into her cell, climbing up into her bed. She sat against the wall, curling her legs up against her chest, hugging them close.

Why did she feel so split? Kay was so used to trusting and it went well first meeting Rick's group, then meeting the prison survivors with Oscar and Axel. Why wasn't Merle given a break? Sure, he did bad things, but he was trying, right?

"Why can't we all just be peaceful?" She asked herself, pressed her forehead to her knees and repressing the urge to cry as her emotions were taking a rollercoaster of a ride right now.

* * *

The Governor had just finished his glass and smirked at Rick. He stood, walking around with his arms folded behind his back. Rick scrutinized him deeply.

"You know, the truth is, I didn't want any of this." He confessed, turning to Rick. "They chose me because there was nobody else around." Philip chuckled, "And they still think that I'm the man that can keep them safe." he explained. "They still think I know what I'm doing."

Philip shrugged and sauntered toward his belt, picking it up from the nail and buckling it back on. IT was clear this meeting was coming to an ending for the two. "I know you got guns. Mmm? That was quite a stash you brought back the other day."

Rick tilting his head, so they did have someone watching them. Was there someone watching the prison right now?

"Now, my people, they're not combat-tested like yours are, but I've got more of them." He warned, stepping back up to the table. "So this fight, it will go down to the last man. So let's end it." Philip offered, seeing Rick's glare and urge to snarl as he lip twitched upward.

"Today. Let's not do this. We can walk away." Rick nodded for him to continue, slightly curious of his words. "You have something that I want. One thing that makes this all alright."

"I'm not giving up the prison." Rick growled.

Philip laughed, "No." he assured sitting back down. "No, I- I don't want your prison. That doesn't sound safe at all." He kept grinning, finding Rick's threat a joke. "I mean, you lost your wife, another man."

Rick swallowed back the bitter taste, but nodded. "We're not moving on." He told, trying to find out what this guy wanted.

"What good would that do me?" Philip questioned, hands folded onto the table. "Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you."

He ducked his head, lifting the eye patch with an internal struggle. He soon removed it, and looked up to reveal the wound inflicted onto him by a certain woman in Rick's group. "I want Michonne. Turn her over and this all goes away. Is she worth it? One woman worth all those lives at your prison? Is she?"

The Governor leaned back, letting Rick think about his words. "Now thinking, what was that brunette teen's name? Key or Kay?" Rick looked up, the mention of her got his attention.

"She's a sweet one, pulled Merle's heart strings the second he met her. She's got a power to soften people up and win them over." The Governor chuckled, placing the eye patch back on with more ease than removing it. "Reminds me of…" He paused, licking his lips looking down, then back up to Rick. "Her sister did a number on my people, hunting down her her baby sister only to get herself another story to tell on her face."

Rick adjusted his seating, nostrils flaring at his words as he kept going on. Philip tilted his head at Rick, "I think she'd do better in Woodbury. Not some prison where she's gonna get killed." he grinned darkly. "I want Michonne and Kaylee."

* * *

Kaylee was lost in her own world, using the knife Merle had lent her to carve into the music box, now carving into the cement wall. She paused, fearful it was dulling the knife and didn't want to damage it when returning it to Merle. Still laying in bed, Kaylee sighed feeling her bottled emotions released had helped.

"...Know I'm right." Came a voice, echoing into the cell block. "The folks here, they're strong, good fighters." It was Merle's voice, was he starting shit again?

Kaylee climbed down from her bed and peek out the cell, she looked over the railing seeing Merle talking with Michonne. "But they ain't killers." He told her, leaning on the doorway.

"Rick is." Michonne told, walking up to him. "Maggie is. Angela is. Carl put down his own mother."

"Mercy killing." He excused. "That don't make him an assassin."

"Mmm, but you are." She inquired.

Merle chuckled, "When I have to be." he told.

"Then how do you explain letting me get away?"

"I must have been seduced by your sterling personality." He responded, tilting his head at her.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, he seemed calm enough, she supposed. So long as Merle wasn't going to start another fight.

"Ya coming with me or not?" He asked her. "Me and my brother, we have a few calls we use when we hunt. I'll give him a heads up, he'll warn the others." Michonne looked around, as if thinking over his offer. She spotted Kaylee at the top and looked back to Merle. "You shogun the Governor's ass, I'll take care of the rest. We'll be home before you know it."

There was one person who Michonne grew concern for. "And what about Andrea?"

"Bullets fly, she's gonna have to make her choice real quick." He told, seeing it as a risk worth taking.

Michonne didn't seem to favor that reply, and shook her head. "You're on your own. You get people killed, it's on you." She picked up her katana and bag and left the man alone.

Merle sighed, not able to find anyone to side with him on this idea. His eyes wandered, spotting Kaylee at the upper level watching. She looked away and walked back into her cell, sitting up in her bed once more. Everyone was against Merle, not feeling the same sympathy that she did. Was it because being a sibling helped her understand? Or maybe she was just too trusting to people. She's been lectured by her sister for so long, now Glenn and the others were telling her the same.

"Whatchya sulkin' for, Princess?" Kay looked up, not seeing Merle had just been standing there who knows how long. "Gotta be honest, impressed you can climb up there with that leg of your's."

She ignored his comment, turning to him. "Do you blame me? After the things you said and did, you're supposed to behave." She scolded, pointing a finger at him.

Merle shrugged, "Shit happens." he dismissed. He looked around the cell, eyeing up the room Kay shared with her sister. "Things I said were harsh, ain't gonna deny that. But, ya know their true."

She sighed and swung her feet over the edge. "Honestly, I want this all to just end peacefully. I wish you had just gone with Glenn's word and waited for us to bring Daryl to you. Maybe we would've set up you coming back and everything would've been fine. The Governor would never know we were out here."

Merle chuckled, leaning his back against the doorway and crossing an arm over his chest. "They knew this prison was out here, but it was in the red zone. I told him that there was no way someone could take the place, and ya'll proved me wrong. Put me in a hard spot."

"Not our fault your Governor was too much of a wuss to come find out himself." Merle laughed at her venomous words toward him. "We should leave, find another place to stay before Winter comes again."

"Ah, too late now, little lady. I wouldn't doubt they got men watching this place." He told. "'Sides, where would ya'll go? Can't go to where ya hide during the last Winter, right?"

"We were in Savannah, my home town." Kay told, leaned forward with her arms resting on her knees. "We didn't stay long, maybe two months I think then we had to leave."

"Herd?"

"...Something like that." Kay muttered, Merle noticed she something else was what chased them away. The redneck moved to sit at the toilet, ready to hear a story from the teen. "Back when this all started, there was a small becoming community, at Point University. A man, Roy, took leadership for the survivors there."

Merle nodded, "Anything like the Governor?" he asked.

"Yes and no." She told, rubbing her forehead, finding it hard to answer. "He was worse." Merle frowned, leaning onto his knee to hear more. Kay mentally sighed, ready to relive the story.

"He was super against so many things. We lost people when they went on runs, he only trusted our brother, Nolan, as he was one of the most fearless to face those walkers. He was like you, right hand man to Roy. But, he took advantage of my sister and I whenever Nolan was gone. Roy was always hitting on my sister, but she could deflect his flirts easily." Kay waved off, with a shrug. "Me, it was different."

"Did he-"

"No, I mean…" Kay groaned, hanging her head. Pausing for a thought, she looked back up to Merle to see was scowling.

"Did he do it?" He asked lowly, not toward her but the mention.

"No, he tried. But, I fought him off."

"Good." He told.

"You know that scar my sister has, the one on the side of her head?" He nodded. "That was for me. When he told the town how I was actually kissing some teenage boy, he was going to punish me for not letting him have me."

"You're sister took the blame." Merle figured.

"My sister has gone through so much for me. He shaved her head and cut her with a hot knife. As a reminder, and it is for us. I see it as how I gave it to her." Kay admitted, eyes casting to the ground.

"Your sister," She looked to him, he nodded approvingly. "She's a hell of a sibling. Doing whatever she can to protect you. I respect that."

"I'll let her know that." Kay smiled to him.

"Nah, best ya don't." Merle told, standing and stretching his back with a grunt. "Don't think she'd be fond of the fact I'd know her past. You don't need to be scolded anymore than ya have been."

Kay agreed, knocking her boots against each other. "I'll be done the carving soon." She told, feeling her spirits up a bit after talking to him. "Then I can give the knife back."

"Take your time." He waved, walking past her to the door. "Who knows, ya might need it if we got a war on our hands."

Kay reflected on their talk as the redneck took his leave. She took the knife out from her back pocket, flicking it open to look it over.

* * *

About an hour or two had passed and still no sign of them. Daryl and Angela sat by the doors beside one another. Hershel and Milton seemed to be getting along well as the were talking among themselves. Martinez stood by the car, looking around to keep his ears and eyes out for more walkers. Andrea, was eyeing Angela. It was getting on her nerves as the blonde clearly wanted to say something, but wasn't finding the courage to do it. That, or she was staring at her newly added scar that stung from the sun's rays. Hence, she sat in the shade with Daryl now.

Angela kept messing with her hunting knife, holding it by the the blade thinking how Daryl had thrown it before. Daryl watched her a few times, mentally nothing to maybe teach her and Kaylee that trick. The sudden screeching of the door opening caught their attention. The Governor was the first to step out, swaggering to the car. Soon, Rick exited, walking over to the Hyundai, no more words exchanged. Hershel got off the car, moving to climb in as Rick opened the driver's door. His eyes were on the Governor, watching him climb into the driver's seat of his own vehicle. Daryl and Angela looked to one another, then walked to the bike as Andrea looked to Hershel, conflicted. They had spoken about which side for her to choose, hearing that he had done horrible things to her old members and strong proof of Angela's facial features, cause a conflict with her head and heart. Finally deciding, she turned and joined Martinez, Milton, and the Governor in their car.

Daryl started the motorcycle as Angela set the crossbow on the back, then climbed on behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Daryl turned the motorcycle around the Dodge Ram, as it passed the Hyundai. Rick and the Governor gave each other one last look, and they left to their respective homes.

Angela pressed her forehead against his back during the ride back to the prison. Unable to look back and check on her, he reached his hand down and placed his hand over hers that wrapped around his waist. She was thankful for the comforting touch, seeing the prison coming into view eased her mind. They pulled up through the broken gates and past the walkers that couldn't keep up. Carol and Carl opened the second main gates, letting them inside and pull up into the courtyard. Maggie and Glenn were the first to greet then, as they parked their vehicles. Maggie helped her father out, Carl and Carol came over. Carol hugged Angela, she hugged back glad one another was alright.

Everyone looked to Rick, awaiting to find out what was to happen. "Let's get inside." He told them, marching toward Cell Block C.

Everyone followed, finding the rest of the members waiting for their return. Angela and Kay shared a hug, Merle clamped Daryl's back for his return. Beth hugged her father as he whispered to her that he was okay, since he had to use one crutch than his usual two. They all gathered in the cells, Rick stood before them, ready to inform what was to happen. Daryl stood by Angela and Kaylee, as she kept an arm around her little sister. Rick held his sniper rifled, looking around at the group.

"So, I met this Governor." He started. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked, standing across the room from his brother. Rick nodded, Merle sighed and turned passing Glenn. "Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." He muttered to the Korean.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury." Angela held her sister closer to her. Rick looked to every member of his group, of his family. "We're going to war."

That was all that needed to be said. Rick passed by everyone, not before glancing to Hershel and making his leave to go on watch. Kaylee sighed, Angela rubbed her sister's arm leading up to her cell. Daryl stepped up, looking to his brother and giving a nod. He returned it, watching his baby brother follow the sisters up the stairs to check on them.

War was a strong word to use. The only time Angela ever used that term was to refer to World War I, World War II, Civil War, Cold War, French Indian War- Angela would never think herself or her sister to be involved in wars. Angela watched her sister climb onto her bed, sitting there to take in the information she was just given. She saw Daryl join them, he nodded to the two, who nodded back. They'd have each others back, protect one another. Angela reached over, snaking her arms around Daryl and hugging his waist. Daryl used his free hand to pull her close, as his other was holding his crossbow strap over his shoulder. He resting his chin on her head, sighing into her short hair looking to the distressed teen. This was Daryl's family, and he would fight to protect them, Angela, Kaylee, Merle, Carol, everyone. War is what the Governor wants, war is what he'll get.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Angela discovered Merle was allowed to have his own cell with the others. Keeping track, she noted how many cells were left to the slowly growing group. Angela and Kaylee, Maggie and Glenn, Hershel and Beth, Carl and Rick with Judith in her own makeshift crib, Michonne had her own and Merle bunked with his brother, Daryl leaving six cells left and six cells taken. This was troublesome for Angela, that night she was walking down to see Daryl. The night was cool and the scarred women was gonna offer she and Daryl take the night watch, she was itching to see the night sky. They haven't looked at the stars since their first night in the prison.

As Angela was approaching the cell, she let out a groan, turning around at the sight of Merle sitting on the upper bunk. He had spotted the girl and chuckled, sitting up. "Looking for Darlyina, Hot Head?"

Angela spun back, and pressed on the cell as she leaned into it. "One, don't call me your little nicknames. Two, don't call Daryl that."

"Ya wanna know where he is, don't ya?" He questioned, as if she was in favor of finding this out.

Angela scowled, "I'll find him myself." she retorted. "Or just ask someone of my own group." Angela chuckled in a mocking manner that made Merle frown. "Which isn't you."

"We'll see." Merle told, waving his hand at her in a shooing manner and laid back down. "Darylina is on guard duty."

"Yeah, right." She muttered, leaving the cell and going to Rick's three cells down. She found the leader feeding his baby daughter in his arms before bed. "Rick, where's Daryl?"

"On guard duty." He replied, glancing up at her. "Something wrong?" He asked when she frowned at his answer.

Of course Merle was telling the truth, "No, it's nothing." she dismissed.

Angeal turned leaving, ignoring Rick's soft calls for her not wanting to spoke his daughter. Before leaving the cell she leaned into the Dixon cell and took the poncho before Merle could say another word to her.

* * *

Daryl paced around the guard tower, his crossbow in his arms. He paused now and then to use his scope to check the area. Spotting a walker now and then emerging from the trees. Some just wandered around the fenceline, he doubled check to make sure it wasn't a Woodbury soldier sneaking about. The sound of a door opening made him glance to the side to see Angela joining him. She smiled, holding his poncho out to him as she shut the door quietly.

"Thanks." Daryl reached over, he put his crossbow down and threw it on.

"Thought you might be cold." She told, watching him with a rifle in her arms.

He picked up his crossbow, turning back to his watch. Angela stood by the railing the sounds of walkers below in the silent night. Her green eyes shifted toward the sky, smiling at the sight of the stars.

"Beautiful night." She muttered.

Daryl grunted in response, glancing to her then to the sky. "Been too long." He commented.

"Where is-"

"There." Daryl pointed at the sky, finding Scorpio for her. "N' there's the archer." He pointed his finger toward the centaur in the sky.

Angela was impressed, she grinned at the hunter. "Have you been sneaking at the sky without me?"

No, he stared at the sky all night when leaving with Merle. His baby blues were glued to the stars, memorizing the constellation positions. Like he was going to tell her that. How he kept thinking of her as he watched the sky until he thought he saw her in the stars.

"Guilty." He replied, shifting to stand beside her.

The two enjoyed the silence between each other. Just being within a few feet eased the two. Possibly threat around the corner put them and everyone on edge. Daryl looked to Angela, the cut on her features brought anger inside. If he had been more careful or close to her during the search, she wouldn't have ended up like that. Seeing her today with meeting the Governor, he wanted to just shoot his other eye right then and there.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I was actually looking for you." She admitted, raising her rifle to check through the scope. "I didn't know you took night watch."

"Needed fresh air, more than anythin'." He told, watching how she held the rifle.

"It can get crowded when stuck in a prison. Now I see how convicts feel." She amused, or tried to as Daryl shrugged at her. "I was actually looking for you to take some time from the others."

Daryl glanced to her, he turned and circled with her following behind him. "Bit risky, ain't it?" He questioned.

"We can still watch, I just want-" Angela bumped into the back of Daryl not seeing he paused as she watched the prison yard filled with walkers. "Sorry, I just want time together."

Daryl glanced at her, time together. As in, time together like Maggie and Glenn had? The hunter was silent at her request, he had never gone any further than hugging and the two hadn't shared a kiss yet. Maybe Angela needed some distraction, after today he didn't blame her. But still, he didn't need a distraction… or his nerve shook at the thought of this possible advancement.

"That all?" He asked.

Angela looked at him, feeling a sense of air around him. "Well, I mean, yeah."

Daryl eyed her up, then turned back to patrol as he motioned his crossbow toward the field. "Best we just keep watch."

The hunter walked around to the other side of the tower leaving Angela there. Sighing, she looked about, her eyes gazing up at the stars a few times. Well, they were together at the tower but not what she had in mind. Sure, they had to keep watch, though she didn't want to be separated like this. Feeling disheartened, Angela focused on her watch for the remainder of the night. Maybe Daryl needed space or was still bothered about Angela's grudge against his brother. Possibly the stress was getting to him from the meeting and the fact a war was upon them.

"Do you think we'll survive?" She asked, earning silence. "I mean, this war with the Governor." When no response was still made, Angela spoke more. "My brother, Nolan, before he became a cop he was in the military. He was in the National Guard, so it's nothing big compared to your brother."

A scoff was heard from the other side, "Did he finish his tour?" he asked.

Glad he was finally speaking, she nodded. "Yeah, then he pursued being a cop. He wanted to protect more people."

"Better than how my brother left."

"Did he shoot someone?" She retorted, expecting that of the older redneck.

"Close," Daryl told. "He punched his Sargent."

Angela spun around, she walked around and approached him on the other side. "Dishonorable discharge?"

Daryl glanced down to her, he peeked down to the grass below seeing a walker growling annoyingly louder than the others. He aimed his crossbow and fired a bolt into its skull. It fell backward into the tall grass, bringing better silence to the two.

"Court-martialed, sixteen months in prison." Daryl lowered his crossbow and bent down to reload it. "When released, he took me up North in the mountains. Did some drug dealin' for a while, then got arrested again in Fontana. That's where he was at the start of it all."

Angela stayed silent, hearing Daryl pour this out to her. Do the others know how the Dixon brothers got into this apocalypse at the beginning? She remembered Daryl telling her how his father died, unable to kill him during his suffering.

"I went there to fetch him when the walkers came about."

"After your father?"

Daryl nodded, he brought the crossbow back up looking at her. "Found him on the roof, shootin' at some survivors there. The car alarms were goin' off, attractin' them. Makin' it a bitch to get to the damn bastard."

Angela shook her head, sounds like Merle. "Did he know you were down there trying to get to him?"

"Nah, when I got to the roof, he shot at me."

"What?" Daryl shushed, not wanting to get the walkers to act up while the night was silent. She placed her hand over her mouth, forgetting for a moment where they were.

"He accused me of imitatin' 'his long lost baby brother'." He told, giving Merle's tone of speech. "I had to get him off the roof, he was drunk n' sufferin' from heat stroke."

Angela looked up at the sky, spotting the stars shining above them. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, looking up at him.

Daryl looked down at her, their eyes locked together. "Because Merle can be the a gorilla piece of shit pain in my ass. But he's still my brother, only family I got left. When our dad and soon Uncle Jesse was gone, Merle was the first person I went to. Only person I had."

Daryl turned back to focus on his watch. "Just sayin'." He finished.

Angela thought on is words. She knew he wanted her to understand, having only her sister left. Daryl near died trying to find her when she was missing back at the farm then risked his life again They stood beside one another all night, keeping watch to protect their family.

* * *

Two days passed, Rick made the decision on telling not only Hershel but Daryl as well. He met with the hunter outside at the fence line with Hershel. A few walkers were snarling against the fence, though the men ignored them not finding them a bother, let alone a threat.

"What's up?" He asked, squinting at him from the early rising sun.

Rick sighed through his nostrils, looking at Daryl. "There was a deal offered, between us and the Governor. He wants Michonne," He paused watching Daryl as he shifted his footing, listening. "And Kaylee."

Daryl went stiff at that. "Kaylee?" He growled.

Rick shook his head, "Judging by what Michonne did to get Kaylee out, and what she went through-"

"Don't matter." Daryl cut him off, shaking his head. "He ain't gettin' her." He told defensively.

"We're not letting him have her." Hershel assured. "It's Michonne Rick was thinking on."

Daryl looked to Hershel then to Rick. "Give him Michonne, he leaves us alone. It's the only way." Rick told. "No one else knows."

"Ya gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked, wondering if Angela should know or not. "Angie?"

"Not till after." Rick answered. "We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

Daryl turned on his footing, "Ya got a plan?" he asked.

"We tell her we need to talk." Rick started, walking up to the hunter. "Away from the others."

Daryl glanced to Hershel, he looked down showing he was against this idea. His eyes shifted to Rick, seeing this was a struggle to do for the two. He didn't have to ask Rick if he was doing it, the hunter could tell just by looking at his leader.

He shook his head, feeling the same as Hershel. "Just ain't us, man."

"No," Hershel spoke. "No, it isn't." The older man moved and limped to leave, not able to hear any more of this plan.

Rick swallowed and turned back to Daryl. "We do this, we avoid a fight. No one else dies."

"But he wants Kay too." Daryl countered. "If ya don't hand 'em both over, it'll be a fight."

"We know why he wants Michonne, a grudge for what she did. Kay-" Rick shook his head, "I don't want to think why he wants her."

Daryl sighed, looking down at the dirt. "To torture Angie? Look what he did to her already."

"If we do this, Kay and Angie will be safe. You want that, right?" Rick asked, trying to convince him.

"Don't even ask me that, man." Daryl told, turning his shoulder toward him. "I'll do what I can to keep 'em both safe from this war."

Rick was sure Daryl was in now. "We need someone else." He told, hinting at a certain someone to do the dirty job.

Daryl got the message, nodding to Rick. "I'll talk to him."

"I'll do it." Rick told.

"I'll come with ya." Daryl offered, anxious on what his brother would say without him.

"Just me." Rick stated, turning to leave and find the older Dixon.

Daryl watched him leave, debating inside his mind if this was really the right thing to do. He felt a boiling heat inside this stomach, thinking about how that son of a bitch wanted Kay as well. She was already beaten and possibly traumatized enough for the rest of her life and he wanted to torture her more.

"Merle? Merle!"

The hunter turned, finding Angela emerge from the back and jogging around the courtyard. She spotted Daryl and ran over to him, he noticed grew concern. When would she ever be calling for him, had he done something again?

"Angie, everythin' a'right?" He asked, as she stopped in front of him.

"It would be if I could find your brother." She told, going to the fence and kicked it when the walkers blocked her sight of the yard. It only snarled back as she peeked over its balding head.

Was she looking for him? What for? "Need to start a fight with him?" He asked, surprisingly not earning a look from her. Angela was silent, growing the hunter to be more concerned. She wasn't acting herself. "What's wrong?"

She turned, stepping away from the annoying walkers that growled in her ear. "I thought about what you said the other night, about how you searched for Merle when this all started?" She shifting her footing, kicking a rock a few feet from her. "I understand what he means to you, the only family you got like Kaylee to me. I just can't stop thinking how angry I am over how-"

"Did he say sorry?" Daryl asked her.

Angela shrugged, "Hard to say if 'sorry' is correct. He wanted to let 'bygones be bygones' between Michonne, him, and I." she told.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, he said sorry. Just in his own way." he assured.

The scarred woman nodded, folding her arms. "So, you know where he is? I asked Kaylee, but she hasn't seen him." She told, looking around seeing Michonne approach with Glenn, Maggie, and Carl. Daryl didn't answer, knowing Rick would be talking to him right now.

* * *

The sound of fabric ripping echoed out in the cell blocks. The teen, Kaylee, stood by the open doorway of the Cell Block D cells, watching a certain redneck tear the beds apart. With Axel staying in Block C, the D Block was unoccupied at the moment. So, Kaylee showed him the beds, at first thinking he wanted to bring the beds to C Block. That was proven wrong when he went to town and now parts of the fabric and bed pieces were all over the place in the block.

Footsteps up the stairs echoed, approaching the two. Rick ascended up the stairs, finding Kaylee standing there watching Merle tear apart the bed in one of the cells. He was really going to town, though why he was doing it was what boggled Rick's mind.

Merle spotted the once was sheriff, "Just looking for a little vacation." he told. "Best dope I ever had was in a mattress."

Kaylee turned to Rick, who just looked around astounded at the mess around the entire block. "I thought he wanted to take the beds back to the others." She told, seeing Rick's expression she raised her hands up. "I didn't know he was looking for drugs."

"Nothing," Merle grunted, sitting back against the ground, resting his prosthetic on his knee. He looked to Rick, "I wasn't gonna give her any." Merle assured.

"Did you really expect to find some?" She asked, looking down at him.

Merle shrugged, "Worth a shot." he said. "This place must have been no fun at all."

Rick looked up at the teen, "Kay." she turned to him as he nodded his head toward the exit. "Your sister was looking for you."

The teen raised a brow, Rick urged her to go. Sighing, she left the two, walking down the steps. Rick stepped up, "We need your help." Rick states to the one-armed man.

Merle just laughed at the words escaping the man. Rick sighed, approaching the cell as Merle just sat against the wall. "Do you even know why you do the things you do?" He questioned. "The choices you make?"

Merle stared up at the wall opposite of him, as if trying to find the answer. He seemed to be having a difficult time finding the said answer, if there is one. Rick sighed, turning around at his spot thinking over what to tell the redneck. Maybe having Daryl would've been better.

"If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down." Merle stood up at attention to that. "I don't like it, but it's what needs to be done. We need to make it quiet. We need your help with that."

"You ain't told any of the others, huh?" Merle asked.

"Just Hershel, Daryl, and you." Rick answered.

Merle scoffed, "The inner circle. I'm honored." he chuckled. "Miss Hot Head out of the loop?"

Rick looked down, sighing to himself. "He wants Kay too." Merle frowned, his features forming from amused to offensive. "We're not giving her to him."

"Hell no, you won't." He said, surprising Rick by that defensive tone. "If Angela knew, she'd go off and try to kill him herself." Merle shook his head, glancing down. "You know, when we'd go out on runs, he'd bash somebody's skull, slash somebody's throat, and he'd say, 'Never waste a bullet' ."

Rick listened, staying silent to hear what Merle had to say over this information.

"I always thought it was just an excuse." Merle nodded to him. "You go on. Give him that girl- Michonne." He added, noting the correct female he was talking about. "He ain't gonna kill her, you know. He's just gonna do things to her. Probably take out one of her eyes. Both of 'em, most likely."

"Not providing Princess, you think he's still going to keep up on the deal?" He asked.

"Worth a shot." Rick responded.

Merle leaned against the wall, watching Rick listen to the words he was informing him. "You'd let that happen for a shot." He scrutinized Rick for a moment, trying to see if saying anything of such would make him change his mind.

The redneck smirked, "Whew." he scoffed. "You're as cold as ice, Officer Friendly. You're gonna need wire, not rope." Merle informed him. "Wire. Nothing she could chew through."

"Kaylee stays out of the loop, so I'd like you to keep your distance so she doesn't get suspicious." Rick suggested.

"Think she'll figure it out?" Merle asked, tilting his head.

Rick shrugged, "She has the tendency to get herself involved in dangerous situations." he nodded at the man. "She ran off to fetch you and Daryl back then, has gone on her own to prove herself before."

Merle chuckled and shook his head, "Spitfire, that girl." he praised. "You know something? You're right." Rick looked away, shaking his head wishing he'd just take the job and stop talking. "I don't know why I do the things I do." Rick turned back to him. "Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me."

His blue eyes stared down the leader, stepping into the light as he pierced his gaze into the other's blue eyes. Merle was reading him, looking at him like an exposed opened book. "But I know you, Rick." He tilted his head. "Yeah, I thought a lot about you. Ya ain't got the spine for it."

Rick shifted his footing, not wanting Merle's words to take effect on him. "We need to get her to the Governor by noon." Without another word, Rick turned and walked down the steps to let Merle handle the deed.

Merle leaned out against the cell, watching Officer Friendly leave the block. He locked his jaw, thinking over the job he was given.

Down below, unbeknownst to the two men, as Rick walked out of the block, Kaylee hid in a cell listening to the entire thing. Her hand over her mouth, keeping herself silent as Merle made his leave. He paused, as if listening for anything in the block. He shook his head and left the block leaving Kay alone to think over what she had just heard.

* * *

The second Rick burst out of the block, he had heard screaming and yelling from outside. He ran to the fence, seeing his son and Maggie banging pots and screaming for the walkers to get distracted in the yard. The truck was spotted, Glenn, Angela, and Daryl nailing down barb wire down the path. The last person he spotted was Michonne, slicing the heads off walkers to clear the yard more. His eyes followed her as she jogged to the truck, spotting Beth driving. Michonne climbed into the passenger seat, as Daryl, Angela, and Glenn sat in the back of the flatbed. The truck was making its way up to the gate, Rick adjusted the rifle on him and ran to the gate.

As the truck approached, he opened the gate, allowing the truck to enter the prison. Rick slammed the gate and locked it as the Daryl jumped down from the truck. The redneck turned, holding a hand out to help Angela jump down as Glenn hopped off. Beth and Michonne got out of the truck, they were grinning as Rick was confused as to that was happening.

"Then try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn told as they approached Rick.

"That's a good idea." Rick praised.

"It was Michonne's." Daryl informed, giving Rick a certain look.

"We don't have to win." Michonne told, Rick looked to her. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

Maggie and Carl returned with pots in their arms. Rick watched them, the two were grinning as well. He turned to look at Daryl as Angela was standing back smiling. Daryl was nodding to him, as if giving him the notion that Michonne was worth keeping.

"Let's go." Rick told, taking lead to head inside. Daryl and Angela shared a look, as they and the others followed. He placed his hand on her back, walking beside her.

Inside C Block, Merle watched from the catwalk at the window of the other members. He eyed up Miss Hot Head as his baby brother stuck close to her side. Merle sighed, "Ain't no way." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Came a voice, Carol's down below tending to Judith.

"Nothing." Merle dismissed, turning to lean on the railing, spotting Kaylee carving into the music box.

"What happened here?" Carol asked, referring to the mess of torn fabric on the table. Kaylee ducked her head, Merle shrugged as he glanced to the teen.

"We got any whiskey?" Carol gave a look as she laid the sleeping baby down in the playpen. Kaylee glanced up at him. " Hell, I'd even drink vodka."

"Go to hell, Merle." Carol replied, walking over to the table and loading the clips with bullets.

Merle just laughed, grinning ear to ear. When his eyes fell on the teen, she looked down trying to focus on her carving. Merle started walking along the catwalk around the corner and toward the steps.

"Are you with us?" Carol asked, counting the bullets in the clip.

"Sure." Merle answered, sauntering slowly down the steps. He paused and propped his leg on the second bar railing.

"I'm not talking about occupying the same space." Carol turned looking up at him. "Are you with us?" She once more.

Kaylee looked between the two, hoping a fight wouldn't happen. Though, she didn't expect one since this was Carol instead of her sister. Kaylee tried to just focus on her carving, almost screwing up the T.

"I'm here for my brother." Merle answered.

"Well, he's here for us." Carol told, looking back to the pack of bullets on the table. "It's not time to do shots." She gave him a look. "It's time to pick a damn side."

Merle couldn't help but chuckle to himself, hearing the threats and words escaping this once was little-scared woman he knew before. "You ain't like you was back in the camp. A little mouse running around, scared of her own shadow."

"It wasn't my shadow, it was my husband's." She countered at him, backing the bag with the clips she's been working on.

"Well, you don't seem scared of nothing anymore." Merle recalled.

"I'm not."

Merle nodded, humming to himself. "You're a late bloomer." He told her.

Carol stood, taking the bag full of clips and gave him a softer look than before. "Maybe you are, too." She looked to Kay, "Watch Judith for a moment?" she asked.

The teen nodded, watching Carol leave the block as the door slammed shut, echoing out in the room. Merle chewed his lip, he stepped down and spun around the end walking toward Kaylee. She avoided his gaze, as he leaned his knuckles on the table and peeked at the box.

"Lookin' good there, Princess." Merle praised as Kaylee blocked the box from his sight.

"Thanks." She muttered, turning away to clean the wood chips off the lid.

Merle frowned at her reaction. Assuming it was some hormonal thing, he let her be. Merle had other things to tend to right now.

* * *

Glenn was busy fixing the barred doors that were broken apart, giving Andrew access to the prison a while ago. They didn't have the proper tools to put them right back into the hinges, so Glenn got to work on just chaining them together.

"Hey." The Korean turned spotting Daryl and Angela walking over toward him. "Ya seen Merle 'round?"

Glenn didn't answer, not that he didn't know, but he didn't honestly care where he was. Daryl and Angela shared a look, she offered to take his crossbow as the hunter went over to help Daryl. Angela felt the weight of the weapon in her arms as he passed it to her, holding the handle as she folding her arms in front. Daryl took the end of the door and started chaining it up.

"He say he was sorry yet?" Daryl asked him.

He attached the lock, looking to Glenn who didn't even spare him a glance. Angela watched silently behind the men letting them handle this.

"'Cause he is." He added.

Glenn picked up the crate of bottles off the ground, walking around Angela and placing it on the table to her right. Daryl turned, shoving his thumbs into his pockets watching him.

"He's gonna make it right. I'm gonna make him." Daryl insisted, Glenn looked to Angela then to Daryl. "There's got to be a way. Just needs to be a little forgiveness is all." He motioned to Angela standing a bit away. "Even Angie wants to forgive him."

She held up a finger, "I want to talk to him, forgiving is still too far from happening." Angela explained.

"But yer willin' to try." Daryl told.

"I'm with Angela." Glenn started, walking around the table looking to Daryl. "About forgiving. He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even. But he-" Glenn paused, taking in a breath before continuing. "He took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her." Glenn nodded to Angela. "Not only that, he also got Kaylee beaten and-"

Angela looked away when Glenn glanced to her. Daryl shifted his squinting eyes at her, then to Glenn. "I care more about Maggie than I care about me." He finished what he had to say, and returned to the table tearing some cloth he picked up.

Daryl eyed him up, waiting to see if anything else to be said. Angela stepped forward, about to say a word, but Daryl took his crossbow from her roughly. More roughly then he intended to do so, the hunter marched off leaving the two alone. Angela sighed, looking to Glenn who snuck a glance then back down to tearing the fabric. Angela shook her head, walking away to not follow Daryl as it'd be best to let him and Glenn be.

* * *

Kaylee had been searching for the one-armed Dixon for a while. She felt her stomach had been heavy and chest tight over the words she had heard with the exchange between Merle and Rick. She wanted to know more, on the whole taking Michonne to the Governor and maybe talk him out of it. There had to be a better way, Kaylee didn't want anyone else to die.

The teen stepped slowly and silently with her gun held in front of her.

"Merle!" Kaylee froze, hearing Daryl's voice reverberating through the halls. "Ya down here?"

Kaylee looked behind her, waiting for Daryl to come out from behind her. She heard him call his voice again, she turned back, assuming she was actually behind him around the corner. She peeked over, spotting Daryl had just entered the room.

"Hey, little brother!" Greeted Merle, hearing his voice from the room Daryl entered. Kaylee tiptoed to the opening, peeking around the edge to see Daryl walking over and Merle at a table grinning at him.

"What the hell?" Daryl questioned, looking around as to wonder what Merle was up to down here. The wide grin on his features meant trouble.

"I was just about to holler back at ya?" He told, leaning off the surface and bringing a hand down his mouth, pinching his lips.

"What ya doin' down here?" Daryl questioned, giving every inch a glance as he walked around the room.

Merle shrugged, walking over to block his brother from the back of the room. "Just looking for a little crystal meth." He brought his arm up to press against the generator and back against the counter.

Kay rolled her eyes, she heard about him being into drugs. Daryl gave him a look, shaking his head and he turned around in the center of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Merle told, looking down to the cemented floor. "Shit will mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?"

Daryl turned to him, his crossbow hanging at his hip in the loose grip of his fingers. "Yer keepin' Kay out of this shit right?"

Merle shrugged, "More or less." he laughed seeing Daryl's usual accusing stare. "She's been out of my hair lately." Kay tucked herself back, listening and watching the best she could. "Ya know, that teenage hormonal shit? Pissy, bitting heads up, acting all bitchy?"

Kay resisted to barking some choice words at the man. Deciding to change the subject, not liking talking about Kay like this, Daryl brought up an important subject. "Ya talk to Rick yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm in." He confirmed, moving back to the counter seeing his brother give space from invading the back area. "But, uh," He gestured his hand out, Kay hid back thinking he spotted her. "He ain't got the stomach for it. He's gonna buckle. Ya know that, right?"

Kay looked back over, concern over this whole deal. She didn't know Daryl was in on it, did her sister know? Hm, no, Angela would be flipping her shit or keeping her sister close to her.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, looking down at the floor then back up with a shrug. "If he does, he does."

"Ya want him to?" Merle questioned.

He thought it over, not wanting to answer it as a yes or no. Rick was still recovering from the loss of Lori and this whole Woodbury thing was making it worse. "Whatever he says goes." Daryl answered.

Merle scoffed, looking disappointed in his brother. "Man. Do ya even possess, a pair of balls, little brother?" Daryl looked down, knowing what was to come from the ape of his brother. "Are they even attached?"

Kay frowned from her spot, what was Merle saying? Was he accusing Daryl of being a wimp? She heard Merle a few times gripe at Daryl about being a real man and being pulled on a leash by her sister.

"I mean, if they are, do they belong to you? Or Are they under the proud ownership of Miss Hot Head?" Merle gave a look when Daryl glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

"She's got no control over me." Daryl told, taking a side step with his shoulder turned to Merle.

"Ya used to call people like that sheep. What happened to ya?"

It was true, Merle saw how much Daryl had changed. Not in his hair or swagger, but his beliefs and who his crowd was these days. Following these pussies to certain death, Merle was sure. He was also sure Angela had a large role in it, with how she stuck around and he followed her like some lost puppy.

Daryl countered it quickly. "What happened with you 'n Glenn, Maggie, 'n Kaylee?" Daryl kept hinting at something his brother, expecting him to understand where he was going with this. "Hell, look what happened to Angie. She-"

"I've done worse." Merle excused, not wanting to hear Daryl go off about the scarred woman. "Ya need to grow up. Things are different now."

Kaylee looked toward Merle, seeing his lips curl into a snarl at his next statement. "Your people, your woman, look at me like I'm the devil," He took a breath, keeping an even hard stare toward his brother. "Grabbing up those lovebirds and the Princess like that, huh?"

The teen didn't look at Merle as such, if anything, she looked to him as family. Why can't anyone else do the same? Kay frowned in worry to see how this was affecting Merle, keeping the feeling hidden away from his brother and the others.

"Now ya'll want to do the same damn thing I did-" Daryl looked down, avoiding Mere's own glare. "Snatch some up and deliver 'em to the Governor. Just like me."

So wait, Kay thought on this. They were giving him the dirty deed of delivering Michonne, yet claim Merle is just as worse? The teen's mind was boggled, how hypocritical could the others be? She wanted to voice in, that she didn't see the man as such, if anything, she saw some as a brother like how she saw Daryl and Rick. She saw Merle Dixon as family.

The younger Dixon stepped to the side, listening to his brother rant on. "Yeah. People do what they got to do or they die. Those sisters, the teen and scarred one?" Daryl finally looked back up to him. "I heard what they've been through, the shit they've seen. That's why your woman is messed up," he pointed at the temple of his head. "Right here."

"Ya don't know her like ya think ya do." Daryl retorted, taking defense of Angela. "We helped each other, Angie an' me. When ya weren't around-" Merle just scoffed, leaning back against the counter not wanting to hear about Merle being absent from Daryl's life again. That didn't end well before, revealing some scars. "Can't do things without people anymore, man."

Merle nodded to his brother as if to agree. "Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh?" He offered, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Do their dirty work. The bad guy." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?"

It didn't hit him at all. Daryl just stared at his brother, seeing the man that's been missing if not most of his life, then most of this apocalypse. After the death of his father and Uncle Jess, he searched for Merle, the only family left. Finally, back together, he didn't want to lose him again, be it walkers or narcotics. Kay watched from her corner, seeing Daryl step forward to Merle, clapping a hand onto his shoulder tightly.

"I just want my brother back." He told, with sincerity.

Merle looked a bit spooked by that moment, shrugging his hand off and giving him a look. "Get out of here, man."

Kay took the chance to leave as Daryl made his way toward the exit with lazy slow steps. Once he felt alone enough, Merle turned to uncover an old rotary phone he found from under a cloth. He gathered it up with the telephone wire and placed it in a bag hidden behind the generators he kept Daryl from. Sitting with the bag was bolt cutters and a shotgun.

* * *

Outside, Rick had found the pile of trash and junk they had taken out of Block C when they first arrived. He kicked a shard of glass as the paper fluttered about on top. He saw a sight of blue and knelt down, picking out a thick internet wire coiled like a snake. Rick checked his wrist, testing his size then started wrapping it around the wrist to test it against his strength. Michonne was strong, could she break out of this? He wrapped it around about over five times before and pulled, feeling his veins pulse under his skin in his hand. He pinched his eyes, feeling eyes staring down upon him. His blue eyes caught a figure on the upper caged catwalk. Lori, he saw his pregnant wife Lori, staring down with judgmental eyes.

He looked down, his now shaky hand rubbing his eyes thinking seeing her was over and done with. He sighed, trying to keep himself calm. "You're not there." He mumbled to himself, wishing her away and to be rid of her in his thoughts and vision. "She's not there."

Rick looked back up, she was still there. Her brown eyes showing not disdain or love, but disappointment. Almost like she was being a conscience to him, telling him something was wrong. No, she was telling him his plan with Michonne was wrong. Giving her up was a wrong idea, and Rick deep inside, knew this was true.

"Rick? Rick!"

He almost fell back from his crouching position, thinking he heard Lori's voice. Getting to his feet and turned he found Angela looking up at him with worry. Her green eyes squinting from the sun, but he saw that concerned look she would send to anyone she cared about.

"Rick, you okay?" She asked, same green eyes shifting down to spot the blue wire wrapped around his wrist. "What are you doing with the wire?"

He glanced down, and in a rush, unwrapped the wire best he could, as he wrapped it over ten times. Angela spotted his struggle when the wire friction kept it from being undone. She took her hands towards his to hold his arm still as she delicately took the wire off. Once free, Rick threw the wire down back into the pile with disgust.

"Angie," Rick started, getting her attention again as he looked her in the eye. "Angie, there's something you gotta know."

* * *

"So where is it?" Michonne asked as she and Merle walked along the halls toward the Tombs.

"Around the corner." He told, leading her through, deeper and deeper into the underground halls.

They rounded a corner, unbeknownst to them that a teen was following behind them slowly and silently. She had failed to find Michonne, seeing Merle taking her outside mentioning a job Rick ordered them to do. Kaylee kept her gun on her and the knife Merle lent her, hoping she didn't need to use it.

"We got to clear some walkers, then get the others down here to barricade it." Merle explained, passing some locked cell doors. "A breach like this could be an open invitation to the Governor." He stepped back when a walker shot it's arms through the bars to reach for them. Michonne barely flinched, giving a good disgusted look at the bloody wide jaws of the creature.

"He's not much for subtlety." Michonne gave, the two continuing on. Kaylee stopped at the corner, she almost jumped back when the walker saw her as it clawed at the wall to get out. Thankfully the two paid no mind behind them.

Merle stopped, two walkers came around the corner before them, the clothing proved to be the walkers that invaded the prison. "Ya want to take your chances?" He challenged her.

Michonne didn't hesitate as she stabbed her sword through the first walker's skull before its arm could even make it close to extending out fully toward her. She pulled back, letting it fall to the floor. Merle used his own bayonet to stab the second one just like she did, and shoved it down to the floor.

Kay grew tense, the knife tight in her grip. Would they be alright? Three more walkers emerged around the corner, Michonne waited for them to approach as Merle stood behind her. Before she could make a move to attack the walker, Merle used his stump to slam against the back of Michonne's head, knocking her out. She fell to the ground with a thud, a gasp echoed out from Kaylee, instantly covering her mouth. Merle was quick, he sliced the skulls letting chunks of brain and flesh fly as the walkers fell one after another. The redneck looked around the halls, swearing he heard a gasp checking inside a nearby cell.

Deeming he was indeed alone, he bent down to pick up the sword tucking it under his arm. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her down the hall and around the corner. Kaylee instantly followed, stepping over the walkers, only to have her foot be captured under a walker's body. She grunted out and fell over the rotten corpse with a thud.

"Hey!" Kay looked up, seeing Merle glaring down at her. He carelessly dropped Michonne's legs to the ground and pointed the sword at the teen's face. "Whatchya doing down here, Princess?" He asked, darkly at her.

"M-Merle…" She stuttered, getting to her feet with the blade inches from her nose. His usual soft eyes toward her were now narrowed at her. "You don't have to do this, there could be another way."

"There is no other way." He told her lowly, looking her up and down before nodding his head. "Pick her up."

Kay frowned, her brows furrowed at his order. "What?"

"Pick. Her. Up." He told, pointing the sword now at her neck. "You decided to follow, now your involved."

Without a choice and with a weapon to her throat, Kay brought her hands up, ready to drop the knife. "Nah," He shook his head, taking it from her and placing it into the sheath at her hip. "Ya still need it. Now, c'mon now." Merle urged.

Gulping, the teen walked around Merle as he held the sword pointing it at her. "Sorry." She muttered to the unconscious Michonne, picking up her ankles. "Where-"

"Down to the generator room." Merle ordered.

With a sigh, the skinny brunette pulled at Michonne's ankles, dragging the woman down the hall with Merle in tow. If she had stayed out of this, Kaylee wouldn't be in this mess, now she was entirely involved. That, or maybe Merle was not only going to hand over Michonne, but Kaylee as well.


	14. Chapter 14

So, this was how the day would be going for Kaylee. Trying to stop a horrible trade off from happening and getting kidnapped by a man she considered family when no one else did. Yup, that's how Kaylee thought it would be.

Michonne had woken up, and her first instinct was to start fighting at her bonds that Merle forced Kay to tie. Once Merle used Kaylee as leverage, Michonne calmed down and cooperated with the rest. Currently, they were long way out at who knows how many miles, walking down an abandoned road. Though Merle wasn't stupid, he ended up tying up the teen as well, having no choice but to take her with him so she wouldn't let the others know about this. Especially if Angela were to find this out, Merle found no worry to this as his plan was forming well so far. With a handgun in his hand, Michonne's sword on his right side and his rifle on his left side, Merle had the reigns in this situation.

"Governor made Rick an offer." Merle told, holding a cord of the two as if they were pets he was leading. "Turn ya'll over 'n we all give peace a chance."

Hearing grunting and gnawing, Merle looked to Kay seeing her chewing at the binds. She was trying to get out compared to Michonne who was calmly walking beside her. "Unless ya want your teeth turn to bits, I'd stop that, Princess."

Kay glared back at him, spitting whatever nasty dirt got in her mouth. "Merle, this is stupid and you know it. So does Rick."

Merle laughed, "Ya say that, yet look where ya are now." he retorted with an extended arm out. Kay huffed at him, going back to grinding her teeth against the phone wire. "I agree with you, though." He told Michonne. "He would have blinked."

"But not you." She inquired, glancing to Kay seeing her attempt to escape.

Merle scoffed, shrugging at her. "I'm being straight with you." he told her, the gun in his free hand pointing at Michonne's back. Sure, he could have it going back and forth between her and Kaylee. But Merle knew Kaylee couldn't get free or take Merle down if she wanted to.

Michonne glared over her shoulder at him from his words. "You were straight when you led me into the Tombs." She nodded to Kay who had stopped chewing the wires at this point. "You could've let her go, letting the Governor have her?" She shook her head, finding it disgusting.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't straight." Merle admitted.

"You put a bag over my head!" Michonne barked at him. "Took a kid from the safety of her home."

"I got it done, and maybe if someone wasn't nosey." Merle hinted, giving a side look to Kay with his brows raised. "She wouldn't have."

"I heard Rick tell you, but you said you didn't want to take me." Kay told, keeping beside Michonne finding her more protective than Merle right now. "Merle, we can turn around right now."

Merle's lips curled at her words as if offended. "Keep moving." He told, shoving Michonne in turn the cord yanking Kay with her. She yelped taking an extra step, Michonne turned to her to make sure she was okay.

"Merle, I will assure you my sister won't hurt you too much if we go back now." Kay tried to convince, not even looking at him as she tried to keep up with their steps. "Don't you want to get back to Daryl? To the others? Their family."

"Family?" Merle spat at her. "The same family that left me on that rooftop?" Kay raised her shoulders feeling as if being scolded. "He, the Governor, was a guy that came back for me on that rooftop." He shook his head. "Nah. It's all on me."

The two didn't respond, Kay kept her eyes on the ground seeing her words were falling on deaf ears. He looked to the teen, seeing he finally got her to become silent. "You know?" He started. "I figure that's why I was back there in the first place. Do the dirty work."

Kay looked over, eyes shifting up and down Merle. "You don't want to do this, Merle."

"On this again, huh?" He asked her.

"But-"

A walker snarling in the distance paused her words. They looked toward an open field, a backyard to a house where a walker in a raincoat was wandering toward them. Merle laughed, though why was what boggled Kay's mind. It was answered when Merle tucked the gun into his belt and gripped the handle of Michonne's sword on his hip.

"May I?" Merle asked, removing the sword with a distinct 'shing'. Leaving the two girls to approach the bloody faced walker. "I'll take that as a yes." He grinned back at them.

He extended his arms out to welcome the walker, as if he was allowing himself to be a fresh meal. Once close enough, Merle swung the sword back over his shoulder, then sliced through the neck. The head rolled off its shoulders with a thud, the heavy staggering body falling next to it after. Unlike a bullet or a blunt object to the head, slicing a head off caused the blood to spray out from the neck like a fountain. Merle looked over the blade, whipping it left to right to get the blood clean off, as he looked over his new kill.

With a laugh, he turned around surprised to see Michonne and Kaylee still standing there. He at least expected the teenager to tug out and make a break for it. "Oh! Ya know what?" Merle tipped the edge of the kataka to the sheath. "I'd figured you would have run."

Michonne grinned from her spot, her eyes locked onto her precious weapon. "Wanted my sword back before I get away."

Merle laughed, sliding the katana into it's sheath with a clink. He rose his brows at Kay who just looked away with her nose in the air. "Like I was gonna be able to make it far tied like this." She muttered.

"It may go down that way." He told them both, thumb hooked around the nozzle of his rifle. "But if I were ya'll, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Kaylee looked back as he walked back over to them. "You know Rick and Daryl will find me missing, they wouldn't allow this." She told him.

Merle shrugged, walking around behind them and taking the end of the cord that was tied to them both. "Move." Was his only response, as the women walked on. Kay glanced to Michonne with worry, were they really going to be given as sacrificial lambs?

* * *

So far, Rick couldn't find Merle or Michonne anywhere. Already having the cell blocks searched, he ventured out to the courtyard finding Daryl on patrol while he searched. He paused, seeing the leader rushing over to him. Angela was searching the yard and double backing the cell blocks.

"It's off. We'll take our chances." He informed the redneck.

Daryl nodded, approval over this decision compared to before. "I'm not sayin' it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one." He then noticed Rick's concerned look and heavy breathing. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Merle or Michonne." He told, looking around as he spun on the spot.

"Rick!" The men turned, seeing Angela running toward them. Her eyes in a panic as she almost fell into Rick, who caught her by the arms. "Rick- Ri-" She coughed, trying to catch her breath as her rifle dangled off her back.

"Slow down, Angela. Breath." Rick told her as Daryl approached with a hand gently on her back. "Did something happen?"

She nodded, causing both men's hearts to sink. Were the others alright? No blood was on her person or injury, so it must be something else. "I searched for Merle and Michonne, but I can't find Kaylee either!"

"What?" Daryl tilted his head, as she nodded at him again.

"They've gone." Rick confirmed to the two.

"Gone?" Angela then grabbed Rick the collar of his jacket, her teeth grit tight wanting to punch him. "You let Merle take her!? You said she wouldn't be part of the deal!" She barked at him.

Rick shot his hands up, indicating he wasn't going to hurt her or that he was innocent, hard to tell when one's mind only saw red. "I swear, I told Merle not to get her involved. He said so himself-"

"Clearly he was lying." She snarled, finally pulled off of Rick by Daryl.

"Angie, Angie." Daryl whispered, in means to lower her voice. She didn't fight as Daryl kept a space between the two.

Rick took a few steps forward, hand out in attempt to calm her. "We'll find her."

"Where was Merle seen last?" She asked them.

"This way." Daryl turned her toward the stairs that led to the generator room.

Rick and Angela ran after, Daryl and Angela with their rifles ready for any walkers still invading the location. Reaching the room, Daryl remembered the conversation, the spot Merle stuck by when he found him.

"He was in here." He told them, looking at the counter seeing some items missing from before. "Said he was lookin' for drugs."

"No surprise." Angela muttered, checking behind the door as Daryl rounded the generators.

"Said a lot of things, actually." He responded, finding something off from their conversation.

Rick and Angela followed around the other end of the generators. "Like what?" Rick asked, his rifle now in his arms, slung over from his back.

"Said that ya were gonna change yer mind- Here we go." Daryl crouched down finding a pillowcase on the ground. He picked it up, inspecting it for a moment then tossing it back down to the dirty floor. "Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up."

"He hurt Kaylee?" Angela questioned, looking around wishing to see what Daryl saw.

He shook his head, "Maybe." he guessed, not able to tell much of the struggle in the room.

"Damnit!" Rick cursed, eyeing up the door to the exit.

"That's it, Merle is dead." Angela declared, seeing Rick heading toward the exit. She and Daryl followed.

"I'm going after him." Rick told.

"Ya can't track for shit." Daryl told, catching up to stop him.

Rick turned back, "Then both of us." he offered.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, just me." he went around to stand in front of Rick. "I said I'd go n' I'll go."

Angela stepped forward, beside Rick. "I'm going too." She held a finger up before Daryl could respond. "That's my baby sister out there, I'll die going out alone if that's what it takes, Daryl."

The hunter nodded with a swallow, "A'right." he approved, not wanting to deny that she had a right to go for her sister. He looked to Rick, "If they come back here, ya need to be ready." he told.

Daryl pushed his back against the door, letting Angela exit first. He paused, nodding to Rick. "Yer family too." He assured, and left taking lead for him and Angela to find their siblings and Michonne- Before it's too late.

* * *

More miles, who knew but God at this point. Some abandoned mailboxes and loads of foliage confused Kaylee. She hadn't been this way, and determined he was taking a different route in case the others tried to go after them. It was silent, excluding Kaylee attempted to bite at the wires until she almost chipped a tooth. Michonne was calm as she walked, keeping an eye on Kaylee since Merle wasn't. If given the chance, she would get the teen's binds off and make sure she could get to safety.

"Merle," Kay started again, almost tripping on a branch she failed to see. "What is it you'll gain from this? What is it you really want out of all this?"

Merle sighed through his nose, possibly growing annoyed by her constant pestering. Well, he had the chance to duct tape her mouth, if Michonne hadn't started struggling beforehand.

"I want to be with my brother." He answered. "My brother, he wants to be in the prison." He looked up at the ladies. "This little trip, maybe it'll keep that place standing. If I pull it off, maybe all is forgiven."

"Forgiven? Going back now and forming a new plan will bring forgiveness." She told, nodding her head at the road behind them.

"That's a whole lot of maybes." Michonne muttered, being ignored as Merle spotted a vehicle at an abandoned house beside them.

"Ya got to play the hand you're dealt." He responded, gently tugging at the cord for the women to follow. "I only got one."

Seemingly tired of walking, wanting to speed the process along, Merle let go of the cord and jogged over to the grime and leaf covered van. He tucked his handgun under his arm and opened the door, it squeaked as he inspected the inside. With a look of disappointment, he shut the door, looking up to give them a indication the van was no good. He walked back to them, standing at the front of the van.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it." Michonne spoke, looking deep in his eyes for something to spark from her words. "A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather. They don't feel a thing."

Merle kept avoiding her eyes, but heard her words and what she was trying to say. Kaylee stepped up the best she could from her restraints and nodded. "You kept me from him beating me any more than he could, there's good in you, Merle." She swallowed dryly once his eyes fell on her. "There has to be."

He eyed the teen down, giving her a stone cold frown. "I've killed sixteen men since this went down." He told, making her blink up at him, as if expecting more from him. Merle just stepped forward, nodded at the two. "Let's go."

Snarling was heard nearby, Merle turned spotting more than he alone could handle heading into the woods. He gently pushed Kay forward, his hand on her back as the three jogged silently out of the area.

* * *

Daryl and Angela followed the trail, the hunter finding it simple to keep on his brother's tracks. For a while, he tried to hide them but gave up a good few miles behind. Angela was trying to track as well so she could turn this semi jogging hunt into a full sprint one.

"Angie!" Daryl called, she turned back seeing Daryl was pointing in another direction. She groaned and walked back over, almost taking lead again. "Hey, slow down, need to keep with the track." He told her.

"We need to hurry Daryl, before they make it there." Angela informed.

"Angie, Angie, wait." Daryl reached forward, grabbing her wrist. She turned around as they slowed down, letting him lead her back to the proper trail. "We're gonna find 'em n' bring 'em back, just like before."

"Before, we had a team and didn't have to worry about our home being attacked while away." Angela countered, feeling Daryl move his hand from her wrist to holding her hand. "The prison could be under siege right now."

"Rick n' the others can handle it fine, just try to-"

Angela spotted a walker emerging behind a tree to her right. Daryl saw it beforehand, and tugged her back behind him. With his crossbow now in his arms, he raised it up and fired a bolt into its head. It let out a dying groan and fell to the ground, the leaves crunching beneath it.

Angela walked over, yanking the arrow out, kicking it in the head as some blood got on her pant leg from the squelching splatter of the kick. She walked back to Daryl, and returning the bolt after cleaning it on the side of her pant leg.

"Let's hurry. If not the Governor, the walkers might get them." Daryl told her, leading with her following behind, taking her time better.

* * *

They ran for a good while, Merle leading the two toward a building that looked to be a cheap motel at one point. "Alright." He panted, giving the lot a look around. "I think we're good."

"Yeah, we're great." Michonne said sarcastically, letting the cord be tugged as he tried to get her over to the motel.

Merle lead the two like they were his dogs and tied them off at a nearby support beam for the building. Kaylee frowned, standing beside the beam as he struggled a bit. Only having one hand can be at fault, but he managed to wrap around the wooden beam enough that it felt tight to keep the women in place.

"Is this necessary?" Kay asked, tilting her head as she squinting at him.

Merle didn't answer, as he walked over to a 1990 Chevy Caprice, ripping off the antenna from the hood. Kay sighed, leaning her shoulder against the post. "Do you really think Merle is going to hand us to the Governor?" Kay asked, as Merle rounded the car using the now bent antenna to unlock the car.

"Me, but not you." She told, watching Merle before glancing to the teen.

"What does he want with me? Was it because of that walker girl you killed?" She asked.

Michonne shrugged, "Maybe." she told.

Kay sighed, leaning off the beam feeling the aging paint chipped wood feel weak. "You're pretty calm over this whole thing. Got a plan?"

Michonne didn't answer, she looked around for any walkers within the area. "Whatever it is, don't hurt Merle."

"You really want him safe, don't you?" She inquired.

Kaylee looked up, then back to watching Merle as he got the door unlocked. "He's my family." Michonne glanced to her, then back to giving the area a scan or two.

Merle got the door open and crawled under the wheel reaching for the wires. With only one hand, he had to just feel around for the wires. The motor sputtered a few times, but stopped when he lost his fingered grip on the wires.

"Come on." He grunted, eyes scanning the ceiling of the car. Once he heard the start of the engine, he grinned, "Yeah!" he cheered. "That's the deal." He reached for more wires, but suddenly the car's alarm blared out. "Oh, shit"

The girls looked over, the alarm echoing out for who knows what to hear for miles. "Uh, Merle?" Kay called, but the sound was hard to call over as it was piercing her ears.

It rung out in a high pitch, the women looked around seeing walkers in the treelines follow the sound. They felt surrounded as more emerged from behind the buildings, possibly some inside too! Around the corner a fat meaty walker emerged across the lot, making its way toward the car. Kaylee grew antsy, looking around as the walkers grew closer.

"Merle!" Michonne barked, tugging at the wires around her wrist. Kaylee started to try and chew at them, then yank her arms from the post. "Come on, Merle!"

Michonne looked behind Kaylee, seeing a walker leave the building as it was approaching behind her. "Kaylee, behind you!"

The teen turned, yelping at the sight of the female walker as he stalked toward her. The teen reached for her knife at the hip only to drop it onto the cement ground.

"Merle!" Michonne spotted a male walker reaching her, she reeled back and kicked it in the stomach. It knocked to the ground, Michonne slammed her boot into it's skull as it squished like a rotten grapefruit.

Kaylee scrambled for her knife as the female walker reached for her. She stumbled back, dropping the knife again, screaming. Michonne ran over, roping the walker's neck with the wire and trapped it against the beam. Kay looked around reaching for the knife at the walker's feet as Michonne pulled tightly at the wire. It sliced the walker's neck as she pressed her shoe to pull harder to behead it. Kaylee looked over toward Merle, finding the meaty walker heading towards him.

"Merle! Look out!" Kaylee barked. Finding it a struggle to pick up the hunting knife, she fished out her switchblade in her pocket and flicked it opened. She positioned it to cut the wires, watching in haste as the walker knelt down at Merle still under the wheel.

The snapping sound of the wires cut through with the knife caught Kay's attention. The alarm finally died off, but Kay hoped Merle wasn't. "Merle!" She screamed, running around the car as the meaty walker was clawing for him while he was stuck under the wheel.

Merle saw Kay behind the walker, and instinct kicked in for the redneck when it spotted Kay as a easier meal to feast upon. The meaty walker growled reaching around to grab her, her mind panicked and she just stabbed it and leaving the blade lodged into it's fat arm. Merle used his bayonet and stabbed into the back, pushing it from Kaylee.

"Get back!" He barked at the teen, Kay fell back onto the pavement tripping over the curb. Merle slid out the katana from the seat and sliced the walker's face in half, it heavily fell to the ground.

Michonne watched as Merle helped Kaylee beck up, checking to make sure she was okay. Snarling was heard behind her as a male walker emerged from another motel room. It grabbed her arms as she grunted, trying to shake it off her. Merle and Kaylee spotted the woman in trouble, Merle removed his gun from his belt and fired at the walker's head. The blood splattered, staining the wall and some getting on her. Merle fired at near by walkers, Kaylee use the loaned switchblade knife and stabbed at others, pushing their rotten bodies away.

"Key, cut her free!" Merle demanded, covering her as she ran around the car toward Michonne.

Kaylee used her blade to slice the wire and help Michonne to the car. Merle opened the back door, urging Kaylee to get in, the teen dove into the back. Michonne climbed into the passenger seat, Merle shutting the two doors. He came around, tossing the rifle into the back almost hitting the teen. He got in and put the car into reverse, the tires skidding on the pavement as it jolted backwards. Kay gripped the seats tightly, sliding about with no seatbelt to secure herself. With a grinding sound, he move it into drive and sped out of the lot, the three catching their breath as the motel faded in the distance.

* * *

A half hour into the drive and the open road was found again. Kaylee, with her hands now free, watched outside the window. The two up front were silent, so the teen followed in suit and kept silent as well. She looked over herself, seeing the marks the wires left on her wrists were starting to fade. Merle was too focused on his drive to stop and tie her back up. The silence seemed to be killing Michonne as she finally spoke up.

"Is this your thing, then?" She asked. "You take out the trash?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'." Merle told, as if she was insulting herself instead of him.

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running."

Kaylee leaned over, hand on Merle's seat. "Michonne-" Merle laughed, indicating he wasn't bothered by her words.

"Things are different for your brother." Michonne continued.

"Yeah, they are." Merle agreed, Kaylee looked to him. "Rick says jump and he wants to know how high." He nodded to the teen. "That goes for your sister, Princess. His tail wags when she gives him any attention."

"She doesn't boss him around, and Rick doesn't either." Kaylee defended. "Rick has done a lot to protect and keep us going, if anything its Angie that follows Daryl."

"Not from what I've seen." Merle muttered, earning a look from Kay.

"Rick needs him, so does Angela." Michonne told, glancing over at him. "They respect him. Didn't ask him to do this little job, now, did he?"

Kay sat back, not feeling her words would get through to either of them. Merle shook his head, "Nah," he answered. "'Cause he wants it done."

The samurai grinned shortly, "You keep telling yourself that." her face contorted to a snarl. "The truth is this could have been your shot." Kay perked up, what had she meant? "With your skills, a whole new beginning. But you chose to stay on the outside."

Kay leaned forward again, seeing Merle slightly frown in attempt to ignore her. Michonne glanced to the teen then back at narrowing the man down. "No one's gonna mourn you," Michonne told, making Kay's eyes go wide. "Not even Daryl. He's got a new family."

"Wait-" Kay was cut off again, as Merle shook his head glancing to the teen in the mirror.

"You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out." He threatened. "Your buddy's turning you over 'cause he's trying to save his own ass." Merle nodded to Kay again. "You too."

"That's not true." Kay told, shaking her head as she eased back and folded her arms. "Rick wouldn't do that. He wouldn't…" She kept telling herself, looking out the window.

Merle scoffed, giving short glances to Michonne. "You're as much on the outside as I am, girl. You, Princess? Just an accident waiting to happen, with your leg slowing them down." He told her.

Michonne looked behind to the teen who just tightened her arms, folded around herself. She saw her blink a few times, trying to fight back tears, clearly hurt by the words he told her. Merle peeked at the mirror, seeing her rub her nose as she finally got silent for him.

"Maybe." Michonne muttered to Merle, referring to the words he gave her. "But once the Governor's done with us," Kay shuddered at the notion. "At least we won't have to live with ourselves."

Michonne gave a dark look before focusing back to watching the road. Something came to mind, not wanting to hear the girl sniffling in the back to hide her hurt feelings.

"You said you killed sixteen men since this thing started?" She questioned, Merle rolled his shoulders at her pestering. "You ever kill anyone before?"

Merle glanced to her then back to the road. "No." He answered.

"And how about before Woodbury?" She asked, looking toward him. "Before you met him?"

The sniffling had stopped from the back, Merle peeked at the mirror seeing Kaylee calmer and watching the trees pass by through the mirror. He kept shifting and avoiding her gaze, not feeling comfortable with this subject to be talked about. Especially with the young teen in the back, listening to it all.

Michonne concluded how he was reacting and answered to her questions. "So, he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him?"

Kay looked over tilting her head at Merle as Michonne's eyes softened once the teen started paying attention. "You know, we can go back." The samurai offered, only to get a cruel chuckle from the man.

"Ain't happening." He dismissed.

Kaylee brought a hand up on the back of the seats to pull herself between the two. "Why not? You belong there, Merle." She told, Merle kept shaking his head.

"All of us." She smiled softly to Kay who nodded. "We can all go back."

This was a rare offer, not to Merle, but one that Michonne was giving. She could be telling him to stop and let her go, let her and Kaylee go back. But, she was including the redneck, the one man that knew he didn't belong there. He frowned deeply, struggling to speak as he kept shaking his head at their urging.

"I can't go back." He told, trying to get it through these girls' heads. He looked to them, one with a hard look and the other with a pleading look. "Don't ya'll understand that?" Merle looked back to the road. "I can't."

"Why?" Michonne questioned.

Kay reached for his shoulder, feeling him flinch at the touch. "I promise to put a good word in, so will Michonne. We can all go back and-"

The teen jerked forward, Michonne holding her bound wrists up to keep her from falling forward when the breaks were slammed. The car screeched to a stop, the girls looked to Merle in question as he put it in park. Looking to Michonne, he leaned over and with his bayonet he cut Michonne of her restraints. The two watched him, as he eyed the samurai with a hard swallow.

"You go back with them." He looked to Kay nodding to her. "Take her back there, safe and sound. Get ready for what's next." Merle leaned over Michonne and opened the door then sat back. "I got something I got to do on my own."

Michonne didn't move, Merle nodded for her to move. She climbed out of the car, Merle leaned over to hand the katana back to her. The redneck looked back to Kaylee as Michonne opened the door for her.

"Got that knife, Princess?" He asked, seeing her confused and concerned features.

"Er, yeah." She told, taking it off the seat and holding it out to him. Merle smirked, he reached over and curled her fingers around it and gently pushed it back to her. She looked up, even more confused as Michonne watched the interaction.

"Take care of it, you're gonna need it more than I did." He told her, turning around toward the wheel.

Kaylee hesitated, and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. "Don't do this, Merle." She pleaded softly, her voice cracking as if she was going to cry again. "Come back, home."

Merle didn't move, he just unlatched her arms off her as Michonne helped her out of the car. She shut the door and leaned into the front seat as Kaylee stood by the trunk, keeping herself from crying. Merle heard the girl sniffling, he looked away to keep eye contact from Michonne. She soon leaned back and shut the door with a slam.

Merle punched the car into drive, and off he went down the road leaving the women free. Kay stepped after, shaking her head at this. "This isn't right." She denied, turning to Michonne. "We have to go after him."

"He's a man on a mission." She dismissed, shaking her head. "If he chooses to do this, let him do it."

Kay frowned at Michonne, wiping her tear crusted cheeks. "You're just like the rest of them! Never giving someone a chance, I know he kidnapped me, hunted you down and other shit. But he's a good man inside, and Daryl deserves to have his brother!"

"Angela needs you more." Michonne countered calmly, turning around ready to head back. "Let's go." Hearing no steps following her, the samurai turned to find Kaylee limping in the opposite direction- Toward Merle's direction.

"I'm going after him, and you can't stop me." She stated over her shoulder.

With a sigh, Michonne slid her katana sheath strap over her chest and marched up to the teen. She grabbed his wrist, but the sound of a click made her stop. Kay had her gun pointing at Michonne, she must have gotta it back when sitting in the car. Michonne raised her hand and let the teen go, as Kay awkwardly walked backwards with the gun trained on her.

"What do I say to Angela?" Michonne questioned, watching the teen leave in a limping haste.

Kay looked behind her, and turned to jog the best she could with her leg. "Tell her, she would do the same."

* * *

After running and jogging after the trail, Angela and Daryl spotted someone in a field clearing. The two ran out of the woods, their weapons up in case it was a Woodbarian. Lucky for them, it was Michonne, Angela ran faster as Daryl followed behind.

"Hey!" He called as Michonne stabbed a walker head on the ground. "Where's my brother and Kay?" Daryl asked.

Michonne looked up, her eyes fell on Angela who scanned the area, trying to find any sight on her sister. Daryl marched up, seeing the look in her eyes as he eyed the sword up, approaching her. "Ya kill him?"

Angela kept spinning around, Michonne shook her head at his question. "He let Kaylee and I go."

The older sister stopped, marching up to her. "Where is she then?"

Michonne sighed, "She went after Merle." she calmly told.

Angela stepped forward, in her face. "You didn't stop her?"

The calm woman just stared into her eyes, not one of disdain but of understanding. "Told me to tell you, 'you would do the same'."

"Shit." Angela hissed, blowing into a sprint down the road.

"Don't let anyone come after us." Daryl ordered her, and ran after to catch up to Angela.

Michonne stood and watched the two bolt down the road, before making her long walk back to the prison.

* * *

Kay hadn't felt this flaring pain in her leg since she got frost bite back during the Winter. She tried to run the best her leg would allow, not stopping even when the throbbing was giving large signs to stop and rest. The teen wouldn't rest until she caught up with the car, to which she was surprised to actually find in a lot of a bar building. Feeling sweat drench her shirt and hair, Kay nearly dragged her leg to the car, seeing it empty. But the sight of the rifle inside and the engine running made her sure that it was Merle's. The sounds of clinking bottles made her follow the sound, making a haste to the trunk, she switched out the knife and popped the old trunk with ease. Kay resisted in any pained noises, as she climbed into the trunk and held it down. She heard Merle humming as he returned to the car, the door opened and slammed.

After some silence, Kay heard the radio upfront play loud rock music. She dared to peek out, curious what he was planning but stopped when she heard growling and saw walkers approach through the crack of the trunk. With her one hand holding the door down, she covered her mouth to keep from making any noise. The music got louder, suddenly the car jolted into drive, slowly driving from the walkers. It stopped, Kay almost shutting the trunk as the walkers were catching up. The car moved and stopped again, allowing the walkers to be within a distance to follow. Was he leading them somewhere, Kay thought.

The car continued doing this for a good while, Kay's arm was growing tired and she switched hands to keep the door in place. She stuck her knife between the crack to keep the trunk from closing, if she accidently locked herself inside. Soon, the car was in a steady pace with a large amount of walkers following.

Kay watched through the crack, spotting silos and a barn or so pass by. The music was blasting so loud, Kay heard that louder than the distant walkers following. After passing some silos, she felt the car weight jolt, taking a risk, she spotting Merle and barrel rolled out of the car and slid behind some silos. Finding herself now in a death trap, as the car was now luring the walkers and would stop, she jumped out of the trunk and limped over to some silos in chance of following wherever Merle was going.

She found a barn and hid inside, looking around for Merle Kay looked out the window spotting men standing around with cars. She recognized Martinez, and it clicked that the Governor's men were there in waiting for their women delivery.

"Merle, where are you?" Kay whispered to herself, watching the men look around in confusion to the echoing music.

It then hit her, this was all a ruse! He planned on going alone to trap walkers out and to kill the Governor himself. Kay grinned to herself stupidly, she knew Merle was good after all! But, this was also dangerous, how would Merle knew he'd make it out alright? Well, the teen checked her clip and cocked her gun, taking the assumption to help Merle the best she could. Even if it meant killing the living, to protect her family.

Kay was spacing out, jumping when the sound of gunfire hit her ears. The men were scrambling to kill the walkers at the blaring car. Distraction, she guessed. Without warning, one of the men fell down, as a bullet blasted into his leg. The next gunman watched but was soon gunned down with him at bullet pierced his neck.

The other men tried to take out of the large amount of walkers, but the injured gunman was soon held down by three walkers as they feast upon his flesh. Kaylee moved to another window, ducking in fear a bullet would hit her, wherever Merle was shooting from. She watched another gunman fall, trying to figure out where Merle was. Her eyes looked up to a building across, just as the light of a bullet blasting out of a gun came out and hit a fourth gunman.

"There he is!" She whispered to herself, raising her gun and aiming. "Don't be scared, don't be scared." She told herself.

Pulling the trigger as the bullet whizzed past a walker and shot a fifth gunman in the arm. Distracted, he was soon grabbed by a walker and pulled down to be a meal as well as he screamed for help. Kay felt her stomach churn at the feeling, but ignored it as she shot another in the leg, watching him fall to the ground.

Martinez seemed to have noticed gunfire coming from the barn she was in as he and another starting approaching. Kay knelt down, lifting her hand to see she was shaking horribly, trembling at this rush in her system. Moving toward the back door, she heard yelling.

"You leave him to me!" Kay looked back out, gasping to find the Governor had found Merle. His two men had been beating him up, nose bloody and cuts from punches being thrown.

"Merle, no!" She softly shouted to herself, leaving the barn to round the corner.

The Governor threw him back into the building as the two men turned back to shoot at the walkers. Kay took a deep breath, and raised her gun, pulling the trigger. She got lucky, one bullet shot through the one gunman's throat, and a second rushed shot pierced through the man's ear. The two men fell to the ground, one gurgling as she ran over ducking from the men's fire and the walkers' sights.

The gurgling dying man reached for her leg, but she reacted in defense and kicked him in the face to get him to let go. Rushing inside, she heard screaming from Merle echo out. Hiding in the shadows, she found the Governor holding Merle against the pipes and choking him. Kaylee closed her eyes, and tried to even her breathing, raising her gun at the Governor. When she pulled the trigger, it clicked, making her heart sink.

Oh no, she thought in panic. Her eyes shot up, seeing Merle now coughing as he was let go, the Governor stepping back to giving him a good look over. He was a damaged and broken man, hell bent on some stupid suicide mission that had failed in the end. Kay put the gun down, and took out her switchblade, creeping around as the Governor took his gun out.

"I ain't gonna beg!" Merle coughed out, head dizzy from the blood rushing back to his skull. "I ain't begging you!"

The Governor, mouth covered in blood, gave a sickly grin at the man. "No." He affirmed, raising his gun at the man's heart.

The Governor suddenly felt a blade stab into his arm, as it was tugged down by a heavy weight. He let out a yell as the gun was fired, the bullet hitting the ground as it fell from his hands. Seeing red, he punched the figure that had tackled him, finding not only a switch blade lodged in his arm but the attacker- Kaylee on the ground holding her cheek.

He chuckled darkly as he looked down at the blade, gripping it tightly he yanked it out, ignoring the blood oozing from his arm. Kay spat at the ground, glaring up at the man as he was finding his blood fascinating on her knife as it shined in the light.

Merle realized that he hadn't felt the bullet pierced his body, looking over to see the reason why. Kay got to her feet, her hands trembling as the man held her knife, she reached down for her hunting knife as the two did a stand off. She ran at him, letting out a battle cry but he simply tripped her back to the ground. She dropped the knife, as it slide across the cement to who knows where.

"You… bastard." Kay groaned, struggling to stand as her leg wasn't working well from the run she had and being in the cramped trunk. "You won't win."

"Really?" He challenged, licking his teeth of the blood from biting Merle's fingers.

"Kaylee!" Merle called out, just as she turned and tried to tackle the man again.

The Governor allowed her, but when his knife made contact with her gut, she felt the world freeze around her. Something cold was touching her flesh, slicing the skin and organs of her body. It registered to be true, when her growing blurry vision saw the Governor rip the said switchblade out from her gut and shove her to the ground. She heard yelling, screaming more like, as she stared at the old moldy ceiling of the building. Everything was muffled, shifting of footing and soon someone came into her vision. Tears started to shed from her eyes, her body shuddered now registering what just transpired.

Kaylee was stabbed, Kaylee was bleeding furiously as a hand was held against the open stomach wound. Kaylee was dying.

"Princess! Hey, Kaylee!" It was Merle, she was sure it was. His blurry face was hard to focus on as he kept pressing on her stomach.

"Mer-" She coughed at his name, tasting iron in her mouth as it dripping down her lip and to her chin. "Merle…"

"Hang on! Ya hear me!? Hang on, damnit!" He barked at her, his hand pressed hard as he looked around trying to find something to stop the bleeding. Merle felt his hand grow covered in red, the blood staining her shirt and growing more as time passed. "Stupid!" He barked in her face.

Her mind was blaring about waiting for the pain, but at this point, Kay knew the Governor had fled. No more gunfire was heard, only Merle grunting and cursing by her side on the floor.

"Me-Merle…" She choked out, swallowing the iron but coughed feeling it rising up her burning throat. "Merle.. I'm-"

"No, your not!" He denied, shaking his head as he pressed hard on her stomach. "I ain't letting this happen, ya hear me!?"

"You're… alive…" She let out weakly, darkness circling her eyes that made the redneck panic more. "I'm... g-glad..."

Merle shook his head, ducking his face as he refused to look at her face. "It was supposed to be me, damn kid."

Kaylee winced, the pain starting to set in as she brought her hands over Merle's feeling two fingers missing from his pinkie and ring finger. Merle felt sweat pour from his head, her hands gripping his tightly as if trying to find an ease. With his injured hand, he held her hands tightly looking to her face. She held fear, he saw it in her eyes, but her lips were curled in a painful smile as blood stained her mouth and lips. A gurgling was heard as the blood was trying to raise faster up her throat.

The redneck couldn't stand to watch her suffer, his head hung cursed to hear her gurgling in attempt to talk as her grip grew more and more tight. Soon, it loosened, as the grip was gone. His own was tight still, refusing to let go. He shuddered a sigh, letting go of her hand as he looked up. Her eyes were haunting hazel locked onto her as her chest stopped moving and mouth was pouring of blood. He leaned back looking at his blood covered hand, it was trembling badly after what had just happened.

* * *

"Angie!" Daryl called behind him, as she was falling behind from exerting her energy too early in the tracking.

She ran over, seeing they had finally arrived at the feed store location, where Merle would be with Kaylee. The two spotted walkers laying in the grass and bodies eaten alive. Angela saw a car in the distance with walkers dead around it.

"What happened?" Angela questioned, her gun ready for anything- Including for when she spotted Merle.

"Somethin' happened." Daryl responded, his attention caught when he heard a walker grossly munching on some meat.

Up ahead, more bodies were found, including a walker feasting upon a body. Daryl jogged ahead, raising his crossbow and shooting the creature in the head, letting it fall onto the body. "C'mon." Daryl called, Angela jogged after as Daryl pulled another arrow out ready to reload.

The hunter stopped short, spotting something walking in the distance. He raised his crossbow, looking through the scope, only to slowly lower at the sight he saw. "Angie," Daryl reached over, touching her arm. "Angie, wait." He called as she raised her gun at the approaching figure.

Soon, it was within sight that Angela realized what she was seeing. Merle, bloody and injured limped toward them. He was beaten and tired, carrying something- someone in his arms. His breathing was heavy as he cradled a blood covered brunette teenager in his arms with deep care.

"No, no, no." Angela stammered, her feet shifting about as she watched Merle grow closer. "No, it can't- no, no…"

Merle stopped short, looking down and getting to the ground. He gently laid Kaylee to the ground, angling her head as it resting to the side, eyes closed with a stab wound found in her temple. Angela stumbled back, her gun dropping from her hand as she felt her world fall apart.

"K-Ka-Kay…" Angela croaked out, taking two steps before falling to her knees, forcing herself to crawl to her sister. "Oh, Kay…"

Her trembling hand reached for her cheek, her hand curled and caressing her cold pale cheeks. "K-Kay!" She finally burst, crying out and cradling Kay's face. "Kaylee, please! Wake up!" She begged, lowering her head to rest beside her sister. "Kaylee!"

The woman sobbed over her sister's body, Daryl slowly approached from behind shaking his head at the sight. The girl he loved like a little sister, family, was laying there dead on the ground. He saw not only the knife wound in her head, but the real cause on her stomach where the blood was coming from that covered her shirt. His eyes shifting to Merle, spotting the blood on his blade that was dripping. He looked up at his brother, seeing darkness in those blue eyes. Anger, regret, pain- so much running through the older Dixon, something he rarely saw mixed with his brother's usual emotions. His fist on his side clenched hard, eyes closed turning away as he heard the older sister crying loudly in anguish of the baby sister's demise.

Daryl could conclude that his brother didn't do the deed, someone else. The only job Merle was forced to do, was to keep her from changing when they arrived. Merle was planning on walking all the fucking way back to the prison with the teen, so her sister could say goodbye.

The Dixons stood by, allowing Angela have her moment with no word to say. Daryl ducked his head down, heaving sighs as he wished he had gone faster to prevent this from happening. Angela sniffled, as she rose her head up, her eyes red and stained with tears that streaked down her face. Those green sharp eyes looked up at the Dixons, tears falling more as they pierced into the older one. She started breathing in a laboured manner as she launched at Merle, grabbing his shirt and pounding his chest, letting her voice screech into the air.

"Bring her back!" She screamed at him, pounding and punching his chest and shoulders. He allowed it, standing there taking the abuse. "You monster, give her back! It should've been you!" Daryl walked over, taking her by the shoulders to tug her from Merle. "It should've been you!"

The hunter ripped her off Merle as she hung limp, falling to the ground from Daryl's arms. The woman was broken, more broken than she could be. Her life, her world, and only blood was there on the ground dead in front of her. Angela looked to her body, feeling her stomach churn at the sight. Merle stepped back, keeping his space as he looked around at the sight before him. Angela dry heaved mixing with her crying was all that was heard, Daryl kelt behind her as he rubbed her back trying anything to comfort her. He reached up as his own eyes stung, looking at Kay's body. He stood, adjusting the strap of the crossbow over his chest. With a deep breath, he knelt down and scooped Kaylee into his arms and stood back up.

"Angie…" He gravily called, cadling the teen just as gently and close as Merle did with ease.

Merle stood by, taking steps toward Angela to help her up. When she saw him within her sights, she swatted him away, slowly making it to her feet with a stumble or two. Once she was stable enough, Daryl took lead with Merle following and Angela lagging behind, making their long trek back to the prison.

* * *

When The trio arrived back at the prison, Rick was the first to inform the group. They all ran out to greet the return, only to see the fallen member in Daryl's arms. Carl was the first to react, he turned away and ran back to the prison with Beth chasing after, tears escaping his eyes as he entered the block. Carol and Maggie were distraught approaching the distant looking Angela as she was silent and looking ready to collapse any moment. Rick was shocked to the sight, seeing the blood covering the teenager and her limp body held in the hunter's arms. He and Glenn lead the hunter to the yard where they were handle the burial. Hershel instructed Merle to follow him inside to deal with his injuries. Michonne wasn't expecting this when they had returned, feeling partly responsible for the results of this.

The funeral was short for the fallen family member, Kaylee, at sundown that evening. Everyone stood by but Merle, sitting in his cell to reflect on what happened. Hershel gave the ceremony as everyone stood there seeing the sheet wrapped body rest in the hole below them. A cross was made with for her, she would be joining T-Dog, Axel, and Lori among the graves.

Rick looked over the body down below, never wanting to imagine that he'd have to bury or put down this innocent brave teenager. Then again, he thought the same about Lori and look what happened there.

"Does anyone have anything to say, before we bid goodbye…" Hershel sighed, blinking his eyes to keep them dry. "To our precious, Kaylee?"

It was silent for a moment, Angela stood beside Daryl as he kept her close letting leaning her weight against him. He feared she would collapse, like she almost had during the walk back or break down in hysterics.

"She was like a sister." Beth swallowed, sniffling as she rubbed her nose. "Kind, resourceful, and always thinking of others."

Carol nodded, wiping her eyes. Hershel reached over, pulling his daughter into a hug and rubbed her arm. Carl sniffled too, coughing as he tried to keep his voice from from cracking like Beth's had.

"She was there for when… Mom died." Rick looked down to his son, standing beside him. "Makes me wish I was there for her, when she needed someone. Always making sure everyone was alright, even Merle." He added.

Rick cleared his through, hands folded in front of himself as he stood tall before the grave. "Kaylee, someone who was braver than all of us. Went ahead and took the risk to save someone, who we all thought was not worthy and at the cost of-"

He sighed, shifting his head as everyone looked to Rick, Michonne's eyes lingered on Kay before focusing on Rick. Rick pinched his eyes, and blinked looking toward the cross to continue.

"Kaylee will be remembered, and her death will not be in vain." He stated, looking now to everyone around him. "I am sorry, sorry that I allowed this to happen. I should've protect her, kept her close and safe. Kaylee cared about everyone single member, putting them before herself even at death."

Rick knelt down, taking a handful and of dirt and tossing it gingerly into the gave. Everyone took a handful and did the same respect, taking a moment of silent for her. Soon, everyone started dispersing when Glenn and Rick got to work on covering the gave.


	15. Chapter 15

Sleep was barely a thing for some members. Carol made a light dinner as Daryl and Michonne informed everyone about the events. There were some spaces in the story missing, mostly when Michonne left and when Daryl and Angela arrived. They'd been waiting for Merle's side of the story, but when dinner was being made, the older Dixon left the cell block without a word. Angela was sitting at the perch, refusing to enter her cell. Carl had been in his own cell, refusing a meal. Everyone ate but those three members, concerning the others.

After dinner they gathered for Rick to tell them the plan for tomorrow. Hershel took the job of feeding Judith, who was more fussy than usual. Beth made a bowl and walked into the cells, she saw Angela up top. The woman wasn't crying or sleeping, just sitting there staring into space with something in her hands. Deciding she needed to be alone, Beth walked to Carl's cell seeing him sitting on his bed, back facing her.

"Hey." She softly called, he didn't respond. "Brought you dinner, in case you were hungry." Beth stepped over, placing the bowl gently on the bed next to him. She stepped back, standing in the cell watching Carl fiddle with something in his hand, like Angela was above.

"If you ever want to talk, you can talk to me." Beth offered, but still no word from the boy. Sighing, she turned and left Carl to be.

Carl looked over his shoulder, then toward the bowl of food for him. He turned his body, taking the bowl and eating whatever canned bits were cooked inside. His blue eyes stared down at the item on the bed by his legs, swallowing the food hard to keep himself in check. Carl felt anger as he stared down at the piece on the bed, he moved the bowl beside up and picked the item up. The music box with the carved name 'Judit', the 'h' missing as it was incomplete. Kaylee hadn't been able to finish the name before…

He took a deep breath, blinking his eyes dry as he opened the box. The music softly entered his ears, closing his eyes trying not to cry. Though he was keeping the tears at bay, someone outside hearing the music was struggling hard.

Soft sobbing was heard outside his cell, Carl didn't move knowing it was Angela crying at the perch above. In her hand was her brother's gun, thankfully it was unloaded by Daryl's order. He didn't want a repeat at the farm, when she almost put a bullet in her brain when she first thought Kaylee died. With this being real, he didn't know what her mental state would be like.

These weren't the only two deeply affected by the death of Kaylee, currently outside taking night watch, Merle Dixon was reflecting on what happened. He circled the courtyard at least twenty times by now, barely able to focus on his patrol. His eyes shifted down to his bandaged hand, looking over where two fingers were now missing, leaving him down to only three fingers on his person. Merle would be rendered to only using his handgun, but kept a rifle on him nonetheless. Hershel told him he needed to rest, but the redneck just stood and walked outside when the dark night rose.

The older Dixon thought on the heavy events and changes to come around for the group. Tomorrow, Merle was sure the Governor would retaliate as Rick was forming a plan. His mind felt fuzzy, unable to focus on anything. All he kept seeing in his head was the teenager bleeding out before him, dying with her blood on his hand.

"Stupid kid." He growled to himself, frowning deeply as he saw the moon bright in the sky.

"You needed your brother."

Merle closed his eyes, hanging his head as he shook it. "He didn't need me." He muttered, looking over to see her standing beside him.

Merle had started seeing visions, a ghost of the teen standing before him. His blue eyes scanned over her haunting image, blood covering her gut as her right temple had the head wound he gave her to prevent her turning. Though her eyes looked empty, she held a smile and stood innocently beside him as if nothing was wrong.

"Everyone needs someone." She countered, her voice light and airy.

Merle looked away, adjusting the rifle in his arms. "Ya think Angela didn't?" An echoing laugh was heard, he side glanced her seeing she was giggling. "What's so damn funny?"

"You still care." She countered. "After all, you're not only thinking about Angela, but me as well. Isn't that why I'm here?" Kay tilted her head, her hair falling to the side over her shoulder, some blood could be found on the strands stuck to her face. "I'm not real."

Merle huffed through his nose, swinging his bayonet at the phantom, only to see it disappear before him. He stepped back, breathing to calm himself down as he spun around in the dark to look for her. Feeling alone once again, he brought his bandaged hand and rubbed his palm into his eyes.

* * *

The following morning at dawn, the plan would be commenced to the Prison group. Everyone was collecting their valuables, packing them in trash bags, crates, backpacks, anything they could use. Beth was walking along the upper floor of the cells, seeing Daryl helping Angela pack her stuff. He asked her what to pack into what bags. She only nodded or shook her head, looking less focused than yesterday. Rick's plan was to empty out the prison for when the Governor would return and ambush them. It was decided that Carl, Beth, Hershel, and Angela would be kept in the woods at a distant keeping Judith safe. The rest were to stay for the ambush when the Woodbarians arrive.

Beth walked down the steps, passing Carl's cell as he was packing his own items. He shoved his sister's clothing into an old large paper bag, a duffle bag on his right resting on the bed. He took a pause, looking at a family photo he got from when he, Rick, and Michonne went to King County. Seeing the happy smiles and the warmness of that memory in the photo brought a heavy feeling in his chest. His eyes casted down to the music box by his leg, Carl wished he had a photo of Kaylee to remember her by. For now, he'd keep the music box close in case Judith needed it. Carl placed the picture frame into the bag, that had 'Judith' written on it and shoved it into the duffle bag. He pocketed the music box into his coat, wanting to keep it close to him personally.

Angela walked down the stairs with Daryl following carrying the bags. She had one on her back while Daryl had a duffle bag of clothing and other assortments. The duffle bag mostly had Kaylee's clothing to which would be given to Beth. They walked toward the door to the cars, passing Hershel as he was packing the medical supplies he would take care to keeping. Carol was carrying the cooking supplies and rushing out before almost running into Angela.

"Sorry." She mumbled, only earning a nod before Angela continued to the car. Carol watched in worry, looking to Daryl who adjusted the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"How she doing?" Carol asked.

Daryl looked to her, "Been out of sorts, spacin' out." he told following Angela. Carol knew they were both hurting, and Daryl knew when Angela was ready, she'd take again to the others. She followed outside to place what she had in whatever car could take it.

Outside, everyone was packing the cars, Merle tending to his bike to see if he could carry anything on it. Though he couldn't ride it with his stump arm and wrapped hand, he trusted Daryl with it. Carl emerged from the block with Michonne carrying a crate behind him. Rick spotted his son and reached out for him to talk.

"Carl-" When Rick caught his arm, Carl roughly shrugged him off and continued marching behind the Hyundai. He gave the bag to Beth as she found a spot for it in the back.

Angela glanced up, helping Rick with the engine as he had asked. She hadn't seen Carl ever do that to his dad. Letting it go, Angela took one of the gas tanks and walked around to fill the car. Rick watched his son before turning back to shut the hood, moving to the next car.

Glenn had noticed, walking over to the two as Rick was checking the oil on one of the cars found from the prison. "I've never seen him this mad." He commented. "Even with Lori. He just shut down."

The two glanced to Carl then back to each other. "He's still a kid." Rick replied, slipping the oil stick back into the tube. "It's easy to forget. Especially when someone…" He shook his head, placed his hand on the hood, tapping his knuckle against it to get Angela's attention. "All good?"

Angela blinked when he spoke, looking up she wiped her upper lip, stood straight and nodded using Daryl's red rag to clean her hands. Glenn and Rick watched her walk away as Rick slammed the hood down. He walked over to the Hyundai opening the driver's side door, pausing to catch sight on the catwalk. Lori stood there, looking down at Rick caressing her pregnant belly. He just shook his head, eyes falling down to Angela that stood a bit away as Daryl was helping Merle with the bike. He was thankful to see she wasn't starting fights with him, but still concerned with how out of sorts she's been this morning.

Merle was packing the side bags with weapons and such as he would need them. The two shared a look, Daryl clapped his shoulder giving a nod before walking over to Angela. He tilted her head up, seeing she was spacing out again- A habit she started since this morning. Daryl gently took the poncho his brother gave that was resting on the bike and slid it over her head, covering her body from the cold morning air. Merle watched as his baby brother tended to Angela, pulling out one of her beanie hats from his pocket and placing it delicately over her head making sure it covered her ears. He said some words to her, to which caught her attention, blinking back to focus. She looked up, nodding at him as the two walked over to the Hyundai with Daryl helping her inside.

"She's not all there." Merle sighed ignoring the voice as he was buckling the bags up. His eyes stole a glance up at Kaylee leaning on the bike, elbows propped up and chin in her palms. "Gonna talk to her?" Merle scowled and stood walking away leaving the phantom to herself.

The cars were moved into the woods where the other members would hide until it was safe. Hershel drove the car out, leaving the others behind ready to deal with the ambush. They took the car out to join the other vehicles, Carl and Angela got to work covering them with foliage to hide them. Sooner or later, as everyone knelt in the dirt behind the trees awaiting for the possible arrival. Angela sat in the dirt against the car, distant from everyone as she ripped up leaves within her reach.

The sound of screaming and gunfire echoed out into the air, making the three tense. Angela didn't respond, spacing out again as she has been for the day. Beth knelt beside her father as he held her close to him. Carl was antsy, moving from tree to tree, trying to get a look at the events unfolding.

"I should be there." Carl said, gun at his side ready to protect the family with him.

Hershel glanced up at him, then back toward the prison. He over his shoulder toward the cars seeing Angela was sitting there almost like a bored child. If she were in the right state of mind, she would be fighting back at the prison beside Daryl for sure. He's seen Rick's state of when Lori died and Angela recovered fine after T-Dog's death. He hoped she'd come out soon enough to fight back.

The gunfire lasted a while, then silence was regained through the forest. The three went to sitting by the car, staying out of sight. Carl made a spot to sit right by Angela keeping on eye on her. He took the protective instinct seeing she wasn't there with them consciously.

Sounds of rushed breathing and fast paced running with the crunch of leaves caught their attention. Carl reacted first, jumping out and pointing his gun at a teenage boy running by them. He stood right in front of Angela who didn't even acknowledge their presence. Hershel stood, aiming his own gun as he used the car to lean on. The kid skidded to a stop, lowering his shotgun and raising a hand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot." He pleaded, obviously a Woodbarian.

"Drop the weapon, son." Hershel calmly ordered.

The teenager eyed the younger boy, nodding at the man. "Sure." He complied, stepping forward and holding the gun to Carl. "Here, take it."

Carl watched him, not moving to take the gun from him at all. Once the teenager took another step, one closer to Angela, Carl reacted and pulled the trigger. The silent bullet pierced the teen's head and he slumped to the ground. Hershel couldn't believe what Carl had just done, he wasn't any threat to them and yet he fired and killed him.

Angela hadn't been paying attention until the body hit the ground. She jolted and looked over, seeing the teenager boy laying dead with a bullet hole bleed from his head. Angela stared for a while, but when she blinked she saw something else. Her eyes went wide as hse scrambled back against the car, trying to get to her feet. Small gasps of hyperventilation was escaping her mouth, fingers clawing at the hood of the car trying to be as far from the body as possible. It wasn't the teenage boy Angela saw, she was seeing Kaylee's body laying on the ground.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Beth moved around the car, blocking her vision and trying to ease her. "Angela?" She grabbed her shoulders moving her from the body toward the car side.

Carl watched, seeing the panic attack Angela was experiencing. Hershel knelt down to her side trying to get her to breath. She soon got down to gasping, gripping her short hair tightly and then it turned to sobbing. Carl looked over watching Angela then looked to the teenager, to him, he saw the enemy ready to hurt someone he cared about. This was someone who killed Kaylee, so Carl had to pay them back. The trembling left Carl's hands, moving to help comfort Angela as she was crying in her hands hysterically.

After the Governor and his militia made their hasty retreat, the prison was silent as the group of Daryl, Merle, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and Carol approached the second gates. Some were out of breath as adrenaline was still running through their veins from their defense on the prison. Maggie and Glenn had their riot gear on as Daryl and Merle removed gas masks after smoking the Tombs out.

"We did it." Rick told, looking over the yard as it was now clear. "We drove them out."

"We should go after them." Michonne suggested, sword tight in her grip.

Merle nodded with Daryl's agreement. "We should finish it." Daryl told.

"It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" Maggie asked, hoping it was indeed the end.

"They could regroup." Michonne told, turning to her.

"They will." Merle corrected.

"We can't take the chance." Glenn agreed, for once him and Merle seeing eye to eye. "He's not gonna stop."

"You're right." Carol nodded. "We can't keep living like this."

Maggie looked concerned. "So we take the fight back to Woodbury? We barely made it back last time." She told, giving a look to Rick as he listened to their voices.

"He don't care." Daryl dismissed.

Merle turned to the cowgirl. "He won't' expect it either, and I know where the armory is hidden." He explained, giving good notes the advantage they had.

"Yeah." Rick agreed, seeing it was the only way to finally end this. "Let's check on the others." He told, as he and Daryl took lead toward the cell block to make sure the others got back safely.

"Did a good job, little D." Merle praised, as they all entered the Cell Block to wait for the remaining group. "Was hoping she would get some action in on this."

Daryl nodded at him, placing his crossbow on the table. "She will, I'll make sure of it."

Rick paced, hearing the creak of the door cell as the shadows entered the building. Beth was first with Judith in her arms, cooing as if nothing was wrong in the world. Carl followed closely after, Carol and Glenn went outside to get the items from the cars back inside. Hershel limped in, seeing Rick greet his daughter with a kiss and his son with a tight hug.

"Daryl." He called, catching the Dixon's attention. "Angela needs help."

He frowned, "Did she get hurt?" he asked walking around the table toward him.

"No, she had a panic attack and…" Hershel sighed, but earned a nod from Daryl as he jogged out to meet with her. Merle sat at the table, watching the interactions of Rick with Carl.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." He stated to his father.

Merle scoffed. "It ain't no field trip, son."

Rick sighed, getting to his feet. "Carl."

"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you." He told with ease. "Took out one of the Governor's soldiers."

Hershel frowned, Rick looked down at the words his son had just told him. Intrigued, Merle leaned on his knees listening as everyone else starting piling the stuff back inside.

"One of his soldiers? A kid running away?" He asked Carl, looking down at him. "He stumbled across us."

"No," Carl denied. "He drew on us. Angela was in danger."

Rick took his son's shoulder, Carl looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had to do that." he told, believing his claim. "You kept them safe, is Angela alright?"

"It's what I was there for. She didn't get hurt." He assured, but gave a sturdy nod to his father. "I'm going with you." He turned and left toward the cells.

Rick was stunned that his son not only killed, but wanted to be out there in the line of fire. Merle stood when Daryl walked in with Angela in his arms. Concern came to for the men as Daryl carried her into the cells. Merle watched, standing by Rick and Hershel.

"That kid was scared." Hershel started, watching as Daryl climbed the stairs to her cell. Rick looked to their doctor. "He was handing his gun over, Angela was in no danger."

Rick glanced at the cells then back to Hershel. "He said he drew." Merle folded his arms, Hershel shook his head to which flared Rick a tad. "Carl said it was in defense. Angela, she's-"

"Rick, I was there. He didn't have to shoot." Hershel insisted, looking to him. "Once the kid fell to the ground, after Carl fired, Angela panicked. She was fine until she saw the boy die and…" He shook his head. "He had every reason not to-"

Rick furiously rubbed his growing beard. "Maybe it looked like that to you, Hershel-"

"Rick!" He barked, raising Merle's brows that it silenced their leader.

"Face it, Officer." Merle told, getting his attention. "Your son's killed, he drew blood. Now he wants more."

Rick gave the redneck a look, then back to Hershel. "He gunned that kid down." He told sternly, giving an even stare to Rick. Hershel moved and returned to the cells, wanting to see how Angela was doing.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, Merle stood by watching him. "It was bound to happen." He told him, not to be cruel but honest to the man. "Living in a world like this, kid is bound to have a thirst for it."

"He's not like that." Rick told, glaring at the man.

Merle smirked, he chuckled. "Neither were you." He told, dropping his arms and moving outside.

In the cells, Daryl had been trying to get Angela to speak. She just sat on her bed, curled up on her side staring at the wall. Her eyes showed they were exhausted with bags under them, her nails were scratching at the material of the mattress she was laying on. Daryl was crouching beside her at the bed, his voice soft and gravely to get her to talk. Sounds of click and step came up, he looked up seeing Hershel approach the cell.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Daryl stood, walking over to him crossing his arms. "She won't talk. What happened?"

Hershel sighed, adjusting himself on his crutches. "Carl shot a boy, he was surrendering and he killed him."

He shrugged, not seeing the problem. "So? How does that-"

"I don't know, but once she saw the boy hit the ground, she started screaming." He informed, Daryl rubbed his brow at that. "As we were driving up, she refused to look out the window. Could be from the bodies out in the field."

Daryl looked to Angela, seeing her in such a broken state caused a tightness in his chest. The thought of her initially going to Woodbury in his mind was now being considered a bad idea. She might get shot at or had another panic attack.

"Whatchya thinking?" Hershel asked, seeing the redneck in deep thought.

Daryl looked up, giving his chin a scratch. "Attackin' Woodbury, we plan on finishin' this thing. I was thinkin' on takin' Angie with us."

He shook his head. "After what happened, it's best she stay here."

The hunter nodded, agreeing with the older man. Hershel placed a hand on his shoulder, making him glance down to the hand then to him. "She'll get better. She just needs time, don't start blaming yourself, son."

Daryl felt doubt in his words, how could he not blame himself for this? Someone not just close to him, but family was gone and in a way that could've been prevented. Hershel made his leave, as Daryl rubbed his chin turning back to his scarred woman laying in the bed, zoned out from everything around her. Walking back into the cell, he knelt down to her, he raised a hand pet her hair. He felt the thick growing strands through his fingers, caressed her head in a means to relax her when he heard her sniffle.

"Angie?" Daryl called softly, lowering to tilt his head toward her. "I'll be back." He told her, her eyes shifted up at him finally.

"Where?" She croaked.

Daryl sighed, moistening his lips thinking how to tell as he didn't want her to have another panic attack. But Daryl couldn't find himself able to lie without her knowing. Even if she was in this catatonic like state, she still could tell if he was lying.

"Gonna take care of the Governor." He told. "Headin' to Woodbury to finish this."

Angela stared at him for a moment, her eyes scanning his face then his body. Daryl didn't know what she was thinking. Then she sat up and knelt down with him, hugging him close around his neck.

"What if I lose you too?" She asked softly in his ear.

With a thick swallow, Daryl wrapped his arms and held her close, rubbing her back. "Ya can't lose me." He assured, feeling her fingers twist in his hair at the base of his neck. "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."

Angela whimpered at the thought, borrowing her face into his neck as she held him tighter. In Daryl's mind, comforting Angela was something he knew to do. But with her in this state, he felt helpless on how to assure her properly. He was honestly hoping she'd want to go and help finish it off, he remembered how she was when they first thought Kaylee was dead on the farm. Angela was ready to end it all, she was a strong brave person but without Kaylee, she was a broken woman.

"Angie, Angie-" Daryl gently pulled her off, to look her in the eyes. She kept her grip, not wanting to let him go. "Angie, look at me?" He pleaded, to which she finally let go and looked up at him, hands resting in her lap.

"Daryl-"

"I promise, ya won't be losin' me. Rick n' the others will be goin' too." He tilted his head, bringing a hand to brush his knuckle against her sharp cheek. "When this is over, I won't be leavin' yer side ever again."

Angela nodded at his words, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She hugged him once more, prompting him to hug back, instinct kicking in to kiss her neck for assurance. Outside the cell, Merle Dixon was going to ask his brother something when he saw the two having a moment. The older brother just stood by the doorway listening, shaking his head at certain moments or resisting to scoff.

"Dixon's are softer than they show to be, huh?" Merle glanced down beside him, spotting the apparition of Kaylee looking up at him.

Merle just rolled his eyes and stood, leaving the cell room passing through the teen as she disappeared- like usual.

* * *

It was ultimately decided that the end of this war would be to go after the Governor and attack Woodbury. Hershel and Michonne were piling the Ram truck up as Daryl was on his bike, helping bring ammo to the two from parts of the prison. Rick was in his head, having his own internal struggle with his son. Carl stood by the bleachers, gun in hand ready to go as he stated before hand. He glanced to his son, then to Daryl as he was checking the bullets in his revolver that he kept in the holster of his bike.

"How's Angela doing?" He asked, approaching the man.

Daryl turned the engine off to hear Rick better as he leaned on the handle bars. "Could be better." Rick frowned at those words, Daryl shrugged. "She won't be back with us for a while, it's like back at the farm, 'member?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, someone needs to sit with her." he figured.

Daryl looked around, he knew Michonne, Rick, himself, and Merle were going. He wasn't sure who else would be able to stay with her. "Maybe Hershel." He suggested.

Rick pinched his lip, shaking his head. Not that he was against Hershel, he had his own daughters to worry about. Rick had someone else in mind to keep an eye on her. Daryl watched as Rick walked around the truck.

"Michonne." She glanced up, seeing him holding his rifle to her. Taking it, she put it in the truck as he continued his way toward Carl. Rick paused in front of his son and knelt down to him, looking him in his eyes.

"Hershel told me about the boy you shot." He started, getting his son's attention.

"He had a gun." Carl told, he sighed. "Is Angela alright?"

Rick hummed nodding at him. "She's resting." He answered. "Was he handing it over?"

Carl's eyes narrowed, adjusting his sitting position. "He had just attacked us."

"Yeah." Rick nodded again, looking down. "Yes, he had." He confirmed, Rick moved closer looking back up at him. "Was he handing it over?" He asked again.

Carl knew why his father was asking this certain question. "I couldn't take the chance." He answered honestly. "I didn't kill the walker that killed Dale. Look what happened."

Rick sighed, shaking his head. "Son, that is _not_ the same thing."

"You didn't kill Andrew. He came back and killed Mom and T-Dog." Rick listened, hearing what his son had been thinking over this entire time. "You were in a room with the Governor and you let him go." Carl accused, looking down taking a breath so his voice wouldn't crack at his next statement. "And then he killed Kaylee."

Rick blinked, feeling the anger and sorrow in Carl. Wiping his lip, he inched closer to his son with a low soft voice. "Carl-"

"I did what I had to do." Carl told, looking back to his father. "I'm sorry for making Angela panic like she did." Carl shook his head, standing from the bleacher, not getting another response from his father. Rick was clearly thinking over what his son had just said to him.

"Now go. Before he kills anymore of us."

The sound of a small metal trinket hitting the concrete caught Rick's ears. As his son walked back to the cell block to hopefully check on Angela, Rick looked down spotting what fell from his son's person. The old sheriff badge he thought he left back at Hershel's farm was in his son's possession this whole time. Rick was now seeing what this world was turning his once was innocent and kind son into.

He wiped his lips and stood, walking back over to the group, Michonne, Daryl, and Merle armed and ready to leave. Glenn and Maggie stood by, not looking as ready as the others.

"Rick, we're staying." Glenn stated as Rick rejoined them. "We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the four of us?" Daryl questioned, wondering if less was smart.

"After seeing what they can do," Merle nodded at the love birds. "We can handle it."

"That's the smartest thing you've said." Came Kaylee's voice. Merle ignored it as he and Michonne piled into the truck.

"I appreciate you staying." Rick told the two, walking around to climb into the driver's side.

"Sure."

"Don't be crashing that thing of beauty, baby brother." Merle barked at Daryl before slamming the back door.

Carol and Beth killed some walkers on the fence as Maggie and Glenn pulled back the makeshift fixing of their gate. Daryl was the first to get out, the Ram truck following behind. The four watched as they left the prison, hoping deep inside they'd make it back in one piece.

"You remember the layout?" Michonne asked Merle who chuckled from the back seat.

"Like the back of my long lost hand." He responded.

* * *

Carl sat in his cell, thinking over the conversation he had with his father. He wanted to finish what his father couldn't, Carl just hoped the Governor would meet his end for all he had done. Maggie and Glenn were on patrol with Carol. Hershel was sitting at the tables with Beth tending to Judith. Carl looked over the music box in his lap, his fingers pressed against the name carved into the box. He couldn't stop fiddling with it, it was something Kaylee was so admit on finishing and yet never did. The name ended at Judit, the marker for the 'h' was smudged and started to fade. Carl went through his baggage, surprised to find a marker inside, must've been the one he used to label Judith's bag of clothing. He took off the cap and carefully lined the letter to make it thick and black again, then pocketed the marker.

Outside his cell he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, looking out he spotted Angela walking down and toward the exit of the cells. He placed the music box down and stood, watching the women drag her feet to the exit. She was looking down at the cemented floor with her arms folded tightly around herself. Carl heard Hershel greet Angela, to which she didn't respond. Concerned, Carl followed to see Angela making her way to the second exit of the block to the left.

"Where is she going?" He asked Hershel who just shook his head.

"She didn't say anything." Beth told, standing to gently place Judith in the playpen to sleep.

Hershel turned from his sitting position. "Carl?" The boy looked to him. "Can you go with her?"

Nodding, Carl followed the woman finding her standing at the fences. He looked around, spotting Glenn at one tower and Maggie at another. He spun around looking for Carol, seeing her at the other end of the fencing stabbing walkers. Carl approached Angela, seeing her staring off at the prison yard.

"They'll be back." He assured her, looking up at her. "So will Daryl."

Angela reached up and gripped the chain link fence, her fingers curled around the metal as she pressed her nose against it. Carl could see he wasn't going to get a reaction from her, so he stood by to keep her company and safe until the others' return.

* * *

The road to Woodbury was long but something ahead made the group slow down. Merle leaned forward seeing his brother slow to a stop, the truck following. Right in front were abandoned cars from the Governor's militia at the prison. Daryl turned the engine off and propped the kickstand, getting off the bike. The three emerged from the truck, weapons ready for what to expect from the people. Though, as they walked closer to the cars, they spotted walkers feasting on corpses strewn across the road and field. Daryl shot down the closest walker, Michonne swung her sword at a walker then sliced two heads of walkers approaching her.

Merle spotted a walker coming to his right, he stepped back and stabbed his bayonet into its forehead. Yanking back, he kicked the walker in the gut to fall backwards to the ground. Rick holstered his gun and removed his knife to stab a blood mouthed walker at a jeep.

"Looks like a damn massacre." Merle said, as he and Daryl looked around by the large truck.

"Did walkers attack?" Michonne asked, taking a look at the walkers that weren't sliced.

"If I had to guess-"

The sudden thud behind the Dixons made them jump and turn finding a woman hiding in the truck. Merle frowned, squinting up at her as Rick came over pointing a gun at her. Daryl opened the door and ushered her out, her hands held up in surrender, Merle then recognized her.

"Karen." He called her, she turned to them shocked to see the older Dixon.

"Merle? You're alive?" She questioned.

Merle scoffed, "You too. Governor go crazy?" he asked.

Karen nodded, still looking shaken up. "He wanted us to go back and everyone was against it. He just snapped and shot everyone."

"That sounds 'bout right." Merle confirmed with a nod.

Rick and Daryl looked to one another, thinking the same thing. "Get in the car." Rick ordered her, shoving her toward the truck.

* * *

Night had fallen and there was still no sign of the others' return. Maggie and Glenn had returned inside and Carol was sitting to watch Angela and Carl. They stood by the fence, not moving from it since Angela emerged. Carol rubbed her shoulders, feeling the cold night air chilling her bones. Concerned for the two in this cold weather, she stood from sitting at the bleachers and walked over to the two.

"It's getting real chilly. We should head inside for some warm food." She suggested.

Carl nodded and turned to Angela. "Ready to go inside?" He asked her.

Angela didn't answer, she just stood frozen with her eyes glued to the far end gate awaiting their return. Carl shook her arm, trying to get her attention. "Angela, it's too cold."

Carol came over, touching her hand she gasped at how ice cold she felt. "She's freezing!"

Carol inclapsed her hand and turned her, leading Angela back to the cell block. Once they entered, everyone was eating rice Maggie had made for everyone. Glenn got a bowl and offered it to Angela once she entered. Watching from their spots, as Carol shut the barred door, waiting for her to take it.

"You gotta eat, Daryl would want you to eat." Glenn urged, stepping closer.

Growing almost inpatient, he roughly took her cold hands to cup the bowl. But proven too hot as she gasped and dropped the bowl. It clattered to the ground, wasting the good food to splatter onto the cement. Carol came over, Glenn sighed as he bent down picking up the bowl.

"Are you alright?" She asked Angela, checking her hands to see if she actually burned them badly.

"She'll be fine. We can't treat her like this." Glenn told sternly to her.

Carol and Carl frowned at the Korean. "Glenn." Maggie called, not liking how Glenn was taking this.

"Someone has to say it!" He barked back at her.

Hershel turned in his seat, swallowing his food. "What's this about?" He questioned.

Glenn look around the room, he tossed the bowl onto the table circling to the center of the room. "We know why Angela is in this state, it's the same exact thing as at the farm. Except its real this time, she has to snap out of it."

"That's what we're trying to do." Carol told him, arms around Angela as she lead her to sit at a table. Angela folded her arms, tucking them in to ignore the short pain from the hot bowl.

"It's not working. We can't ease her out, we have to snap her back." Glenn insisted, moving to stand in front of Angela.

"Glenn, don't." Hershel ordered, moving for his crutches ready to stop his son-in-law. "You'll make it worse."

"It's worth a try. What if the Governor comes back while the others are gone? We can't have her cower in her cell." He argued with the older man. "We need her in the fight."

Glenn held her shoulders tightly, and shook her a moment making everyone tense. "Angela, do you hear me?" He called at her, but she just looked down at her lap ignoring him. "Angela, it's Glenn, a friend of yours. If you don't stop this, we could all be in danger."

"Glenn." Maggie stepped over, but Glenn held a hand out to stop her.

"I know you're going through something really hard, but you can't stay like this. We need you in this fight, we could die if you don't." Glenn tilted his head, moving his hand to raise her head to try and look at him. "You should feel angry, not be in this coma like state. I know you're mad, because you know who is at fault. Merle."

"Glenn, stop." Carol instantly want to intervene, but he waved her off rudely.

"Merle is the reason why Kaylee is dead. If he hadn't taken her to that place, she'd be sitting here right now." Glenn told, giving her shoulder a rough shake. Angela shook her head free of Glenn's grip at her chin and covered her ears. "It's true! Merle Dixon is the one who put Kaylee in the line of fire, put her on death row!

Maggie rushed over, pulling at Glenn's shoulders, trying to get him away from Angela. She started to cry at his words, feeling pain and anger build up as he continued. "Glenn, stop it! Right now!" Hershel barked, his voice echoing out that it made Angela flinch.

"Merle Dixon killed Kaylee!" Glenn yelled out as he finally let Angela out.

It seemed it wasn't just a few who were affected by this, Glenn was too. He held distaste for the older Dixon and now he felt true anger like before when he first kidnapped them. He took the teen away from this makeshift safe haven and now she was resting in her grave out in the yard. Once Glenn was spaced from Angela enough, Carol and Carl moved to tend to Angela. She only shoved them away as she ran toward the cell blocks, assumingly her cell or Daryl's. Carl followed to make sure nothing would happen, everyone's attention was put toward the seething Korean.

"Mind telling us what the hell that was about?" Maggie questioned.

Glenn swallowed, "It's true." he defended. "Merle brought her there."

"She also followed him, on her own accord." Hershel countered, stepping over to him. "Kaylee knew the dangers when she left Michonne to chase after Merle."

Carol turned, agreeing with Hershel. "We know you're angry, Glenn. But don't take it out on anyone else. Especially her."

"I wasn't." Glenn tried to reason. "I-" He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to." It was silent as he caught his breath from his yelling. "Should I?" He moved toward the cells but Hershel stopped him.

Questioning it, everyone heard sobbing escaping from the cells, Angela's crying was heard. Carl was with her, too much after doing such a thing might over stress her like back in the woods. "Leave her be for a while." Hershel told, turning to sit back down.

Maggie and Glenn shared a look, clearly the two had a talk about this beforehand as she held a disapproving look. Glenn nodded, seeing the damage he did to her and just sat down to finish his meal.

* * *

They finally made it to Woodbury, arriving at not the front gate but the rear one. Merle could tell what street this gate lead to, as they passed through a small gazebo. Guns were raised as Karen was lead behind with Merle watching her at the end. Suddenly, a plant pot by Rick exploded when a bullet flew by smashing it. Karen rushed to take cover behind a car as everyone fired at the wall, the others soon ducked down behind it once more accurate shots were being fired. Rick and Merle stood firing more and crouched back down once the shooting on the other end paused.

"Tyreese!" Karen called, standing with her hands up once the fire ceased for a second. Everyone's heads turned to her. "It's me, don't-"

Rick grabbed her and pulled her back behind the car. "Get down!"

Expecting more gunfire, they awaited to return said fire. "Karen!" Was barked back by the man, Tyreese. Rick remembered that name, wasn't that the man Carl found in the prison when they got Maggie, Glenn and Kaylee back?

"Karen, are you okay!?"

She got free of Rick's grip and stood once more. Michonne and Merle watched her with guns still raised. "I'm fine!"

"Where's the Governor!?" Rick was tense, the guards didn't know where he was either? Merle glared down meeting Rick's gazing, thinking this better not be a set up.

"He fired on everyone!" Karen responded. "He killed them all!"

There was a pause, as if the man was registering what Karen had just said. Daryl crouched down to Rick, checking to see what their next plan of attack was. They hadn't expected this at all, Merle didn't care, he was ready to open fire at anytime.

"Why are you with them!?" Tyreese called back.

Karen glanced to the group then back at the wall. "They saved me!"

Rick thought on this entrance, maybe they can enter without guns ablazing. This woman, Karen, was very shook up by the actions of not the attack on the prison, but the Governor's assault on his own people. Tyreese was at the prison once before, Rick thought maybe a compromise can be made.

"We're coming out!" Rick called out to him.

Merle and Daryl instantly didn't like this. "What?" Merle hissed at him, turning to see if he was serious.

"No." Daryl shook his head, not agreeing to whatever Rick was planning. He sighed and stood back over, his weapon still up as Rick was adjusting his now strapped over his chest.

"Gonna get us killed." Merle whispered at him.

"We're coming out." Rick called again, ignoring Merle's words and stood with his hands up.

Merle followed behind Rick, his gun raised like his brother. Michonne followed but under Rick's idea with her arms up in surrender. The brothers shared a look, Merle shook his head but Daryl lowered his and raised his hands as well in aggravation. The older one now looked just as pissed, Rick gave him a look. Soon he let the straps around his neck hold the gun as he held up his prostetic and other hand of remaining three fingers. The thought of just whipping his pistol out and firing the second the gate opens crossed his mind, but something had the other thought that could bring danger to his brother and the others.

Once the gates opened, Tyreese was standing there with Sasha looking concerned and confused on this exchange. The others were as well, only these two were on guard? Merle frowned and looked around, no, they were indeed the only two. Usually there'd be about twelve people on a wall. Hands were lowered once they all were within a few feet, the two had indeed recognized them, all but Merle.

"What are you doing here?" Tyreese asked Rick, remembering his freak out back at the prison.

Rick glanced to the others and then back to him. "We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did."

"He-he killed them?" He asked, seeming to not understand how that happened.

"Sure did." Merle nodded, eyeing the man he never met. "Must of snapped and gunned them all down. Wouldn't be too surprised, how unstable he was growing to be."

Rick nodded, confirming Merle's choice words. "Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it." Daryl and Rick shared a look, then back to Tyreese. "She might be here."

"The Governor might have her locked up someplace, keep her from reaching the prison." Merle sniffed and spat at the pavement looking toward the black man. "We want in."

Tyreese and Sasha looked to one another, they were literally the only two people guarding this whole town. If what they're saying is true, which must be from Karen's words, then they have to find Andrea. Merle instantly took lead, heading toward the torture room where he remembered the love birds and princess were held. Sasha locked the gates once more and stood by guard as Tyreese followed to make sure the townspeople would be safe.

"What is this place?" Tyreese asked, seeing the multiple rooms with tables and chairs in there.

"This is where he held Glenn, Maggie, and Kaylee." Rick answered as Merle checked every room before continuing.

"The Governor held people here?" Tyreese questioned earning a breathy chuckle from Merle.

"Seeing him in a new light, ain't ya?" He questioned, moving down toward a corner.

"Memory Lane, right Merle?" Kaylee asked, Merle felt her walking beside her but didn't give a single glance to her words. She looked down a room he peeked into, seeing her smile and pointing a thumb. "That's my room!" She said with a bright cheery smile.

"Did more than hold them." Dary responded, breaking Merle's thoughts to focus on the task at hand.

Once he and Rick, in lead, turned a corner, the two slowed their pacing at one final metal door. Daryl and Michonne followed, their guns lowering when they spotted a pooling of red blood leaking from under the door.

"What's this room?" Daryl asked his brother who shrugged.

"This room wasn't even here when I was around." Merle eyed the door up, hearing no sound from the locked room. No, he was sure, this room didn't exist.

Michonne lowered her gun and switched to her sword, looking anxious as to it being Andrea's blood or not. "Will you open it?" She asked Rick.

Daryl raised his gun, ready in case a walker or Woodbarian enemy was hiding in there. Rick counted down under his breath and opened the door at two. Inside was a medical chair and in front of it on the floor was a walker- Milton. Merle frowned, had the Governor killed his own assistant? Well, judging by the blood on his head, he was taking down. Eyes casted down spotting feet by the wall.

"Andrea!" Michonne was the first in, dropping her sword to kneel at her side.

Rick and Daryl rushed in after, Merle following as he inspected Milton's body, making sure he was indeed dead. The feet belonged to an exhausted looking Andrea, leaning against the wall. She looked over, blood on her as she saw her old members and friends crouching before her. Daryl stood by, seeing the state she was in, Merle turned over.

"I tried to stop them." She told, eyes fluttering close now and then not looking good.

"The Governor did this?" Merle questioned, Andrea nodded in response looking dizzy.

Michonne felt her skin was hot, checking her forehead she was as hot as when she was sick in the woods. "You're burning up."

Andrea's eyes shifted down, moving her coat and shirt to reveal a bite mark right on her neck and shoulder. Rick looked away, biting his finger at the sight of an old group member, dying before their eyes.

"Judith, Carl, Kaylee, the rest of them…" Merle looked to his brother, listening to Andrea.

"Us." Rick corrected her, hand on her coat to recover the bite. "The rest of us."

"Are they alive?"

Rick looked up at the brothers, Merle looked away as Daryl kept his gaze with his leader. Merle wanted to bark out, 'hell no'. That one of their members didn't make it, that one of them was killed by the Governor himself. How he wanted to blame her for it, and just kill the Governor for all this.

"Isn't she suffering enough?" Kaylee quipped at him, to which caused his unusual silence.

"Yeah, they're alive." Rick assured, nodding.

Believing the semi-lie Andrea smiled up at Michonne, she reached over patting her hand. "It's good you found them. Michonne nodded, unable to speak as her lips quivered watching her friend dying before her.

Andrea nodded looking back to them. "No one can make it alone now."

"They never could." Daryl agreed.

"Tell Angela and Kaylee?" she started, catching Merle's attention. "Tell them, I'm sorry for everything I've said? Back at the farm, about them never being part of the group. I hoped to get to know Kaylee." Michonne bit her lip, caressing her hair to move strands from her sweat covered face.

"I-I'll let them know." Rick assured, swallowing hard at those words. He looked up at the Dixon's who stayed silent but Daryl nodded.

"They belong nowhere better than with you." Her head lowered, blinking as her sight grew blurry. "I just didn't want anyone to die." Taking a breath, she sat up more looking Rick in the eyes. "I can do it myself."

"No." Michonne finally responded, refusing to let her do the deed.

"I have to." Andrea told, nodding at her friend. "While I still can." Michonne's tears returned, nodding in understanding.

Knowing what was to happen, Merle walked out of the room passing Tyreese who stood at the doorway. Merle left the small hide away and out in the dark night of main street. He looked around, trying to find a building, marching up the road.

"Couldn't give one last goodbye?" Kaylee asked, her phantom striding beside him. Merle didn't say a word, as his mind was trying to focus on a building he was hunting for. Unlike her usual smile, she looked concerned. "You're not gonna find him."

"I am and will." He spat back at her.

"You heard them, he's not here. He's gone." Kaylee tried to reason, jogging up in front of him. "This isn't going to help anything."

"Like you did when you…" Merle growled in fustrated, shaking his head as he found the Governor's home.

He checked the door, finding it locked. Must not want the residents to get inside. Taking a step back, Merle lifted his foot and put all his strength into kicking the door in, to which worked and made the old lock fly into the room. Kaylee's phantom watched as he entered the home with his gun raised, thinking he was simply hiding away. The home was left neatly with some things strewn about, the rush to attack the prison that morning, no doubt. Merle checked every room, finding the place was indeed, abandoned.

"Damnit!" Merle barked, kicking the large table and letting it topple over to the ground. The items and other things smashed and scattered onto the ground.

Feeling aggression deep within wanting out, he swung his bayonet at the dining cabinet as the class shattered and items inside fell breaking once they hit the floor. He cleared off the items at the desk, the lamp falling with sparks as the bulb broke and the papers scattered about sliding to the floor. Merle grabbed the chair by the back and flung it across the room as it broke more things.

The Dixon panted at his anger, seeing the damage he had done to his once was boss' room. His dirty boots strode over the papers and glass crunching under his feet. Seeing the globe on the floor, he gave it a kick, seeing it fly across the room, splitting into two when it hit a beam.

Merle looked out, rolling his eyes when he spotted the teen's ghost standing by the opened front door. Her head tilted, looking around the room at the destroyed room. "Told you."

"Go away." He hissed at him, stomping over to the desk and going through the drawers to find any hint of where he could've gone if he really had flown the coop.

"Can't. Remember?" She teased, with a haunting giggle.

Merle let out a yell and threw a book at her, it passed her and hit the wall. He heard footsteps and saw Daryl peeking in. "Merle." He looked down at the book. "Ya almost nailed me, bro."

Merle shrugged, going back to the drawer as he moved small trinkets as they fell to the floor. Daryl stepped over things, seeing the destroyed room, "Anythin'?" he asked.

"Nothing." Merle answered with a sigh. He stomped on top of the crap on the floor, ignoring what he broke or crushed, and took a seat at where the dining table used to be. "Was it taken care of?"

Daryl looked around, nodding. "She handled it herself."

"Ya gonna tell Hot Head?" Merle asked as Daryl made his way to his brother. "That bullshit lie, about her being alive?"

Daryl scrutinized his brother. "She didn't have to know."

Merle chuckled, leaning back as he tipped the edge of the chair legs off the ground. "Y'know, I never knew how much of pussies ya'll really are."

"Ya got room to talk." Daryl countered, kicking a piece of wood, be it from a table or chair, hard to tell.

Merle frowned, pausing in his dangerous rocking. "What you talking about, boy?"

Daryl raised a brow, as if expecting his brother to know. "Ya haven't spoken about what happened with Kaylee." He pointed his finger around the room at the mess. "Judgin' by the mess, ya need to-"

"I don't need to talk about anything." He hissed, standing and roughly knocking the chair back behind him. "That damn kid came after me, got herself killed, and died because she thought of being a hero. She had more balls than any of ya, but was stupid in the end."

Merle stared down his brother, Daryl matched the look but it was a tad softer. Merle scoffed, bumping his brother's shoulder to leave the building, going outside hearing Rick's barking. Daryl stood in the center of the room, looking around before leaving the building as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Carl laid in his cell, he had woken up about an hour ago. He was taking the top bunk, one his father usually took, while he let Angela sleep below him. Beth offered to have Judith sleep with her in her cell as Carl was keeping watch on Angela. Or was, until he woke up in at the crack of dawn to find her missing from her bed. The boy flew out of bed, topping his head with his hat and grabbing his gun to search for her.

His footsteps were silent as h made it to the barred doors finding her sitting at one of the tables. Her back was to him, hunching over the table fiddling with something. Concerned she had a weapon, he opened the door and marched over, seeing she had the music box in her position.

"I wasn't going to do what everyone thinks." She spoke, almost spooking Carl as she hadn't spoken for the past twenty-four hours. "They think I'm losing my mind, don't they?"

Her tired green eyes shifted up to Carl standing a few feet from her. There was puffy redness around the eyes, she had been crying. Carl felt guilty that she had been crying this whole time while he was sleeping through the night.

"No." He answered unsurely.

Blinking a few times, she looked back down at the small wooden music box. "They look at me the same way they looked at your father, when Lori died." Her fingers pressed into the carvings of the letters.

"They're worried, we all are." He tried to defend.

"Worried I'll put a bullet in my brain." She countered, sending a glare. She sighed seeing his troubled expression. "Kaylee was someone I would die for, get bitten for, anything. I was a horrible sister, keeping her from doing what she thought was right."

"Do you think what she did was right?" He asked, but Angela just closed her eyes rubbing them. Carl swallowed, moving to sit beside her as he kept his gun on his lap. "Do you think Glenn is right?" He decided to ask instead.

"About what?" Angela asked back, looking down at him.

"About Merle." Had she been entirely unfocused that entire time? "Don't you remember?"

Angela looked up at the dirty brick walls for a moment, then shook her head. "I remember yelling and it just aggravated and scared me." She looked bacl to him. "What did he say?"

"How it's Merle's fault that Kaylee died. When he let her and Michonne go, Kaylee went after him. Then that's when you guys found…" Carl glanced up, seeing tears drip down Angela's face. "Angela, I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling bad for making her cry.

"I-I'm fine." She wiped at the tears, sniffling a bit. "Merle tell what happened?"

Carl shook his head. "No, he hasn't told anyone. They'll be back soon." Angela nodded as her focus returned to the music box. She opened it to hear the soft melody inside.

The morning rose as everyone was waking up. Glenn and Maggie took watch, as Beth was making breakfast. Soon, the sound of a motorcycle engine was brought to everyone's attention. Angela was shockingly the first to jump to her feet, running out the side exit as others followed.

Angela stopped short, spooked to find a bus on the property. Side stepping around, behind her Carl, Carol, Beth, and Hershel emerged looking around questioningly at the new vehicle. The second Angela spotted Daryl, she made a beeline for him just as he got off his bike. She slammed right into his chest causing him to stumble back a bit, not expecting her impact.

"I'm alright." He assured her, gently pulling her off as she reached up kissing his cheek. "We're all alright."

Her green eyes shifted toward the truck seeing Michonne sitting at the passenger seat looking distressed. Rick walked around the truck, greeting everyone. Merle hopped out of the back of the truck, slamming the door as he sighed at the sight of the bus. The doors opened and unexpected to some, loads of people were piling out of it. Angela took a step back out of instinct, Daryl kept his arm around her waist. He saw Merle moving to the back of the truck, he left Angela beside Carl to help his brother. The man who was helping the people out of the bus turned his head, Angela knew him, that was Tyreese. Sasha soon came out, looking around catching eyes with Angela. She broke eye contact as Rick approached her and Carl.

"What is this?" He asked his father.

"They're gonna join us." Rick told them.

Angela spoke, arms wrapped around herself feeling her anxiety kick in. "Aren't they the ones who-"

"It's alright, they're harmless." Rick assured her, reaching up to softly pat her shoulder.

Carl scanned the people with an untrustful gaze, he saw his father had made another mistake in his eyes. Angry, he marched off leaving them alone. Angela stood by watching as Hershel welcomed the newcomers, clapping Tyreese on the back. Sasha turned back, giving a kind smile toward Angela. She looked away, turning her shoulder not feeling okay enough to meet these people. Rick glanced to her, then toward the truck where a certain someone's corpse was kept. Merle and Daryl got to work unloading, as Michonne came over to help. His blue eyes shifted to the catwalk, almost scared to see what he expected. Surprisingly, he found no one there, not a soul to haunt or look down upon him. He felt lightness come to his shoulders, feeling he made the right choice after all this time, finally.

"Rick?" He looked down to Angela who was nodding her head to the Dixons. "Is that?"

Rick looked over, seeing the brothers carry the wrapped body of Andrea as Michonne followed to help with the burial. He sighed and scratched his chin, placing his hands on his hips. "Andrea didn't make it."

Her eyes went wide at that, her eyes following the three. "Did the Governor kill her?"

Rick swallowed, nodding his head. "May as well have. She got bit, was left to die."

He turned to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to turn her away. Not wanting her to have another panic attack, with how she was responding so well right now. "Where's the Governor?" She asked, as he let her walk further away from the others.

Rick heaved a heavier sigh, turned toward her to stop the walk. "He shot up his men and abandoned his people. That's why we took them."

Her eyes blinked, looking down at the pavement as her arms tightened around her. "He's still out there?" Her voice was full of fear and it hurt Rick to hear her so scared to ask that. "He'll come back and-"

"We got the land and the people, we'll find him before he finds us." Rick assured, tilting his head to her to look her in the eyes. "Angie, hey." She finally looked up, her eyes glassy as they threatened to let tears escape. "I won't let anything else happen to us."

Angela let out a shuddering sigh and nodded, wanting to believe Rick. "I trust you, Rick."

* * *

Later that night, cell blocks C, D, and B were filled with residents and taking the night to sleep after a meal that was thinned out. Angela sat at the perch, watching everyone wishing one another a good night's sleep. Her eyes fell on her cell, hugging her knees as she refused to enter it. Footsteps were heard, she turned seeing Daryl walking up, hands on the railing. Without a word, he strode over and sat down with a grunt beside her. He rested his arms on his knees leaning back against the wall, sighing as he twisting a small string of yarn that was hanging off his jacket sleeve.

"Glad ya were talkin'" He spoke up, glancing up to her. "Everythin' went a'right here?"

Angela nodded. "Nothing bad happened." she told, deciding not to inform about Glenn's behavior earlier. "Where's Merle?"

Daryl shrugged, "Probably on watch." he told carelessly. "That reminds me," Daryl pointed downward at his cell getting her attention. "Yer switchin' cells with him."

Angela frowned looking to him confused. "Why is that?"

Daryl looked back to the yarn, pulling it off of his sleeve. "Ya can't be alone in that cell all the time. 'Sides, Merle snores."

Angela bit her lip resisting to smile, shifting closer to Daryl to when she felt their hips touch. "Thanks, you've been doing so much. Sorry, if I don't show any gratitude."

Daryl let the feel of her lean closer, as he shrugged. "I care about ya, Angie." He admitted softly, knowing his voice was echoing out in the cell block.

Daryl reached over taking her hand, she tangled his fingers with hers to hold them tightly. Angela looked down, squeezing back as she tucked her knees and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed as they sat there, she rubbed her fingers against his much bigger knuckles in the hand she held. His skin on his hand were tough and hard, clearly from hunting and work he did through his years. Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt the muscles tense under but soon relaxed to soften under her touch. Daryl seemed content there, just as she was resting beside him.

"Daryl?"

He hummed back tiredly, head resting back as he had his eyes closed. She glanced up, seeing how close she was to his face, her eyes scanning his skin to see the dirt and grease. She could smell the smoke and oil on him, her heart was beating hard and she finally felt… Something. Ever since Kaylee's death, Angela felt empty with no feeling inside her. Being with Daryl, her heart beat hard against her chest with a warm feeling she wished to stay there. Feeling a void to fill, she leaned in and nuzzled her head into his neck. She felt his head tilt against hers as she felt his thumb rub against her index knuckle. Closing her eyes, Angela sighed and relaxed against him wanting to feel like she did before. Feeling so at peace, being with someone who can ease her mind and make her forget the world around her.

"Don't block the perch- Well, well, well."

The voice caused Daryl to move from Angela and his hand leave hers. She jerked up finding Merle Dixon grinning down at them like someone finding some gold in the dirt. "Gonna make a move, baby brother, do it without an audience."

Daryl moved to kick his brother's leg. Merle moved it before he could reach and kicks his foot back. The older brother turned away and walked to Angela's old cell. It was then she noticed the blanket bundled in his arm as he entered the cell.

"Sorry, he's such a pain in the ass." Daryl apologized, he grunted getting to his feet and held a hand out to Angela.

She took the hand and let him hoist her to her feet, his hand still in hers to let him lead her down the steps to their cell. "Should get some sleep." He suggested, nodding to the top bunk.

"Alright." Angela climbed up, as Daryl stood by in case she took a wrong step or stumbled off. "Oh, a blanket?" She asked, patting the mattress to indicate Merle took his.

"Might back in the cell above." He told, pointing at the ceiling. "I'll get it before Merle wraps his grimey body around it."

Daryl left the cell and climbed up the stairs toward her old cell. "Told ya go get lost." Came his brother's voice. Daryl frowned, he hadn't even arrived at the cell, how could he tell he was there?

"I don't feel anything, stop acting like I do."

Was someone else in there with Merle? Daryl didn't hear anyone else talk to him. Curiously, the hunter leaned against the wall and peeked into the room to see Merle laying in the bottom bunk with his back toward the doorway. His leg dangled off the edge as his arms rested on his stomach with his blanket draped over himself. Merle looked to be not staring at the wall but at something else, as if someone was standing in the room.

"I ain't talking to her, so drop it and leave me alone." His tone was his usual annoyed one, but to who?

Daryl was concerned, his brother was just talking to someone who wasn't there. Deciding to leave him be, he turned and went back to his cell seeing Angela pressing down spots on the mattress. She saw him return and frowned.

"Where's the blanket?" Angela asked.

Oh, right. He was up there for a reason. "Ah, he claimed it already." Daryl reached down to his bed and tossed his blanket up at her. "Use mine, I don't mind." He removed his vest and hung it at the post of the bed.

She looked the blanket over and glanced down to him. "Are you sure? It's going to be freezing tonight, don't want you to get sick."

Daryl waved her off, sitting down at the bed and taking his boots off. He tossed them to the floor and moved some of his stuff off the bed, he hadn't had the time to go through them with the Woodbury venture. "I'll be fine."

A sigh was heard from above. Daryl was met with feet when Angela dangled herself off the top bunk and to the floor. "Lay down." She told, pushing his shoulder.

"Wha?"

Angela leaned under the bunk and pushed his shoulder again. Compromising her, he scooted back onto the bed and to his surprise, she sat down and started laying out the blanket. Wait, were they going to share a bed?

"W-What are ya-"

"You're going to freeze if you don't sleep warm, the cold weather is coming and you need to take care of yourself." Wasn't she a hypocrite.

Angela scooted closer to him, she reached up for her pillow and placed it right beside his. The bed wasn't large, in fact Daryl was sure he was going to squish her body in this bed. Where could he place his hands? Should he face the wall? What if he touched her by accident in their sleep?

"Do you have watch duty at all tonight?" Angela asked as she laid out the blanket over their bodies.

"Nah." He let out, edging against the wall to give her space. He rolled to his side with her back facing her.

"Alright, wanted to make sure in case you needed to get out of bed." Angela explained, tucking under and facing toward Daryl. She sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling into her pillow. "Do you want the end?"

"Nah." He repeated softly.

Daryl tucked his arms under his head as he tried to relax. He felt his body all tense with the female figure laying beside him under the blanket. She moved a bit, feeling her feet skim his pant legs. He flinched at the touch and curled his legs up. Daryl felt warmth for the night, but knew he wouldn't allow himself to sleep much.

* * *

The next morning was a busy day for everyone. Rick's first plan was to take the field back from the overrun of the walkers. They had to figure a way to enclose that gate again to keep the walkers out from overflowing once more. Thinking this would be easy with so many people, most of them stayed within the safe walls of the prison. Only a few men and some women came out, but the two top people to help were Tyreese and Sasha.

"Listen," Rick spoke, as he walked with siblings out in the courtyard. "I want to apologize for my actions before. I just…" He rubbed his eyes causing Tyreese to shake his head.

"No, we understand." He told, Rick looked up at them.

"You lost your wife, and we heard you recently just lost another member before the attack." Sasha told, adjusting rifle strap over her shoulder.

Rick nodded, turning to see Angela sitting at the bleachers with Carl. They two seemed to be talking, as Angela was rubbing her eyes, possibly the sun stinging them or other means. The siblings gave a sympathetic look, not wanting to think of losing each other in this world.

"The Governor did it?" Tyreese asked.

Rick swallowed, sighing through his nose. "We don't know the details, yet. We just know-"

"Yo! Officer Friendly!"

Rick let out another short sigh, finding Merle marching up to him. "What is it?"

Merle folded his arm over his chest, careful of the bayonet. "You plan on clearing the field with what, exactly? We ain't got an army in there." He told, nodding to the prison where the Woodburians stayed.

Rick glanced over and shook his head. "We still got Tyreese and Sasha, along with our own people."

Merle scoffed, "Not when we're down one." he told with his gaze falling on Angela in the distance. His tone hinted at an annoyance which struck a chord with him.

Rick glanced over at her then back to Merle. He nodded for the siblings to go, as he'd talk with them later. They understood and left to check with their people. "Merle, she just lost her sister, her only family in this world. We can't just throw her into a walker killing frenzy right now."

Merle sniffed and spat at the ground, "Yeah? Well, she'll have to nut up eventually." he told. "This ain't the time to be playing broken with the Governor still missing."

"I know, we all know." He told him.

"Then do something. Knock her back into her senses." Merle demanded at him, pointing a finger in her direction. "I've seen her kill without hesitation and kick ass without a thing weighing her down."

Rick furrowed his brows, was Merle complimenting her? He rubbed his chin and sighed looking down at their boots before looking toward her. Angela sat there knotting her fingers as she was now talking with Carl. Her features held exhaustion, she looked depressed as if struggling to barely smile for his son.

"You know I'm right." He turned back to Merle who held his head high at his opinion. "Send her out to clear the field, she'll be back in no time." Without another word, Merle turned and left the leader to decide what to do with their broken member.

* * *

"We'll be clearing out the field today." Rick informed them, his voice carrying over to the people standing before him.

Rick gathered the people who he deemed fit enough for this job. Before him were Tyreese, Sasha, Daryl, Merle, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Carol, Michonne, and to some surprise Angela. She stood awkwardly beside Michonne with her hunting knife Daryl had been practicing her with through last Winter. Rick's eyes fell on her, seeing her stress over the whole idea of her killing walkers. She knew what happened with herself when seeing that boy dead, and was concerned she'd have another attack.

"Our job is to empty out the field and block the front gate to keep any more from coming. We'll be spreading the walkers outside along the fence and keep them away long enough to make shift a blockage." Rick looked over everyone seeing them nod in understanding.

"Once it's clear, we can feel more at home. Keep your eyes clear and watch one another." Rick walked over to the second main gate to the field and moved it with Glenn's help. "Let's go!"

Everyone filed out going into pairs of two. Merle and Daryl stuck together as did Maggie with Glenn. Carl and Rick sliced and stabbed walkers, Angela hesitated at the front gate as Michonne went off with her own. She beheaded walkers without a second thought and just walked through as if she was strolling through the park. Angela stepped back, her knife tight in her hands, her back pumped into someone as she turned forgetting Carol was with them.

"You alright?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay guard at the gate if you want."

Angela let out a sigh, "I can't let you do this alone. Rick said to stay in pairs." she told. "I don't understand why he's got me doing this."

Carol gave a smile and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Just stay back, I can handle it fine." She assured.

Angela watched the sister like friend walk off and stab her knife right into a walker and shoved it to the ground. Angela kept by the gate, looking around to see others kills easily. Merle was kicking them down and stabbing his bayonet into their skulls while Daryl shot his bolts and collected them without trouble. Glenn and Maggie worked back to back, keeping on top of each other when walkers approached them. Rick kept his eyes on his son, Carl shot at walkers as the two were making their move toward the gate with Michonne following. Everyone was working hard and risking themselves to get this to work. Even the two new siblings, Tyreese and Sasha worked hard as they stabbed and slammed heads in.

Her green eyes scanned the field seeing more bodies fall to the ground as they moved and spread out through the yard. Angela felt empty, no urge to move and help. She looked down to the knife in her hand, questioning what she was doing here in the first place. Her eyes shifted up to see the bodies look like copies of her sister, one after another laying in the dead grass and dirty path. She felt sweat building up and her chest tightened at the sights she was seeing.

"Angie!" Someone screamed.

Her eyes shifted over seeing Carol looking distressed from a distance. Her eyes weren't on her, but to her left. Turning she got her answer, just as a walker tackled her to the ground. "Angela!"

The Dixon brothers looked over seeing a walker on top of Angela. "Angela!" Daryl yelled as the two ran over.

Merle was surprisingly faster as he managed to beat his little brother to her. Merle grabbed the walker by the shoulder and threw it off of the crying and screaming woman. He stabbed his bayonet through its forehead and for extra measure, stomped his foot down and smashing the skull like a rotten fruit. Daryl fell to his knees at Angela and sat her up as she was trembling at her ordeal. He checked her arms, neck, and was thankful to find no scratches or bites. She leaned into him, gripping his jacket tightly needing his hold. Angela hyperventilated into his chest as he held her close, looking up to see Merle who was panting.

"She's clean." He told his brother, moving to hook his arms under her legs and stood picking her up.

Merle frowned when he saw Daryl turn toward the courtyard. "What you think you're doing?" He bellowed at him.

"Gettin' her to safety, it's too dangerous for her out here." He countered, shaking his head. "What was Rick thinkin'?"

"She'll get over it." Merle assured, bending down to pick up the knife she dropped. "Ya can't baby her, little brother."

Daryl spun at his brother, squinting a glare at him. "Did ya suggest she be out here?" He accused, adjusting his arms holding her close. Angela's arms were tight around his neck as she shuddered with her face into his vest.

Merle's brows went up, extending his arms out. "Ya blamin' me for her problem? She can't be a sitting doll, with nothing to do." He nodded. "Gotta make herself useful."

"Ya can't just toss her into a walker pit n' expect her to come back right then 'n there."

"So, babying her is the way to do it?" Merle scoffed, swinging his arms at his side.

Daryl looked past his brother seeing Rick, Carl, and Michonne fight to block the front with the gate as Maggie and Glenn help chain the sides to keep it in place. Daryl heard her whimper in his arms, he looked to his brother seeing him with that same disappointed look as always.

"That's not how we work." Daryl told his brother. "We ain't gonna throw each other into pits to 'help' each other. She lost her sister-"

"That an excuse to be like this? She outta want to draw blood, get revenge for her like we all want." Merle told, marching up as Daryl took a step back. He tilted his head to see Angela just hide her face from him. "You want that man dead, the one who killed Kaylee. We all do, I do."

Daryl watched his brother, he wasn't barking at her just talking to her as if it was a normal conversation. Merle's eyes reached Daryl's. "Can't do that if we don't find him first."

The hunter knew what Merle meant. The older Dixon closed the gate between the two and continued killing walkers as he made his way to help thin the walkers out along the fence line. Daryl's baby blues looked down at Angela, seeing her stop trembling. He sighed and turned to place her somewhere to sit, far from the gate.

"He's right." Daryl stopped, looking down as he heard her croak out. "Merle's right."

"He ain't right in the head, don't listen to my brother." He told her.

"I'm useless Daryl, I'm just becoming a burden to everyone." She told, sniffling and looked up with puffy red eyes and cheeks. "Look what almost happened today."

Daryl moved to sit her at the bleachers, kneeling down do her. She rubbed her eyes and shuddered a sigh as the sun warmed her back. "Rick knew ya shouldn't be out there." He shook his head.

Angela reached for his hand, feeling the rough calluses as she pressed her thin fingers into his. "Daryl, you know I can't stay like this. Something has to be done."

Daryl looked up at her, moving his hands to hold hers as he rubbed her soft knuckles. He felt some rough spots in her skin, one hand reached up caressing her cheek as a tear strayed down her face. "That somethin' ain't ya runnin' out there to get killed."

She lowered her head to press it against his forehead, closing her eyes. "I know."

"Can't lose ya, too." He whispered with a sigh.

"We can't lose anyone." She replied, lifting her head to kiss his forehead.

He looked up as the two looked into each others eyes. Green into blue and blue into green. Angela felt her heart pounding in her chest, fluttering in her stomach and her head feel light as a feather. Angela wanted to keep this feeling, all she ever felt anymore is fear and emptiness. Like a void was growing bigger inside her and she had to fill it in to keep it at bay. Daryl looked away, clearly feeling self conscious for how long the staring was occuring. Her hand rose up to his cheek, pressing back to keep their eyes connected. Her fingers felt the fringes of his facial hair as her thumb rubbed his cheek, feeling his hair stand at her touch.

Daryl felt similar feelings as they were having their moment. He watched her close her eyes as he side glanced toward the field. Everyone was working hard out there to gain back the property of the prison. He knew Angela wanted to do her part, not be labeled as useless or weak like it seemed Rick was seeing it.

His head rose, alerting Angela to follow his gaze to see the others needing help. Daryl stood, looking down to Angela as she grasped his hands. "They need help, stay here."

Angela tugged his hand, her brows knotting in concern. "But, Daryl-"

"I'll be fine, we'll be fine." He told in a whisper, raising her hands to lay a kiss on her knuckles.

He left her hands and jogged to the gate, moving it open to slide through then close it. Angela strode over, her fingers curled around the chain link fence as she watched Daryl fire at walkers and help the others. Her eyes gazed about to everyone pulling their weight, the new people Sasha and Tyreese aiding without question. Angela even saw Merle keep the walkers off them as he helped them chain the makeshift gate. They soon got it attached and jogged around the field to clear out more walkers. Angela swallowed thickly, looking down and seeing her hands shaking once again.

Her fingers clenched hard onto the metal to try and fight against the shaking. She ripped her fingers off and kicked the fence, letting it quake.

* * *

The property was reclaimed by the afternoon and the bodies were cleared by the following evening. As the group were walking back to the cell block, Daryl saw no sign of Angela around the courtyard. Worry coursed through him, taking lead ahead of Rick jogging to the cells. Merle watched, glancing at the yard before following. When Daryl entered, he spotted Beth and Hershel with Judith and shockingly Karen with them as well. As the others entered behind him, Tyreese smiled at the sight of her with a pot of food and bowls all around.

"What's all this, Karen?" He asked, approaching her.

She grinned with a shrug. "You work hard, along with everyone. The least I can do is provide you all food at the end of the day."

Carol came over, giving the bit a try and grinned. "It's really good. Thanks, Karen."

Some gathered around with bowls and plates to eat the fresh meal. Rick stood by the higher steps, wiping his chin as he noticed Daryl hadn't moved. "Something wrong?" He asked his friend.

Daryl gave him a glance, then stepped down and marched over to the cell block. Rick frowned, as he stepped down, walking over to his son. He pressed his hand on his head, making Carl glancing up for a moment.

"Angie!" A bark echoed out, catching everyone's attention toward the cell block from Daryl.

Rick and Carl jogged over, almost running into Daryl who was rushing out. "What happened?" Carl asked, trying to look to see if Angela was hurt.

"Angie's missin'." He told, moving past the two toward Hershel. "Did she come in here?" He asked him.

Hershel shook his head, Beth stood. "Last we saw her was when she went out to help with the yard."

"Shit!" Daryl combed his fingers through his hair as he tried to think where she could've gone. With her mental state, what if she got her hands on a weapon and was attempting to end herself? Had she left the prison completely while they were working at the field?

Merle chuckled, earning a dirty look from others including Daryl. "Calm your tits, baby brother."

Daryl walked over to his brother as Merle stood from the table. "Ya got any idea how dangerous it is for her to be alone?"

"What harm could she do?" He shrugged.

Daryl jutted his jaw out, clenching his teeth as he glared at his careless brother. "Ya don't know what she's goin' through, Bro. She can't be left alone."

"What she gonna do? Kill herself?" The silence in the room seemed to have answered his question.

"Good guess." Kaylee praised him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I saw her out in the field when heading inside." Merle informed, propping his leg up on the bench and leaned on his knee. "Y'know, by the graves?"

Daryl huffed out through his nose and jogged out of the cell block, the door slamming behind him. Everyone watch Daryl leave, then their gaze fell onto the older Dixon. He snarled at them, taking his bowl of food and retreating to his cell. Plopping onto the bed, he dropped the bowl onto the mattress, ignoring some food that spilled out.

"You gonna eat that?" His blue eyes glared at the phantom female that bounced on her heels by the doorway.

"Go away." He grumbled at her.

Bringing his hand up to wipe over his face, he felt the sweat and walker blood dry on his skin. He stood and used a water bottle by the bed and soaked his face, lifting his shirt to wipe away. Merle didn't care if it made his clothing filthy, just wanted to distract himself from his mind.

"You were quick today." Merle frowned questioningly at her, letting his wet dirty shirt snag at his skin. She tilted her head with her creepy empty smile, stringy like hair hanging to the side. "When Angela was attacked today, you were like a bullet." She waved her arm passed her making a zooming sound.

Merle sighed and leaned down removing his boots with his one hand. "Can't ya leave me be for one night?"

Kaylee tapped her index finger at her chin, humming in thought. Merle tossed his boot and glanced up as he worked on the next one. Once he got it off and tossed it with the other, Kaylee grinned. "Nah."

Merle scoffed, "Didn't think so." he took his bowl and started eating his meal before he'd go to bed.

* * *

Well, Merle wasn't wrong. Daryl was jogging out into the field with his crossbow on him, spotting a figure at the graves. He slowed his speed down to walk over, finding Angela sitting in front of Kaylee's grave. Daryl stopped a few feet away, hearing sniffling and coughing. Her green eyes glanced over her shoulder, then turned away wiping them quickly.

"Ya had me worried." He muttered to her, his chest rising up and down to catch his breath.

"Sorry." She croaked out, clearing her throat that was obviously strained to speak. "I was just glad the field was clear enough to take my time here."

Daryl shifted his footing, walking up to stand behind her. "Ya a'right?" He asked, resting his hand on her head, feeling the short strands of her hair. His fingers skimmed through her hair feeling the softness of her scalp. He felt her tense at first, then soon relax.

"I just wanted to sit here, be with her for a while." She told, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't." She glanced up watching him knelt down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. "Ya be here long as ya need to, but bring someone. It's still dangerous to be alone."

She nodded, heaving a sigh. "Because he's still out there, right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, could come back any day." He rubbed her arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can't risk that happenin'."

"What do we do?" Angela shrugged, "Go out and search for him?" she asked. When Daryl gave her a certain look, she sighed and tucked her head under his chin. "You're going to leave that early? I-"

"I know, I know." He nodded against her head. "We can't risk another attack."

Angela looked up at him, "Then I'll go with you." she suggested.

"That ain't happenin'."

"You can't go alone out there." She argued.

"I won't be, I'll bring Michonne or Merle." Daryl assured, he looked down to her and planted a kiss to her head. "I want to keep ya safe."

Angela remained silent in his arms, eyes glued onto the makeshift cross for Kaylee's grave. Daryl let her stay there until he felt the wind grow cold. Thinking they were out long enough once darkness started setting, Daryl urged her inside which took some coaxing. The two entered the cell seeing most of the members had gone to their cells to sleep for the night. Rick and Carl sat at the tables, standing when the two came down the steps.

"You okay, Angela?" Carl asked, to which she just looked away unable to answer honestly.

Rick sensed Angela's struggle to answer and reached for a bowl of food he kept for her, holding it out for her. "Saved some food for you."

Angela did peek into the bowl, taking it and picking what was inside and putting tiny bits into her mouth. Carl sighed to himself, glad to see her eat. "Want me to walk you to your cell?" Carl asked when Angela yawned mid chew.

She walked ahead with Carl jogging to catch up. Daryl sighed deeply placing his crossbow on the table. "Was she okay?"

Daryl gave a look to indicate his answer. "She was visitin' Kay." He told, sitting on the table resting his boots on the chair and propping his arms on his knees.

Rick chewed on his cheek, "Mind if I talk to her?" he asked.

Daryl waved him off, resting his forehead in his palm looking stressed from today. The once was sherif stood and walked toward the cells seeing Carl leave her cell with the bowl, still a good amount of food left in it.

"She wasn't hungry." His son informed, heading to the kitchen to clean it out.

Rick paused, watching Carl leave and continued toward the cell. He peeked in seeing Angela taking her boots off and drop them down from her spot on the higher bunk. "Get some good sleep, got a lot of work tomorrow."

Angela hunched over, letting her feet dangle as she looked to him. "Okay…" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

It was like talking to a child for Rick, a child who was taken from an abused house or just witnessed their parents dead. He's dealt with children like that, but it felt demeaning to do that to Angela. He walked into the cell, resting his arm on the bunk, tapping his knuckles on the bed.

"Need to figure out a way to keep the walkers from the gate." He told her, reaching up to rub the salty dry sweat from his brow. "There was a method we saw, when Carl, Michonne, and I went on that run. An old friend of mine, had these spikes and traps set up all over the town to his apartment."

Angela glanced over, tilting her head. "Spikes?" She asked.

Rick nodded, moving closer at her response. "He sharpened sticks and had them set up for when walkers wandered through, they got stuck. We might be able to use the same method here, but as a blockade, of sorts."

Angela nodded, moving to lay on her side as she propped her head onto her hand with her elbow propped up. "Is that tomorrow's plans?"

"Yeah, was hoping you could be in charge of defense for the prison." He suggested.

Almost unable to understand, Angela sat back up on her knees looking down at Rick. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, it'll be easy on you and you'll still be helping." He bit his lip, folding his arms on the bed and chin on them. "I shouldn't have let you out there when you weren't ready, that's my fault."

"I don't blame you, it did put me out that I can't keep staying in this… state." She tried to figure a name for it, giving a soft tired smile toward him. "Thanks for helping me though, I'll try my best to defend our home."

Rick smiled, reaching up to pat her hand. "I trust you to do the best." He turned to leave to let her sleep, but paused at the doorway. "Angela?" She glanced over adjusting her blanket. "Have you, er…" He pinched his chin trying to get the words out to her. "Seen things?"

Almost feeling on point, Angela looked away. "You mean the panic attacks?" Her hands fists the blankets tightly in her grip. "Whenever I see bodies, they're…" She gulped. "T-There her, I see them as _her_."

Rick was quiet, nodding at her explanation. "Back when-" He cleared his throat. "When Lori died, I would see her, when she wasn't really there." Angela perked up as Rick continued. "Everytime I seemed spaced out or freaked out, it was from her looking at me. She just, looked down judging me."

Angela inched closer to him at the edge of her bed. "You mean, that time when Tyreese's group was here?"

Rick nodded. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No, I just had no idea what you were going through." Angela shrugged. "Until now."

Rick shook his head. "You don't have to go through it alone, though. If you ever want to talk, I know what you're going through more than anyone else." He told looking up, trying to keep his emotions in tact for her sake. "We're here for you, Angela. You're not alone."

Angela thought on it, not really seeing it that way. She wasn't completely alone, she still had Daryl, Rick, Carl, Maggie, and everyone. Angela moved more toward the edge and reached around Rick's neck to give an awkward hug with their positions.

"Thank you, Rick." She whispered, leaning back and planting a kind kiss to his fuzzy cheek.

Rick nodded, giving a stiff smile. "Sleep well, Angie."


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed since the fall of Woodbury. Angela fulfilled her role and within a month made a defence with the trees around the prison. She had some help from the new members from Woodbury, including Sasha and Tyreese. Angela learned about the siblings, seeing Sasha as the tough nut and Tyreese and a softie. They're duties were to guard the people as they chopped down dead trees and collected the wood for their plans. Daryl, Michonne, and Merle left every other day to make searches for the Governor. Always returning with no news, but never empty handed. It was informed there were wild pigs in the woods, Merle tried to hunt them down but proved harder than imagined.

Angela was responding and handling things better everyday, but had relapses whenever a walker was put down. She wasn't ready for a run or to clear the fencing when walkers started lining up along them. Winter wasn't as harsh as last year, in fact, it snowed very little sparing them.

The Dixon brothers took the hunt for the Governor with Michonne constantly, to a point that they were gone for more than a day at a time. The first time this happened, Angela was panicking all night until they arrived home the following afternoon. Daryl didn't leave her side for three days after that. Merle was finding this a sick thing, he would annoy his brother constantly on toughening her out. He even offered to spend a day to which most of the members were against.

More people were found, making the prison numbers grow over time. They built a new gate and fixed the courtyard to an eatable and cookable area. It was turning into a real home for the members.

Another thing that Daryl has taken notice to Angela was not only her readjustment, but her attachment toward him. Whenever he got back, she would hug and kiss him, then grow more physical with him. He had gotten used to sleeping in the same beds as he thought it was a coping for her. Only were they alone on watch or just sitting in their cell did she get like this. Daryl wasn't uncomfortable, but he felt lost on how to respond. Angela would nuzzle and kiss his neck and he liked it, wanting it to continue. Something inside made his gut grow warm letting her continue. But he would ignore it or tell her he was tired to avoid something happening. Her hands would skim over his chest and stomach at night when she slept in the same bed as him. Daryl could be imagining it, after all he never thought he'd be thinking someone would want this with him, but Daryl Dixon thought Angela was seeking deeper in their relationship. Deeper as in-

"She wants sex, man." Merle suddenly told, as he heard his brother pour out his conundrum. "How many times does your buddy gotta tell ya that's what it is?" He laughed as the two walked through the woods. "Or is communication a bit weak?"

Daryl groaned to himself, seeing this conversation was a huge mistake as Merle bellowed a laugh behind him. It's not that he wasn't getting signals down below, he just froze up at times not knowing how to respond. Unlike Merle who slept around almost getting every sex disease under the sun, Daryl just worked on bikes and kept to himself.

Michonne was with them but wandered off somewhere else, claiming to spot something in the distance. The two let her go, knowing she could handle her own but Daryl kept his ears open for her.

"She finally shows something and ya denying it from her?" Merle chuckled passing Daryl. "That's cruel, brother."

Daryl looked to him, "There's too much goin' on to let it happen." he excused.

"Yeah? Try telling that to the love birds- or horny birds, really." Merle countered.

"Glenn n' Maggie ain't the best examples." He muttered.

Merle shrugged, "Well, y'know where to go for some gloves." he added.

Daryl heaved another sigh, pausing to turn to his brother. "It's somethin' else, Angie wouldn't act like this without reason."

Merle gave him a look, "Sex _is_ a reason, numb nuts." he bluntly told him. "What other reasons do ya need?"

"Angie was never like this before, not since the incident with her sister." He shrugged. "Doesn't seem like her. She always kept her distance n' talked more than-"

Merle rolled his eyes, "If ya wanna keep her, bro," he raised his rifle as he spotted a racoon at the base of a tree. "Ya better make a move."

An arrow pierced the raccoons gut, stabbing it into the tree. Merle looked over seeing his brother walk over and rip the raccoon from the tree and held it up. The older Dixon shook his head, "Can shoot into a coon but not his woman. Dare I call ya my brother." he told passing by him.

Was Merle right? Daryl followed as the two continued their search/hunting. The one time he actually goes to his brother for advice, why did he not expect to get the answer Merle gave. Man up, grow some balls, all the usual things he's said to him growing up. What if someone else did come into Angela's life? There were many more people, including the new group they had found a week back. Whenever they found people, three questions were put together to ask them.

How many walkers were killed.

How many people were killed.

Why?

These questions were a golden rule for everyone to go by. Merle followed as well in asking, but rarely did he feel okay with any stranger they picked up during searches or runs.

Daryl focused his mind to searching the best he could with his brother. Three months and no sign of the Governor. Most hoped he was long dead and others thought he'd come back anyway for revenge. Daryl wouldn't allow that to Angela. Every day he went out, Daryl hoped she would voice out in joining. But when mentioned, she simply kissed his cheek and wished him to be careful early morning. It wasn't like her, but he was willing to do whatever to help her.

"Haven't seen Dreadlocks in a while." Merle noted, looking around the thick trees to try and spot Michonne.

"Gettin' concerned?" Daryl asked, earning a short laugh from his brother.

Some twigs had snapped behind them, the brothers turned seeing Michonne 're weapons up but lowered once they spotted her. "Where ya been?" Daryl asked.

"Found what we were looking for." She told, turning around expecting them to follow.

With hesitance, the brothers followed her. They stepped over branches and past through trees until a clearing was shown. Michonne shushed them, mostly Merle, as they spotted a chestnut horse grazing in a meadow. It had no sign of any ownership, it must have escaped a farm nearby. It was just chilling in the field chewing at whatever grass it could eat, not a care in this dangerous world. Michonne shared a look with Daryl, then they both looked to Merle. Question was, who would catch the horse?

* * *

"I swear, you boys grow up fast." Angela commented, smirking at Carl who was blushing as checked over their makeshift stalls for animals. "Sure, girls mature fast, but I didn't expect your voice to crack so soon."

"It didn't crack." He denied, clearing his throat as it sounded deeper than before.

"Oh, it didn't?" She inquired, raising a brow as he nailed in the wooden fencing. "I could've sworn-"

"Yes, it _cracked_!" He told, covering his mouth as it cracked once again in a pitch.

Angela chuckled and patted his back. "I'm just kidding, Carl. You're lucky you get only a voice crack and some acne here or there."

"Well, at least I haven't had any acne problem so far." He told, standing from kneeling in the dirt.

Angela sigh suddenly, "If lucky you'll be spared." she told. "But, that's something you should be worrying about. Instead of…" She turned letting her gaze fall on the walkers against the fence line. Some members were in charge of clearing them off, stabbing them through the fence holes.

Carl looked over, frowning when he noticed she was staring longer than she should be. "Ever rode a horse?" He asked, hoping to get her mind back on track.

It worked, as she looked to him and then back down to hammering nails in. "Nah, always wanted to though." She told, reaching down to pick up more nails. "When my family first moved from Delaware to Savannah, he told me how my sister and I can learn to ride horses. There aren't many ranches back in Delaware."

Carl chuckled, "There weren't many in Savannah, either." He countered. "Maybe Maggie can teach us." He suggested.

Anela smiled at him, "It would be fun." she agreed with a nod. The thought of riding a horse or interacting with one was something to look forward to.

"Hey!"

The two looked over seeing someone calling them as three figures were jogging towards the gates. Carl and Angela instantly dropped everything and bolted toward the gate seeing Michonne, Daryl and Merle returning. With a new contraption set up on the gates, it required two or more people to open it. Carl took the rope on one end and Angela the either, the two yanked hard opening the gate. The three entered, pausing once they were in the safety of the prison. Angela and Carl released the ropes, slamming the gate with sighes. Rubbing her sore hands on her jeans, she turned her attention to Daryl, jogging over and hugging him instantly. Daryl was used to this and hugged her back, despite the look his brother still gave to this day. Though now, after his talk with Merle, he instead sent the little brother a perverse knowing grin. Daryl flipped him off behind Angela's back as she pulled back.

"Any luck?" She asked, looking up with her hands around his waist.

Daryl used his free hand to show a possum and two racoons by the tails. "It's not much-"

Angela stepped back a bit more, Michonne and Carl walking ahead as Merle stayed behind. "I meant the other thing."

Daryl dropped his hand to his side, the animal corpses hitting his leg. "We saw a horse, Michonne's gonna get what we need n' bring it back."

"Were there others?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged, moving his hand to her back to indicate to walk back up the prison. "Possibly." He answered, walking up the path with her as Merle walked ahead of them. He snatched the dead rodents, as he and Daryl agreed he'd prepare them.

Angela nodded, looking down to the dirt path for a moment. "Any sign of him?" She asked hesitantly, knowing the answer.

Daryl glanced to her, not needing to tell her they didn't. "If we had," Came Merle as he turned to them. "We would've held a party and have his head with us, wouldn't we?" He questioned, earning a look from the two.

"I was just asking." She countered at him. "You could've just killed him and left his body to be fed by the walkers, for all I care."

Merle chuckled, shaking his head and turned to march back to the cells. Angela glared the back of his head, feeling anger boil in her just for him talking to her. Daryl's hand reached her back, she was fine until Merle opened his big mouth. The two didn't get along well still, but at least she wasn't barking at him or starting fights like before.

Getting to the cells, Merle trudged up the stairs to his secluded cell as his baby brother and Angela entered their own, moving the curtain that gave them privacy. The curtains were found on a run Glenn and Maggie went on a few weeks back. At first, they were thought to be useless, until Carol had the idea of using them for the cells. Merle made a crude joke about not having windows, Carol showed him when she hung a curtain in his cell and 'accidently' shut the door on him. Merle didn't argue about the curtains since.

The cell the two shared had changed over time. The bunk bed had been taken down and now the beds were sitting beside one another in the corner. It took room but the two didn't mind, as most of their items were in the corner until they found more shelving units to use. Stacked by the entrance were books Daryl collected for her to read at night. They seemed to help her through the night when he went on watch duty, leaving her alone in the cell. The stacks weren't the usual books, nothing of fantasy or fiction. Knowing her well, he collected history and world books for her. As Angela sat on the edge of the bed, Daryl placed his crossbow in the corner eyeing the books up.

"Did ya read them all?" He asked, earning a nod. Daryl bent down to pick one up that was titled 'The Great 1925 Race of Mercy'. "Ain't this from the reading collection Carol collected?"

"Oh yeah, Carol had a look through and she thought I'd like it better. Seems the kids voted and it was taken out." Angela shook her head, "Shame, it was a favorite when I was a kid." she told.

"Ain't this a fiction? Thought ya hated fiction." He said, skimming through the pages.

Angela chuckled, standing and taking the book. "I don't hate fiction, I just don't favor it." She flipped through the book and sat back down. "Besides, this isn't fiction. It's a real story about a dog who saves an entire town from an deadly illness. It could've wiped out all of Nome, Alaska."

Daryl gave her a weary look, hands shoved lazily into his pockets. "A dog savin' a whole town? Sounds pretty fictional."

"So does that Chupacabra." Daryl gave her a look, she shrugged with a chuckle. "Carol told me about the story you told once. It is a bit far fetched." She laughed behind her hand.

Daryl chewed his lip nodding with a grin. "Far fetched, huh?"

Angela stood, using the book as a shield knowing that look. "Daryl, don't you dare." She warned.

"Ya find it so funny, why dontcha laugh?" He tackled her onto the bed and started tickling her ribs. Angela screeched out and laughed loudly, trying to squirm from him. "Ain't so funny, ain't it?"

"I give! Uncle!" She cried, tears pricking her eyes as he ruthlessly kept rubbing her sides. "Mercy, Daryl!"

"Say it! Say it's real." He demanded, reaching up to her wrists and holding her down against the bed.

Finally catching her breath, she sighed and smiled up at him. With a warmth building in her chest, Angela reached up to kiss the tip of his nose. "It's real."

Daryl felt that sensation he got whenever she showed affection. Remembering his brother's words, he moved to lay beside her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle into his chest. His eyes fell on the curtain, seeing it was pulled and no one could see. He felt something touch his face, looking down he moved his head back out of instinct when Angela's fingers were seen in his sights.

"You're hair is growing out." She commented softly. "It'll be one hair cut session for you and Carl."

Daryl whipped his head to the side, letting the bangs sway out of his face to see her. "I'll live. I never do good with haircuts." He muttered.

Angela reached up to play with his strands, she remembered first meeting him when his hair held a lighter brown shade. They were now on a dark brunette side, her fingers moved down his cheek. Her eyes fell down to the facial hair that had grown on him. He rarely tended to it, but she noticed he never let it grow out like Hershel's beard or Rick's growing one.

"Your's is growin' too." He told, seeing her hair combed to the side finally able to hide the scar on the side of her head. Though the fresh scar on her face was still visible, Angela didn't use mirrors as often but didn't try to hide it.

"Only a little." She told, twisting his hair between her fingers.

"Havin' fun?" He asked, looking down at her with gentle eyes.

"Wish it wouldn't end." She whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

After all these months and the two still haven't shared a true first kiss. It was either never the right moment, got interrupted, or Daryl turning away. They hugged, kissed each others cheeks, held hands, Daryl even held her in his sleep during the night. Angela was sure he didn't know he was doing it, as the first time he deeply apologized when one morning she woke up with his arms around her waist. She shyly told her it was fine, soon moving to a habit of sorts in his sleep.

Angela knew he wasn't one to show affection in public and she respected that. But when she showed signs of a hug or something, he returned it in the privacy of their cell.

"Do you have to go?" She asked with a bit of a whine as he laid his head down on the pillow beside her. He tangled his fingers into hers to comfort, hearing the strain in her voice. "You just got back."

"Won't be gone too long. Just a short run Rick wants to go on." He assured softly, rubbing his thumb across her boney knuckles.

Angela sighed and turned her head, wrapping her arm around his waist and pressing her head into his shoulder. "Last time, you weren't back until evening. I thought-"

"Stop." He told, tucking his arm under her to hold her close in. "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." Something he's told her since they first met.

She shook her head. "Why can't you just stay for more than a few hours to a whole day?" She asked, looking to him with pleading eyes.

Daryl kissed the top of her head and sighed as he rested his head on her's. "I want ya safe, Angie. If it takes goin' out there to find that sum a bitch everyday."

"Maybe he's finally dead." She suggested, moving to sit up and look down at him. "He would've had an army back by now, maybe he saw Woodbury and died there. Kill himself, got eaten, or anything."

Daryl saw how much she wanted him to stay, every day he left was a heavy painful wait on Angela's heart. She moved the bangs from his face again, moving her body on the bed. Angela made Daryl flinch as he saw her straddle her leg over his side and sat on his stomach. Adjusting her spot, she leaned down to rest her chest on his stomach, Daryl felt her petite breasts against his chest. She raised her hand holding his up, kissing the back of his hand as she moved up kissing his cheek.

Daryl froze just as her lips passed his jaw and towards his neck. The words his brother said echoed out in his mind. Sex; Angela wanted sex. Can he do that? People were in the cell block, in the middle of the morning. He could hear Beth greet Rick in his cell just god damn next door. Hershel's voice and the cooing and Judith as well. Merle could be heard from above laughing, possibly at something someone said or some crude magazine he found.

He closed his eyes, trying to allow himself to relax and allow her soft kisses against his collar bone. Her free hand reached up to unbutton the shirt, as the other moved his fingers over his hand in his grip. Nothing was giving her the indication to stop, the breathing through her nose against his hot skin made him flinch and within that instant, he became alert. He shot up , knocking Angela off his chest and untangled his hand from hers.

"Woah, Daryl!" She cried, almost falling off the bed as he rushed to the edge.

"Gotta check the bike." He excused in a rushed manner, leaving the cell in a hurry.

In a bit of a daze, Angela moved to sit at the edge of the bed and spotted Daryl's crossbow by the entrance. With a roll of her eyes, she slipped on her boots and grabbed the heavy thing, leaving her cell.

"Chased him out, Hot Head?" Angela turned scowling at the sight of the older Dixon above. He chuckled, resting his arms on the railing. "Going too strong, girl. Don't wanna scare him off."

Deep redness showed on her cheeks, how could this perverted old Dixon know what they were doing? "It's none of your business, Pig." She spat at him and spun around to catch up with Daryl.

Merle rubbed his chin, shaking his head. He glanced to the side and nodded in the direction she ran off to. "Months and hasn't had a ride on my baby brother yet."

Kaylee shook her head, back to the railing as she sat hugging her knees. "I really don't care." She told looking up at him. "You should talk to her when Daryl leaves"

"'Bout what? How to give some loving?" Merle tilted his head but gave a look. "Not my type, sorry."

"It's for your own good." She advised, appearing at his other side. "Nervous as a long-tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs, you are." Merle gave an annoyed groan, rolling his eyes.

"Tell her and I go away." She told with ease, leaning her elbow on the railing. "I've been telling you for months, that's how it works."

"I've lasted with worst tortures." He dismissed, turning to return to his tattered unkempt cell. He moved the curtain and plopped onto the bed with a sigh.

"We'll see." She sang out, peeking down from the bunk above him where he kept his shit. Merle glared at her and laid back in his bed with his hand behind his head.

* * *

Angela jogged out of the prison to find Daryl at the front gate, poncho on and tending to his bike in a quicker manner than usual. He kept wiping his cleaning rag and kneeling down at different spots around the motorcycle. Angela walked over just as he stood and cleaned the handlebars were walker blood was spotted. He must of had a run in with them, hence the cleaning.

Out in the yard, Hershel had gotten Rick out of his cell to talk. As Rick approached Hershel, he used one of his crutches and slammed the end onto the ground. "Here." He said.

Rick gave the yard a once over, seeing the dead grass start to fade as they cut the once was long grass a while ago. Making it easier to move around the yard in case the children wanted to play.

"What is?" Rick asked, hand resting on his Colt as the other had his thumb tucked in his belt.

"Those feral pigs in the forest, it doesn't take much to domesticate them. Same with the horses we've seen, Carl and Angela finished the stable. Maggie plans on taking a few out to round them up." Hershel explained. "We have seeds. We can grow our own food. It's time we started planting."

Rick nodded, looking at the dirt then back up at Hershel. "Okay." He nodded, glancing toward the gate as he saw Angela approach Daryl with his crossbow.

Hershel shook his head, "Can't do it myself." he told gaining Rick's attention again.

Rick then got the gist of what Hershel was saying and gave a short smile, pointing toward the couple at the gate. "I got to go out there. Go on runs, be at the fences."

Hershel took a step closer, "I teach you how to do this." he started. "You teach Carl. We're gonna be here a while."

"They need me." Rick insisted, not favoring what Hershel was telling him.

"We've been here two months. You've made it work." He insisted. "The war is over, Rick."

"No, we don't know that." He denied, shaking his head and refusing to make eye contact. "Still need to go on runs, keep the searches going." His eyes fell toward the couple, watching Angela try to tak to Daryl about something. He could hear the hunter changing the subject left and right.

Hershel tilted his head, trying to keep his attention on him. "I'm talking about you." He looked over seeing Angela then back to Rick. "I'm saying it, and I'm saying this, you pull Carl back from going out there, fine. He shot that boy."

"Yeah, I know." Rick quickly replied.

"He's lost a best friend, and he needs his father." Hershel insisted, trying to get Rick to see reason. "He needs his father to show him the way. What way are you going to show him?"

Rick stayed silent, finally listening intently to Hershel's words. His eyes casted down, feeling the emotions weigh heavily on his shoulders.

"He can shoot, we know that." He continued. "What's his life going to be? What's yours?" The once was farmer gestured to the field. "All this."

Rick looked around, seeing he was meaning the entire prison as a home. He was going to have this safe life for his son. Hershel looked down at the ground watching Rick shift his footing, eager to get on that run.

"I'm just saying everything, because I owe you. We all owe you." He told.

"A few don't owe me a thing." He insisted, hearing Angela's voice in the distance as he rubbed his brows.

Hershel looked over seeing something going on between Daryl and Angela. She moved to sit against the gate, now watching silently as Daryl continued with the bike. "Kaylee's death is not your fault."

Rick shook his head, "I could've done better to keep her safe." he told looking up at him. "Keep a better eye on her, lock down, maybe?"

"Rick." Hershel reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't want Rick to go full guilt mode. "You couldn't keep her from doing what she thought was right. We'll never know what she was thinking when she went after Merle."

Rick swallowed thickly, nodding. "Maybe she just wanted to die somewhere else, anywhere else than here."

"Maybe, but what's happened, happened. We can make this better now." He told, resting his hands now on the handles of the crutches. "Better for all of us."

"Things changing in here doesn't change things out there." Rick said, not believing his words.

"No, it doesn't. But we're here today, right now." Hershel gave a hoping smile. "This is a good place to start."

The sound of Daryl's motorcycle engine roared gaining Rick's attention again. Angela leaned over, unable to hear the couple over the engine's revving. "There's a run soon." Rick excused. "I got to go."

"No, you don't." Hershel stated with a grin. Rick stepped back, clearly thinking deeply over the conversation.

* * *

Angela sat at the bus watching the farming starting to happen. Daryl had left about an hour ago and she sat there waiting for his return as usual. She didn't know how, but Hershel convinced Rick and Carl to start digging for a garden to grow. Beth stood by holding Judith, laughing and and chuckling. Carl was struggling with the shovel, his father approached him showing the correct way. When Carl tried, his hat fell off to which Rick picked up and dusted the dirt off. He placed it on Beth's head, prompting laughter in the group. Carl dug a few times, looking up to match eyes with Angela. Rick spotted her, stabbing the shovel into the dirt and turning to approach as he slipped on gloved Hershel gave him. Angela grew weary, looking away as if she didn't know if his approach.

"Angie?" He called gaining her attention. "Wanna help us garden? The more green thumbs, the better."

"I better not." She shrugged, squinting in the distance. "You saw what happened when I tried once before."

"Hershel's guiding us, Carl's learning too." He insisted, raising his hand to shadow over his eyes to see her.

She shook her head, leaning her chin into her palm as her elbow rested on her knee. "I'll just wait here."

Rick took a breath, looking toward the outer fence of the prison. He knew she'd want to stay there until Daryl got back. But, he was hoping there'd be something to occupy her for the time being. He could be gone for a long time again.

"Get your riding boots on, Angie." Angela looked down seeing Maggie stroll over toward the bus with Michonne. She frowned when the brunette grinned up at her. "We're gonna catch us some horses."

* * *

Angela felt more tense finally being outside the prison, she hasn't left since her sister's death. The group agreed she was alright enough to have her gun and a new weapon was on her hip. It was founded by Rick and Daryl suggested she have it, as the double sided axe she had once before went missing during the mission to Woodbury. The smaller axe was lighter with a hook shape, able to slice and stab walkers. So far, it was clean and unused, sitting in it's holster at her hip.

Walking through the woods with Maggie and Michonne, she kept silent as Michonne was leading them to where she last saw the horses. They all had ropes to lead them back if able to catch them, Maggie said it shouldn't be too hard.

"How many horses did you see?" Maggie asked.

"I saw this chestnut one that wanders alone, but it was followed by a few more. Maybe four or so." Michonne answered, raising branches up for the two.

"We'll bring back one at a time. We don't know how tame these horses are or were." Maggie instructed, ducking under the branch.

Angela followed behind Maggie, her eyes darting about. She turned back almost letting a large spider web hit her face, she went around a tree jogging to catch up to the ladies. Maggie watched her, promising Rick to keep an eye out on her. So far, no walkers were sighted much to Angela's relief. But she knew how much they love to just pop out of nowhere.

"So, how are things?" Maggie asked gently as she walked beside Angela.

"Things are things." Angela responded with a shrug.

Maggie stepped over a log, "I saw you and Daryl talking, everything okay?" she asked.

Angela glanced up to the brunette and sighed. She felt the need to talk to someone about them, wo else to trust than Maggie. "Well-"

"Shh." Came Michonne, holding a hand up behind her. The two silenced as they crept up next to Michonne seeing the chestnut horse she saw earlier. "I got dibs." She said, railing out the rope and emerging from the trees.

Maggie and Angela slowly stayed behind, not wanting to spook the horse. Maggie had the lasso rope ready to wrangle the horse. She spoke softly to it, as it huffed through his large nostrils and stepped back. Michonne paused, muttering assurance as she got closer. The horse allowed her to step up, soon returning to eating the dead grass. Angela watched, near holding her breath as the horse nickered and trotted away from Michonne.

"Slowly, we can't risk it making a fuss." Maggie told in a low voice.

Michonne moved closer, and risked having her lasso tossed toward it's neck. It shockingly make it around the horse's neck and it instantly didn't like that. Maggie ran over, grabbing the rope to help Michonne from getting yanked. Angela stood by awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Sooner or later, the horse stopped kicking and pulling, once Maggie held hands up at the creature.

"It's been tamed before, must have escaped a farm." Maggie informed, seeing the creature finally calming down. Michonne approached, holding her hand up to his snout, it twitched from her hand at first. But them Michonne tried again, the horse letting her pet her snout.

"Wow, it worked." Angela said, being distant to the horse.

Maggie smiled over at her, "Come greet her, Angela." she offered.

"It's a she?" Angela asked, keeping her hands closed fearful it would bite her fingers off if she reached out.

The horse got skittish, making the three women grow tense. She snorted and stepped back, tugging the rope in Michonne's hands. "Something is spooking her." Michonne cooed at the horse, petting its neck.

"Is it me?" Angela thought, pointing at herself.

"Well, horses do smell fear." Michonne stated, smiling as she felt the light brown mane on the horse. "She seems thin, must be starving."

"We'll get her some good food and get her strength up." Maggie assured, petting her snout as she nickered at her. "Once strong enough, we'll see if she's rideable."

Angela stood there still feeling awkward, "Are there other horses?" she asked.

Maggie and Michonne looked around, not seeing any other horses within the open meadow. "Could be, let's get this girl back and if we have time, we'll search for more."

Agreeing, Angela sidestepped for the two women to lead the horse toward the prison. She gave them large space, not wanting to be kicked by the horse or spook her. As she turned to follow, Angela heard what sounded like snorting in the distance. She looked toward the others, and took out her axe to follow the sound. It was signalled once she heard a whinny, she hurried through the brush and found another horse in a small meadow. The large creature was different than any horse back at the farm. It had large white and dark brown splotches, proving to be a pinto breed. It's main matched his coat, having a pattern of black, white, black white from head to back. The tail was long and white with the bottom trims being black.

Angela was inthralled by this horse as it chewed and bit at some berry bushes. Yes, she saw the horses on Hershel's farm and was close to the one the ladies had just caught. But, this one felt different to Angela. She watched the dark eyes of this creature look around, it seemed calm as if unknown to the dangers around it. Looking down at her rope, Angela took a step accidently having a twig snap under her boot. The horse whinnied and turned, neighing loudly and kicking its legs up once it spotted Angela.

"Hey, hey!" She yells to it, trying to have it hear over it's stomping and roaring. "I'm not gonna hurt you! I just-!"

It takes a chance to charge at her, causing Angela to jump into a thorn bush with a cry. The horse circles and runs past her into the dense trees.

"Ow, shit, ow." She hissed, clamoring out of the bush with thorns and stickers sticking into her skin. Her arms and legs stuck out, as she bent and reached over plucking the spiky bastards from her legs and arms.

"Angela? Angela!" Called out Michonne, as she burst through the trees with her sword ready. She sighed, frowning at the sight of a thorn and sticker covered Angela.

"Hi." She awkwardly said, waving her hand with a wince.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you to just wander off when we got danger at every corner out there." Rick scolded, as Hershel tended to her cuts and plucked off the stickers remaining on her arm. She yelped and hissed at each one he yanked off.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I heard the horse and had to see if it was catchable." She tried explain. "I thought maybe-Ow!"

Hershel grinned as he placed the tweezers down, picking up the bandaids. "That was stuck real deep." He told, placing the bandage on her cut.

Angela sighed, placing her hand in her lap sitting on her bed. "Thank you, Hershel." She turned her attention back to Rick who stood in the doorway. "I thought maybe-"

"You thought you could handle it yourself?" He questioned, clearly not wanting excuses. Rick's hands tightly on his thin hips, looking down at her as if a child disobeying a rule. "We don't know where the Governor is and you go off on your own?"

Angela glowered at his tone. "I was about, what, ten feet or so from the two? I said I was sorry, why are you treating me like a kid?"

Rick sighed, pinching his brows. "I just- I don't want anything to happen to you. We can't risk having anyone go out alone."

Angela stood, blocking Hershel from leaving the cell as he sat on the edge Daryl's side of the bed. "You go out there alone all the time? You think we don't notice?"

"That's different." He argued, looking toward her.

"No it's not. Merle gets to go out alone too, as does Michonne. But when it comes to me, you want me locked up like some dog." She spat at him, band-aid covered fingers curled into fists.

Rick pointed a finger at her. "You're not allowed to leave this prison until Daryl gets back."

Angela gave a mocking laugh. "Oh, what's he going to do? Ground me for life? He's not my gaurdian and neither are you."

"No, but I am-"

"Not letting me out there. You think I'll just curl into a ball like the many times before, crying like a baby, and get eaten? Is that it!?" She barked at him.

"Yes!" He hollowered back. "You can't handle being out there, which means you can't protect yourself! You'll end up like Kaylee! Understand!?" Angela blinked back at his bark, stepping back to sit on the bed. Seeing she was submitting, his voice lowered. "I don't want you to go out there again, I can't-" Rick took a deep breath and left, rubbing his brows.

Hershel noticed her silence, patting her knee as he stood with his crutches. "He's worried is all, don't take it to heart that he's being mean."

"N-No, I get it." She stuttered, sniffling to keep her emotions in check. "I should've been…" Angela wiped her eyes, taking a shaky breath. "Sorry, Hershel. Um, can I be alone until Daryl gets back?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He gently told, turning and leaving her be. Hershel left the cell block to see Rick pacing left and right by the tables looking conflicted.

"She alright?" He asked, knowing he was a bit more harsh than he intended to be.

"She'll bounce back," Hershel told, moving to sat at the tables with a grunt. "She always has and will."

Rick shook his head, repeatedly rubbing his upper lip. He tried resisting in biting his knuckle, teeth marks already on his thumb and middle finger knuckles. "I went too far, didn't I?"

"You're just trying to protect her, Rick. We all are." Hershel tried to reason the worrying man. "Maybe she should join in the gardening." He suggested.

Rick nodded, pausing with a sigh and resting his hands on his hips. He kept expecting to feel his duty belt hang from his slender figure, but when he found none, he simply hooked his thumbs into his pockets.

"She'll be alright once Daryl returns." Hershel told, rubbing his palms on his knee, feeling the dirt in his fingernails. Feels like ages since he got that farming dirt soil on his calloused hands. "Her injuries are minimal."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll invite her to garden with Carl and me. Might be a good distraction." Rick offered.

* * *

Later that night, Daryl and his group of Merle, Tyreese, and Glenn showed no sign of returning. It was assumed they'd be back in the morning, since it wasn't the first time they were gone for more than a day. Dinner was made by Carol and everything slept contently in their warm cells and comfy beds. Once Angela was sure it was late enough, to a point her battery powered clock gave the time of 3:47am, she got to work. She dressed in new of dark blue jeans, her usual boots, black tank top under an off cream thick sweater, with her axe strapped to her hip and gun holstered to her thigh. With a small bag over her shoulder, she carried more bullet casings and rope for the needed mission.

Sneaking out of the cell block wasn't hard, as they barely had watchman at night, it was leaving the prison that would be difficult. Could be Maggie, Sasha, Michonne, or even Rick himself on watch tonight. Though she heard the sheriff snoring in the cell next door proved that being wrong. She didn't see Michonne in her's, meaning the samurai was on watch tonight.

Angela thought to try and take the back exit through the Tombs, but forgot that it was blocked off thanks to Glenn and Tyreese a few weeks back. Walking toward the side exit, she opened the door, pausing when it creaked so damn loudly. Biting her lip, cursing in her head, she slipped through the door and shut it tightly. Sticking to the shadows of the night, seeing the moon shine on the dark prison property, she spotted illumination of a flashlight or lantern in the far tower by the front gate. Michonne had to have been up there, Rick probably ordered her to keep watch for the night.

"Hey."

"Ahh!" Angela quickly covered her mouth, jumping a few feet from the ground at the whisper in her ear. She spun around to spot Michonne looking at her with a grin, almost content to have spooker her.

"Wait, aren't you- But the light- How did you?" Angela spaced out, now in a low whisper in fear of waking someone.

Michonne nodded, holding a hand up to silence her. "Just a small ruse. I actually went to your cell looking for you." She eyed her up. "I caught you just in time."

Angela huffed a sigh, her hands gripping the bag strap in a protective manner. "Don't stop me, Michonne. I have to prove to everyone I'm not some basket case needing to be treated like a defenseless child."

"I was going to go with you." Angela raised a brow at that. "I know what it's like, needing to prove something to someone."

Angela gulped, still unsure. "You're not going to report me to the sheriff?" She asked, turning her shoulder to her.

Michonne shrugged, "I could, but then how would you even get out without causing a scene with the walkers out there?" she countered.

Angela peeked over at the fence line, seeing the walkers wander left and right with nothing to do. Once sight of her and they'll go against the fences, the only silent way for her to get out without using the main gate. Sure, the main gate was safe, but the way to get out required assistance to opening it. She turned back to Michonne who held a smug brow at her.

"Okay, you win. But, why help me, Michonne? You don't think I can handle it, either?" She asked, folding her arms.

"It's not that I don't think you can, I just owe you." She said simply.

Angela was confused at this, dropping her arms to the side. "Owe me?"

Without answering, Michonne took lead into the prison yard. Angela followed after, heading towards the main gate. Michonne slide the gate open, as Angela stepped out with Michonne closing it behind them. Walkers started to gain attention, but thankfully they impaled themselves onto the wooden spikes Angela had setup weeks ago. Michonne stepped over the loge holding the spiks, making sure to keep herself from being scrapped by them. Angela repeated her actiosn, almost stumbling when a walker was marching towards them. Michonne was quick, slicing the head in half as the walker fell with a thud. Angela looked away, walking toward the woods with Michonne in suit.

The pair walked far from the prison, Angela using her flashlight to try and retrace their steps from this morning. They walked in silence as Michonne kept an eye out for any walkers. Whenever one would cross their path, Angela refused to look at the corpse and kept walking.

"What is it you wish to prove?" Michonne asked, whipping her blade to get rid of the walker blood on it.

"I want to prove to everyone I'm not some waste of space. Hell, Merle does more around the prison than I do." She spat with contempt.

"Everyone knows what you're going through, and want to wait until you're ready." She told in a low whisper to indicate for Angela to keep her voice down.

Angela shook her head, moving a branch over her head. "They treat me like they did back then, when I first thought my sister died."

"What did they do?" She asked.

"They kept a watch on me, I wasn't allowed near any weapons or to leave the property. It wasn't until I proved to Rick I can shoot and take care of myself." Angela explained, pausing to look back at her. "I was going to 'off' myself, to join her."

"They're worried." Michonne told. "But they haven't treated you like that. Here you are with a gun and axe on her body."

Angela nodded, turning back to continue her possibly lost trail. "Daryl helped me through a lot, it was before we found Merle, so he knew what it was like being alone in this world." She shrugged. "Once it was proved it was all a lie, things changed. But now…" Angela trailed off as her feet slowed down.

"It's different?" Michonne inquired.

"Yeah, Daryl has Merle but I lost Kaylee." Angela rubbed her eyes and turned to Michonne. "If I prove to Rick again, everything goes back to how they treat me."

"What would Daryl think if, you went out like this on your own?"

"He'd go after me for sure, drag me back or do what you're doing. Help me out." Angela answered.

Michonne nodded as they continued, pausing at a meadow as Angela tried to figure out which direction the horse could've gone in. Wanting to lighten the subject, but help as well, Michonne stepped up beside her.

"How are things going with Daryl and you? I knew you both were close when I first came around, but you're both inseparable." She grinned at the scarred women, giving the indication to start gossiping.

"Well, we have been together for a long while. Ever since the highway maybe- Wow, two years ago I think." Angela thought, flashing her light through the dense woods. "It wasn't until recently we started showing our true feelings, still getting the hang of it." She admitted sheepishly.

"Hm-hmm, heard all that this morning." Michonne raised a brow at her. "Him and Merle were talking about just that. Seems you got Daryl all confused."

"Confused?"

"He said you've been acting more attached than usual. Merle suspects… Sex?" She quipped, earning a blushing look from Angela. Thankfully, it was too dark to noticed as she looked back to focus on her searching.

"Um, I mean, if that's the message I was conveying-" Angela coughed into her hand feeling suddenly awkward to talk about this subject. "I honestly expected this talk with Maggie, no offense."

"No, you're fine. I was the one that heard Merle berating his brother, not her." Michonne said with a chuckle. "What's Daryl like when you two are together, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm sure this won't get to his ears. He's a bit more affectionate when we're alone. He'll snuggle, hold each other, he kisses me head or cheek." She told, with this soft smile gracing her lips in memory as her hands reaching to touch her boney cheek.

"What was the kiss like?" She asked.

Angela glanced over at her, "Oh, we haven't officially kissed yet." she told.

Michonne's jaw dropped, "That could be a problem." she purposed looking over at her as the dark night started to fade into early morning. "How long had Glenn and Maggie known each other before-"

"A week at best, I think." Angela pointed a finger at her. "You can't go by those two. They were have sexcipades all over the Greene property."

"Maybe that's why Daryl is confused. He seems to be a very insecure guy, with the way Merle treats him."

Angela turned her flashlight off, able to see now as the dark blue sky turned to a light blue. "What was it they said, exactly?"

Michonne stepped over a log looking over as Angela did the same. "Merle was guilting Daryl, as he claimed was 'denying' it from you. Daryl said it wasn't the best time with what's been going on."

"So, Merle was actually encouraging Daryl?" Angela was a bit surprised as Michonne nodded in confirmation. "I hope I wasn't scaring him. It took a long time for him to open up to me, let alone show affection when its just us."

"You gonna lay off him?" Michonne asked.

Angela shrugged, "I should give him time. Maybe talk to him when we get back." she suggested.

The sound of a snorting caught their attention. There they found the pinto again in a meadow in the distance. Bending low, the two women approached the open field, seeing the horse whinny and snort in the bushes. It stomped its hooves and seemed to be distressed over something as it kept bending its head down into the bushes. Michonne and Angela shared a look, she took the rope from her bag and slowly approached the horse. If she could get the horse while it was distracted, it would be easier to prove Rick and the others easier than she thought.

Of course, she felt her foot hook onto a root making her stumble into the horse's side. The creature let out a squeal as it stood on its back legs, kicking its front as if Angela was a threat. Angela stepped back, falling onto her backside as it kicked and had a fit. Michonne jumped in ready to help, but Angela got to her feet holding her hands up at her.

"No, we can't cause more panic to it." She told, turning her attention back toward the horse. "Sorry, hey! Shush, shhh." Angela tried to calm it down, but it kept backing up into the dense tree line feeling cornered by her.

Angela raised her hands up, accidently dropping the rope as she attempted to calm the beast. Michonne watched, hearing a hissing to her right finding a walker creeping up at her. She kicked the dead thing back and whipped out her sword, slicing its head. Once the body dropped, more started to come through the trees, attracted to the horse's loud cries.

"Angela!" Michonne called, trying to get her attention. "We gotta leave!"

"No, I can get it!" She barked back, finally able to get the horse to stop kicking about It still cried and whinnied at her.

Angela reached down for the rope, having the lasso ready to toss at the horse's neck. She heard a snarl and knew the horse didn't do that, finding walkers coming from behind her. Angela screamed, backing up into the horse, causing it to freak out. The walker reached over, eager to eat her flesh as she stood frozen as if a deer in the headlights. All she could hear was Michonne's yelling, the horse's cries, and the walker's snarling.


	18. Chapter 18

Rick awoke the following early morning as the sun was peeking through the windows. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan, feeling the joints in his back crack. These weren’t the best beds, but they were better than just the cement floor, he figured. Rick hooked his feet over the bed and bent over, slipping on his worn old boots. He sighed, bringing his hand over his face to try and wake up. His blue eyes shifted to the crib, getting to his feet, Rick peeked over seeing Judith sleep peacefully. He turned to stretch his back finding his son asleep on the top bunk. Beside his resting face in the pillow was the treasured music box Carl kept with him. Rick read out the unfinished name, seeing the ‘H’ freshly overwritten with marker. The teen boy was tending to the trinket tenderly, the box was opened but the music wasn’t playing. Carl claimed it was left open to help Judith sleep, but Rick knew Carl needed it for sleep as Judith slept like a rock. Lifting a hand, Rick pressed his fingers onto the lid to close the box.

 

Getting on a fresh shirt, Rick left the cell as he buttoned up his dress shirt. He let out a soft yawn, approaching Angela and Daryl’s cell next door. Not wanting to walk in, be it Daryl gone, it was rude to just walk into someone’s cell. Especially a lady’s.

 

“Angela, you awake?” He whispered, adjusting the belt around his jeans. Not hearing a response he leaned against the certain. “Angela?”

 

Rick thought she might be sleeping from being up late, she had the tendency to get lack of sleep when Daryl was away overnight. He decided to wait a bit and go out to set up work for her.

 

Out in the yard, Rick was pulling his garden gloves on as he walked toward the horse stable. The new horse was knickering about in the stable, walking and chewing at the grass. “Hungry, girl?” He asked, getting some old dead grass from a nearby wheelbarrow and tossing it into the pen.

 

The grass was collected from preparing the garden yesterday, to which would be the seeding process today. The chestnut horse gave a sequel to the sight of so much food, trotting over and munching on it instantly. Curious, Rick reach over to touch her neck, seeing her flinch but didn't seem to mind it. He remembered Michonne and Maggie would test how tame this horse was today. He sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he eyed the prison, wondering if Angela was just simply ignoring him this morning. He had said some over the line things, but he wanted her to understand Kay’s death affected everyone, not just her.

 

Sounds of an engine broke his thoughts, whipping his head to the gate he spotted Daryl’s bike in the distance with the Ford following behind. Rick ran over, slid the gate open and pulled the rope allowing the vehicles to enter the property. Rick let the rope go as walkers started to make there way over. He slammed the gate shut in a rushed manner, locking it up. Rick turned back, catching his breath as he walked over to Daryl just as he turned his bike off. Glenn and Merle in the car rolled up to the prison to unload their finds.

 

“All good here?” The hunter asked, unmounting his bike.

 

Rick nodded, “As we’ll ever be.” he responded.

 

Daryl looked around, spotting the new creature in the stables. “Caught yerself a horse?” He asked, nodding toward it.

 

“Maggie and Michonne caught it after you left, Angela was with them.” That caught Daryl’s attention, his head rose up in concern. Rick held a hand up, “She’s alright, nothing happened.” he then tilted his head with a shrug. “Well, something did.”

 

“She a’right?” Daryl asked, brows knotting. “Any episodes or break downs?”

 

“No, nothing like that. She went off on her own, separated from the two finding another horse. She got hurt in a thorn bush, is all.” Rick rubbed his neck, shaking his head. “I may have been a bit hard on it over it. I mentioned Kay and…”

 

Daryl nodded, chewing his lip as he eyed the outer land of the prison. “She still asleep?” Rick nodded. “I’ll go talk to her.” He offered, mounting his bike and starting the engine up.

 

The hunter rode the bike up to the prison courtyard and parked it by the other vehicles. Glenn closed the gate, but kept it unlocked as Rick outside headed toward the tower where Michonne was keeping watch. Daryl entered the Block C as Merle was sitting at the table, he watched his little brother walk past toward the cells. He approached he and Angela’s cell, moving the curtain and placing the crossbow at the corner by the entrance.

 

“Angie? I’m home.” He announced, looking toward the bed to find it empty.

 

Frowning, Daryl stepped around looking for any indication she left. Her boots and weapons were gone, the bed was made neatly. Angela had the habit to make the bed when they woke up, but when he felt the bed it was stone cold.

 

“Damnit.” Daryl grabbed his crossbow and rushed outside to see Rick running up to the gate. “Rick!” He barked.

 

“She gone?” Rick asked, approaching the second gate. “Michonne’s gone too,” He raised a folded piece of paper in his hand. “Left this.”

 

He slipped it through the chain link fence, Daryl unfolded it reading the letter. It was Michonne’s hand writing, it didn't look rushed either.

 

_ ‘ _ **_Went with Angela. Don’t worry._ **

**_-Michonne’_ **

 

Daryl dropped his arm and reread the words again. “She’s safe with Michonne, it could be worse.” Rick sighed, catching his breath.

 

Daryl glared up at him, he gripped the gate and slide it open in a rush that it clanged loudly gaining Merle and Glenn’s attention. Rick watched him as Daryl marched down the path, Rick followed him.

 

“Where-”

 

“Gettin’ her back.” Daryl told, knowing what he was going to ask.

 

“Woah, wait. Hold it.” Rick tugged his arm, making Daryl yank it back as he turned to him. “If Michonne is with her, than she’s fine.”

 

Daryl sighed and shook his head, pacing left and right in the usual tense state. Rick watched him, seeing the hunter deciding to trust Rick’s words or run out and search for her.

 

“Ya seriously think she won’t run off again?” Came Merle’s voice as he and Glenn walked over.

 

“Not now, Merle.” Daryl snarled at his brother.

 

Merle raised his stump and hand, “Chill, baby brother, I’m sidding with ya. Ain’t my fault ya got a Hot Head of a girl on you’re back.” he shrugged. “It’s called a leash.”

 

Glenn resisted to make a comment to the older hick brother. “Maybe Rick’s right, Michonne is more than capable of keeping her safe.”

 

Merle scoffed, folding his arms. Daryl gave his brother a look before turning and walking more calmly toward the gate. He made no notion of leaving, but he stood by to keep an eye out for them. Rick approached, standing a few feet away hoping he was right.

  
  


“Angela! Snap out of it!” Michonne barked, slicing her sword through two walkers then turned to slice into another.

 

The horse she was pressing herself against turned, knocking her into shrubs as it started kicking. It reeled back and kicked at the walkers, knocking the bodies into pieces and others were sent flying through the trees. Angela, finally out of her stupor, scrambled out of the bush and got her ax out.

 

“M-Michonne!?” Angela called out, her sights blocked by walkers and the kicking horse. “Michonne!”

 

“I’m right here!” She grunted out, seeing her beyond the gang up. “We can’t keep this up!” Michonne dove through the second the horse finished another kick, before reeling back again. She grabbed Angela’s wrist, “We have to go now!” she demanded.

 

Angela looked to her friend then to the horse, seeing the creature slowly become surrounded. It squealed and roared in fear as the walkers’ arms reached out to it. It kicked and stood, backing into the trees, becoming trapped. Angela felt something boiling inside her, her teeth clenched and her grip tightened on the ax. Without a word or a thought, Angela yanked her arm free from Michonne and let out a battle cry running into the fray. She swung the ax left and right, slicing heads and stabbing through the skulls. Whatever died, she threw to the side or kicked to the ground, stomping the brains to mush. Her voice screeched out, tearing through her throat seeing nothing but red and flesh as she fought her way to the horse. Michonne’s calls were ignored, seeing the terror before her.

 

“Get! Out! Of! My! Way!!” Angela screamed, finally making it to the horse. Her free hand reaching to the horse’s neck. “I got you! You’re safe!” She called to the horse, as it snorted with its big eyes watching her. “I’ll protect you!”

 

Michonne tried to thin out the amount, praying this wasn’t a herd passing by. Angela was slowly losing energy, with being up all night and just expelling so much of her rage. Two walkers were sneaking up at her blind spot, the horse turned to block her and swung its head to knock them down. Angela noticed the noble deed of protecting her back, the horse stood on it’s back legs and slammed it’s large hooves into the walker’s stomping out their limbs, torsos, and heads into a pile of meat.

 

Once the massacre was over, it was dead silent, the women panting and the horse snorting through its nose was all that was heard. Angela was covered in walker blood, but didn't seem too phased by the occurrence. Even the horse’s hooves were dripping with blood and some bits from the brain. Angela felt dizzy, moving to lean onto the horse as it’s tail whipped at the touch.

 

Michonne looked up to Angela, slowly approaching her. “You okay?”

 

Angela gulped and nodded, looking up to her. “Good, good.” She nodded and sniffed, wiping her upper lip. “You?”

 

Michonne nodded, raising her sword and sliding it into it’s sheath as it rested on her back. Angela stood and fumbled with her ax as she placed it into its holster on her hip. The horse nickered, digging its hoof into the ground. The women frowned, watching the horse walked over the bodies without care as it approached a few dense bushes. Curious, the two followed slowly as to not spook it. Michonne pulled back the branches, gasping at what she saw.

 

“Angela-”

 

Before she could stop her, Angela got a look and covered her mouth at the sight. The two had found a dead eaten baby horse, not even more than a few days old. The flies and maggots crawling into the rotting eye sockets and exposed jaw. The skin was tight and ripped as barely any muscle or meat was left on the foal.

 

Angela shook her head, looked toward the horse as it stood with its head down. “She was trying to protect her baby.” She indicated, looking back at the foal corpse. “But, they…”

 

Michonne looked away, never wanting to see a dead baby anything again. Angela reached up, petting the neck of the horse gently. 

 

“You were alone and had your baby.” She whispered to the creature as Michonne watched. “I lost someone too, I tried to protect her.” Angela inhaled sharply, closing her stinging eyes tightly. “No, I didn't. I didn't try at all, and she ended up killed by a monster. You were trying to keep your baby alive and monsters got to it.”

 

The horse turned its head, nudging her chin to get Angela’s attention. It nickered at her gently and chewed on her hair making Angela chuckle. “Is that thanks for before?” The horse snorted at her, making Angela laugh softly, Michonne smiled. “Thanks for saving me, too.”

 

The horse looked down at its precious half eaten baby, lowing its head and whining softly at it. Angela frowned at the horse, finding it impossible to part with it. She stepped back and picked up the rope ready to pack it away.

 

“Let’s head home, Michonne.” She told, looking up to a grinning woman.

 

She was confused until a nudge spooked her from behind, finding the Pinto rubbing its head against her back. “I think she wants to come with us.” Michonne suggested with a chuckle.

 

Angela turned, petting her snout. “Is that true? I wouldn’t blame you, not wanting to be alone in this world.” The horse sniffed her hair, its ears loosely hung in front to show how relaxed it had become. Angela hugged the horse’s neck, nuzzling against it.

 

“I’ll protect you.”

 

Michonne stepped forward, petting the horse’s snout. “Remember when I said, I owed you?” Angela looked to her and nodded. Michonne sighed, dropping her hand to her side. “I’m partly responsible for Kaylee.”

 

Angela frowned. “Michonne-”

 

She held a hand up, wanting to continue. “I could’ve stopped her from chasing after Merle, but…” Michonne took a breath, feeling her emotions start to leak. “She thought everyone was wrong, how Merle deserves a second chance. I could’ve taken the gun from her, chase her down, forced her to come back.”

 

Angela reached over, taking Michonne’s hand as she ducked her head from the scarred woman. “Michonne.”

 

Michonne sniffled, turning away wanting to get her words out. “I’m sorry, Angie.” She coughed out, reaching a hand up to wipe her eyes quickly as she shook her head.

 

Angela quickly stepped closer and hugged her tightly. “I don’t hate you, I promise. You kept her safe for as long as possible.” Michonne hesitated, but returned the hug just as tightly. “I don’t think-” Angela gulped. “I don’t think she wanted to die there, in that prison. She always was, running off and sneaking around, thinking about others.”

 

Michonne rubbed her back, nodding in agreement. “Kaylee was brave.” She praised, pulling back to look at Angela as her eyes watered. “She must get it from you.”

 

Angela tried to bit back a smile, letting out a sob as she wiped her eyes. “Yeah, she must have.” She agreed.

  
  


“Maybe she finally ditched ya to get it on with a horse.” Merle joked, earning a dark look from his pacing brother.

 

“Wish ya would just shut up.” He grumbled at him, looking back outside the gate. “It’s near noon ‘n no sign of ‘em.”

 

“Regretting ya didn't get any action before she became walker food?” Merle inquired, leaning against the door to the tower as he watched Daryl pace.

 

Daryl stopped and glared hard at his brother. “ Is that what ya want to happen to her?” He questioned with a tone. “To get killed ‘n out of yer hair?”

 

Merle raised a hand, frowning at his brother. “Watch it, I was just-"

 

Daryl walked up to him. “All ya do is just push her, ya tryin’ to start shit, as usual.”

 

“Just a little teasing, she can get over it.” He scoffed.

 

“Yeah? Ya think she can just get over something as Kay's death?” He challenged, seeing Merle grow tense as a glare was seen.

 

“Don't be going there, boy.” He warned, pointing a finger at him.

 

Daryl turned on his heel, giving his brother space. “What happened out there, man? Been months ‘n ya haven't told any of us a damn thing.”

 

Merle jutted his jaw out feeling his temper grow. In his peripheral he could see the ghost teen grinning up at him. “Ya'll know what happened. The Governor killed her, in cold blood.”

 

“Did she have any last words at all? Even how-”

 

“Why?” He suddenly spat at his brother, pushing himself off the door. “So ya’ll could judge how I could've saved her? How it's all my fault?”

 

Daryl calmed his tone down, giving a glance to the woods then back to his brother. “We deserve to know how it all went down, bro. Angela, most of all.” He tried to reason with his anger flaring brother.

 

Merle shrugged at him, he glanced down seeing Kay nod encouragingly at him. She wanted him to open up about the event of her death. How she fought hard to save him. The last words she said on this Earth. How Merle really did try to save her.

 

The memories flooded into his mind, he scowled and spat at the ground. “Get the bike.” He spoke up lowly, making Daryl knot his brows at him. “Gonna fetch Hot Head.”

 

Daryl gave an agreeing nod, turning to jog to his bike. Merle followed when the walkers started to stir. But the brothers noticed it wasn't there attention once Daryl started the bike, something away from the prison. They looked out past the fence seeing Michonne walking up with her sword in one hand and a rope in the other. The rope was tied around the neck of a beautiful pinto, with someone riding up top. Daryl nearly knocked the bike over when he bolted to the gate, seeing Angela slumped over the horse. Merle jogged after sending Daryl to yank at the rope to let the three in. Michonne jogged making the horse trot into the property. Daryl closed the doors and Merle slammed the gates with a lock.

 

“Angie!” Daryle called, rounding the horse to find her resting her head against the horse’s back neck, eyes closed. “Angie?”

 

“Don't worry, she’s asleep.” Michonne assured, smiling up at her. “Angela wanted to prove herself that she was capable of getting back out there. She fought hard.”

 

Daryl looked up, reaching to touch her cheek. He paused, moving his crossbow onto his back and raised his arms to get her off. With a struggle she slid off and into his arms, adjusting to hold her tightly as he turned from the horse. She sighed in his arms and snuggled into him, the dried walker blood was noticeable on her clothing proving Michonne’s words right. The fact she was relaxed enough to sleep all the way back here, as well.

 

Merle watched as the horse whined at Daryl's actions, but Michonne lead it to the stables to join her’s. Daryl walked up the path to the prison, seeing other members such as Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and Carl greet the sleeping woman. Rick clapped Daryl's back as Carl tried to get a look at her as she rested in Daryl's arms. Merle’s jaw tightened, looked back at the walkers against the fence.

 

“Don't be jealous.” Kay teased him, he scoffed and spat against at the dirt below him. “She’s improving so well.” Kay praised.

 

“Maybe she can start pulling her weight around here.” Merle muttered, his eyes on the fence line with the walkers snarling against it.

 

The older Dixon walked toward the fences and with the knife taped to his stump, he stabbed through some of the heads of the walkers. The more he killed, the more he let out some frustration into this situation. The conversation between him and Daryl, his brother wanting to know the full story. He knew everyone has been wanting it, but no one brought it up to him so far. He expected Angela or Rick to come up wanting to hear, but for the past month or two, no one has said a thing.

 

“You’ll have to tell someone, eventually.” Said Kaylee, leaning against the fence beside him.

 

Merle glanced over, watching the walkers snarl and gnaw at the chain link fence wanting his flesh. Kaylee was completely ignored, being his guilt following him and being a pest. “Then you go away.”

 

Kaylee tilted her head at his words, it wasn’t a question but a statement. It could be that Merle was either fearful of Angela finding out the details of her sister’s death, how he reacted to her death… Or the fact Merle didn't want this Kaylee to disappear as well.

  
  


Almost two weeks past since Angela’s incident and new found friend. The horses were treated well and were growing more comfortable around people once before. Michonne’s chestnut horse was named Flame while Angela named the pinto Calypso. Maggie taught them, including Rick and Carl how to care for the horses and when to feed them. Carl helped Angela clean out the pen and he fell in love with Calypso. Flame seemed to have wanted Rick’s attention whenever he was around, he gladly showed attention toward the horse.

 

Daryl and Angela spoke lightly of the incident, but Daryl had grown quiet for the following days. He would go out and hunt with his brother or go on runs. Angela handled him being gone better since Calypso came along, also helping her with her sister gone. She smiled and laughed again spending almost all her time with the pinto when Daryl was away. It seemed only when Daryl was away, as Calypso didn't favor with Daryl coming close.

 

Maggie was teaching them how to ride them, to which Michonne learned quickly. Angela struggled at first, but soon was found riding Calypso around the yard, galloping about with a grin on her face. At one point, she even challenged Daryl a race, to which he declined and told how he had to watch his fuel. Though Daryl looked tempted when she bragged about Calypso being faster. The hunter was thankful to have Angela back, though she still showed she missed her sister -they all did-. Her advances to him lessened, to which gave Daryl an idea, with some help.

  
  


Angela was brushing Calypso as she was eating her meal. For now, hay and the dead grass would be used, Angela hoped to feed Calypso some vegetables sometime.

 

“You probably miss nice crispy apples, right?” She asked her pinto as she heavily chewed on the dead grass. “So do I.”

 

Angela kissed her snout and patted her head as she walked over to her bag hanging off the pen fences. She shoved the brush inside, giving a look around and took something red out of the bag. 

 

“I’ll give you a secret treat if you promise not to tell.” Angela whispered to Calypso, showing a hand full of red berries.

 

Calypso squealed with delight and stomped her feet, instantly sucking up the juicy berries from her hands. She snorted and nickered as she ate, glad to have such a fresh treat.

 

“I snuck out to get them from outside.” She chuckled, petting her snout and letting her lick her hands when the berries were gone. “Freshly picked, so your the first to try them. Are they good?”

 

Calypso nickered more, she stepped forward sticking her nose into Angela’s bag. She laughed and snagged the bag back, shaking her head. “That’s all I got, no more until later, okay? I’ll have to snag more when the others aren’t on watch.”

 

“Snag more of what?” Asked a soft southern voice.

 

Angela’s shoulders tensed and turned to see a grinning Maggie. She chuckled, placing the bag over her shoulder and walked up to her. “Just something I found, nothing to worry about.” She waved off, opening the pen and closing it.

 

Maggie raised a brow, but didn't question further. “Rick said you’re on watch duty tonight. Up for it?”

 

Angela tilted her head, hands shoved into her faded green jacket. “Is he sure? He’s been making sure I stay off watch after my stunt to get Calypso.” She assumed, tossing her thumb to the trotting horse.

 

“Michonne put in a good word for you, so all is clear.” She grinned.

 

Angela nodded and the two walked up to the prison. It was close to sundown, so Angela thought to eat dinner and pack her bag up for a night worth of a stay at the tower. “What’s for dinner?” She asked Maggie.

 

“Oh, I packed your dinner, Carol and I made it for you.” She assured, sliding the gate open.

 

Angela locked it and gave a look. “Does he want me up there now?” She asked, finding this weird. No one else usually took watch until night came.

 

“He’s feeling a bit cautious is all.” She excused with a shrug.

 

Thinking nothing of it, Angela let it go and went to Carol’s cell who had the dinner. Stepping up she found the sister like friend on her bed reading a book. “Hey, Maggie told me you got food for my watch?”

 

“Yup!” Carol grinned, just like Maggie did before, and put the novel down. She reached from behind her and handed two tin foiled wrappings.

 

Angela eyed up the meals, “Two meals? You planning to fatten me up for tomorrow’s dinner?” she laughed.

 

“Of course you’ll need two meals. Being up there all night.” Carol excused with a glint in her eye.

 

Angela was weary of her mood but figured it was from the lack of drama and death to the group. Things finally going well could brighten someone’s mood for sure. She nodded and turned to leave. “Right, I’ll go pack-”

 

“Got you covered.”

 

Before Angela could leave, she turned back seeing Carol take out a big bag from under her bed and held it out with that damn grin. Now, Angela was suspicious. “...Is there something going on?” She asked with raised brows.

 

Carol’s own brows furrowed at her indication. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Why? I go early before dinner is made for the others, I got extra meals, “She lifted the wrappings in exaggeration. “and you packed my needed things.” Angela pointed at the bag with an accusing finger. “Am I moving to the tower for life?”

 

Carol stood with a chuckle. “You haven’t done overnight watch in a long time, we just wanted to make sure you were prepared.” She took the food wrappings and placed them in the bag. “Who knows what could happen.”

 

Angela sighed and smiled, taking the bag. “Right, thanks Carol.” Carol pulled her into a hug before Angela turned to leave again. She lifted the curtain, pausing in her leave. “Oh, have you seen Daryl? I want to let him know I’ll be watch.” Angela pointed a finger. “And he better not have been told and sent to bed.”

 

Carol laughed and shook her head, “No, no.” she assured. “Actually, I haven’t seen him.”

 

“Looking for Little D?” The women sighed as Merle approached them, lifting the curtain above Angela’s head with his now knifeless stump. A new contraption was set on it so his knife was removable once again. “He said he’d be out for a little hunting. Won’t be back ‘til morning.”

 

Angela frowned, dropping her hand from the curtain once Merle took it. “Without telling me? That’s not like Daryl.”

 

Merle scoffed, his hand tucked into his belt. “He said he tracked a deer nearby, didn't want to lose it.” He shrugged with a grin. “Wanted me to pass this to you.”

 

Angela was confused at first, until Merle made a teasing motion of a kiss towards her. She yelped and shoved him away as he guffawed at her reaction to his gross action. “Hey, just doing my baby brother a favor.”

 

“You’re an animal, Merle.” Carol sighed, crossing her arms.

 

Merle wiggled his brows. “Ya ain’t the first to say that to me.” Angela reeled back to hit him again, prompting him to return to his cell bellowing with laughter.

 

“I should look into moving to another cell.” Carol shook her head. “If it’s not the disgusting jokes he makes, it’s him talking to himself in the middle of the night.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes, moving the curtain to make a proper leave. “He’s an asshole. Besides, I don’t think you’ll find someone willing to take a cell next to him of all people.”

 

Angela made her leave, walked down the stairs and paused at her cell to see if Daryl was indeed there. When she pulled the curtain, she was surprised to see the blanket on the bed gone and pillows. Frowning, she walked in, dropping her bags and looked around. Clothing was still set in their separate corners, Angela’s by her book pile. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the blanket and pillows missing. Thinking maybe Merle stole them, she picked up the bag Carol gave her leaving her horse bag behind. Before leaving she grabbed her rifle with a scope attached.

 

The scarred woman left the prison seeing it grow more dark, she jogged toward the tower and opened the door. She slowly made her way up the stairs, the rifle strapped over her back and bag slung over her shoulder. Once she made it to the top, she paused lifting the floor door, surprised at the sight before her.

 

The blanket and pillows were found, spread out upon the floor with two lanterns in corners illuminating the room. It wasn’t brightly lit, but at a slight dim that wouldn’t catch too much attention. Not just one pillow was here, but both. Angela placed her bag down and looked around just as the door to the outer railing opened. Daryl walked in, looking away as he shut the door and placed the crossbow down against it.

 

“Daryl? I thought you went on a hunt?” She questioned with furrowed brows.

 

The hunter stepped forward with a silent sigh as if he was nervous of something. It made Angela tense as he walked up to her. “That’s what the gang thinks.” He told, reaching for her hand. He grasped it gently and he looked down, moving her hair as some bangs fell over her eyebrows. “Surprised?”

 

Angela looked around and brought her free hand up, unable to hide her smile. “Is this what I really think it is?” She asked, looking up at him.

 

Daryl kissed the top of her head, giving her answer. “I’m sorry if I showed distance the past few months.”

 

“I’m still a bit stunned. You’ll have to elaborate on that, Daryl.” She told.

 

He gently tugging her to sit down on the blanket. She knelt down as he pulled her close. She moved to sit between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she rested her arms on his. Angela leaned back against his firm chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. When he didn't speak for a while, Angela chuckled against him.

 

“Explain what you mean.” She rephrased.

 

Daryl took a breath, forming his words together for her. “A while back, ya were showin’ some affection ‘n I kept shovin’ ya away.”

 

Angela glanced up, caressing her fingers against his rough knuckles. “I wouldn’t say that, Daryl. I was pushing a bit far on you.” Daryl glanced down to her, she shrugged. “Michonne told me during my escapade that she heard you and Merle’s conversation. Oh, and by the way.” She reached up, pressing her palm to his check, feeling the hairs on his facial features. “You aren’t gonna lose me to another guy, ever.”

 

Daryl tilted his head into her hand as she caressed his cheek. “Merle’s loud ass mouth.” He muttered, making Angela giggle.

 

“I promise, no other man will sweep me off my feet.” Angela moved, unlacing his arms around her as she turned and hugged him around his neck. “How could I when you’ve been there for me so many times, even though we didn't start off well.”

 

“Back when ya used to call me a redneck at every chance?”

 

“How about when you tried to show off with your walker killing or hunter skills?”

 

Daryl smirked and rested his hands on her hips. “Don’t know what ya talkin’ about.”

 

Angela raised her brows, “Oh, really?” she questioned. “The time you were trying to up one on Martinez? I gotta say, the way you threw that knife really caught my attention.”

 

Daryl cheeks heated but he remained in his spot. He looked away for a moment but looked back to her, wanting to keep strong. Taking in the surrounding, he adjusting his seating on the blanket. “I want to give it a shot.”

 

Angela gave a look around, when she looked back into his baby blues, Daryl was surprised to see her blush. “You mean… Here?”

 

“It’s private, no one can overhear, nor can Merle spy ‘n be a perverted prick to us.” He told with a shrug as he nodded at the space they had. “If… Ya don’t-”

 

“Only-” She gulped, her hands touching his shoulders as she felt the leather of his vest. “Only if you’re up for it. I don’t want to pressure you like before.”

 

Daryl was hesitate, but nodded. “It’s pretty selfish of me, to make ya wait ‘n never-”

 

“No, no, Daryl. That’s not true.” Angela assured, raising her hand and kiss his cheek. “Daryl, you’re the most caring, sweetest, and toughest man I ever met.”

 

Daryl’s eyes fell into those green ones that held a gaze. He brought a hand up, cupping her cheek as the other combed through the back of her hair. Eyes shifted down past her boney warm cheeks, sharp nose, and parting lips. A kiss, they were to have their first true kiss. 

 

The two leaned closer, Angela closed her eyes as she felt Daryl’s breath on her upper lip. She suddenly became self conscious that her dry lips were chapped for the move. Daryl was hoping he was aiming his lips correctly, he had kissed her head and cheeks before without difficulty. But matching lips to lips was as hard as throwing a dart at a bullseye after drinking a crate of moonshine. Should he pucker them up like Glenn did to kiss Maggie? Should he just go for the kill? He saw the corner of her lips curl up just before she planted hers on his when he started counting to ten. He only made it to four. His eyes closed when the connection was made.

 

Angela had grown light headed the moment she felt his lips on hers. Her worry about having chapped lips or whatever left her mind completely. Her body sank against him, hand resting at his chest as the other slid down his cheek to his broad shoulder. While it looked like she became relaxed, her heart was pounding like a ticking time bomb ready to explode! Breathing through her nose was no trouble, wanting this ecstatic feeling to last as long as possible. She felt Daryl exhale through his nose onto her skin causing a tingling feeling up her spine. Angela had been kissed by a few men back in the day, some exciting others no thrill. But when Daryl kissed her at long last, it was like she was floating in the sky.

 

Daryl’s chest rose as he took a deep breath once he felt her lips. When he exhaled, it was as if someone knocked the wind out of him. Everything went into slow motion and it grew warm. Not the kind during a humid day, a soft fuzzy type. The world of walkers, psycho killers, and constant danger started to slip from his mind for once. All his focus was now on Angela and this moment he never wanted to forget.

 

Angela was the first to part, giving Daryl a chance to take a breath as if he was underwater for too long. She giggled with a blush figuring he didn't take in any air in during the moment. Once his eyes opened at the realization that she pulled away, he found his hands had moved to her shoulders. Angela’s hand was still on his chest, he felt her fingers rub the material of his vest.

 

“I’m still here.” She assured when he gently squeezed her shoulders. Angela moved her hand from his chest up to move loose hair strands from his face.

 

Daryl couldn’t help but smile seeing her own reflecting at him. “Never thought to know what that’d feel like.” He admitted.

 

Angela’s lips stretched wider at that comment. “I’m honored that I’m your first.” Her eyes glanced downward.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked, tilting her chin to look up at him. “Was it bad?”

 

She chuckled, patting his arm with assurance. “No, no. I’m honestly relieved.”

 

“The wait?” He assumed.

 

She shook her head, her hands reached up to feel the disfigurement on her features. Daryl knew what she meant, and understood why she felt as such. He swallowed hard and took her hands gently.

 

“There’s somethin’ I want to share with ya. Somethin’... Somethin’...”

 

He just sighed which concerned Angela. He let her hands go and reached up to unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt to loosen it. Taking her hands once more, he pulled her close and placed them on his collarbone, allowing her hands to touch his bare skin. Daryl slowly lead her hands under his clothing to the back of his neck, letting her go. He held her close, resting his chin on her shoulder close to her ear.

 

“Daryl?”

 

“Just-Just feel for ‘em.”

 

Confused, Angela nodded and slowly skimmed her hands over the skin of his neck and toward his back. Once she found the feeling of his skin jump from soft to rough, it caused Daryl to tense up and hold her closer. Angela knew the feeling of the tightened rigged skin, it was a scar. She tucked her cheek against his shoulder shushing him softly in his ear. She continued to explore his back, finding many large thin scars, she counted three on his left shoulder blade, two on the right that stretched to his spine. Her hands traveled further down, making sure to get an alert from Daryl when to stop. He flinched and held her close at every scar that she encountered, to which she comforted softly and assured him he was alright. Another was found on his back left ribs and two more across his spine. Eight, Angela counted eight scars across his smooth back. Her fingers felt his muscles as well, she knew he was well built but never felt his muscles other than his arms.

 

“Daryl.” She whispered, pulling her arms out to tuck under his arms back beneath the shirt to hug him tightly. “I’m glad you shared this with me. You really are a brave, strong man.”

 

Daryl heaved a sigh into her neck, tickling her ear by accident. “Merle n’ Kaylee were the only ones to see ‘em, by accident.”

 

“When was this?” She asked, adjusting her head against his shoulder.

 

“Back when Kaylee snuck out to find us. Merle n’ I were arguin’ n’ it got physical. My shirt ripped showin’ ‘em to the world.” Daryl tilted his head, skimming his hands over her shirt covered back as he spoke nuzzling into her more.

 

“Kay never told me.” She told.

 

Daryl nodded, “I never asked her to keep it a secret, I always thought ya knew.” he admitted.

 

Angela shook her head against him, wishing she could hug him tighter more and more to make them go away. She kissed his neck and collarbone, looking down to find another scar on his right collar bone. Her memory came upon that time on the farm when searching for Sophia, eyes trailed to the side finding the other two on his left. Eyes started to tear up, wishing she had figured it out beforehand. Abuse, these scars were heavily aged and caused by another. These were scars from child abuse, she remembered that his mother died in a fire when he was young, so these had to have been given by his father.

 

“Son of a bitch…” She murmured, reaching down to kiss the scar on his collarbone as if it would heal the old wound. “That son of a bitch got what he deserved.”

 

Her eyes tears up, dripping down and staining his shirt to which he pulled back. He looked her down with concern, his hands reaching up to cup face and wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

 

“It’s in the past, I didn't expect ya to know right away. Merle didn't even know.” He assured, kissing her wet cheeks.

 

Angela angled her head to kiss his lips again, to which he leaned in with instinct hoping he was doing it right. He pulled back and let his hands travel down her arms. “I was… I didn't know how ya would react to ‘em. It’s why I was distant.” His eyes shifted down then back up to her green eyes. “I told ya before, ya could have scales and I wouldn’t give a shit.”

 

“Same applies to you, right?” Angela softly chuckled, blinking away the tears. “You could have feathers and a beak, and I wouldn’t give a shit.” She told, making him chuckle at her own version.

 

“I love you, Daryl Dixon.” She admitted softly to him.

 

Daryl felt his chest grow tight, but he found his mouth work nonetheless. “I love you too, Angela.”

 

The two kissed for the third time, this one growing deeper as they tilted heads with Angela leading him. She moved herself to lean against him, as he replied by laying back on the makeshift bed his head hitting the pillow. His hands resting well on her hips as her hands roamed his chest, unbuttoning it just one or two more notches. Their bodies seemed to lead one another, Angela leading more than Daryl was. Knowing what was to come, Daryl hummed to indicate the need to talk. Angela pulled back, laying on his chest as he caught his breath again.

 

“Something wrong?” She asked.

 

“I didn't want to forget.” He told, sitting up onto his elbows to reach for his pocket. Angela couldn’t help but be surprised to find him pull out a little silver packet that she knew held a rubber glove inside.

 

The scarred woman sat up to move her hair to the side. “Glenn?”

 

“Carol.” He corrected, flipping the packet in his hands between his fingers.

 

Angela covered her mouth, never expecting Carol to be the one to present him the love glove. She expected Glenn or even Merle -despite the many diseases he had- to give him one. But Carol, that suddenly gave her a thought. Angela climbed off of Daryl and reached for the bag she gave her. Daryl watched, seeing her dig through the bag. Her shoulders sagged as she shook her head, turning to Daryl to reveal a twin of the packet Daryl held.

 

“Jesus.” He muttered, raising his hand to rub his eyes.

 

“Well, at least we’re loaded.” She shrugged, going back to Daryl as she took the packet from him.

 

“Shouldn’t I-”

 

“Do you know how?” She asked with a raised brow, as she put the corner between her teeth ready to open it.

 

Daryl didn't answer as his mouth shut at her counter. He was growing nervous when he noticed she was removing her sweater to reveal her tank top, that soon was off now in her bra. Her skin looked so soft and smooth but he didn't know if he should touch her or not. She leaned over him almost pressing her small breasts into his face when she got the second pillow tucked under his head to prop him up.

 

“Let me lead.” She purred, moving to kiss him deeply again.

 

Daryl couldn’t resist, his eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head making their lips twist and turn against one another. His hands were on her hips again, finding her jeans to be tugged by her own accord. The thin waistband of her underwear he felt was soft, his rough fingers felt the soft skin of her boney hips. Daryl couldn’t help but let his hands roam wanting to know more of her body as he felt a draft below. He ignored it, too focused on the kiss she was giving and the touch of her body through his hands. Her head tilted as if she was sitting up, parting their lips for a moment but they reconnected in a few seconds.

 

Angela pulled back from the kiss, he opened his eyes seeing her half lidded eyes staring down at him. “Are you ready?” She asked, one hand caressing his cheek as her breathing was now through her mouth in anticipation. “If not, we don’t have to.”

 

“The con-” Angela pressed her finger to his lips.

 

“Already done.” She grinned, kissing his chin. 

 

Wait, really? Was Daryl so into the kiss and her hips that he hadn’t noticed? He was about to glance down but found that would be awkward when his hands found her underwear missing. She slipped both her jeans and undergarments down ready for the action to happen while distracted also. She really was experienced in all this, just kissing and touching her got him excited.

 

Daryl swallowed and nodded, her hand reached toward his as he held it while she positioned herself over his waist. Daryl instantly flinched feeling her free hand touch his member, his other hand holding hers tightened in reaction. She cooed him gently, assuring that she wasn’t going to hurt him. He saw her lift herself up and realized when she lowered back down, something changed. There was a sudden warm tight feeling around his member, Angela hummed as she lowered her chest against his making his knees bend at her movement. Her arm wrapping around the back of his neck kissing his neck as he rested his hand on her back, finally feeling her smooth perfect back.

 

Bodies started to move with Angela grinding up and down, her breasts against his chest as he felt a tightness grow below for them. His mind was just all over the place between the pounding of his heart, the tight hot feeling deep in his stomach and the tingling sensation growing through his spine. His eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenched as the slow moving was within rhythm of their breathing. Angela nuzzled her face into his shoulder, Daryl could hear her make noises into his ear which made him hum in return.

 

The speed soon grew, Daryl allowed her to take full control not wanting to ruin this moment. Angela was just so amazing at this entire endeavor, he was always told by his brother how the male takes control and shows the female how its done for the best pleasure. Daryl blocked it all out, Angela wanted both of them to take in this pleasure, he was sure. By the sounds escaping her lips was nothing of pain, though he heard a whimper he never caught any alert for her needing to stop. Their breathing evened with one another, Angela’s hand gripped his tighter and tighter. His head started to spin as his pelvis jerked making Angela moan against his ear. He leaned his head to kiss her neck while she brought her hand from behind his head and roughly combed it through his dark locks. 

 

Daryl thought he was seeing stars when it became more rough, his back arching and his pelvis was now grinding into her. Angela didn't seem to show any signs of discomfort as he couldn’t see her features hiding in the crook of his neck. Just the sounds of her moaning and humming was heard to repeated the process of him reacting to it with his body. Daryl’s body grew hot with sweat forming, despite the cold the weather as the two were building warmth in the room that caused it to grow a bit hot for the two. Angela’s hair bounced over her face though she paid no mind to comb it back to the side. A pressure started building up as he felt his mind grow fuzzy, the stars were coming back into his tightly closed eyelids. His knees bent to get more comfortable causing Angela’s shoulders to tense up, her back arched making her press her forehead against his shoulder. She rose her head and kissed him deeply again, bringing her hand through his hair and her nails dug into his knuckles tightly holding his hand.

 

Everything was growing blurry between the lines now. Without warning, Daryl’s lower waist rose up and down against Angela’s as she moaned in the kiss. She broke off early and let out a cry causing Daryl to snap his eyes open. They closed instantly when his pelvis jerked again, and again, and a hot warmness was burning all over! Daryl fell back, his hand lazily resting on her back as his head rolled back panting for air. The sweat stuck between their bodies, Angela panted as she sat up, pulling herself off and kissing Daryl once more, tenderly this time.

 

“Daryl Dixon, you are  _ amazing _ .” She breathed out, raising his hand and kissing the accidental marks that would surely heal overnight.

 

Daryl had figured what happened and was astounded at himself! He brought a hand up over his face feeling himself blush. Angela giggled and lowered his hand, kissing his forehead. “Don’t be ashamed or embarrassed, this is our moment. And I love every second of it.”

 

What concerned Daryl was timing now, he suddenly remembered his brother lecturing him on how long it takes to reach climax during sex. He was worried he had let go too early being his first time, Angela tilted her head, her hand gently combing through his growing dark hair that stuck to his skin.

 

“Was it bad?” She asked, concerned she might have been too rough with him.

 

“No…” He muttered, clearing his dry throat. “...How long was it?”

 

Seeing what he meant Angela grinned, “About four minutes, maybe?” she guessed.

 

Daryl fell back onto the pillows and covered his face with his arms with shame. Four minutes, that’s all it took? Merle told him ten minutes or more was the right way! Had he ejaculated too early?

 

“Daryl?” Angela touched his arm to which he turned away lowering his arms. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, no, I-” He gulped and sat up looking away. “I-I…” Daryl bit his lip and closed his eyes to form his words properly. “I… was too early.”

 

Angela raised a brow at his words and suddenly snorted. Daryl covered his face with his hand hearing her going into a giggle fit. “That’s what you think? If you were too early, say the second I slid it on, that’d be worrisome.” She explained.

 

“Merle-”

 

Angela shook her head, moving behind him and hugging him from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck. “I don’t want you to go to Merle for sexual advice ever again. You have a better chance of going to Rick or Glenn. You know, someone who hasn’t had clap?”

 

Daryl glanced behind him and reached up, holding her hands as she kissed the back of his neck. “So, wasn’t bad?”

 

She chuckled, leaning over his shoulder. “Are you kidding? That was the best sex ever, glad I saved myself.”

 

“Wait, what?” Daryl turned around, feeling the wet glove slid off as she sat there innocently on her legs. “Ya mean yer-”

 

Angela shrugged, “I may have kissed and such, but I’m an honest virgin.” she admitted. “Or was.”

 

Daryl was completely shocked! She was a virgin like him, but knew exactly what she was doing. He never knew that was possible. Didn't someone who had sex have to know a lot about it? Seeing his confusion, Angela rolled her eyes.

 

“You’d be surprised when a teenage me wants to watch loads of porn hidden in my mom’s closet.” She told, laughing to herself. “It was the cheap, 1980s porn too. Thank God for internet at my college dorm.”

 

Daryl’s shoulders sagged, all this time he was worried he was nothing compared to men she was with. But in truth, he was indeed her very first and the swelling in his chest felt amazing at this fact. Daryl was honored to be the one to take Angela’s V-Card.

 

“Now what?” He asked, reaching down to properly remove the used glove off him.

 

Angela hummed and eyed up her bag. “Well, I got a second wind and a second condom thanks to Carol.” She suggested with her brows rising.

  
  


Across the couple at the tower was the real watcher for the night. He chuckled as he stood by the railing with his rifle hanging off his shoulder, boot propped up on the railing. “Always knew Little D had it in him.”

 

Merle chuckled, shaking his head wishing Carol hadn’t taken a pair of binoculars he had with him to take watch. He hummed in thought and looked down at the scope of his rifle. With a mischievous grin he aimed the gun up toward the second tower and peeked through the scope to see the best he could through the windows. Merle oohed at what he saw, chuckling to himself that he was sure to be entertained through the night.

 

“Watching the stars?” Merle jumped and turned, glaring down at the pesky phantom of Kaylee. She crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. “Do you really plan on watching your brother and my sister fool around all night?”

 

“She ain’t your sister, you’re just a thought. Ya ain’t real.” He spat at her, turning back to try and see through the scope. He spotted Angela sitting up, finding her in her bra before his brother sat up shirt still on. “Hellooo.”

 

“How would your dear baby brother feel, knowing you’re peeking at something as special as a moment between him and someone he loves?” Kaylee drawled out.

 

Merle groaned in aggravation and glared down at her. “Ya ain’t gonna stop, are ya?” She shook her head with an eerie smile. Sighing in defeat, he moved to the other end and kept an eye out at the walkers down below.


End file.
